O que será do amanhã?
by WDe
Summary: Até que ponto as dificuldades da vida, podem impedir o nascimento de um amor? A estrada de Jared vai esbarrar na de Jensen, mas se eles vão seguir juntos o mesmo caminho, só o amanhã dirá.
1. Chapter 1

Autora: WDe

Título: O que será do amanhã?

Casal: Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki

DEDICATÓRIA: Esta é minha primeira fanfic e eu a dedico a minha querida amiga Ana Ackles. Então, Ana, eis aqui a travessura que eu lhe disse que estava aprontando. (rs) Esta história, que você já conhece, agora é toda sua. Cada palavra. São seus também o ânimo e a coragem, nascidos em mim, por causa do seu incentivo e do seu carinho. E estou postando porque queria oferecer a você, no seu níver. Fiz, porque você me fez acreditar que eu ainda estou viva e se tornou minha minha amiga, não desistindo nem depois de conhecer esse meu jeitinho meio seco ser. (rs) Obrigada querida, por me enxergar melhor do que eu sou. Você é uma criatura rara, porque poucos são os seres capazes, de ter tanta generosidade, a ponto de enxergar as pessoas melhores do que elas são. Eu sou mais alegre por ter te conhecido e não importa o que nos reserva o futuro, você sempre será alvo da minha gratidão, amizade e orações. Feliz Aniversário! Muitos beijos e abraços apertados! Espero que goste da surpresa!

AGRADECIMENTOS: Quero agradecer à Mary SPN por ler com carinho e boa vontade, opinar com critério, sinceridade e muita educação (que são coisas que valorizo demais), por implicar gentilmente com minhas vírgulas (rsrs), deixar sempre um monte de palavras de incentivo, responder a todas as minhas perguntas (e foram muitas), me explicar pacientemente passo-à-passo como se fazia para postar uma história (eu sei que devo ter te deixado doida! rs) e por embarcar nessa loucura comigo sem saber onde vai dar. Saiba que tê-la por perto me deu segurança para postar esta história e poder fazer esta surpresa para Ana. Como eu nunca havia escrito ficção, seu auxílio foi primordial. Muito Obrigada mesmo! Mil beijos!

AVISO: A quem mais quiser se aventurar a ler, além dessas duas doidas (rsrs), gostaria de dizer que esta é apenas uma história de amor. Simples assim. Então, vem sonhar!

SINOPSE: Até que ponto as dificuldades da vida, podem impedir o nascimento de um amor? A estrada de Jared vai esbarrar na de Jensen, mas se eles vão seguir juntos o mesmo caminho, só o amanhã dirá.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Jensen

" _Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade/ Quando olhávamos_ _juntos na_ _mesma direção/_ _Aonde está você agora além de aqui, dentro de mim?"_

 _Vento Litoral – Legião Urbana_

A água morna cai em seus cabelos, escorre pelo pescoço, por seu peito, onde um coração bate sufocado por uma dor alienígena pois, de tão grande, não é possível que seja deste planeta. Suas mãos em concha, recolhem água e a jogam em seu rosto várias e várias vezes seguidas, na intenção de acordá-lo do que ele julga ser um pesadelo medonho.

Jensen gostaria de poder nunca mais sair daquele chuveiro. Tentava em vão diluir sua dor aumentando a potência da ducha, mas a única coisa diluída nesse momento, era a sua sanidade.

Tinha vontade de sair correndo para lugar nenhum, de não enxergar mais as pessoas, de silenciar para sempre a voz do mundo.

Por que Ty tinha que fazer aquilo? Por que tinha que ir embora sem aviso? Quem disse que ele podia morrer sem a sua autorização?

Enfarto. Que coisa mais sem graça! Ele ainda era muito jovem para meramente enfartar.

Aliás, ele, Jensen, também era jovem demais para ficar viúvo.

Viúvo. Que palavra estranha! Jensen não conseguia encaixá-la numa mesma frase com seu nome.

Com a cabeça totalmente aérea, ele sai do banho. Apanha um roupão branco que está pendurado atrás da porta do banheiro e veste-o sem se secar. Vai arrastando os pés molhados pelo corredor até chegar à sala, onde encosta a testa no vidro da janela, que dá para uma rua de movimento intenso, e fica ali, olhando para nada, pensando em nada, ansiando o nada.

Não sabe quanto tempo se passou, mas se esforça a voltar cinco graus para a realidade, ao sentir duas mãos lhe puxando para um abraço apertado.

\- Misha...Você ainda está aqui? Por quê? O Mark não está doente? Vá para casa.

\- Não vou embora. Não é bom pra você ficar sozinho. E o Mark já foi pra casa. Está medicado e se recuperando, é só um resfriado forte.

\- Você pode ir. Eu estou bem. Eu tenho mesmo que me acostumar a ficar sozinho...

\- Você não está só. Eu e o Mark estaremos sempre contigo. Conte conosco em todos os momentos. Somos seus amigos para sempre.

\- Para sempre. Ele se foi para sempre. Como pode fazer isso comigo? Ele sempre soube que eu não sei viver sem ele, que eu não sei dormir sem estar aconchegado a ele, que eu nem sei quem sou se ele não estiver aqui. Droga! Ty, seu desgraçado! Você prometeu que era pra sempre! Nós dois contra o mundo. Nós dois...

Jensen soluçava de tanto chorar. Sentou-se no chão sobre os joelhos e esmurrava com força a parede a sua frente, xingando e chamando por seu companheiro.

Misha não o conteve. Sabia que Jensen precisava extravasar sua dor de alguma forma e ele havia passado o dia inteiro quieto, sem chorar e, praticamente, sem dizer nada. Agora, todo aquele sentimento estava transbordando. Melhor assim, antes que ele sufocasse. No dia seguinte, suas mãos estariam doendo, mas duvidava que algo doesse mais do que a ferida aberta em sua alma.

Misha Collins e Mark Pellegrino eram amigos de Ty Olsson há muito tempo, antes mesmo de ele conhecer Jensen. Eram casados há 12 anos, tinham um relacionamento feliz e o apoio de suas famílias.

Jensen e Ty não tiveram a mesma sorte. Ty se afastou da família quando contou que era gay, pois foi duramente criticado e passou a ser alvo de todo tipo de piada dos irmãos. Seu pai dizia que ainda tinha esperança que ele voltasse a ser normal e sua mãe, que era muito religiosa, lamentava por ele ter seguido, segundo ela, um caminho que não era de Deus. Ty, que era professor de Geografia, viu que já não era mais possível estar ali. Então, alugou um pequeno apartamento e foi morar sozinho. Quatro anos depois conheceu um loiro lindo de olhos verdes, com lábios magnificamente desenhados, que se tornou o amor de sua vida.

Com Jensen foi ainda pior. Sua família texana tradicional, não aceitou sob nenhuma hipótese a sua condição de homossexual. Não houve argumentos que fizessem com que seu pai reconsiderasse a sua expulsão de casa, quando soube de seu namoro com Ty. Então Jensen, aos dezoito anos, já não fazia mais parte da família Ackles.

Ty comprou o apartamento que alugava e chamou Jensen para morar com ele e desde então, construíram uma vida lado a lado, com muito amor e companheirismo. Tinham amigos, um lar e empregos que permitiam uma vida sem luxos, mas tranquila. E tinham um ao outro.

Ninguém da família de Jensen soube quando ele entrou para a universidade. Eles não foram à sua formatura, e não o viram ganhar uma medalha como melhor aluno da turma de formandos em Matemática. Eles também não comemoram seu primeiro emprego como professor em uma renomada escola em Austin. Ty estava em todos esses momentos, apoiando, incentivando e lutando junto com Jensen. Até quando brigavam feio, geralmente por ciúmes que ambos sentiam, Jensen tinha a certeza que o amor de Ty não diminuía um milímetro, assim como o seu também não.

Agora Ty estava morto. Simples assim. De uma hora para outra, deixara de existir na vida de Jensen. E ele sequer pode se despedir de seu companheiro. Fora impedido de ir ao enterro pela família de Ty. Mas Jensen era a família dele! Seu amante, seu amor, seu amigo. Eles não tinham o direito de impedi-lo de velar o corpo de seu companheiro. Porém, o fizeram.

Ty tivera um infarto fulminante na sala dos professores, durante o intervalo das aulas, na escola onde lecionava desde que havia se formado. Alguns colegas de trabalho que conheciam sua família, avisaram do acontecido e depois tudo se passou muito rápido. A família providenciou a liberação do corpo e, pouco tempo mais tarde, quando Jensen ficou sabendo da morte de seu amado, ele já havia sido levado por seus familiares, que trataram solidamente de bloquear a presença de Jensen, alegando a fragilidade da mãe de Ty, por ser cardíaca e já estar passando por um momento difícil.

Jensen, sozinho, não tivera forças para lutar contra toda aquela pressão e, completamente desnorteado, saíra do cemitério caminhando às cegas. Sentara-se em um parque nas proximidades e lá ficara, até ser encontrado por Misha e Mark, que o levaram para casa.

Agora, jazia deitado no chão do apartamento que dividira com seu amor. As mãos doloridas e inchadas, os olhos cansados de chorar, corpo e alma exaustos de dor.

\- Venha, vamos colocar gelo em suas mãos e tomar um analgésico. – Disse Misha, ajudando o amigo a se levantar. - Você também tem comer algo ou pelo menos tomar um copo de leite. Sei que não comeu nada durante o dia todo.

Jensen se deixou levantar e cuidar por Misha. Não por querer, mas por não ter forças para negar-se a qualquer coisa. Depois deitou-se na cama que por sete anos dividiu com Ty, fechou os olhos e tão somente apagou, de puro cansaço.

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que lembrou foi de ir desligar a cafeteira, que Ty sempre esquecia ligada ao sair para trabalhar. Entrou na cozinha pequena e organizada, toda em preto e branco, e correu os olhos pela bancada onde costumavam tomar café. Estranhou que a cafeteira não estivesse ali, então resolveu voltar ao quarto achando que Ty ainda não havia saído para o trabalho. Talvez ele tivesse se atrasado. "Que horas eram?" Ao passar pela sala, reparou em alguém dormindo no sofá.

\- Misha? O que você...

Jensen correu até a cozinha a procura da cafeteira. A encontrou guardada no armário, vazia, fria. Sentou-se no chão abraçado a ela e chorou. Sabia... Não enlouquecera. Só não queria ver, não podia aceitar.

Misha levantou-se à procura do amigo, o encontrou no chão da cozinha, desconsolado, destruído, agarrado ao eletrodoméstico. Olhou-o um tanto preocupado.

– Ty sempre esquecia a cafeteira ligada... eu... eu... só vim verificar se... – Jensen falou, meio perdido entre a realidade e a confusa dimensão em que sua mente se encontrava. Misha sentou ao seu lado e abraçados, choraram juntos por um longo tempo.

Depois que Misha se foi, prometendo voltar à noite, Jensen entrou no quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa na parte de Ty. Não tinham segredos um para outro, mas ele temeu a dor que lhe invadiria, pelo que ia encontrar ali. Mexer nas coisas pessoais dele, era como mergulhar no mundo de Ty. Um mundo que já fora seu, um homem que já fora seu e que agora não mais existia, a não ser dentro do coração de Jensen.

Lembrou-se de um carinho que Ty costumava fazer e que lhe deixava louco, roçando a pontinha do nariz bem de leve, logo abaixo do lóbulo de sua orelha e falando baixinho em seu ouvido, de um jeito bem sem-vergonha, que aquilo era pra começar a brincadeira. Ele nunca mais teria aquilo. Nunca mais teria Ty. A certeza do nunca mais e a impotência diante desse adeus tão repentino dilaceravam, a agora vazia, existência de Jensen.

Continuou olhando para os itens dentro do guarda-roupa, foi tocando nos objetos e roupas aleatoriamente, e encontrou um pacote de camisinhas de menta. Sorriu, lembrando o quanto seu amado gostava da sensação que elas lhe davam, quando em contato com sua pele. O que ia fazer com aquilo? Será que era errado usar as camisinhas de um morto? Ele queria usá-las? Que bobagem... já não estava conseguindo pensar coisa com coisa.

Alguns livros, sapatos, pen drives. Jensen fechou as portas do guarda-roupa e de seu coração. Tomou um comprimido para dormir e deitou-se. Nos braços, o travesseiro com o cheiro de Ty.

 _Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Porque as duas?! Ora, eu poderia dizer que é porque eu posso,(rs) mas vou ser sincera e dizer que é porque eu preciso. Meninas, vocês são 10! Mil beijocas!

* * *

Capítulo 2

Jared

 _"Sabe lá/ o que é não ter e ter que ter pra dar/ sabe lá..."_

 _Esquinas - Djavan_

Fazia frio. Muito. Os quatro seres escondidos na noite, abraçavam-se fortemente na tentativa de aquecer um ao outro e também, na esperança de afugentar o medo que os encurralava.

Nada diziam. Falar fixaria de vez o tormento na realidade. Silenciosamente, procuravam esquentar-se, olhos abertos espreitando a escuridão, queixos tremendo, dentes batendo.

Algum tempo depois, o silêncio foi rompido. Era inevitável. E diante de tudo que estava acontecendo, era necessário.

\- Jared... - Silêncio. – Jay... – A voz já um pouquinho mais chorosa e aflita. - Ainda silêncio. - Jay, o que vamos fazer agora? Nos olhos de Alice, lágrimas, em sua voz, desespero.

Jared não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Estava atarantado, sem conseguir enxergar um caminho a seguir. Era tão jovem ainda... Queria muito poder sentir-se seguro, cuidado, protegido.

Olhou para as três criaturas em seus braços e entendeu no mesmo instante o que a vida estava lhe pedindo. Na verdade, lhe exigindo.

Respirou fundo, apertou um pouco mais as três crianças em um abraço protetor e usou em sua voz, o tom mais seguro que conseguiu encontrar naquele momento.

\- Fiquem calmos. Vamos dar um jeito. Isso tudo vai passar. Eu estou aqui e prometo que nunca vou abandonar vocês. Nunca.

Também estava com medo. Também queria colo, mas não podia deixar aquelas crianças em maior desalento do que já estavam. Não importava se aquele era o dia do seu aniversário de 18 anos. Agora, ele era o adulto entre eles.

\- Não saiam daqui. Fiquem juntos e se aqueçam. Eu vou ver se já podemos sair.

\- Jared, não deixe a gente aqui. – Na voz de criança, o medo do abandono.

\- Não vou deixar vocês. Eu vou voltar. – o menino lhe olhava um tanto desconfiado – Ei Devin, escute, todos vocês, prestem atenção. – Jared abaixou-se e pegou Liz no colo, uma garotinha de apenas dois anos. – Olhem, nós estamos juntos nessa. Se lembram da história de Dartanhan e os três mosqueteiros que eu contei pra vocês? – as crianças balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. – Então, vamos fazer como eles. Jared esticou a mão muito grande que tinha e sentiu mais três mãozinhas sobre a sua. – Um por todos e todos por um. Agora e sempre! – Pode sentir que Devin e Alice respiravam mais calmos, no mesmo momento em que confirmavam a promessa. Liz deu um pequeno sorriso para Jared e ele soube, que mesmo ainda tão pequena, ela entendia o valor daquelas palavras.

Jared os deixou escondidos no pequeno bosque onde estavam e ganhou a rua, andando a passos lentos até os escombros cheios de cinza e cheiro de fumaça, que um dia fora o abrigo das três crianças e o do agora, oficialmente e irremediavelmente adulto, Jared Padalecki.

Os bombeiros e policiais já haviam ido embora. Já era madrugada e, com o frio que estava fazendo, não tinha mais ninguém na rua. Jared aproximou-se devagar e, olhando para aquela casa queimada, não pode mais impedir que as lágrimas descessem por seu rosto. Catorze pessoas haviam morrido no incêndio. Cinco adultos e nove crianças. Jared não conseguira salvá-los. Sentia-se estranhamente culpado mas, na verdade, sabia que tinha sido impossível.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Estava no quarto que dividia com mais seis meninos, arrumando suas roupas. Era seu aniversário de 18 anos, data limite para estar em um abrigo. Jared estava vivendo o momento da saída do abrigo por causa da maioridade e iria embora naquela mesma tarde. Havia encontrado um quarto para alugar em uma casa de família numa rua próxima. Ainda não se sentia seguro o suficiente, para ir morar muito longe do lugar onde cresceu. Também, já há uma semana, estava trabalhando em uma loja de conveniência na mesma rua onde passaria a morar.

Não tinha ninguém no mundo, então aquelas pessoas com quem vivia, eram o mais próximo de família que podia ter. Bem, sabia da existência de uma irmã, mas eles haviam sido separados quando ela foi adotada, ainda bem pequena. Jared tinha apenas 6 anos na época, mas lembrava-se deste dia com todos os detalhes. Alguns meses depois da adoção de sua irmã, ele havia sido transferido para este local que cuidava de meninos e meninas acima de 5 anos. Nunca conseguiu ser adotado, permanecendo ali até aquele momento. Um dos seus sonhos era encontrar a sua irmã Meg.

Ao ouvir a explosão que balançou todo prédio, Jared desceu as escadas correndo e viu que tudo pegava fogo. Com dificuldade, chegou a um pequeno quintal na parte de trás do edifício. Devido a fumaça, ele quase não conseguia enxergar e mal respirava. Gritou os nomes dos que ali moravam sem encontrar resposta. Ouviu que alguém tossia fracamente e caminhou na direção do ruído, encontrando três crianças encolhidas junto à cerca. Pegou-as no colo, levando para longe do fogo e da fumaça sufocante. Quando ia voltar para procurar por mais alguém, ouviu uma segunda explosão e a construção de três andares veio abaixo. Labaredas muito altas tomavam conta de tudo e não havia mais tempo de salvar ninguém.

Tudo havia acontecido num piscar de olhos. Não parecia real. Era como se a qualquer momento Jared fosse acordar em sua velha e barulhenta beliche, na qual só conseguia dormir encolhido ou com metade das pernas para fora, por causa de sua altura. Era incômodo dormir assim, mas ele daria tudo para acordar em sua cama neste momento.

Para se afastar do prédio em chamas, Jared levou as crianças para um pequeno bosque que havia no fim da rua. Deixou-as lá e, mesmo ouvindo a segunda explosão, voltou para ver se podia ajudar mais alguém. Em poucos minutos, as proximidades do abrigo ficaram repletas de pessoas que tentavam ajudar ou, que simplesmente, queriam saber o que havia acontecido.

Apesar dos bombeiros terem chegado bem rápido, não havia mais como salvar as pessoas ou fazer algo pelo prédio, que não fosse apagar o fogo e rescaldar as edificações ao redor.

Jared queria pedir ajuda, mas estava um pouco tonto por ter inalado muita fumaça, e seus olhos ardiam intensamente. Diante da confusão, policiais tentavam afastar as pessoas, para ajudar os bombeiros a isolar o local e evitar mais acidentes. Em meio a tudo isso, Jared enxergou do outro lado da rua, Samantha Smith, a assistente social que sempre visitava o abrigo e levava os futuros pais para conhecer as crianças a serem adotadas.

Ainda atordoado, ele singrou o mar de pessoas com o intuito de chegar até ela e pedir ajuda, porém o mal-estar foi aumentando e Jared desmaiou no meio do caminho.

Acordou minutos depois em uma ambulância com Samantha a seu lado. Sua cabeça doía muito e tinha a garganta completamente seca. Esforçava-se para falar algo, quando a assistente social, vendo que ele despertara, perguntou se estava bem. Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e tentou levantar-se, porém o paramédico insistiu que permanecesse deitado e recebendo oxigênio.

Jared viu quando Samantha saiu da ambulância e cumprimentou o doutor Brian Miller que era o médico que consultava as crianças do abrigo. Então esforçou-se ao máximo e chamou pelo médico, a fim de pedir ajuda para as crianças. O doutor e a assistente social aproximaram-se de Jared e enquanto este tinha um violento acesso de tosse, Samantha contava ao médico que o rapaz tivera sorte, pois em seu último dia no abrigo ele tinha sido o único sobrevivente e que, infelizmente, teria que dar a triste notícia aos dois casais interessados em adotar Alice e Liz.

– Mas as meninas não tinham um irmão mais velho? – perguntou o doutor à assistente social? – Sim, mas eu só havia encontrado famílias adotivas para as duas meninas. O irmão permaneceria no abrigo. Como você sabe, é muito difícil encontrar famílias que adotem um grupo de irmãos. Fazemos o que é possível. Porém, lamentavelmente, agora não há mais nada a ser feito.

Jared que, sentado sobre a maca, tentava parar de tossir, voltou a deitar-se lentamente, enquanto sua cabeça processava em velocidade espantosa tudo que ouvira. Ele sabia do pavor que Devin sentia de ser separado das irmãs e o quanto as irmãs o amavam. Mais que o amor existente entre eles, havia a segurança e o sentido de família que um sentia ao lado outro.

É claro que ter um lar seria perfeito para as meninas, mas pelo que entendeu, elas também seriam separadas uma da outra. Sua cabeça latejava, a respiração estava acelerada e, apesar do frio, suas mãos suavam. O que ele deveria fazer? Nunca tivera que tomar uma decisão tão importante e sob tanta pressão.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Talvez, se nada falasse sobre as crianças naquele momento, pudesse levá-las para um outro abrigo e, assim, houvesse uma chance delas permanecerem juntas... Isso. Ficaria calado e as ajudaria a ficarem em família. Lembrou-se de sua irmã e de como doeu ter sido separado dela, de como se sentia sozinho no mundo e da imensa vontade de reencontrá-la. Nesse turbilhão de pensamentos, o recém-adulto Jared, sentou-se novamente na maca, limpou a garganta o melhor que pode e, com uma voz muito rouca, falou com Samantha que sentia-se bem e que queria ir embora. Jared mentiu que, no momento da explosão, encontrava-se do lado de fora do prédio, já se despedindo para partir e que, por isso, havia se salvado. Foram feitas rápidas verificações médicas e Jared foi liberado, oficialmente, para ir para o quarto que havia alugado numa rua vizinha. Samantha Smith disse-lhe que passaria por lá no dia seguinte pela manhã, para ver se ele estava bem. Jared concordou e se foi.

Voltou, andando o mais discretamente possível, e entrou no bosque. Encontrou Alice e Liz deitadas no chão, bem abraçadas. A mais nova cochilava. Devin sentado bem perto das meninas, tomava conta de ambas.

\- Já podemos voltar? - Devin perguntou assim que viu Jared chegar. – Você trouxe ajuda? Quando vamos sair daqui? Não demora muito a Liz vai ficar com fome.

\- Devin, calma. Eu preciso falar com vocês antes de irmos. Não conheço uma maneira melhor de dizer o que vou falar agora. A Liz ainda é muito pequena para entender, mas vocês dois vão ter que encarar essa. O abrigo não existe mais. Tudo pegou fogo e... todos morreram. – Alice e Devin começaram a chorar enquanto Jared segurava as lágrimas e continuava a falar – A Sra. Samantha Smith estava lá e ela disse que conseguiu duas famílias para adotar Alice e Liz. – Devin parou de chorar e encarou Jared. – Ela não encontrou ninguém pra você ainda, Devin, mas é possível continuar tentando. Você pode ir para outro abrigo enquanto espera. - O menino abraçou a irmã e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem elas... não vou deixar ninguém separar a gente. Para de falar isso... por favor.

\- Ela não vai deixar a gente ficar juntos? - Alice perguntou em meio ao choro. - Eu não quero me separar do Devin nem da Liz... não quero... - Abraçou fortemente o irmão e segurou a mãozinha de Liz, que agora dormia no colo de Jared.

Jared estava muito confuso. Enquanto caminhava até o bosque, havia mudado de ideia sobre o que fazer umas cem vezes, mas agora, vendo a fragilidade daquelas crianças... sentia medo da decisão que precisava tomar. Não queria separá-las... mas não sabia o que fazer com elas, nem o que fazer por elas. Nesse momento Liz acordou e, mesmo sem entender o que acontecia, puxou os irmãos para um abraço, quando os viu chorando. Ao ver esta cena, Jared não teve como decidir diferente, resolveu escondê-los. Ficariam no bosque até todos irem embora e depois veria o que fazer.

E assim, anoiteceu.

Demorou para que tudo se aquietasse, mas quando percebeu o silêncio, resolveu voltar até o abrigo para ver se nos destroços, havia algo que pudesse utilizar. Ao ver que nada era aproveitável, retornou ao bosque. Tinha que conseguir algo para alimentar as crianças e achar um jeito de aquecê-las. Encontrou-as bastante apreensivas à sua espera. Jared então abaixou-se e pegou Liz no colo.

– Devin, segure a mão de Alice. Vamos embora. Não podemos mais ficar aqui.

 _Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Meninas, já falei que vocês são demais? Então... vocês são. Beijocas.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Jensen e Jared

 _"Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração / e quem irá dizer que não existe razão"_

 _Eduardo e Mônica - Legião Urbana_

Jared já estava esperando há mais de duas horas, pelo detetive que levara Devin para delegacia. A antiga e persistente dor em sua coluna já o estava incomodando demais, por ter ficado sentado por tanto tempo naquela cadeira desconfortável. E o pior é que tinha que fazer uma cara simpática e despreocupada, em detrimento do que estava sentindo, para que a história que iria contar pudesse ser, ao menos, um pouquinho aceitável.

Havia colocado sua melhor roupa, mas mesmo assim sabia que estava mal vestido. Bem, pelo menos conseguira tomar um banho demorado na casa onde estava trabalhando, pintando uma cerca. Tá, tinha sido com a mangueira do quintal, mas ele havia caprichado. Adorava banhos demorados, porém quase nunca era possível. Tinha sempre uma multidão na fila dos banheiros dos abrigos públicos. Em cinco minutos, até conseguia fazer sua higiene, mas não desfrutar do prazer de um banho quente após um duro dia de trabalho.

A vida de Jared não era nada fácil. Contudo era muito difícil vê-lo desanimado, era sempre muito atencioso com todo mundo e mantinha esperança num futuro melhor, principalmente, para suas crianças.

Depois que conseguisse tirar Devin dali, iria pensar em como matá-lo com requintes de crueldade por deixá-lo assim, em maus lençóis! Sem falar das horas de preocupação, sem saber de seu paradeiro. Quase morreu do coração! Bem, talvez não o matasse, mas tinha que pensar no que fazer para evitar que esta situação se repetisse. Já era a segunda vez e isso estava muito errado. Além do que, em algum momento, Jared não conseguiria mais livrá-lo e aí como seria?

Passados cinco anos do trágico incêndio no abrigo em Lawrence, Kansas, Devin estava hoje com catorze anos, Alice com doze e a pequena Liz com sete. D'Artagnan e os três mosqueteiros, permaneciam juntos apesar de todas as dificuldades e dos diversos problemas que tiveram de enfrentar.

Quando refletia sobre tudo que vinha acontecendo, Jared não acreditava que já havia todo esse tempo que eles se escondiam, fugindo de cidade em cidade para que as autoridades não descobrissem a situação irregular das crianças. Por diversas vezes, quase tinham sido pegos, porém, na última hora, conseguiam se safar. Jared já não sabia se considerava isso sorte ou azar, só sabia que precisava dar um jeito na vida das crianças e na sua própria, pois já não era mais possível viver assim.

Foram mudando de bairro, de cidade, de estado e acabaram chegando à Nova York. Moravam agora, há uns sete meses, num acampamento de sem-teto que todos chamavam de Cidade de barracas. Com sua simpatia e bom humor, Jared havia ficado amigo de todos e se sentia mais seguro ali, junto dos outros, do que quando ficava sozinho com as crianças nas ruas de algum lugar. Sempre havia o risco de serem despejados, mas neste acampamento, ao menos conseguia dormir à noite, sem precisar ficar acordado velando pelo sono das crianças.

Jared não se considerava pai, embora Liz sempre o chamasse de papi. Ele era mais como um líder de um grupo bastante heterogêneo. Mas era um líder amoroso, preocupado e cuidadoso. Como um irmão mais velho, amava profundamente cada um deles. Não queria se separar das crianças, contudo enxergava que não podia ficar indefinidamente morando na rua. Cinco anos já era tempo demais e passara voando. A grana era curtíssima porque, apesar de ser inteligente e saber fazer muitas coisas, ele não podia ter um emprego oficial. Por causa da vida que levava, só podia fazer bicos e, muitas vezes, mal conseguia o dinheiro suficiente para alimentar a todos.

E agora mais essa. Devin se tornara um adolescente e como qualquer um nessa fase tinha vontade de se rebelar quanto as regras estabelecidas. Sim, existiam regras. Jared havia feito com que todos as seguissem para proteção do grupo, mas agora o adolescente em questão, achava que podia burlar algumas, sem consequências. E lá estava ele numa delegacia, repetindo mentalmente a história falsa que iria tentar fazer o detive acreditar.

Devin não estava preso, apenas tinha sido levado e aguardava em uma sala a liberação, mediante a presença de um responsável. Segundo soube, o menino havia sido pego roubando frutas no mercado rural. Devin estava sempre com fome e não tinha aprendido ainda, como ele Jared, a controlar o apetite para que a pouca comida que conseguiam desse para todos. Não o culpava. Ele era apenas um menino, mas se preocupava demais com o rumo que Devin poderia seguir.

Na verdade, Jared sentia-se culpado por não conseguir suprir as necessidades das crianças. Por muitas e muitas vezes deixara de comer, quando via que a comida não seria suficiente para todos. Chegou a desmaiar por causa da hipoglicemia, por alimentar-se de modo deficiente. Jared era grande, tinha quase dois metros de altura, trabalhava duro o dia inteiro e diversas vezes, à noite, dormia sem jantar. Seu corpo já estava sentindo as consequências de tantos sacrifícios.

Ele tinha apenas vinte e três anos, mas já sentia dores fortíssimas na coluna, principalmente por sempre dormir encolhido, ou por frio ou por falta de espaço. E isso acontecia há muito tempo, desde que morava no abrigo em Lawrence. Por causa de sua altura, nunca conseguia um lugar adequado para dormir. E os cobertores eram curtos. Sonhava com o dia que teria uma cama enorme só para si e edredons macios e quentinhos.

Mas para pensar nisso, precisava primeiro prover suas crianças de mais conforto e segurança. Não sabia bem como faria isso, mas encontraria um jeito. Tinha que encontrar. Queria muito poder dar a elas uma vida digna. Sempre se perguntava se tinha feito a coisa certa em fugir com os três irmãos, porém, quando os observava juntos e via o amor que os envolvia, essa dúvida se dissipava mesmo que, no dia seguinte, ela voltasse a lhe atormentar.

Jared levantou-se da cadeira para poder mudar de posição e tentar aliviar a dor nas costas. Recostou-se na mesa e ficou observando o movimento do lugar. Foi quando viu um homem entrar, cumprimentando a todos e parando em uma mesa ou outra, para deixar ou pegar algum documento. Acompanhou seus movimentos. Ele era um tanto sério, mas educado. Tinha uma boa altura, cabelos loiros e mesmo de longe podia-se ver seus olhos incrivelmente verdes.

Jared o olhou de cima a baixo e depois, fez de conta para si mesmo, que não estava reparando na beleza daquele homem. Isso era outra questão que precisava resolver em sua vida. Mas não agora, não ali. Teria de esperar. Balançou levemente a cabeça, para que estes pensamentos se afastassem e pudesse focar na história a ser contada para o detetive, quando este se dignasse a atendê-lo. Respirou fundo e continuou aguardando.

Jensen Ackles era detetive há dois anos. Tinha passado por maus bocados depois de perder o amor de sua vida. Nos primeiros meses, entrou em uma depressão fortíssima da qual pensou nunca mais conseguir sair. Quando largou a carreira de professor, seus amigos ficaram realmente preocupados e o forçaram a procurar ajuda especializada. Jensen passou por um psiquiatra e por um psicólogo. Tomou antidepressivos e fez terapia. Teve alta alguns meses depois, quando aprendeu a dar as respostas que todos queriam ouvir.

Contudo, nunca conseguiu livrar-se da depressão. Se automedicava com antidepressivos, conseguidos através de um médico conhecido, sempre que a barra pesava e a vontade de morrer voltava com toda carga. Sim, ele sabia que não era o correto a fazer, mas não suportava ter que frequentar médicos e terapeutas. Nada disso adiantava ou resolvia sua angústia. A solidão que sentia estava em sua alma, muito mais que em seu corpo. E a única cura para o seu mal era algo impossível: Ter seu Ty de volta.

A família de Ty abriu um processo reivindicando a posse do apartamento em que ele morava com Jensen. Foi mais uma batalha que o loiro teve que encarar. O apartamento não estava em seu nome. Jensen e Ty sempre conversavam em regularizar esta situação, mas nunca o fizeram. Enfim, para acabar com a briga na justiça, que estava minando suas forças já escassas, aceitara um acordo. Vender o apartamento e dividir o valor entre ele a família de Ty. Retirara todos os seus móveis e colocara em um depósito. Depois pegou a parte que lhe cabia do valor do imóvel e foi embora.

Mudou-se para Nova York com a alma dilacerada, corpo e mente em frangalhos. Não quis mais lecionar, já que entrar em uma escola, lembrava-lhe de seu amor perdido para sempre, mas precisava se sustentar, então conseguiu um emprego como oficial de polícia. Se formou após seis meses de academia e desde então trabalhava na mesma delegacia. Dois anos depois de ingressar nas forças policiais de NYPD, fez uma prova interna e foi promovido a detetive. Jensen jamais imaginou seguir carreira na polícia, mas estava desinteressado por viver, então foi ficando. O trabalho pagava suas contas, ele podia ajudar as pessoas algumas vezes e até que os colegas da delegacia eram boa gente.

Sua vida pessoal era um marasmo. Totalmente esquecida e ignorada. Ficou com um ou outro cara sem nenhuma importância, pois desde que Ty se fora, não conseguia se aproximar de ninguém e nem deixar que se aproximassem dele de verdade. Era um homem lindo, interessante, extremamente desejável e por isso sempre tinha alguém querendo ocupar sua cama, ganhar sua atenção, mas Jensen nem deixava que se iludissem: seu coração estava trancado, empoeirado, inacessível para o amor.

Andava pelo mundo como uma folha seca levada pelo vento. Não fazia questão de estar em lugar nenhum, muito menos na companhia de alguém. O que Ty significou e ainda significava para ele, nunca seria alcançado por ninguém. Ainda o amava. Mesmo sabendo que era em vão, não conseguia evitar. A verdade é que o sentimento, não morre junto com o ser amado. Só acabou para Ty, Jensen continuava apaixonado. Ou, pelo menos era isso que sentia, era nisso que acreditava.

Ao entrar na delegacia naquela tarde, voltando do almoço, o detetive Ackles sabia que tinha muita coisa pra fazer, antes de encerrar o dia. Foi passando de mesa em mesa e resolvendo tudo que ficou pendente pela manhã. Trazia nas mãos uma caixa com rosquinhas doces e seus colegas, ficaram implicando com ele, pois sabiam que Jensen não era muito chegado a doces, até seu café, por vezes, bebia sem açúcar.

– Kane, você entregou o almoço do moleque que está na sala do capitão? – Jensen perguntou recebendo um sinal de positivo de Kane. – Espero que ele goste de rosquinhas. Até agora nenhum responsável se apresentou? Ele não pode ficar aqui indefinidamente, vou ter que chamar a assistência social.

Ao encaminhar-se para seu local de trabalho, Jensen reparou no rapaz muito alto e com cara de menino assustado que estava recostado de braços cruzados, em sua mesa. Tinha cabelos um pouco compridos, era magro e estava vestido de modo displicente, mas era muito bonito. Tinha um ar de inocência, de pássaro arisco e observava o ambiente com semblante preocupado. – Quem é? – Perguntou a Kane, fazendo um sinal de cabeça em direção a Jared.

– Eu não sei. Disse que precisava falar contigo sobre o menino que você trouxe para cá hoje de manhã. Está aí te esperando há um tempão. Talvez ele tenha alguma queixa do moleque. – Kane respondeu de modo indiferente.

Jensen foi caminhando devagar em direção a sua mesa, observando o jovem recostado nela. Jared olhava para outro lugar, quando notou aquele homem loiro vindo em sua direção. Gostou do jeito dele andar. Levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram.

Três segundos. Foi, aproximadamente, o tempo que durou o pousar de um olhar no outro, mas foi o suficiente para que uma centelha se acendesse em seus corações. Eles sequer perceberam. Mas, naquele momento, algo em suas almas entrava em plena transformação.

\- Boa tarde. Detetive Ackles. No que posso ajudar? – Jensen contornou a mesa e sentou-se.

\- Meu nome é Jared eu vim por causa do menino, digo do Devin, quer dizer do menino que o senhor trouxe pra cá hoje de manhã... – Jared estava meio enrolado entre sentar, falar, se concentrar na história que iria contar e manter a calma. Algo mais estava mexendo com ele além da situação de Devin. Aquele homem tinha uma presença tão forte... que droga! Não podia pensar nisso agora... Tinha que ser justo ele o tal do detetive que estivera esperando por tanto tempo?

\- Sim, qual é queixa? – Jensen estava achando engraçado o rapaz estar tão atrapalhado. Chegava a ser... encantador. Bom, deixa pra lá, ao trabalho, pensou.

\- Eu não tenho queixa. Vim buscá-lo. – Jared falou agora com mais firmeza.

\- Como assim? Você é o responsável por ele? - Jensen levantou a sobrancelha com ar de incredulidade.

\- No momento, sim. – Jared respirou fundo e despejou a história de uma vez só. – A minha mãe fica com ele pra mãe dele trabalhar, ela saiu e pediu para eu tomar conta do moleque, mas eu me distraí jogando vídeo game, sabe como é, jogo novo fiquei empolgado, aí quando dei por mim o garoto tinha sumido. Foi um vizinho que me avisou que ele estava aqui, porque ficou zoando e pegando frutas lá no mercado rural. Poxa, eu vou levar a maior bronca da minha mãe se ela chegar em casa e tiver que vir buscá-lo aqui na delegacia. Ainda tá arriscado eu ficar sem meu vídeo game. Ele não tá preso, não é? Então me deixa levá-lo pra casa, que depois desse susto, eu tenho certeza que ele não vai aprontar de novo. – Jared lançou seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho sem dono.

\- Quantos anos você tem? – Jensen olhava desconfiado para o rapaz a sua frente.

\- Dezenove. – Jared mentiu descaradamente. Sabia que aparentava menos idade.

\- Trabalha?

\- Só meio período. Estou na universidade. – Essa parte não era difícil de inventar. Era tudo que Jared queria para sua vida.

\- Universidade? Tá cursando o que?

\- Direito. Segundo ano.

\- Onde? – O detetive Ackles continuava as perguntas e tentava analisar a honestidade das respostas. Evitava olhar nos olhos de Jared, pois o rapaz tinha os olhos mais doces que já havia visto e não queria deixar-se influenciar por aquele olhar.

\- NYU. – Jared rezava para as perguntas cessarem. Sua mente era bem rápida, mas a voz grave do detetive o estava distraindo.

\- Muito bem. Trouxe algum documento de identidade?

\- Sabe o que é... eu vim correndo para cá quando soube que Devin estava aqui e nem me lembrei de um documento. Se eu voltar em casa para buscar, minha mãe vai chegar, ficar sabendo de toda essa confusão e aí estou enrascado... – Jared achava que não iria conseguir convencer o detetive. Da outra vez em que Devin fora parar em uma delegacia, ele havia contado essa mesma história e o policial tinha acreditado mas, este detetive de agora, parecia bem mais esperto. Quando Jared se preparava, para contar mais algumas mentiras que corroborassem com a sua história, Jensen, que havia ficado pensativo por um instante, perguntou simplesmente – Qual seu nome completo?

\- Jared Tristan Padalecki. – respondeu prendendo a respiração.

Jensen pesquisou algumas coisas no computador e não encontrando nada contra Jared, pediu que trouxessem o menino.

Quando Devin avistou Jared, o alívio em seu rosto foi visível. E isso não escapou ao olhos de Jensen.

\- Você o conhece? – Jensen perguntou, olhando fixamente pra o menino.

\- Conheço. É o otário que toma conta de mim.

\- Se você me meter numa enrascada com a minha mãe, você vai ver só... – Jared piscou disfarçadamente para Devin, que entendeu que a história era a mesma da outra vez.

\- Qual é nome dele? – Jensen perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Devin, observando suas reações.

\- Jay. Quer dizer, Jared Padalecki. Isso lá é nome? – Devin respondeu em tom de deboche e riu. Jensen pensou por um momento e tomou uma decisão.

\- Se eu te pegar outra vez, rapazinho, vai direto para o juizado. Não vou pensar duas vezes. Você entendeu? – Jensen falou de modo bem sério para Devin e olhando para Jared – E você, fica esperto. Olho nele. Podem ir.

Jared colocou a mão no ombro de Devin, e tratou de sair o mais depressa possível daquela delegacia. Nem acreditava que tinha conseguido. Pensou que ia ser mais difícil. O detetive parecia bastante atinado. Por que será que se deixou convencer com tanta facilidade?

Assim que Jared saiu com o menino, o detetive Ackles chamou um dos policiais de plantão e pediu que os seguisse. – Não os perca. O menino, com certeza, confia nele. Mas a história que ele me contou, não me convenceu nem por um segundo. - Jensen olhou pensativo para a caixa de rosquinhas esquecida sobre a mesa, levantou-se e foi falar com o capitão.

 _Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Sem elas, não tem história. Simples assim. Mil beijos, lindinhas!

* * *

Capítulo 4

J pensando em J

 _"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou pensando em você, agora e sempre mais..."_

 _Sintomas de saudade - Marisa Monte_

\- Jay, cara, me desculpa... – Devin tentava se desculpar com Jared, enquanto caminhavam de volta ao acampamento. Sabia que tinha pisado muito feio na bola. - Eu juro que não queria te ferrar. Eu só achei que dava pra trazer umas frutas pra gente, tinham tantas lá... pensei que nem iam dar falta, mas aquele cara tava comprando umas coisas, e eu nem sabia que ele era da polícia...me desculpa vai...poxa, bateu o maior alívio quando eu te vi na delegacia, e desculpa aí também por ter te chamado de otário e zoado com teu nome, foi só pra manter a fama de mau...

Jared, calado, ouvia o menino. O que Devin sabia não ser um bom sinal,, já que o grandão era sempre muito falante. Na verdade, Jared estava pensando no que dizer. Queria achar as palavras certas, para fazer um adolescente cabeça dura entender o real perigo que havia corrido e como uma atitude daquelas poderia separá-lo para sempre de suas irmãs.

\- Devin, isso não pode mais acontecer...

\- Não vai cara, eu juro. Eu nunca mais vou deixar me pegarem...

\- Não Devin! Não é disso que estou falando. – Jared passou a mão nos cabelos e parou de andar, encarando o garoto. – Olha, o problema não está em você ser pego. O erro é você estar roubando, pegando algo que não é seu, que pertence a outra pessoa. Consegue entender isso?

\- Mas Jay, eram só frutas... – O menino teimou.

\- Mas tinham dono, Devin! E isso não se faz, não é certo! Poxa, não é a primeira vez que a gente tem essa conversa. Caramba! – Jared se zangou.

\- Eu só queria fazer alguma coisa. A gente tá quase a zero. E se você desmaiar de novo como naquele dia? Você diz que foi cansaço, mas eu sei que foi porque você não comeu quase nada. Você não me engana, eu não sou mais criança! Então eu pensei que... eram só frutas... – Devin falou amuado.

\- Eu sei cara. – Jared tentou abrandar o tom de voz – Mas não importa. As frutas não eram suas e nem foram dadas a você. Eu sei que a gente tá precisando reforçar a alimentação, sei que você quer ajudar, mas nós não somos ladrões, certo? Somos mosqueteiros, ora! – Jared falou e deu um leve tapa na cabeça de menino como a lembrá-lo daquele detalhe. Devin sorriu um pouquinho mais animado – Enfrentamos as dificuldades juntos, de cabeça erguida e quando um dia a sorte virar para o nosso lado, porque ela vai virar, nós vamos agarrá-la, trabalhar duro, comprar uma casa só nossa e ter toda comida que podermos comer!

\- E sorvete? – Devin perguntou como se tivesse cinco anos de idade.

\- E sorvete! – Jared fez o melhor que pode naquele momento. Do que adiantaria uma briga? – Agora prometa, nada de roubar coisa alguma e nada de aprontar.

\- Prometo. – O adolescente ousado, agora era só um menino com quem a vida tinha sido bastante dura. – Pode confiar, cara.

\- Ótimo. E só pra você não se esquecer da promessa, uma semana vindo da escola direto para o acampamento. Di-re-to. Sem parar em lugar nenhum.

\- Ah, Jared, poxa! – Devin reclamou, Jared ignorou e os dois continuaram andando em direção ao acampamento. Nem sequer perceberam o policial que os seguia.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Depois de falar de suas desconfianças sobre o rapaz para o capitão, Jensen voltou ao trabalho e só saiu da delegacia tarde da noite. Na verdade, nem precisava ficar até tão tarde mas, apesar de gostar da tranquilidade de sua casa, algumas vezes ele preferia estar no trabalho, que era uma forma de preencher o vazio de sua vida.

Como Jensen sempre fora muito detalhista, quando morava com Ty, era ele quem se ocupava com decoração da casa. Escolhia as cortinas, os quadros, os vasos de plantas, a cor das paredes. Nada em excesso, tudo com a cara dos dois homens que moravam ali, mas feito com muito carinho. Seu companheiro não tinha muito jeito para essas coisas, mas gostava desses detalhes que deixavam o cantinho dos dois tão aconchegante e era todo elogios para seu loiro.

Mas há tempo perdera o gosto por cuidar da casa. Morava num apartamento confortável, porém bem simples. As paredes eram brancas e nuas. As cortinas eram cinza, escuras o suficiente, para os dias em que não queria ver luz do sol. Os móveis eram poucos e práticos de limpar. Sequer um vaso de planta, um castiçal ou mesmo um porta-retratos. O lugar onde Jensen morava agora, refletia a sua alma desabitada.

Também não gostava mais de ouvir música, pois todas elas, de alguma forma, o lembravam de Ty, que sempre cantava desafinadamente no chuveiro qualquer música que estivesse tocando e volta e meia pedia para Jensen cantar para ele e tocar violão. Instrumento esse, que estava guardado a sete chaves pois, o loiro que cantava e tocava tão bem, nem mesmo queria vê-lo. Desde que perdera a metade do seu coração, ansiava pelo silêncio, sentia-se melhor na quietude.

Naquela noite, porém, o silêncio de seu apartamento o estava deixando desassossegado. No momento em que fechou a porta, teve a sensação de estranhamento do lugar em que estava, como se a casa não fosse sua ou como se a calmaria que ele tanto apreciava, o estivesse incomodando.

Abriu a janela da sala e ficou observando a rua. Na cabeça, maquinava a informação que o policial havia lhe trazido, sobre o menino que ele tinha pego roubando frutas naquela manhã. A imagem do rapaz muito alto, de olhos doces e sorriso bonito foi se formando lentamente e ocupou todo o seu pensamento. Jensen se pegou torcendo, para que ele não fosse um criminoso explorador de crianças, e que tivesse um motivo justo para ter mentido. Tiraria aquela história a limpo no dia seguinte.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jared chegou ao acampamento e encontrou sua amiga, Loretta Devine, tomando conta das meninas. Ela era a uma boa pessoa. Jared e as crianças a conheceram há um ano na fila de uma instituição que, todas as noites, servia sopa para os desabrigados. Foram dias muito difíceis para eles, pois dormir na rua já era uma das piores coisas da vida porém, no inverno, onde as temperaturas ficavam facilmente abaixo de zero e ainda nevava, era simplesmente desumano.

Os abrigos municipais, não davam conta de acolher a todos que precisavam de ajuda e Jared já havia visto, mais de uma vez, companheiros de infortúnio não resistirem ao frio extremo.

Loretta e seus três netos, que ela criava sozinha após a morte da filha, já haviam passado por dois acampamentos, mas a prefeitura havia despejado a todos. Ficou na rua por cinco meses e estava agora acampada, mais distante do centro da cidade, num lugar onde havia cerca de cinquenta pessoas. Assim que conheceu Jared e as crianças, se propôs a ajudá-los a conseguir um espaço no acampamento onde estava. Demorou algum tempo, mas até o dinheiro para que o rapaz comprasse uma pequena barraca, ela conseguiu. Pediu um pouquinho a cada um no lugar onde morava e dividiu com ele, o pouco que conseguia, trabalhando como faxineira em algumas casas. Jared lhe era muito grato e as crianças e os netos de Loretta se tornaram muito amigos.

Naquele final de tarde, Jared e Loretta ficaram conversando um pouco sobre o que havia acontecido e ele buscava se aconselhar com ela, sobre qual atitude tomar para que Devin não seguisse por um caminho errado. Ela sempre tinha boas palavras, para momentos difíceis ou complicados e quase sempre acertava a direção que a vida iria tomar. Loretta dizia que isso era só experiência de vida, mas Jared achava que havia algo mais, como um sexto sentido, que ela não queria que os outros soubessem. Especialmente, nesta tarde, ficou impossível esconder de Jared este dom.

A conversa entre os dois, aos poucos, foi deixando de ser sobre o adolescente rebelde. A mulher afirmava que Devin, ainda ia dar muito trabalho, mas que não seria uma pessoa do mal e Jared se acalmou um pouco. A conversa então, passou a ser sobre um certo rapaz, muito gentil, que também precisava direcionar sua vida e encontrar seu caminho.

Jared prometera as crianças que cuidaria delas e cumpria à risca a promessa, fazendo tudo que podia por elas. E fazia tudo com amor e boa vontade, mas como o tempo sempre cobra um preço por tudo, ele havia perdido há muito o caminho de sua própria vida. Às vezes, ele nem lembrava que ainda era tão jovem. As responsabilidades e dificuldades do dia a dia furtavam de Jared o tempo que ele precisava para si mesmo.

\- Querido, você precisa cuidar um pouco mais de você. – Loretta dizia a Jared enquanto segurava carinhosamente sua mão. – Se ficar doente não poderá cuidar das crianças. E seu corpo precisa estar forte, para que sua mente esteja sã e você possa tomar decisões importantes, para coisas que vão lhe acontecer em breve.

\- Que coisas, Loretta? Você fica sempre falando que minha vida vai mudar e que eu vou ter que tomar decisões difíceis. Que decisões são essas? Como você sabe? – Jared estava apreensivo e com muitas preocupações.

\- Olha, grandão, eu nem sei lhe dizer como sei, mas eu olho pra você e consigo ver que tem uma linda estrada à sua frente, só que ela não está livre para você passar. Há muitos obstáculos e você vai ter que saber como contorná-los, para poder seguir seu caminho. Um único passo errado e tudo pode retroceder ao que está hoje e isso seria uma lástima. Você merece muito ser feliz! E cada decisão tomada não irá atingir somente a você. Fique atento. Não vai ser fácil, mas tenha fé em você mesmo. – Jared ficou pensativo. Afinal, ele sabia que já havia coisas que precisava resolver.

Loretta se levantou do banco improvisado em que estavam sentados e olhou com carinho para Jared. – Não quero me meter na sua intimidade, meu bem, mas já não está na hora de você encarar a sua sexualidade de um modo mais verdadeiro? Saber com quem se sente realmente satisfeito é o primeiro passo para ser feliz no amor. Até porque, você não parou de pensar neste lindo loiro dos olhos de esmeralda, nem por um minuto, durante todo o tempo em que estamos conversando. – Loretta sorriu, piscou para Jared e foi andando para sua barraca cantarolando uma música antiga. Enquanto ele, completamente atônito e surpreso, não conseguiu esboçar uma reação.

Naquela noite, Jared deitou-se em sua barraca ao lado das crianças, que dormiam à sono solto, e ficou pensando em tudo que Loretta havia lhe dito. Estava frio e seu cobertor era curto e surrado, não tinha espaço para esticar suas longas pernas, suas costas doíam, e como ele gostaria de beber uma boa caneca de chocolate quente! Porém, nada disso o estava incomodando tanto, quanto a lembrança de um certo detetive loiro. Jared se pegou pensando que seria legal se houvesse um modo de vê-lo novamente, sem que estivesse em apuros ou resolvendo alguma confusão de Devin. Pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor não. Ainda nem sabia se deveria dar vazão a esse tipo de desejo. Já tinha tantos problemas...

Jared achava que ficar com as garotas até que era fácil e, assim, ia tentando suprir as necessidades de seu corpo, sem pensar muito se realmente sentia-se saciado ou não. Gostava de ficar com elas, pois era um dos poucos momentos em que conseguia relaxar da vida insólita que levava.

Contudo, admitia que já havia se sentido atraído por um ou outro cara. A princípio, foi difícil assumir, mesmo que só para si, esse interesse por homens. Não por preconceito, mas porque sentia-se um pouco perdido, sem muita noção de como agir. Crescera rodeado de pessoas mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito só. As crianças em abrigos, não têm individualidade e são, na maioria das vezes, vistas como um grupo. Jared nunca tivera ninguém para conversar sobre esses assuntos. Tudo que sabia, tinha aprendido sozinho. Amadureceu na marra, vivendo nas ruas, trabalhando sem descanso para cuidar de si mesmo e de mais três crianças. Apesar de tudo, não era de reclamar da vida, tinha uma certa leveza na alma. O que faltava a Jared, era oportunidade de se conhecer melhor e tempo para encaminhar a própria vida.

O fato de Loretta ter tocado neste assunto, despertara nele uma vontade de saber mais e de matar sua curiosidade. Havia tantas coisas que gostaria de saber... Será que beijar um cara seria muito diferente de beijar uma garota? Muitos pensamentos passeavam por sua cabeça sem que nenhum, de fato o ajudasse a chegar a alguma conclusão. A única coisa que sabia, de verdade, é que tinha achado aquele detetive o homem mais bonito que já vira.

Nesse momento, Devin se esticou e quase bateu com o pé na barriga de Jared, que então, voltou seus pensamentos para implacável realidade: precisava urgentemente conseguir dinheiro para comprar uma barraca maior. Ainda não sabia como ia fazer, talvez conseguisse comprar uma de segunda mão... ou então arranjar um trabalho na parte da noite... tinha tanta coisa para resolver que, às vezes, era difícil decidir o que era prioridade.

Cobriu-se o melhor que pode e fechou os olhos. Na mente, a imagem de Jensen. Duvidava que aquele homem tão atraente fosse gay. E também, se fosse, nunca iria querer nada com um cara como ele, que não tinha nem onde cair morto. Na verdade, não tinha nem mesmo onde cair vivo. Não ia mais vê-lo, afinal, então, melhor esquecer.

E como diabos Loretta sabia de tudo aquilo? Foi o último pensamento de Jared antes de adormecer, vencido pelo cansaço.

 _Continua..._

* * *

Nota: Loretta Devine é o nome da atriz que fez a Missouri no episódio 9 da 1ª temporada. Ela seria a pessoa que ajudaria Sam e Dean no final da temporada, mas a atriz ficou indisponível por causa de outro trabalho então, criaram o Bobby Singer. Aqui nesta fic, ela não será uma vidente, mas será uma boa amiga para Jared.


	5. Chapter 5

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Com essas duas, eu trabalho no melhor dos mundos. Obrigada, meninas! Mil beijocas.

* * *

Capítulo 5

A justiça e a lei da vida

 _"Mesmo quando tudo pede um pouco mais de calma/ Até quando o corpo pede um pouco mais de alma/ A vida não para..."_

 _Paciência - Lenine_

Jensen chegou à delegacia exatamente às 7h da manhã. Queria ser o primeiro a falar com o capitão Sheppard e pedir autorização para iniciar uma investigação, sobre o rapaz do dia anterior. Estava um tanto aflito para resolver aquela história de uma vez. Nem ele mesmo sabia muito bem o porquê. E pensava também que, mesmo que o tal de Jared não explorasse o garoto, este certamente precisava de um lugar melhor para ficar do que um acampamento de sem-teto.

\- Bom dia Ackles! Dormiu na porta da minha sala esta noite? – O capitão Mark Sheppard chegou com uma caneca de café fumegante, e estranhou encontrar Jensen recostado à sua porta, como se tivesse algo muito urgente a lhe falar.

\- Bom dia capitão! É que eu queria falar com o senhor na primeira hora. – Sheppard notou que Jensen parecia um tantinho ansioso e ficou curioso.

\- Vamos lá. E tire os sapatos. – Entraram na sala e o capitão primeiro fez seu ritual, tirando os sapatos, abrindo as janelas e acendendo uma vela aromática. Jensen observava, impaciente. Sheppard fez sinal para que ele se sentasse e bebeu um bom gole de café. – Então, onde é o incêndio?

\- É sobre aquele rapaz que lhe falei ontem. As minhas desconfianças se confirmaram, ele estava realmente mentindo. Ele e o menino foram para um acampamento de desabrigados que fica um pouco distante do centro da cidade. Peço autorização para abrir investigação de exploração de menores e para chamar a assistência social para verificar a situação do menino, e de qualquer outra criança no local. Ah, vou precisar de uns quatro homens para a diligência. – Jensen falou num fôlego só.

\- Calma aí, calma aí! Respira... e vamos esmiuçar melhor esta história. – O capitão tamborilava com os dedos na mesa enquanto ponderava sobre o que Jensen havia lhe dito. - Eu não sei por que, talvez seja a minha mente diabólica funcionando, mas tenho a impressão que você está... digamos... um pouco... perturbado com esse caso. Você é um dos meus melhores detetives, nunca comete erros no trabalho, mas desta vez estou te achando meio precipitado em suas ações. Quero saber por que você está atirando primeiro e perguntando depois, afinal este não costuma ser seu estilo, então...

\- Poxa, capitão, não podemos deixar um menor nas mãos de um bandido explorador de crianças... – Jensen se levantou e interrompeu o capitão, já com ares de indignação.

\- Já passou pela sua cabeça a possibilidade dele ter mentido porque não queria dizer que era um sem-teto? Já pensou nisso? Além disso, a assistência social não tira uma criança de sua família, só porque eles não têm onde morar.

\- Ah, capitão, eles não são família! – Jensen argumentava com veemência. - O senhor sabe que eles usam as crianças para roubar sob ameaça e, na maioria das vezes, ainda as maltratam. Eu quero fazer alguma coisa por aquele menino, descobrir quantas crianças estão na mesma situação, trazer aquele rapaz aqui novamente para uma averiguação mais completa, e...

\- Jensen! Senta aí. – a menção do primeiro nome, demonstrava que o chefe havia dado lugar ao amigo. – Se acalma e vamos conversar. Me diga, que alvoroço é esse? Quantos cafés você já tomou hoje? – Mark perguntou já com um tom de preocupação.

\- Qual é Mark? Não começa... – Jensen sentou-se, diante do olhar observador do amigo.

Mark e Jensen, se conheceram quando o loiro ainda estava na Academia de Polícia. Sheppard foi convidado como palestrante e falou sobre ética no trabalho policial. Jensen gostara muito de sua palestra e foi parabenizá-lo. Mark, que tinha uma certa aptidão para analisar pessoas, percebeu, logo de cara, que Jensen não se encaixava muito bem naquele ambiente. Chamou-o para conversar e dali surgiu uma forte amizade. Sarah, a esposa de Mark, também simpatizou muito com Jensen e volta e meia mandava o marido convidá-lo para jantar com eles, pois o achava um rapaz muito solitário.

\- Alguma coisa está incomodando você e eu quero saber o que é. – Sheppard sabia ser insistente. – Você está agitado e com aquele olhar de quem precisa fugir de alguma coisa imediatamente.

\- Ah, sem essa Mark! Esse é um caso como outro qualquer. Eu só quero ir até lá e resolver! Eu não estou agitado, só quero fazer meu trabalho! – Jensen argumentou, tentando parecer mais tranquilo.

\- Você sabe que pode se abrir comigo a hora que quiser, Jensen. Só não me mate de susto tendo outra crise de ansiedade como daquela vez. Sabe que eu e Sarah gostamos muito de você e nos preocupamos.

Há um ano, Jensen havia perdido uma batalha para depressão, contra qual lutava em silêncio, ao saber da morte de um colega de trabalho, de quem era muito amigo. Ele morrera em um acidente de trânsito a caminho da delegacia. Jensen, que desde que Ty se fora, tinha muita dificuldade em lidar com a morte, teve uma crise de ansiedade muito séria. Trancou-se em casa por dias e não aceitava ver ninguém.

Mark e sua esposa haviam tentado de tudo e como não sabiam mais o que fazer para ajudá-lo, Sheppard apelou para força. Mandou que arrombassem a porta do apartamento de Jensen e entrou, levando consigo um médico para um atendimento de emergência. O loiro estava deitado no sofá e dormia profundamente à base de calmantes e uísque. Levaram-no para um pronto-socorro onde ele foi atendido, mas nem precisou de internação. Apenas ficou em observação por algumas horas e teve alta.

Mesmo Jensen tendo ficado bravo, Mark não deixou que ele voltasse para o seu apartamento. Levou-o para sua casa, onde ele e Sarah poderiam ficar de olho nele. Também obrigou Jensen a dizer a senha do seu celular e procurou um contato de emergência, achando o número de Misha. Sheppard pode confirmar que este era um grande amigo do loiro, pois quando soube o que aconteceu, ele largou tudo em Austin e voou até NY para ver o amigo.

Por causa desse incidente, Jensen teve que passar por uma avaliação psicológica e provar que estava apto a voltar ao trabalho. O loiro achava isso tudo uma chateação e não queria de jeito algum que essa situação se repetisse. Por isso, tratou de usar toda sua calma ao falar com Mark.

\- Eu estou bem. Por favor, não vá ligar para o Misha de novo e preocupá-lo à toa. – Jensen tentava fazer Mark acreditar em suas palavras, mas nem ele mesmo acreditava.

A verdade era que, além de querer saber qual era a situação do menino que ele pegara roubando frutas, para poder ajudá-lo, ele também tinha a vontade de saber qual era verdade sobre o rapaz que viera buscá-lo. Ele não fazia a figura de um bandido, mas aparências podem enganar.

Jensen sentia uma inexplicável vontade, de encontrar novamente aquele garoto de olhos doces, só para ter certeza de que ele não era um bandido explorador de crianças, e também para acalmar alguma coisa que se remexeu no fundo do seu ser quando seu olhar, por um instante, encontrou o dele, no dia anterior. Não sabia bem por que, mas estava inquieto e com uma certa vontade de sair andando para lugar nenhum. Geralmente, sentia-se assim quando algo mexia com suas emoções, por isso queria acabar logo com aquela história e voltar para a calmaria de sua vida.

\- Tudo bem. Eu autorizo que você abra a investigação. – Sheppard falou, observando as reações do detetive à sua frente – Mas vamos fazer do meu jeito. Você e Kane vão até lá, aproximem-se o quanto for possível sem correr riscos, coletam o máximo de informação que puderem e tragam para mim. Dependendo do que apurarem, eu decido o que fazer.

\- Por que eu tenho que levar o Kane? Se é só para observar e reportar eu posso ir sozinho. – Jensen fez cara de quem não gostou da decisão do capitão. E também não gostava de trabalhar com um parceiro, mesmo sendo Chris Kane, que era um ótimo detetive.

\- Vai o Kane, e não tem discussão. Agora, levanta daí e fora da minha sala, Ackles! Já que você diz que está tudo bem, então, ao trabalho. – Mark percebeu que não adiantaria insistir, Jensen não queria falar de si e não iria se abrir por nada. Então, o colocou para trabalhar com Kane para evitar que ele fizesse algo precipitado.

Como Jensen permaneceu sentado pensando longe, falou mais alto para que ele acordasse. – E então? Está esperando o que? Um beijo de despedida? Vamos lá! Quero o relatório deste caso na minha mesa até o final do dia. - Jensen o encarou por um instante e percebeu que o chefe estava de volta.

\- Sim senhor. – Saiu então de seus devaneios e foi falar com Chris Kane.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jared acordou por volta das 5hs da manhã e tomou apenas um café preto, que estava numa garrafa térmica desde a tarde anterior. Saiu da barraca, acendeu um fogareiro de duas bocas, que ficava sobre uma pequena bancada de madeira, próxima a um tonel em que ele armazenava água, e começou a preparar o almoço para as crianças levarem para escola.

Elas estudavam numa pequena escola improvisada, em um depósito de um abrigo que era mantido por uma ONG. A instituição trabalhava com muitas dificuldades, faltavam livros e todo tipo de material escolar. As cadeiras e mesas estavam em condições precárias e faltavam professores. As crianças tinham idades variadas, e também tinham fome. A ONG só conseguia oferecer um café da manhã simples e um lanche no horário da saída. O almoço, elas tinham que levar. Muitos alunos, acabavam dividindo o pouco que tinham com os colegas que não tinham nada. Esta escola recebia as crianças de famílias sem teto, das que viviam em alojamentos, trailers ou até mesmo em carros e que, por diversos motivos, eram impedidas de se matricularem em uma escola regular.

Jared havia ficado muito aliviado quando conseguiu vaga para as crianças, pois preocupava-se demais com o estudo delas. Por todas as outras cidades em que passaram, ele sempre procurava por escolas comunitárias como essa, que aceitassem matricular as crianças sem fazer muitas perguntas ou mesmo exigir documentação. Ele sabia que a única chance que elas tinham de fugir da miséria, passava pela educação. Jared tinha apenas o ensino médio, mas estudava e lia tudo que podia. Alice o acompanhava no amor pelos estudos e os dois, muitas vezes, ficavam lendo à noite, sob a luz dos postes próximos as barracas do acampamento.

Sempre que lhe sobrava algum tempo, Jared se refugiava na New York Public Library, a biblioteca pública de NY. Ali, desfrutava dos vários recursos para estudar, dos quais não tinha acesso em sua realidade: computadores, livros, um local tranquilo e confortável para poder viajar na leitura. Enfim, Jared adorava estar naquele lugar, que era cheio de conhecimento, de coisas históricas, de novidades, de liberdade. Quando estava ali, sentia-se verdadeiramente com 23 anos.

Não havia dúvidas do imenso amor que Jared nutria pelas as crianças, e do fato delas serem a família que ele nunca tivera, porém ele sentia falta de viver sua juventude, de ter sonhos, desejos e tempo para cuidar de si. Não era de ficar maldizendo a vida, fazia o que era preciso, o que não quer dizer, que não tivesse suas necessidades e seus quereres.

Nessas idas à Biblioteca, conhecia algumas pessoas interessantes e gostava de conversar com elas. Sentia-se enturmado, animado por poder falar de assuntos sobre os quais tinha interesse.

Nos abrigos públicos, nas ruas ou no acampamento dos sem-tetos, isso quase nunca era possível. A conversa sempre girava em torno de coisas relevantes à sobrevivência física, como por exemplo, quais instituições distribuíam comida e agasalhos, como achar um lugar seguro para dormir, como conseguir remédios ou o que fazer no caso de despejos e nevascas. Coisas importantes, é claro, mas é que Jared sentia falta de falar, também, de assuntos que eram relevantes ao espírito.

Coisas que pudessem tornar sua vida menos dura, mais suportável. Ele precisava de algo que alimentasse seus sonhos, pois eram eles que mantinham sua mente sã, seu corpo na luta sem esmorecer e seu espírito sem perder a esperança de dias melhores.

Entre as pessoas que conhecia, estava um professor de Língua Inglesa que lecionava na NYU. Ele era muito culto e viajado e sempre tinha muitas histórias para contar. Jared o admirava, pois este, com apenas 40 anos, já tinha uma carreira sólida, era respeitado no meio em que atuava e já havia, inclusive, ganho alguns prêmios por criar métodos que facilitavam o estudo da língua inglesa por estrangeiros.

Assim que conheceu Jared, o professor Tahmoh Penikett se encantou com o rapaz. Viu o quanto ele era inteligente e admirou seu esforço para estudar sozinho. Ficou também fascinado pelo seu jeito simpático, seu sorriso aberto e seu corpo esguio, ainda de garoto, mas com grande potencial de se metamorfosear num homem lindo e muito atraente. No momento em que o viu, começou a pensar num jeito de se aproximar dele.

Apesar de conversar com as pessoas, Jared mantinha um pé atrás e nunca falava de sua vida com ninguém. Não por vergonha de ser um desabrigado, mas porque tinha medo que alguém descobrisse a situação das crianças e as tirasse dos seus cuidados, levando-as para algum abrigo. Porém, Tahmoh com sua conversa envolvente e com suas histórias de viagens, foi se aproximando de Jared e, aos poucos, ganhando sua admiração e confiança, até que o rapaz se sentiu à vontade para lhe contar que morava com os irmãos num acampamento de sem-teto, na periferia de NY.

O professor, então, teve uma ideia simples, que ajudaria Jared e também o traria para mais perto de si, facilitando o seu intuito de conquistá-lo. Contratou-o para reformar e pintar a cerca de sua casa. Era um grande quintal e Jared levaria, pelo menos, uns quinze dias fazendo isso. Antes que ele terminasse, pensaria em algo mais permanente e também, à altura da capacidade do jovem.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jensen e Chris partiram para o acampamento e escolheram um lugar discreto onde pudessem ficar observando o local e o movimento dos moradores.

\- A gente está aqui há horas e você nem saiu pra almoçar. Cara, o que de tão sério você está procurando aqui? Porque até agora, a única coisa que eu vi foram pessoas se virando para sobreviver num lugar sem a menor estrutura. – Kane já estava cansado de ficar dentro do carro observando de binóculos um acampamento de sem-teto.

\- Você sabe o que eu estou procurando. – Jensen respondeu meio de mau humor. – Até agora eu não vi nem o menino nem o tal de Jared. E já são 4 e meia da tarde, daqui a pouco escurece e nós não temos nada. Acho que eu vou até lá...

\- Ei, espera aí um pouco. O capitão não falou que era só para recolher informações? Então segura tua onda! – Kane não deixaria Jensen se meter em confusão.

\- Olha lá. É o menino! – Ackles avistou Devin chegando da escola acompanhado de Alice, Liz e os netos de Loretta.

\- Com essas, são nove crianças, até agora, no acampamento. Será que o capitão vai autorizar chamar a assistência social? – Kane já pensava no próximo passo a ser dado, mas Jensen não estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia. Viu quando Loretta recebeu as crianças, dando a elas pão e algo para beber que parecia ser leite. Todos se sentaram em um banco feito de um pedaço de madeira e duas latas de tinta cheias de pedras. As crianças falavam sem parar e Loretta ria de alguma coisa que elas estavam contando. Não era possível ouvi-las porém, a Jensen, pareceram crianças alegres e tranquilas.

\- Eu vou até lá falar com o garoto. Talvez aquela senhora seja a mãe dele, aí fica tudo esclarecido e encerramos esta história. – Jensen falou para Chris e já foi saindo do carro.

\- Qual é Ackles? Você vai arrumar confusão com o capitão! – Kane falou, largando o binóculo e também já saindo do carro. Segurou o braço de Jensen que se virou e, sem dar muita opção para Chris, se soltou e foi andando em direção ao acampamento. Kane foi atrás. Não iria deixar o parceiro sozinho.

\- Olha, o capitão vai gostar da gente encerrar esse caso de uma vez. – Jensen falou baixo, sem parar de andar. – Pelo que vemos, é só um acampamento de desabrigados, então não vai ter problema nenhum em irmos até lá. Fazemos umas perguntas, esclarecemos umas dúvidas, fica tudo claro e voltamos para a delegacia a tempo de dar um pulo no bar com o pessoal, certo? – Jensen piscou para Kane.

\- Até parece que você vai beber com a gente...você é muito antissocial! – Chris sempre chamava Jensen para uma cerveja com o pessoal, mas ele sempre tinha uma desculpa para não ir.

\- Shhhh. Depois falamos disso. Agora vamos chegar com naturalidade e deixa que eu falo, ok? Fique atento.

Kane seguiu com Ackles e quando chegou perto de onde as crianças estavam com Loretta, se anunciou cumprimentando a todos de um modo educado e cordial.

\- Boa tarde, senhora, detetives Ackles e Kane . Polícia de NY. – Jensen mostrou o distintivo. - E aí criançada o lanche está bom?

Devin imediatamente o reconheceu e se levantou do banco, mas Loretta fez sinal para que ele se sentasse novamente.

\- O rapaz dos olhos de esmeralda... – A mulher reconheceu Jensen dos pensamentos de Jared e soube que, o novo ciclo na vida do rapaz, já se iniciara.

\- Como, senhora? – Jensen não entendeu o que Loretta quis dizer, ela parecia já lhe conhecer.

\- Nada. Boa tarde. O que os senhores desejam?

\- Eu vim apenas dar uma olhada no Devin. A senhora é a mãe dele? Sabe que ele esteve na delegacia ontem?

Antes que Loretta respondesse, Liz levantou-se e saiu correndo, atraindo a atenção de todos.

\- Papi! Você chegou cedo hoje! – Abraçou Jared, que levantou e rodou a menina no ar. Ao perceber a presença dos dois detetives, colocou Liz no chão, lhe deu a mão, e foi caminhando lentamente na direção de ambos. Em sua cabeça mil pensamentos corriam em grande velocidade. Precisava de uma boa desculpa para explicar a mentira que tinha contado.

Viu que Jensen o olhava intensamente e não conseguiu desviar os olhos daquela imensidão de verde. Seu coração batia forte e sua boca, de repente, estava seca. Sentiu-se nervoso com a presença daquele homem e também sentiu medo por causa da situação das crianças, mas ficou firme e procurou manter a calma ao falar com os policiais.

\- Olá! O que aconteceu? Devin aprontou de novo? – Perguntou tentando ganhar tempo para pensar.

Jensen continuava a olhar para o rapaz, e o que via, era uma pessoa que parecia ter acabado de chegar de um trabalho duro. Inexplicavelmente, um certo alívio atingiu sua alma.

Jared estava suado e com as roupas sujas de tinta, trazia nas mãos uma sacola de supermercado com alguns mantimentos e calçava chinelos que eram menores que seus pés.

Naquele instante Jensen deu razão para sua intuição, pois soube que Jared não era um bandido.

\- Não. O menino não aprontou nada. – Desviou o olhar e focou no trabalho. - Nos viemos até aqui para ver se ele está bem. Podemos conversar a sós por um momento? - Jensen respondeu, enquanto reparava que o rapaz parecia um pouco apreensivo.

Sim, Jared estava bastante nervoso. Tentava ordenar seus pensamentos da melhor maneira possível. Mas estava difícil, com a presença tão marcante daquele detetive loiro, e com a ameaça de serem descobertos, rondando o grupo.

\- Me acompanhe até a viatura, está aqui perto. – Jensen falou calmamente.

\- Você vai levar o Jay preso? - Devin perguntou em tom alto e aflito.

\- Por enquanto ninguém está sendo preso. Fiquem calmos. É só uma conversa. O detetive Kane vai fazer umas perguntas pra vocês, mas é só rotina. Nada que precisem se preocupar.

A essa altura todo os que estavam no acampamento vieram ver o que estava acontecendo e já começava a se formar um burburinho.

\- Está tudo bem. Vamos todos ficar tranquilos. – Loretta tentava acalmar os moradores.

Kane começou a fazer algumas perguntas de praxe como nomes, quanto tempo estavam ali, se conheciam Jared, se as crianças frequentavam alguma escola, enfim, tudo que pudesse ter alguma relevância para resolverem o caso. As pessoas iam respondendo meio desconfiadas, mas sem fazer confusão.

Jensen e Jared andaram em silêncio até onde a viatura policial estava estacionada. Ao chegar, o detetive encostou-se no carro, cruzou os braços e olhou para Jared, aguardando que ele começasse a falar. Como o rapaz continuou quieto, Jensen o questionou. - E então? Porque você mentiu?

\- Me desculpe. – Jared começou a falar um pouco sem graça. – Eu tive que mentir. Não poderia deixar Devin naquela delegacia ou até mesmo ser mandado para algum abrigo. Ele é só uma criança, que pensa que é gente grande e cismou que tem que me ajudar nas despesas, por isso pegou as frutas. Mas eu garanto que isso não vai mais acontecer. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas eles são meus irmãos e eu faria qualquer coisa por eles. Você não me deixaria trazê-lo se soubesse que viríamos para cá.

\- Quem são seus irmãos? – Jensen perguntou tentando entender tudo que Jared lhe dissera de um fôlego só, sem respirar – A menininha te chamou de pai, ela é sua filha?

\- Não. Ela é minha irmã. Eu tenho três irmãos...

\- Fale a verdade, eles não são seus irmãos! – Jensen se irritou. – Como podem ser seus irmãos se...

\- Eu sei o que vai dizer. - Jared interrompeu, decidido a esclarecer as coisas, dentro do possível, sem comprometer a segurança do grupo. - Você acha que por serem negros não podem ser meus irmãos, certo? Mas eu explico. Eles são meus irmãos de criação. A mãe deles me adotou e quando ela morreu eu fiquei tomando conta deles. As coisas ficaram difíceis, nós ficamos sem dinheiro e aí tivemos que morar na rua por um tempo, até que encontramos este acampamento e viemos pra cá. – Jared detestava ter que mentir mais uma vez, mas não tinha alternativa.

Essa era a história que ele e as crianças contavam para todas as pessoas, apenas Loretta sabia a verdade. – Eu juro que não sou um explorador de crianças e nem pedófilo, se é o que está pensando. Eu cuido deles o melhor que posso. Por favor, deixo-os ficar comigo. Nós somos uma família de verdade. Você pode perguntar a todos no acampamento que eles vão te dizer. Eu os amo. Juro.

Jensen se surpreendeu, com o tom de voz emocionado com que Jared lhe pediu para ficar com as crianças, e ver seus olhos cheios d'água mexeu imensamente consigo. Pensou que poderia encerrar o caso ali, e deixá-los em paz seguindo com suas duras vidas. Mas nada era assim tão simples.

– Jared, eu vou precisar de alguma documentação, que comprove isso que acabou de me falar. A sua história me parece plausível mas, só parecer, não é suficiente.

\- Detetive, eu não vou mentir para senhor, não tenho nenhuma documentação. Tudo que tínhamos foi se perdendo em meio à confusão da vida e eu não soube cuidar de papéis e documentos como a nossa mãe sabia.

\- Você não tem dezenove anos não é? Qual sua idade? E as crianças, frequentam a escola?

\- Tenho vinte e três anos. E sim. As crianças estudam em uma escola comunitária perto daqui e quando eu não estou com elas, não as deixo sozinhas, minha amiga Loretta fica de olho nelas para mim. Olha, eu sei que esta situação aqui não é a ideal para as crianças, aliás, não é ideal pra ninguém, mas eu garanto ao senhor que aqui meus irmãos tem o amor, o carinho e a atenção que nunca teriam em um abrigo. Apesar das dificuldades que passamos, eles são felizes. Nós somos. Nos dê a chance de permanecer juntos. Eu prometo que vou providenciar a documentação. – Jared encarava Jensen com uma súplica no olhar.

Na verdade, o detetive Ackles já nem estava mais ali. Jensen se sentiu pequeno diante da realidade daquelas pessoas. Como elas conseguiam viver naquelas condições?

\- Vocês não têm um parente, alguém com quem possam ficar? Esse lugar é... – Jensen abriu os braços sem saber como definir o que via.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Isso aqui é muito ruim. Mas é provisório. Não vamos ficar aqui pra sempre. – Jared não tinha nenhuma noção de quando conseguiria sair dali ou se conseguiria, mas tinha que argumentar de alguma forma. Ao olhar para Jensen, agora, ele via o ser humano, não só o policial. E seu coração bateu um pouquinho mais forte, nesse instante.

\- Eu entendo a situação, mas não posso deixar passar...

\- Por favor, eu prometo que... – Jared começou a ficar em pânico quando viu que aquele detetive não desistiria.

Jensen respirou fundo, não podia simplesmente esquecer seus deveres com a lei.

– Você vai ter que providenciar, com certa rapidez, a documentação de seus irmãos e seus documentos também. Caso contrário, terei que trazer a assistência social até aqui. Entenda, é meu dever. – Jensen percebeu que Jared ficou arrasado. Então, seu coração apertou e ele tentou amenizar as coisas dando-lhe um prazo mais tranquilo. – Eu te dou trinta dias, para que você possa acertar tudo, ok?

Jared fez que sim com a cabeça. Não tinha mais o que dizer. Teria que organizar tudo para fugir em, no máximo, um mês. Já não aguentava mais viver em fuga! Precisa de calma para pensar no que fazer. E calma, era tudo que não estava sentindo naquele momento.

Voltaram ao acampamento, onde Kane havia conversado com vários moradores. Se afastaram um pouco das pessoas e Jensen perguntou se Chris havia encontrado algo suspeito.

\- Olha, Ackles, eu não vi nenhum indício de crime aqui. O acampamento é irregular, é verdade, mas não é nossa função fiscalizar esse tipo de coisa, então, por mim, tá tudo certo. A história que o rapaz te contou bate com o que me falaram aqui e todos parecem gostar muito dele. Se você verificou os documentos dele com a central e está tudo ok, não há razão para continuarmos. Podemos ir. – Chris realmente não via necessidade de levar o caso à frente.

\- Bem, quanto aos documentos, eu dei um prazo para ele apresentá-los na delegacia... – Jensen falou, sabendo que o outro detetive não iria gostar.

\- Mas por que você fez isso? Esse não é o procedimento correto. E pelo certo nós nem deveríamos estar aqui. O capitão havia dito para coletar informações e levar para ele, e agora mais essa? Sem documentos? – Kane realmente não gostou. Era conhecido por seguir sempre muito bem as regras.

\- Kane, o caso é meu. Deixa comigo, eu resolvo isso. – O detetive Kane não aprovou, mas resolveu questionar Jensen na delegacia, sem as pessoas ali presentes, para evitar causar algum tumulto.

Jensen olhou para Jared, percebendo sua fisionomia preocupada. As crianças estavam ao seu redor e pareciam um pouco tristes agora. Aquela pontinha de desconfiança continuava a cutucar a mente do detetive, mas ele não conseguia respaldo em nada, para poder alimentar a sua dúvida. Foram em silêncio até o carro, entraram e foram embora. No fundo de seu coração, Jensem torcia, para que Jared apresentasse a documentação e ele pudesse, então, deixá-los em paz.

 ** _Continua..._**


	6. Chapter 6

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelo tempo empenhado e pela boa vontade. Beijo, beijo, meninas!

* * *

Capítulo 6

A dor de cada um

" _Uma noite longa, pra uma vida curta, mas já não me importa, basta poder te ajudar / E são tantas marcas, que já fazem parte do que eu sou agora, mas ainda sei me virar" Lanterna dos Afogados - Paralamas do Sucesso_

\- Alô? Jensen? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? – Misha atendeu ao telefone em sua casa e ao ouvir a voz de Jensen, ficou imediatamente preocupado. Fazia muito tempo que o amigo não ligava. Era sempre ele, Misha, quem procurava por Jensen. Por isso, estranhou muitíssimo aquela ligação tão tarde da noite.

\- E aí Misha? Como vai? Desculpe a hora... – Jensen relutou imensamente, antes de ligar para o amigo, mas sua cabeça estava muito cheia, precisava falar com alguém.

\- O que aconteceu, Jensen? Você não me liga desde que o Ty... há muito tempo.

\- Há 5 anos, 9 meses e 16 dias. Não vou dizer as horas e os minutos senão você vai querer me internar. – O loiro deu um sorriso triste que Misha não precisou ver, para saber que Jensen estava abalado com alguma coisa.

\- Vamos lá, meu amigo. Diga-me o que está te corroendo as entranhas, a ponto de, finalmente, fazê-lo procurar este seu velho amigo?

\- Eu... desculpe nunca mais ter ligado... sei que estou em falta com você e com o Pellegrino, mas eu não queria mais lembrar de nada... eu não queria ter que pensar em...

\- Jensen! – Misha o chamou com firmeza, pois sentiu que o outro estava se perdendo em pensamentos. – Eu não estou te cobrando nada. Pare de enrolar! Você vai ou não me contar o que está havendo? – O moreno de olhos azuis, sabia que o amigo não gostava de se abrir com ninguém e o quanto era difícil arrancar de Jensen alguma coisa sobre seus sentimentos. Não poderia deixá-lo fugir novamente de suas emoções, uma vez que ele já ultrapassara o primeiro obstáculo e conseguira tomar a iniciativa de ligar. Pelo que conhecia de Jensen, tinha certeza que ele relutara muito, até decidir procurar ajuda. – Tem alguma coisa te incomodando muito, não é?

\- Sim... Não... Não sei bem dizer... – Jensen sentia-se confuso e angustiado. – Cara, você acha que eu sou um filho da puta egoísta, que só pensa em si mesmo?

\- Claro que não! Da onde você tirou isso?

\- É que estou lidando com uma situação tão... eu não sei... é que tem tanta vida por aí pior que a minha, tanta gente vivendo realidades tão duras, e eu fico aqui sofrendo, sem conseguir sair desse poço fundo em que eu me enfiei depois que o Ty se foi. Tem tanta gente precisando de ajuda, passando frio, fome... e eu me sentindo miserável, porque o amor da minha vida não está mais comigo. Cara, muita gente sofre mais e aguenta firme e eu... eu... – Jensen passa as costas da mão pelo rosto, desfazendo uma lágrima teimosa que insistiu em cair. – Eu estou me sentindo um egoísta de merda.

Misha ouviu em silêncio o desabafo do amigo. É claro que não concordava com o que ele estava falando, mas o deixou ir até o fim.

\- Se acalme, Jensen. Respire fundo... isso... muito bom. Agora me conte, o que te deixou assim? – Misha usou uma voz pausada e serena, a fim de pacificar as emoções à flor da pele do amigo. Ser um psicólogo, nessas horas, ajudava muito. – Vamos lá... fale comigo.

\- Misha eles não têm nada! É claro que eu sei que existem pessoas vivendo assim no mundo todo, não sou nenhum alienado, eu vejo as notícias, mas é diferente... de perto, sabe? É... – Jensen falava mais para si do que para o outro.

\- Quem não tem nada, Jensen? De quem você está falando? – A voz de Misha continuava calma. – Tente organizar seus pensamentos.

\- Eu estou num caso, em que um rapaz e umas crianças, moram num acampamento de sem-teto e eu tive que ir até lá investigar umas coisas e... eles vivem com tanta dificuldade, num lugar sem nenhuma estrutura... eu me senti tão... não sei... tão pequeno, entende?

Misha continuou calado, deixando que Jensen abrisse seu coração. Isso era uma coisa rara e ele não quis interromper o momento, mesmo tendo coisas a dizer.

\- Eu sinto uma dor tão grande o tempo todo, às vezes, tenho tanta vontade de sumir desse mundo, enquanto tem tanta gente sofrendo sem ter onde dormir, o que comer, como se proteger do frio... Mas continuam lutando, não desistem. Me sinto tão fraco em sofrer por amor enquanto essas pessoas...

Jensen parou de falar e Misha percebeu que ele estava muito comovido. O ouviu chorar e decidiu que era hora de falar. Há muito esperava pela oportunidade de conversar francamente com o loiro, mas este nunca lhe dava abertura. Desta vez não emitiu uma voz calma. Falou com firmeza e energia. Queria que o amigo entendesse e confiasse em suas palavras.

\- Jensen, definitivamente, você não é um cara egoísta. Você é uma das pessoas com a humanidade mais aflorada que eu conheço. Não desmereça a sua dor diante das dores de outras pessoas. A culpa das feridas do mundo, não é sua. – Misha procurava as palavras certas e continuou a falar para um Jensen silencioso do outro lado da linha. – A dor de cada um é a dor de cada um. Só conhece sua intensidade, quem a sente. Dor não se mede, não se pesa. É diferente pra cada indivíduo. Cada pessoa tem um limite de dor que suporta. E você sustentou um peso enorme, quando sua família o rejeitou de um modo tão insensível e desumano. Eu estava lá. Eu vi. Você sofreu e chorou, mas não esmoreceu. Mesmo sendo tão jovem, aguentou firme. Muitos não teriam conseguido. E o Ty foi seu porto seguro, seu amante, seu amigo. Não se culpe por não suportar a dor de perdê-lo.

\- Eu sei que já passou muito tempo, mas ainda tenho vontade de morrer toda vez que penso que nunca mais... nunca mais... vou ouvi-lo dizer meu nome ou... vamos ficar conversando de madrugada, fazendo planos de viajar e aumentar a família... nunca mais terei seu toque... nem verei seu sorriso... –Jensen escancarou seu coração, externando toda sua dor.

\- Não posso mensurar o que você sente, meu amigo. Eu sinto tanto por você! – Misha também ficou emocionado, mas se manteve firme para apoiar Jensen. – Olha, você precisa se cuidar. Voltar ao tratamento e à terapia, vai ajudá-lo com a depressão e com as crises de ansiedade. Eu conheço bons profissionais, posso te indicar alguém que...

\- Eles não entendem a dor que eu tenho na alma...

\- Mas podem te ajudar a ficar mais forte emocionalmente e...

\- Eu não quero tratamento, Misha! Um dia pode ser, mas não é o que eu quero agora.

\- E o que você quer Jensen? – O loiro ficou em silêncio, enquanto sua cabeça remoia uma ideia que o acompanhou desde o momento em que saiu do acampamento.

\- Eu... eu quero ajudá-lo.

\- Quem? O rapaz desabrigado?

\- É. E as outras pessoas também, é claro. – Jensen apressou-se em dizer. Na verdade, mais pra ele mesmo do que para o amigo.

\- Se é isso que teu coração está pedindo, então faça. Mas faça pelos motivos certos: solidariedade, respeito ao ser humano, empatia pelas pessoas... Não por achar que sua dor é menor do que a dos outros. Você tem direito de sofrer pela perda do Ty, embora eu adorasse saber que conseguiu superar essa tristeza e refazer sua vida.

\- Eu sei que tem razão, Misha. Não quero ajudá-lo por pena ou por culpa, e sim porque... o admiro. Ele é tão jovem ainda, mas demonstra uma determinação em cuidar dos irmãos, sabe? Mesmo com as dificuldades que enfrenta, não parece se sentir desanimado... e aparenta sentir um amor tão sincero...

Misha identificou algo diferente, no modo de Jensen falar do tal rapaz. Não teve certeza do que seria, mas notou alguma coisa além de admiração. Não disse nada ao amigo, porém, em seu coração, torceu para que ele tivesse se interessando novamente por alguém.

\- Então o que você está esperando? O fato de você ser detetive te impede de alguma maneira? – Misha percebeu que Jensen estava indeciso se deveria se envolver com essa história e resolveu incentivá-lo. Talvez fosse bom para ele sair da sua zona de conforto, encontrar algo que o fizesse renascer.

\- Não. Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. Também não sei como devo agir. No que exatamente eu posso ajudar? Do que será que eles precisam com mais urgência? Alimentos?

\- Eu não sei. Porque não vai até lá e pergunta diretamente a eles? Não pense muito, Jensen. Faça o que está com vontade. Deixe fluir esse sentimento que mexeu com você. E depois me ligue para dizer se deu tudo certo, ok? Vou ficar esperando sua ligação. Vê se não some, você sabe que pode contar sempre comigo.

\- Obrigado, Misha. Obrigado mesmo por me ouvir. Eu prometo que não vou mais ficar tanto tempo sem ligar. – Jensen terminou a ligação com a alma mais leve e com muitos pensamentos fervilhando em sua mente.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Depois que os policias foram embora, as pessoas se dispersaram, as crianças foram brincar com os netos de Loretta e Jared ficou sentando no mesmo banco em que elas estiveram lanchando, com os pensamentos totalmente em desalinho.

Estava arrasado de saber que teria que fugir novamente. Precisava começar a se organizar, sem demora. Guardar algum dinheiro, pois não sabia quando ia encontrar trabalho outra vez, arrumar as poucas coisas que tinham, contar para as crianças... ah, não!

Contar para as crianças seria a pior parte. Mais uma vez elas perderiam as amizades que fizeram, mais uma vez teriam que se acostumar com um lugar diferente, mais uma vez ficariam sem estudar... que droga! Tinha sido tão difícil encontrar aquela escola.

Onde estavam era ruim mas, sair dali, significava encarar a dureza e o perigo aberto das ruas. Em breve, o outono acabaria, e o inverno tornaria tudo ainda mais árduo e penoso.

O que fazer? Não poderia ficar. O detetive não relevaria mais essa mentira. Ele, certamente, chamaria a assistência social para levar as crianças embora e, talvez, até o acusasse de sequestro. Sim, havia essa possibilidade. Afinal, ele era maior de idade quando fugiu com as crianças.

\- Céus! De onde vou tirar forças para começar tudo de novo? – Jared queria ficar. Mas sabia dos riscos.

\- Sossegue seu coração, menino... não adianta querer resolver tudo agora, com a cabeça atarantada desse jeito. – Loretta se aproximou de Jared trazendo um copo de café bem quente, pois a tarde já se despedia e a noite trazia o frio outonal. – Beba este café para se aquecer e vá descansar um pouco. Eu faço o jantar para as crianças. Pode ficar tranquilo.

\- Nós vamos ter que ir embora, Loretta. Eu não queria fugir outra vez...

\- Talvez você não precise...

\- Não há como ficar... – Jared interrompeu a amiga com uma voz carregada de desânimo. – Se aquele detetive descobrir a verdade, será o fim para nós.

\- Aguarde alguns dias, talvez tudo mude...

\- Eu não posso perder tempo. Tenho o dinheiro que eu estava juntando para comprar uma barraca maior e ainda faltam nove diárias para receber do trabalho na casa do professor Penikett. Vou economizar tudo que puder, para irmos embora com alguma reserva. Olha, minha amiga, eu não quero ir, mas não tem outro jeito. Bem que você me avisou que minha vida ia mudar e que eu teria que fazer escolhas. Pois é, você tinha razão, mas queria muito que, só desta vez, estivesse errada... – Jared levantou-se e foi caminhando desalentado em direção à sua barraca.

Loretta não teve um bom pressentimento dos dias que se seguiriam.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Cinco dias depois, Jensen acordava em seu apartamento, com o sol iluminando todo o quarto através da janela, cuja cortina, esquecera-se de fechar na noite anterior.

Havia dormido pesadamente depois dos remédios que tomara, na tentativa de reencontrar o sono perdido. Há dias a insônia não o deixava descansar. Estava exausto. Pensou em aproveitar que era seu dia de folga, e não precisava acordar cedo, para colocar o sono em dia. Mesmo que fosse sob o efeito de um "tarja preta poderoso".

Olhou o relógio e viu que já eram onze e meia, então, apesar de ainda estar com muita vontade de continuar dormindo, levantou-se e foi tomar um banho.

Jensen havia conversado com Sheppard sobre as implicações de ele ajudar os desabrigados, visto que ele estava num caso que envolvia um deles e não queria prejudicar ninguém. O capitão, depois de lhe dar todas as broncas possíveis por ele ter desobedecido às suas ordens, disse que não havia problemas, desde que não envolvesse o departamento de polícia.

Tomou café à caminho do mercado rural, onde comprou uma grande quantidade de frutas. Ainda iria conversar com Jared para saber melhor no que poderia ajudar, mas não queria chegar ao acampamento de mãos vazias. Comprou também pães, biscoitos, leite e alguns doces para as crianças.

Encontrava-se um pouco ansioso porque, afinal, não sabia como seria recebido, e também porque iria ver Jared e isso, por mais que fingisse não estar nem aí, estava mexendo com ele.

Chegando aos arredores do acampamento, dirigiu devagar e estacionou o carro na calçada oposta ao terreno onde estavam as barracas. Desceu, encostou-se ao carro e ficou olhando naquela direção, tentando achar a senhora que o atendeu da primeira vez que esteve ali. Já eram quase quatro horas da tarde, pois havia se demorado nas compras, já que não estava acostumado a comprar tanta coisa de uma vez só.

Em menos de cinco minutos, percebeu uma movimentação das pessoas no acampamento e deduziu, admirado, o quão rápido sua presença havia sido notada. Mesmo o loiro estando vestido de maneira bem simples, calça jeans e camiseta branca, e seu carro ser de um modelo bem comum e popular, tinha sido detectado quase que de imediato. Com isso, pode ver que os moradores estavam bastante atentos a qualquer presença estranha perto de suas moradias improvisadas. O que provavelmente acontecia, por sentirem-se ameaçados o tempo inteiro.

Quando chegou aos ouvidos de Loretta, a notícia da presença do policial perto do acampamento, ela teve uma sensação estranha, que não soube definir se era boa ou ruim. Então, largou seus afazeres e foi falar com ele.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jared não se sentia muito bem, mas fazia um esforço para terminar o seu dia de trabalho, sem ter que pedir para ir embora mais cedo. Na verdade, era mais que uma questão de responsabilidade, é que o lanche trazido, pessoalmente, pelo professor Tahmoh todo fim de tarde, ajudava-o a não jantar, economizando, com isso, os poucos mantimentos que tinham. Algumas vezes, ainda conseguia guardar metade do sanduíche, para o café da manhã do dia seguinte, não precisando, assim, tomar apenas café puro antes de sair para trabalhar. Jared estava focado em guardar cada centavo, para a fuga que estava por vir.

Também era muito bom conversar um pouco com o professor. Ele era atencioso e tratava-o com muito respeito e consideração. Pelo menos, era assim que Jared enxergava o interesse de Tahmoh por ele. Ainda não conseguia ver os olhos do homem mais velho, lhe detalhando o corpo vagarosamente, nem o encantamento que seu sorriso de menino, causava no simpático professor.

Não que Jared fosse puro e inocente, não se pode ser assim vivendo por tanto tempo nas ruas. Mas como ainda era jovem, algumas vezes, faltava-lhe tempo no mundo, para enxergar na atitude das pessoas, suas verdadeiras intenções. Sem contar que, lutar ferrenhamente todos os dias, pela própria sobrevivência e das crianças, tirou de Jared a oportunidade de desenvolver as percepções finas, que entendem as nuances das pretensões. Ele identificava com mais clareza, quem era uma ameaça proeminente e imediata, e quem podia ajudá-lo a vencer mais um dia. Sua sensibilidade provinha apenas de seu grande coração e não de uma mente afiada em lidar com pessoas sutis como o professor Penikett. Por isso, o rapaz achava que havia encontrado um amigo e não se atentava para o interesse amoroso do outro.

Nesta tarde, porém, Jared estranhou a ausência de Tahmoh. Já estava quase na hora de ir embora e até agora ele não aparecera trazendo o lanche e um tanto de conversa agradável, como de costume. Havia uma senhora que trabalhava como diarista umas vezes na semana e que estava lá pela manhã quando ele chegou, mas Jared também não a viu na casa durante a tarde toda.

Então, juntou as ferramentas e as latas de tinta que estava usando, guardou-as num armário nos fundos da casa, pegou seus pertences e, mesmo sentindo muita dor de cabeça e dormência nos lábios e mãos, foi andando para o acampamento, pois queria economizar o dinheiro da passagem.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jared já havia feito esse caminho a pé várias vezes, e nunca o tinha achado tão longo. Sentia-se fraco e seu coração batia acelerado a cada passo que dava. Parou um pouco, respirou fundo e sentiu o suor escorrer por seu rosto, apesar da temperatura amena. Estava quase chegando, então continuou andando, embora a sensação de mal estar se acentuasse a cada minuto.

No acampamento, Loretta surgiu em meio às barracas e foi andando devagar em direção a Jensen, enquanto lia suas expressões corporais, para tentar definir seu estado de espírito, e saber se sua presença ali seria benéfica ou não a Jared.

Quanto mais olhava para aquele homem tão lindo, de olhos tristes, mais enxergava sua alma sofrida e seu bom coração. Via nele um caminho amoroso e sem perigos para o grandão seguir, mas de nada adiantava ela vislumbrar isso, o rapaz é quem tinha que ver, ele é quem tinha que descortinar sua própria estrada. Parecia, a ela, que o lindo loiro, mesmo sem total consciência, já havia dado o primeiro passo em direção à cura de sua alma.

"Suposições. Apenas suposições". Pensou Loretta ao chegar em frente a Jensen e sorrir amigavelmente.

\- Olá detetive! Que bom que voltou para uma visita! Venha. Não temos muito, mas posso lhe oferecer um café. – Disse Loretta de um jeito bem simpático.

Jensen sorriu um pouco sem graça e começou a falar de modo meio atropelado. – Boa tarde Sra. Devine. Eu não tinha como perguntar se podia vir... eu não estou como detetive, entende? Não sei se falo com o Jared ou se é com a senhora que devo falar... vocês devem ter um líder... ou um representante, não sei... eu trouxe... é... – O loiro se enrolava com a fala e apontava para o carro, querendo que Loretta entendesse que ele havia trazido alimentos para doar, mas sem conseguir ser claro o suficiente para isso.

Loretta olhava de Jensen para o carro, sem compreender o que ele queria lhe dizer, e achando engraçadas as quase mímicas que Jensen fazia.

Nesse momento Jensen avistou Jared vindo ao fim da rua e achou estranho seu jeito meio trôpego de caminhar. Loretta também o viu, percebeu que algo estava errado e caminhou aflita em sua direção. O loiro então se antecipou dando uma breve corrida, chegando até o rapaz no instante de evitar sua queda, amparando-o em seus braços.

Loretta orientou Jensen a levar Jared para a barraca dele, localizada bem perto do início da calçada oposta de onde estavam. Ele o carregou até lá, do melhor jeito que conseguiu, pois o rapaz, por estar magro, nem era tão pesado, mas por ser muito alto e estar inconsciente, dificultava a ação.

Ao vê-lo se aproximar carregando Jared, outros moradores correram para ajudá-lo e, juntos, conseguiram deitar o rapaz em sua barraca. Jensen entrou primeiro, de costas, segurando Jared por baixo dos braços e como não era possível ficar em pé dentro daquele espaço mínimo, sentou-se com a cabeça do grandão em seu colo.

Loretta entrou na barraca trazendo consigo um vidro de vinagre, que aproximou do nariz de Jared, fazendo-o despertar depois de alguns minutos. Trouxe também um copo d'água com bastante açúcar, pois ela sabia que o motivo do desmaio era a falta de alimentação, a qual o rapaz estava se submetendo, para tentar economizar algum dinheiro. Ele não tinha de onde cortar gastos, então estava se sacrificando para não ficar totalmente desprevenido durante a fuga.

Jared despertou apenas o suficiente para beber a água doce que lhe foi oferecida e nem mesmo percebeu o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, caindo num sono cansado, totalmente exaurido de suas forças. Dormia com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Jensen.

\- Não seria melhor o levarmos a um hospital? – O detetive perguntou a Loretta, demonstrando preocupação com o estado do rapaz. - Eu estou de carro e posso pagar uma consulta de emergência para ele.

\- Não é preciso. Ele apenas trabalhou pesado e não deve ter se alimentado direito. Só precisa descansar. Você pode ficar de olho nele para mim? Vou acalmar as crianças. – Loretta falou e saiu da barraca, sem dar tempo ao loiro de responder.

O detetive permaneceu ali, observando Jared dormir com a cabeça aconchegada em seu colo. Apesar do que aconteceu, ele parecia sereno. Sua face, que antes estava meio pálida, agora lhe parecia um pouco menos esbranquiçada. O que será que ele tinha? Ninguém desmaia assim do nada. Será que era mesmo só cansaço? Talvez fosse melhor insistir para que fosse ao hospital quando acordasse.

Jensen fitava o jovem bonito e, sem conseguir resistir, levou a mão até o rosto anguloso de Jared e deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela linha do maxilar, subiu até seus olhos e seguiu por seu nariz afilado. Tocou-lhe também os lábios, sentindo a textura, bem de leve, nada que lhe agredisse o sono. Eram tão macios... Devia ser gostoso beijá-los... Teve vontade de tocar os ombros e o peito, mas não achou certo prosseguir. Queria muitíssimo acreditar, que o que estava sentindo era meramente físico. Apenas um cara com tesão em outro. Mas era mais que isso. O rapaz o comovia. Em um tempo absurdamente mínimo, ele conseguira acessar algo que estava desativado há muito tempo, dentro do seu ser.

Mil pensamentos habitavam agora, a mente de Jensen. Talvez ainda houvesse tempo de recuar, de voltar a um porto calmo, sem ondas. Quem sabe ainda fosse possível desviar a trajetória daquele projétil... Mas, nesse momento, Jared acordou e o encarou com seus doces olhos de menino, então o detetive concluiu que era inútil tentar... o tiro já havia atingido o alvo.

Loretta havia impedido que qualquer pessoa entrasse na barraca. Acalmou as crianças e garantiu que assim que Jared acordasse, elas poderiam vê-lo. Apesar da ansiedade, elas aceitaram esperar que Jared descansasse um pouco. Mas permaneceram na porta da barraca esperando pelo momento que ele despertasse. Devin perguntou por que o detetive ficara na barraca e Loretta respondeu que ele saberia ajudar o grandão, se fosse necessário.

Jared dormiu por mais ou menos vinte minutos. Quando acordou, levou um tempinho para entender onde estava. Sua cabeça doía muito e seu estômago estava um pouco embrulhado. Também sentia uma fraqueza nos músculos e suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, dificultando-lhe abrir os olhos.

Quando conseguiu abri-los, encontrou um par de orbes muito verdes a encará-lo bem de perto e não reconheceu de imediato de quem seriam. Piscou algumas vezes e respirou fundo. Abriu novamente os olhos e identificou a quem pertencia aquele olhar, mas na sua confusão mental, não conseguia atinar o que o detetive de olhos de esmeralda estava fazendo ali, a lhe encarar com uma expressão preocupada.

\- E aí? Como se sente? – Jensen percebeu que Jared ainda estava desorientado, então o impediu, quando ele fez menção de levantar. – Calma, fique deitado. Está tudo bem. Você se sentiu mal, eu estava por perto e o ajudei a chegar até aqui. A Sra. Devine achou melhor você descansar um pouco...

\- Loretta? – Jared interrompeu Jensen ainda um pouco desnorteado. – Onde ela está? E as crianças?

\- Estão todos aí fora esperando você acordar. Fique tranquilo.

Então Jared finalmente acordou por completo e viu que estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Jensen e que este lhe fazia um leve carinho enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo nos dedos. Mesmo sem saber por que o detetive estava ali, sentiu uma agradável sensação de conforto. Olhou para Jensen e sorriu, mostrando as lindas covinhas que o sorriso provocava em seu rosto. O loiro não resistiu ao vê-las, e as tocou, sorrindo de também. Por um breve instante, eles ficaram se olhando e sorrindo um para o outro como se o mundo de repente, se aquietasse por completo.

\- Oba! O papi acordou! – Liz irrompeu barraca adentro e pulou sobre Jared que abraçou a menina e beijou suas bochechas.

Atrás dela, vieram Devin e Alice acompanhados de Loretta, que colocou a cabeça para dentro da barraca e tentava, em vão, convencê-los a esperar do lado de fora, já que não caberiam todos lá dentro. Na verdade, ela queria mesmo, era deixá-los sozinhos mais um pouco, mas não teve jeito.

Jensen ajudou Jared a sentar-se e saiu da barraca, pois era impossível dois homens grandes como eles caberem em um espaço tão pequeno, junto com as crianças.

Loretta saiu e trouxe um lanche para Jared, depois sentou-se ao lado de Jensen no banco improvisado próximo à barraca.

\- Caramba! Elas gostam mesmo do irmão, não é? - Jensen falou assim que Loretta se juntou a ele.

\- É. Eles são muito unidos. O grandão faz qualquer coisa por essas crianças. E você, detetive? Por que voltou, afinal? – Loretta o olhava tão profundamente que o loiro ficou um pouco sem jeito.

\- Bem, eu queria ajudar de algum modo, mas eu não sei bem como as coisas funcionam por aqui, se vocês têm um líder ou algo parecido. De qualquer forma, eu trouxe frutas, pães e algumas outras coisas. Posso deixar com a senhora? E a propósito, pode me chamar de Jensen.

\- Sim, você pode deixar comigo. Eu entrego ao Jared. Foi pra ele que você trouxe, não foi? Não gostaria de ficar e entregar pessoalmente?

\- Eu trouxe para todos... – Jensen falou bem rápido. - Acho melhor que ele descanse. Eu volto outro dia e aí podemos ver o que de melhor eu posso fazer para ajudá-los. Eu vou até o carro trazer tudo para cá.

\- Eu vou pedir que alguém o ajude. – Loretta falou e se embrenhou entre as barracas. Em alguns minutos, dois rapazes apareceram e, junto com Jensen esvaziaram rapidamente o carro.

Antes de ir embora o loiro voltou até a barraca de Jared, só para conferir se estava tudo bem. Viu que o moreno dormia novamente, com Devin cochilando a seu lado, Liz fazendo-lhe cafuné e Alice segurando sua mão como a lhe dar segurança durante o sono. Aquela imagem ficou gravada em sua retina. Eles eram uma família de verdade. Sentiu uma saudade melancólica de sua gente. Apesar de tudo que lhe fizeram e do tempo que não os via, ainda os queria bem.

Foi andando em direção ao carro, pensando em como estariam seus pais e irmãos. Sentia também muita saudade de Ty e dos planos que tinham de adotar filhos e formar uma família grande. Não entendia por que o universo havia tirado tudo dele. Será que ele não era uma pessoa boa, uma pessoa do bem? Será que não merecia ser feliz?

\- Jensen! – Ouviu a voz de Loretta atrás de si e virou-se. – Não ia se despedir?

\- Eu não queria incomodar. – Jensen falou com um ar meio tristonho e Loretta logo percebeu. Depois que Ty morrera, Jensen sentia-se um tanto deslocado no mundo. Era como se não tivesse mais lugar, como se sempre estivesse sobrando, incomodando as pessoas ao redor. – Mas já que está aqui, entregue ao Jared, por favor. – Deu à mulher uma caixa de sapatos embrulhada para presente. – São chinelos. Reparei que os que ele usa são menores que seus pés... eu não sei exato quanto ele calça mas, se não servirem eu posso trocar.- Falou meio sem graça.

\- É difícil encontrar calçados doados que caibam nos enormes pés que ele tem. O grandão vai ficar feliz com estes. – Loretta falou e ficou olhando para Jensen com ar pensativo.

\- Que bom. Eu já vou indo então...

Loretta segurou na mão de Jensen e sentiu a imensa tristeza que habitava seu coração. – Olha, nós quase não nos conhecemos, mas quero lhe dizer que o que fez hoje aqui, foi de grande valor. Obrigada. – Jensen abaixou a cabeça um pouco sem jeito, tentando esconder que se emocionara. – E também, quero que saiba, que essa dor que você carrega dentro do peito, vai passar. A saudade vai ficar para sempre, mas dor vai ter fim. Um dia, alguém vai te abraçar tão forte, que todos os pedaços quebrados dentro de você, se juntarão novamente. Acredite nisso. – Apertou com carinho a mão de Jensen e foi andando devagar em direção às barracas. O loiro ficou parado, olhando a mulher ir embora, sem entender como ela tinha conseguido lhe enxergar tão profundamente. Entrou no carro com as emoções em tempestade e se foi.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Longe dali...

\- Nossa! O senhor demorou demais. Estou aqui à tarde inteira!

\- Peço mil desculpas, Sr. Penikett. Fiquei preso com outro cliente, que não aceitou muito bem as provas que lhe trouxe da traição de sua esposa. Algumas pessoas não se conformam...

\- Muito bem, deixe pra lá. – O professor falou, já bastante impaciente. - O que tem para mim, Sr. Garcia? Por que pediu que eu viesse? Estou lhe pagando caro por esta investigação. Descobriu algo relevante sobre ele?

\- Encontrei algumas coisas bastante interessantes. Acho que o senhor vai gostar...


	7. Chapter 7

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Beijo grande e abraço apertado para essas meninas maravilhosas!

N/A: Capítulo bem grande desta vez, mas não serão todos assim.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Descoberta

" _Tens uma beleza infinita / E a boca mais bonita / Que a minha já tocou"_

 _Paixão – Kleiton e Kledir_

Jared acordou, mais ou menos, duas horas depois que Jensen se fora. Sentia-se melhor, mas estava com muita fome. Devin não estava na barraca, Liz dormia ao seu lado e Alice, sentada bem perto dele, lia um livro sob a luz de uma pequena lanterna.

\- Que bom que acordou Jay! Como você se sente? – Alice fechou sua leitura e lhe sorriu, iluminando com a lanterna o rosto de Jared.

\- Minha cabeça dói um pouco e eu estou faminto, mas estou bem. – Jared se sentou e massageou a testa e as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. Ainda sentia-se meio tonto, mas assim que comesse alguma coisa, ficaria bem. – E aí? É você quem vai me contar o que houve por aqui enquanto eu estava apagado? – Sorriu para Alice e ajeitou o cobertor de Liz. – Minha informante oficial está no quinto sono! E onde está Devin?

\- Devin foi dormir na barraca da Loretta, para que você tivesse um pouco mais de espaço, para se esticar por aqui. Mas ainda é cedo, duvido que já esteja dormindo. Provavelmente, está de papo com os meninos. Então, acho que sou eu que vou ter que te contar tudinho... – Alice sorriu, gostando da oportunidade de narrar os acontecimentos para Jared. Por ser muito tímida e calada, na maioria das vezes, era atropelada pela falante Liz e pelo afoito Devin, na hora de noticiar as novidades do dia.

Jared ficou surpreso ao saber da doação de alimentos que Jensen havia feito. O ato solidário daquele homem fez germinar uma semente de admiração, no coração do rapaz. Ficou pensando no motivo, que levara o detetive a querer ajudar a ele e toda aquela gente. Com certeza, era uma pessoa de bom coração. "Então, vai ver que aquela cara amarrada, é só para se defender..." Jared pensou, tentando entender a atitude tão legal do loiro.

Loretta havia distribuído um pouco para cada família e deixado três sacolas cheias para Jared e as crianças, pois sabia que eles estavam com os mantimentos quase à zero. Alice se levantou e trouxe leite, pão e frutas para Jared lanchar. Ele comeu com gosto, se alimentando bem, pela primeira vez, em dias.

Ela também entregou a Jared a caixa embrulhada para presente que Jensen havia deixado com Loretta. Ele a desembrulhou e abriu cuidadosamente, quase com cerimônia. Há muito, muito tempo, não ganhava um presente. Ainda mais assim, com um embrulho tão caprichado.

Porque será que Jensen lhe dera um presente? Não era Natal nem seu aniversário, e eles nem eram amigos nem nada. Ficou curioso. Quando viu os chinelos, abriu um sorriso tão luminoso que parecia ter ganhado algo raro e precioso. Ainda sentado, os colocou nos pés e ficou olhando para eles, com cara de criança que ganha um brinquedo desejado.

\- Legal, Jay! Serviram direitinho! Como será que ele sabia seu número? – Alice perguntou. Mas Jared já estava com seus pensamentos distantes dali. Não sabia bem porque havia ganhado um presente do detetive, mas sentia um contentamento diferente, algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Ele recolocou os chinelos na caixa e também o papel de presente, que Alice havia dobrado com esmero, pois o tinha achado muito bonito; tornou a deitar-se e ajeitou a caixa bem pertinho de si como se fosse algo de extrema importância.

\- Alice, minha gatinha, já é hora de guardar este livro e dormir. Amanhã você tem aula bem cedo. – Jared falou e sorriu para a menina, esperou que ela se deitasse e apagou a lanterna. Num impulso quase infantil, pegou o presente que Jensen lhe deu e colocou junto ao peito, embaixo do cobertor. Dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jared havia dormido bem e bastante. Acordou disposto e tomou café da manhã com pão e frutas, não apenas o café preto de sempre. Seguiu sua rotina fazendo o almoço das crianças e, como ainda era cedo, resolveu seguir a pé para o trabalho. Era uma boa caminhada, e também um bom tempo para refletir. Seus pés estavam confortáveis, em macios chinelos, que cabiam perfeitamente neles. Sentia vontade de andar olhando para baixo o tempo todo mas, por fazer isso, já havia esbarrado em duas pessoas e um poste, então achou melhor parar de admirar seu presente e olhar para frente pelo resto do caminho.

Havia algo que martelava insistentemente em sua cabeça: a impressão de sentir carinho em seus cabelos, logo assim que acordou deitado no colo do detetive. Porém achava que isso não era possível. Talvez tivesse sonhado. Apesar de a sensação ter sido bem real.

Contudo, de uma coisa tinha certeza, o lindo sorriso tinha sido de verdade. "Ele sorriu para mim e ficou me olhando de um jeito... carinhoso?" Jared sorriu com esse pensamento. "Como pode ser isso? Devo estar delirando..."

Jared estava com um pouco de medo de externar o que estava pensando, até para si mesmo. "Pare com isso Jared! O cara é homem e você também. E ele é um policial!" Em sua mente, mil possibilidades pipocavam. Sabia que, apesar de gostar de estar com garotas, tinha aquela atração, ainda não devidamente exposta e experimentada, por homens. Nunca havia deixado esse seu desejo fluir. Sempre o coibia com alguma desculpa momentânea e deixava para pensar no assunto em outra hora. Hora essa, que nunca chegava. "Caramba, isso é tão confuso! Como eu gostaria de ter alguém para conversar sobre isso!"

O rapaz sentia-se um tanto ansioso por conhecer o que realmente se passava com seus sentidos e vontades. "Será que o professor Penikett me ajudaria a esclarecer umas dúvidas sobre esse assunto?"

Seja como for, Jared havia gostado muito da sensação de estar tão perto daquele detetive loiro. "É o cara mais bonito que já vi" E é muito gostoso também!" Deu um sorriso sacana com esse pensamento. "Tem aqueles olhões verdes e aquela boca... que boca! Dá uma vontade louca de beijar. É, mesmo que eu não me interessasse por homens, aquela boca não se discute." Outro sorrisinho sem-vergonha. "Ele é forte e as pernas arcadas são interessantes. Parece um cowboy andando." Dessa vez seu sorriso foi divertido, como o de um menino prestes a fazer uma travessura.

De repente, Jared ficou sério e depois sorriu desiludido. "Mas onde é que eu estou com a cabeça?" "Mesmo se ele fosse gay, se eu fosse gay, se o mundo inteiro fosse gay, por que ele iria querer alguma coisa comigo?" "Pareço um poste de tão alto, ando meio desengonçado, estou um pouco magro e preciso cortar esse cabelo com urgência." "E meus pés? Dão medo de tão grandes!" "Minhas mãos parecem duas raquetes e quando abro os braços pareço um albatroz!" "Ele fugiria correndo de mim..."

Jared nunca havia pensado em si mesmo desse jeito. Não se ligava muito na sua aparência, na verdade, nem tinha tempo para esse tipo de lamentação. Criar três crianças, sozinho, em condições completamente adversas, meio que faz a pessoa priorizar pensamentos e tem coisa que acaba nem passando pela cabeça. Estava bem consigo mesmo, na maioria do tempo.

Mas, por um momento, quis ser bonito e interessante para agradar os olhos do detetive Ackles. "Qual é mesmo o primeiro nome dele?" "Jensen..." Experimentou o nome na boca por várias vezes, bem devagar.

Bem, tinha estado com uma garota ou outra, e elas nunca haviam reclamado, mas também, nunca tinha sobrado tempo para repararem melhor nele. Jared fez uma cara de frustração, ao lembrar o quão rápido passara por elas e elas por ele. Era encontrar um lugar possível e, relativamente seguro, para transarem, e depois de saciada a vontade, cada um para o seu lado. Se acaso se esbarrassem mais para frente, poderia até rolar de novo, mas o esquema era o mesmo.

"Mas o que posso querer além de uns beijos, uma transa, um pouco de alívio para o corpo e algum tempo sem ter que pensar nessa vida filha da puta que eu levo?" Nada.

"Não adianta reclamar, nem esbravejar!"

"Tenho três vidas que dependem de mim e não posso me deixar abater"

"Meus três irmãos queridos são minha família e, cada um a seu modo, faz valer cada minuto da minha existência. Esse é o amor com o qual eu posso contar. O resto, infelizmente... tem que esperar."

"Quem sabe um dia, eu consigo ter um emprego, uma casa, algum conforto para oferecer e aí apareça alguém que queira mais que uma transa." "Namorar, talvez?" "Dormir uma noite inteira numa cama grande, abraçados... Huuum... isso deve ser bom..."

"Seria legal ter um apartamento, num prédio bem alto onde desse para ver as luzes da cidade à noite..."

"Se bem que é melhor uma casa, por causa das crianças. Elas merecem ter espaço. E Liz ainda é bem pequena..."

Os pensamentos de Jared se confundiam entre os desejos e anseios de um jovem e as responsabilidades de um adulto, que não se permite pensar em si em primeiro lugar, porque tem que zelar por outras vidas além da sua.

"Eu devo estar maluco!" Imagine se eu vou encontrar alguém que vai querer a todos nós?"

"Porque eu já tenho uma família e não vou deixar ninguém para trás. Eu os amo muito. E eu prometi."

"Seria legal um apartamento, alguém para namorar numa cama grande e quentinha, mas não dá para rolar desse jeito. Tudo bem. Quando não há o que ser feito, o jeito é continuar caminhando. Bola pra frente."

Não era resignação. Longe disso. Era como uma pessoa na situação de Jared, podia pensar para não enlouquecer ou até mesmo desistir da própria vida. Muitos apelavam para a bebida ou drogas, e se deixavam morrer ou ficavam andando como zumbis pelo mundo. Pobres almas penadas, consumidas pelos sonhos perdidos. Visíveis aos olhos de todos, porém, invisíveis aos corações das pessoas. A população de rua é mais que um problema social, é uma realidade assustadoramente cruel, é um caso de extrema falta de respeito pela vida humana.

"Preciso ir agradecer o presente." Jared pensou e sorriu um pouquinho mais animado.

E depois, com um semblante preocupado, lembrou que precisava organizar a fuga para dali a pouco tempo. A vida era assim. O seu amanhã não lhe dava opções. Era como era, e pronto.

Uma hora e meia de caminhada, passou sem que ele nem percebesse, tamanho o fluxo de seus pensamentos. Quando viu, já estava em frente à casa do professor e este lhe aguardava no portão com uma xícara de café bem quente e um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

\- Olá, Jared! Hoje vai fazer um lindo dia!

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jensen não dormiu bem. Acordou diversas vezes durante a noite e custava para voltar a dormir. Mesmo assim, não quis se medicar. Tinha medo de se viciar em remédios, então só os tomava quando a coisa ficava realmente feia.

A cada intervalo de sono, as lembranças de sua vida com Ty, enchiam seu coração de ternura e saudade. Chegou a conversar com ele, olhando para uma foto, que mantinha dentro da gaveta do criado mudo, para não ficar vendo a todo instante. Aquela mulher no acampamento havia lhe dito que um dia a dor cessaria e que ele só sentiria saudades. Ele ansiava por isso, mas ainda não vislumbrava esse dia. Na verdade, não havia entendido como ela sabia de sua perda. Não era uma pessoa totalmente cética, porém não acreditava em tudo que diziam. Entretanto, ficara com muita vontade de acreditar no que aquela senhora falou...

Acordou cedo e fez logo uma jarra cheia de café. Ia ter que tomar litros dessa bebida se quisesse se manter acordado e atento durante o dia. Limpou seu apartamento e, em muito tempo, aliás, desde que se mudara para NY, sentiu falta de suas plantas. Talvez comprasse algumas para dar um pouco de vida ao lugar. Talvez.

Saiu para trabalhar e, logo de primeira, teve que encarar um engarrafamento monstro. Ligou o rádio do carro, tentando se distrair e encontrar paciência, pois sabia que seria demorado chegar à delegacia. Talvez até se atrasasse.

Numa parada e outra, fechou os olhos por um instante e a imagem de Jared lhe invadiu a mente, provocando-lhe um sorriso descarado. "Que delícia ele é!" "Gostaria de prová-lo!"

Ampliou o sorriso atrevido e deixou seus pensamentos vagarem pela figura do rapaz. "Ele tem uma altura linda. Me amarro em homens mais altos do que eu e olha que é difícil de achar, já que sou bem alto." "Tem um jeito espontâneo de andar, não faz pose." "Está um pouco magro, mas nada que atrapalhe sua beleza e com uma alimentação correta, em dois tempos ficaria no ponto!" Mais um sorriso safado. "E eu gostei do cabelo dele! Nem todo mundo fica bem de cabelo grande, mas nele fica perfeito!"

O trânsito ia andando lentamente e Jensen continuava com a imagem de Jared a lhe acompanhar. "Será que os chinelos couberam?" "Tomara que sim. Eu costumo acertar só de olhar, espero não ter errado desta vez." "Será que ele gosta de massagem nos pés?" "Sou bom nisso!" "E será que ele é assim... todo proporcional?" O sorriso que surgiu naqueles lábios carnudos, foi impublicável.

"Porra, Jensen! Você mal conhece o cara e já está imaginando o tamanho do pau dele? Você não presta! Ou então está muito precisado!" Soltou uma gargalhada divertida e dirigiu mais alguns metros.

"O sorriso dele é demais!" "E as covinhas no rosto? Irresistíveis!" Lá fora buzinas e pessoas com pressa, dentro do carro, Jensen dirigia sem ver o tempo passar. O loiro nem percebeu, mas a dor e a tristeza constantes que sentia, afastaram-se um pouco, dando lugar a pensamentos mais leves.

"E o que são aquelas mãos?" "Ai... adoro mãos grandes!" "Quanto maiores melhor!" Só de sonhar com as mãos enormes de Jared passeando por seu corpo, Jensen ficou bem animado. E algumas partes, mais animadas que outras.

"Não posso deixar de pensar que aqueles braços enormes, devem abraçar completamente... carinhosamente... deliciosamente!" Respirou fundo. "Existe coisa melhor, para aplacar a solidão, que um abraço bem apertado?" "...Duvido..." Sorriu, com vontade de estar no meio de um abraço por um longo e incontável tempo.

"Jensen, Jensen. Hora de colocar os pés no chão e parar de voar." "Você já tem 30 anos, é completamente depressivo e mal controla suas crises de ansiedade." "O que tem a oferecer a um rapaz tão jovem?" O loiro achava seu coração endurecido e sua cabeça difícil de lidar. Era assim que via a si mesmo. Sem contar, que era meio antissocial, que só se sentia bem no silêncio de seu apartamento, e que morria de medo de se envolver e ficar sozinho outra vez. Já tivera muitas perdas: família, amigos, Ty, não suportaria perder mais ninguém.

"Sequer conheço Jared direito. Provavelmente ele nem é gay." "E se fosse, por que ficaria comigo?" "Um doido de pedra..." O trânsito melhorou e Jensen conseguiu chegar a tempo no trabalho.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Segundo as informações do detetive particular, Jared era sozinho no mundo. Ninguém sabia o paradeiro de sua única irmã, que fora adotada quando ainda bem pequena.

Ele foi o único sobrevivente do incêndio de um abrigo em Lawrence e desde então ia passando de cidade em cidade, sempre morando nas ruas. Às vezes, seu rastro simplesmente desaparecia e, meses depois, surgia em outra cidade.

Cuidava de umas crianças que o detetive não havia conseguido ainda descobrir a origem, mas que, com certeza, não eram seus irmãos de sangue.

Não tinha passagem pela polícia e, atualmente, morava num acampamento de sem-teto na periferia de NY.

O detetive também, tinha conseguido apurar, que dois policiais haviam estado no acampamento buscando informações sobre as crianças que viviam ali.

Essas eram as informações que Tahmoh precisava. Dispensou o detetive, embora este houvesse insistido em continuar a investigação, até descobrir de onde eram as crianças que andavam com Jared. Dizia que isso, com certeza, seria algo relevante de saber sobre o rapaz.

Mas para o professor Penniket, não importava. Deviam ser uns pobres coitados que Jared ajudava, já que possuía um grande coração. Se não eram seus irmãos de verdade, seriam fácil de descartar. Bastava, sem que Jared soubesse, é claro, denunciar para a assistência social. Pronto. Problema resolvido.

Depois era só oferecer consolo pela perda e o lindo rapaz seria todo seu. Um plano simples e de fácil execução.

Tahmoh sempre conseguia o queria com os rapazes que o interessavam, porém achava Jared muito misterioso. O sondou diversas vezes, tentando descobrir o que ele segredava, mas não conseguiu saber o que era.

Ele queria Jared, contudo havia lutado muito por sua carreira e não estava disposto a se envolver com alguém que tinha problemas com a polícia.

Por isso contratou um detetive, para ter certeza que, independente do que fosse o segredo que Jared guardava, ele não era um criminoso procurado.

E agora sim, o caminho estava livre para suas investidas.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Tahmoh e Jared estavam sentados na varanda, tomando uma xícara de café. O dia estava ensolarado, apesar de frio.

\- Mais café Jared? – Tahmoh perguntou todo solícito.

\- Não professor, obrigado. – Jared respondeu, já se levantando para começar a trabalhar.

\- Amanhã é sábado. Que tal você trazer seus irmãos aqui para um banho de piscina? – Deu o seu melhor sorriso.

\- Não sei... crianças fazem muita bagunça, e... eu não quero lhe incomodar. – Jared ficou sem graça pelo convite. Ele até que adoraria levar as crianças para essa diversão, mas não queria parecer estar se aproveitando da amizade do professor.

\- Deixe de bobagem, você não me incomoda nunca! – Mais sorrisos e um olhar cheio de intenções que, desta vez, não passou despercebido a Jared. Mas este achou que talvez estivesse vendo algo a mais do que havia. Ele era um bom amigo. – Eu sei que o tempo não está quente, mas crianças se divertem com qualquer coisa, não é mesmo? São espíritos livres! – Tahmoh se levantou e colocou a mão nas costas de Jared. – Faço questão que vocês estejam aqui amanhã. Vou mandar fazer um lanche bem gostoso. Quero conhecer seus irmãos e também conversar com você sobre um emprego fixo, que te permita estudar e melhorar a sua vida e de sua família. É isso que você quer, não é? – O professor perguntou com um tom de voz cheio de compreensão.

Jared pensou que seria ótimo ter a oportunidade de alguma melhoria de vida para todos e que talvez essa fosse a chance que ele tanto esperava. O problema era que teria de fugir dali a pouco tempo, já que não poderia apresentar os documentos das crianças e não achava que o detetive Ackles fosse desistir de lhe cobrar isso.

Quem sabe se contasse o problema ao professor, ele soubesse como ajudar sem que as crianças fossem parar em um abrigo? Ele parecia ser muito bem relacionado, talvez conhecesse um advogado ou alguém no juizado que pudesse fazer algo. Tinha que pensar bem. Bom, as crianças iriam gostar de brincar na piscina. – Ok, professor. Amanhã nós viremos.

\- Ótimo! Será um dia muito especial. – Sorriu simpaticamente e saiu.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jared havia decidido ir até à delegacia, agradecer o presente e ver Jensen uma vez mais, antes de ir embora. Precisava também lhe dizer o quanto havia admirado seu ato de solidariedade com ele e as outras pessoas desabrigadas.

Com esse pensamento feliz, continuou caminhando em direção ao acampamento. Ao passar por um pequeno mercado, bateu em Jared uma vontade de fazer uma pequena extravagância. Parou na porta e ficou por um instante repensando a ideia. Depois, tirou do bolso o dinheiro da diária que recebeu por seu trabalho, e entrou decidido a comprar algo que gostava muito, mas que quase nunca podia ter.

Jared estava alegre ao sair do mercado. Por agora, não queria pensar em cada centavo que precisava economizar. Sabia que qualquer gasto significaria um pão a menos para as crianças quando fugissem e estivessem em um lugar estranho, sem conhecer ninguém para pedir ajuda.

Mas suas roupas já eram tão surradas e ele nem podia gastar o dinheiro para cortar o cabelo, então tinha fechado os olhos e... comprado um sabonete perfumado. Queria, ao menos, ter um cheiro bom quando encontrasse com Jensen.

Jared adorava cheiros e perfumes, mas desde que se lembrava tudo em sua vida era inodoro ou tinha cheiro ruim. O abrigo em Lawrence, tinha cheiro de mofo, cada lugar que ficou desde que foi para as ruas, tinha um cheiro pior que o outro. Mas Jared sempre procurava limpar o lugar em que estava, o melhor possível e ensinou isso aos seus irmãos. Até Loretta admirava como sua barraca era limpa e organizada, mesmo tendo três crianças morando lá. Era como se Jared precisasse dessa ordem ao redor para manter a esperança de que sua vida um dia deixasse de ser a bagunça que era.

Quem vivia nas ruas, procurava descobrir ONGs e instituições de ajuda aos desabrigados, porque na maioria das vezes era só desses órgãos que recebiam algum auxílio, mesmo que limitado. Jared ia toda quinta-feira à noite junto com o pessoal do acampamento, pegar kits de higiene que eram distribuídos por uma Associação no Centro de NY. Era um kit por pessoa composto por um pequeno frasco de shampoo, um sabonete, um desodorante e um sabão em pedra para lavar roupas. Tudo neutro, sem cheiro algum. E ainda um creme dental e uma escova de dentes. Nos últimos dias até mesmo esses itens Jared vinha economizando para levar quando fugisse.

Quando chegou ao acampamento dos sem-tetos, Liz, como sempre fazia, saiu de dentro da barraca correndo, vindo recebê-lo toda esfuziante e falando sem parar sobre os acontecimentos do dia na escola. Jared sempre a ouvia com atenção para que ela sentisse que eram importantes os momentos que vivera. O grandão era apaixonado por aquela menininha alegre de olhinhos brilhantes, que o fazia se sentir tão especial.

\- Onde estão seus irmãos? – Jared perguntou, fazendo o que a menina mais gostava: colocando-a sentada em seus ombros.

\- Alice estava lendo uma história para mim na nossa casinha – era assim que Liz chamava a barraca onde moravam - e Devin está na barraca da Loretta.

Jared caminhou até sua própria barraca e desceu Liz dos ombros. – Vá chamá-lo para mim, princesa. Quero que ele me ajude a encher o tonel d'água. – A menina saiu correndo para chamar o irmão.

Devin e Jared levaram baldes até a única torneira que trazia água para o acampamento e encheram o tonel. Depois, Jared deu mais duas viagens para deixar quatro baldes cheios, exclusivamente para seu banho.

Mexeu para lá e para cá em suas poucas roupas, procurando por uma camisa que não estivesse rasgada, furada ou esgarçada. Achou uma camiseta cinza em relativo bom estado. "No momento, é a melhor que temos!" Separou-a, juntamente com sua única calça jeans, surrada. A outra que estava em um estado pior, ele usava para trabalhar. Cogitou a ideia de colocar seus tênis por causa do frio, mas queria muito ir com os chinelos para demonstrar o quanto havia gostado. "Ah, que se dane! Não será a primeira vez que fico com os pés gelados. Vou com os chinelos." Jared pegou seu sabonete perfumado e foi encarar seu banho frio.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Eram quase 7 horas da noite e Jensen já deveria ter ido embora. Não estava rendendo mais nada. Ainda tinha uns relatórios pra fazer, mas odiava ter que preencher a papelada. Olhou alguns papéis numa pasta e decidiu deixar para o dia seguinte. Ia somente fazer o fechamento de dois casos e ir para casa. Precisava comer alguma coisa, estava faminto. Pegou o telefone e pediu uma pizza. Sentou à sua mesa e ligou o computador, que simplesmente o ignorou e não deu sinal de vida.

\- Ah, não! De novo, não... – Sheppard estava indo embora e passou por Jensen, vendo-o reclamar perguntou qual era o drama. – Você sabe que esses computadores estão precisando de aposentadoria faz tempo! Esse aqui não liga mais. Posso terminar lá na sua sala?

\- Tudo bem. Mas não mexa em nada. Use o computador e deixe o resto arrumado como está. Amanhã falamos sobre esses computadores. Mas não esqueça, as palavras-chave são: contenção de despesa. E Jensen, termine isso e vá para casa dormir. Seu plantão já acabou faz tempo. É uma ordem. Boa noite.

\- Prometo capitão. Boa noite.

Jared não tinha certeza de que iria encontrar Jensen na delegacia àquela hora, porém não tinha como se comunicar com ele, então resolveu arriscar. Ao chegar, se aproximou do balcão de atendimento, torcendo para que Jensen estivesse por lá.

\- Por favor, eu poderia falar com o detetive Ackles?

\- O plantão dele já acabou, mas você deu sorte, ele ainda não foi embora. Quem deseja falar com ele?

\- Pode dizer que é o Jared. Ele sabe quem eu sou.

A policial passou para o ramal da mesa de Jensen e este atendeu de imediato.

\- Oi Rose. Por favor, diga que é a pizza que eu pedi. Estou morrendo de fome.

\- Ainda não, Ackles. Mas tem um rapaz aqui querendo falar com você. Disse que se chama Jared e que você o conhece.

\- Jared? Jared está aí? – Jensen ficou bastante surpreso.

\- Sim. Vou mandá-lo entrar. – E desligou antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta de Jensen. – Você pode ir. Sabe onde fica a mesa dele? – Jared fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e desabotoou a jaqueta jeans que estava usando por cima da camiseta.

Foi caminhando devagar, tentando avistar Jensen antes de chegar à sua mesa. Queria ver o seu semblante, para saber se era bem vindo, afinal aquele era o local de trabalho dele.

\- Boa noite. Não esperava por você. – Jensen veio ao encontro de Jared e estendeu-lhe a mão, cumprimentando-o com um sorriso nos lábios.

Jared por sua vez, estendeu a mão e segurou a de Jensen sentindo um alívio por ele não ter se zangado, por ter aparecido sem avisar. Lhe deu o seu sorriso mais aberto e o loiro pensou que jamais vira um sorriso tão luminoso.

Ficaram segurando a mão um do outro por mais tempo que o necessário, até que perceberam e soltaram-se.

\- O que houve? Você já está melhor? Veio trazer os documentos? – Jensen saiu perguntando um monte de coisas. Ficou um pouco nervoso, pois não esperava vê-lo. – Senta aí. Vamos conversar.

Jared sentou-se e Jensen começou as perguntas novamente, só que agora um com um pouco mais de tranquilidade.

\- E então? O que te traz aqui?

\- Na verdade, eu só vim agradecer o presente. São muito confortáveis. Eu gostei demais. – Falou isso e mostrou os pés balançando-os para que Jensen reparasse que ele estava usando os chinelos. Depois, Jared sorriu como se tivesse cinco anos. Jensen achou engraçado.

\- Muito legal que serviram! - O telefone tocou novamente e Jensen atendeu. – Pode mandar trazer. – e virando-se para Jared – Vamos dividir uma pizza?

O entregador entrou com a caixa de pizza na mão e parou bem na frente da mesa de Jensen. Enquanto o loiro virou-se para pegar o dinheiro na carteira, o rapaz reparou em Jared sentado à cavaleiro na cadeira à sua frente e achou a visão linda, então o encarou com um olhar sedutor e sorriu, flertando abertamente com o grandão. Nesse exato momento Jensen levantou a cabeça e viu o olhar do entregador para Jared, que estava meio sem graça com a situação.

\- Perdeu alguma coisa aí amigo? – Jensen perguntou num tom de voz nada amigável.

\- Eu? Não senhor. – O rapaz respondeu, sendo pego de surpresa, mas não deixou de olhar para Jared.

\- Então tá olhando o quê? Toma aqui o dinheiro. Obrigado e pode ir. – Jensen falou rispidamente para o rapaz e virando-se para Jared – Venha. Vamos comer lá na sala do capitão. É mais reservada e podemos conversar melhor. – E saiu andando com a pizza na mão.

Jared o seguiu com uma expressão de desagrado, pelo modo como Jensen agira com o entregador. Claro que ele não esperava que Jensen fosse gay, afinal ele tinha um jeito bem másculo, mas nunca imaginara que ele pudesse ser homofóbico.

\- O que foi aquilo lá fora? – Jared perguntou enquanto Jensen acendia as luzes, fechava as persianas e trancava a porta.

\- Aquilo o quê? – Jensen perguntou distraído, sem se ligar que o que fizera, havia incomodado Jared.

\- O jeito rude, para não dizer agressivo, com o qual você tratou o entregador, ora! – O grandão estava indignado e fez questão que Jensen soubesse disso.

\- Não fui agressivo.

\- É claro que foi! Você tem algum problema com gays, detetive? – Jared sentia-se chateado como... se tivesse sido com ele mesmo.

\- Eu? Claro que não...

\- Foi grosseiro com o cara só porque ele me deu uma sacada...

\- Uma sacada? Ele quase pulou em cima de você! – Agora Jensen é que estava puto. Por que Jared estava defendendo o cara?

\- E daí? Como eles vão conseguir ficar com alguém se não demonstrarem interesse? Não é assim que a gente faz também? Não achei que você fosse uma pessoa que tivesse tanto preconceito... – Jared desandou a falar e foi interrompido por Jensen.

\- Caramba, eu não sou preconceituoso!

\- Ah, é sim! Só faltou bater no cara. E para sua informação, se eu me sentir incomodado, sei me defender. Não sou nenhuma mocinha em perigo!

\- Pois a mim pareceu que era! – Jensen falou sem pensar e se arrependeu na mesma hora, pois Jared levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, com uma cara bastante chateada.

\- Olha detetive Ackles, não quero discutir. Vim só agradecer o presente e dizer que achei muito legal a ajuda que você deu a todos nós no acampamento. Eu não lhe conheço, não sabia que tinha uma cabeça tão fechada. Não tenho nada com o fato de você não gostar de gays, só acho que, mesmo não gostando, deveria respeitar. Ser um pouco flexível ajuda a...

\- Eu sou gay. – Jensen simplesmente falou, interrompendo o discurso de Jared que parou com a mão na maçaneta e encarou o loiro.

Ficaram se olhando em silêncio por um tempo impreciso e, do nada, Jared irrompeu numa gargalhada, que contagiou Jensen e os dois riram sem parar por longos minutos.

\- Jura? É sério? – Jared perguntou depois que conseguiu parar de rir.

\- Sim. Não é preconceito. Eu só achei o cara abusado. Afinal você não estava sozinho...

\- Estava sim. Não somos nada um do outro. – Jared disse só para provocar.

\- É claro. Mas ele não sabia disso. – Jensen falou e sorriu. Havia muito tempo que não ria assim, com vontade. – Senta aí, grandão. Vamos comer a pizza que já deve ter esfriado.

\- Adoro pizza fria. No dia seguinte então, fica perfeito. – Sorriu para Jensen.

\- É... fica perfeito... – Jensen falou olhando para Jared, achando-o tão bonito em seu jeito simples de ser... Pegou uma fatia de pizza e entregou a ele.

Comeram em silêncio por um tempo, só apreciando a pizza e companhia um do outro.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa meio íntima, detetive? – Jared criou coragem, aproveitando o clima leve e divertido que se formou entre eles, e também o fato de que aquela era provavelmente, a última vez que o veria, para matar a curiosidade de algumas coisas. Não sabia bem porque, mas sentia-se à vontade com aquele homem e tinha achado interessante ele defendê-lo do entregador de pizza tarado. Sorriu ao pensar assim. O loiro gostou do sorriso que viu, mesmo sem saber no que ele pensava.

\- Me chame de Jensen. E sim. Pode perguntar, defensor dos gays tarados e desamparados. – Jensen fez piada só para ver aquele lindo sorriso cheio de covinhas novamente. Foi brindado com uma divertida gargalhada, com direito a cabeça jogada para trás e cabelos balançando suavemente. Achou a visão maravilhosa e também que não havia som mais gostoso no mundo.

\- Como é? – Jay estava meio sem jeito.

\- Como é o quê? – Jensen estava achando divertido.

\- Ah, não sei... Tudo.

\- Seja mais específico, Jared. – Jensen falou isso olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Jared, que desviou o olhar, totalmente sem graça.

\- Como é beijar um cara? É bom? Deve ser diferente de beijar uma garota...

\- Um beijo é um beijo. Não é o sexo de quem está beijando que faz o beijo ser bom ou ruim. Os dois estarem a fim de beijar, é que faz ser gostoso.

Jared se levantou e andou um pouco pela sala bem devagar, pensando.

\- Garotas são... sei lá... delicadas, mesmo quando são ousadas. Mas e se o outro cara quiser mandar no beijo? Eu também sou homem, vai dar briga. – Jared encostou-se na mesa e cruzou os braços, com uma cara de menino travesso, que encantou o detetive.

E desta vez foi Jensen quem riu gostosamente, por conta do comentário de Jared. Não sabia quanta experiência o rapaz tinha nesse assunto, mas esse pensamento demonstrava que não era muita. Pelo que estava entendendo, o grandão parecia querer entrar para o time, mas ainda tinha muitas dúvidas.

\- Bom, posso ver que seu interesse nesse assunto é bem grande. É que existem coisas, que não são muito boas de explicar com palavras. – Jensen levantou-se, foi até Jared, parou bem à sua frente e chegou o rosto bem perto do dele. – Quer matar sua curiosidade?

Por um instante, Jared não entendeu muito bem a pergunta, mas ao ver Jensen tão perto de si, deixou todas as suas dúvidas e pensamentos de lado, aproximou seu rosto mais um pouquinho, sentiu a respiração de Jensen e olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos cristalinamente verdes.

Não disse palavra alguma.

As enormes mãos de Jared seguraram o rosto de Jensen e o trouxeram para mais perto do seu. Seus olhos não se desviavam daquela boca carnuda, que parecia ser tão macia e saborosa quanto fruta madura.

Jensen mantinha o moreno junto à seu corpo, segurando-o pela cintura, de forma que podia sentir seu coração acelerando. O loiro queria que Jared iniciasse o beijo, porque era ele quem precisava se descobrir. Mas, sinceramente, já não estava mais aguentando de vontade de beijá-lo.

Jared parecia estar num mundo, onde só existiam ele e os lábios daquele homem lindo. Com o polegar, fazia um carinho suave na lateral do rosto de Jensen enquanto se aproximava devagarzinho, até roçar levemente sua boca na dele. Jensen estava enlouquecendo com aquela lentidão, há muito queria estar saboreando Jared e passeando com sua língua dentro daquela boca, que tinha o sorriso mais incrível que ele já vira. Porém tentava a todo custo, manter o controle, para deixar que o outro tivesse seu momento, fizesse sua descoberta.

Jared fechou os olhos e passou a língua suavemente pelos lábios de Jensen. O loiro, também de olhos fechados, apertou o moreno mais fortemente de encontro ao seu corpo e entreabriu seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo permitindo e convidando, o rapaz em seus braços, a conhecer as delícias de sua boca.

O beijo a princípio foi suave, explorador. Jensen deixou que Jared experimentasse e conhecesse cada cantinho, curtindo muito sentir a língua doce e quente, daquele belo rapaz, se apossando de sua boca. Contudo decidiu mostrar a ele, uma pequena diferença entre beijar uma garota e um homem com a força que ele tinha.

Essa diferença, claro, não estava no beijo e sim na força física, que fez com o loiro levantasse Jared com facilidade e o colocasse sentado sobre mesa, ficando entre suas pernas. Fez isso sem separar suas bocas.

Então, passou a mão pela nuca do moreno e o segurou com força, para logo depois invadir-lhe a boca com sua língua experiente, tomando de assalto aquela delícia para si. Jared não impôs resistência. Deixou-se beijar sem restrições, sentindo uma avalanche de desejo soterrar suas dúvidas. Abraçou-se a Jensen e o beijo ficou tão loucamente intenso, que teve que ser interrompido, antes que os dois sucumbissem por falta de ar.

\- Uau! – Foi a única coisa que Jared conseguiu dizer enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Jensen, que também respirava forte, olhou para as mãos que Jared, sem perceber, apoiava sobre seu peito, levantou a cabeça e encarou o moreno de um jeito meio sem-vergonha. – E então? Quer experimentar mais alguma coisa?

 _ **Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. A única coisa que sinto muitíssimo é não poder abraçá-las pessoalmente! Obrigada minhas lindas, pelo apoio e incentivo para escrever que me deram até aqui. Beijos e mais beijos para as duas e um 2018 do jeitinho que vocês sonharem!

N/A: Peço desculpas a quem estiver acompanhando, pela demora na atualização. Este fim de ano foi bem complicado para mim. Espero ter mais tempo para me dedicar a fic a partir de Janeiro. Beijinhos.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Corações em ebulição

 _"Sou um animal sentimental / Me apego facilmente ao que desperta o meu desejo/ Tente me obrigar a fazer o que não quero/ E cê vai logo ver o que acontece..."_

 _Sereníssima - Legião Urbana_

 _ **...Jensen, que também respirava forte, olhou para as mãos que Jared, sem perceber, apoiava sobre seu peito, levantou a cabeça e encarou o moreno de um jeito meio sem-vergonha. – E então? Quer experimentar mais alguma coisa?**_

\- Bem... eu... – Quando Jared reparou que suas mãos estavam no peito de Jensen, tirou-as rapidamente, como se estivessem queimando.

Tinha adorado o beijo! E tido sensações tão deliciosas, que gostaria que o tempo tivesse parado, para que ele pudesse ficar ali, apenas desfrutando daquele momento.

É claro que estava completamente sem jeito, sem saber o que dizer.

Não conseguia entender muito bem o que estava sentindo porque, ao mesmo tempo em que beijar um homem era novidade, parecia que ele havia beijado Jensen uma vida inteira.

O detetive percebeu o quanto o outro ficara perturbado e se afastou um pouco para que ele descesse da mesa. Mas não queria sair de perto dele. Não ainda. Estava segurando o impulso de acarinhar seus cabelos e dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem.

\- Como foi mesmo que nós chegamos a isso? – Jensen sorriu, tentando desfazer a tensão.

Jared sorriu timidamente. Nem conseguia olhar para Jensen.

\- Acho melhor eu ir... – Jared estava com muita vontade de beijá-lo novamente. Tinha que sair dali.

\- Espera, não precisa sair daqui correndo. E também não precisa se preocupar, prometo que o que aconteceu vai ficar só entre nós. Se você não gostou, é só voltar para as garotas. Lindo como você é, não vão faltar candidatas. – Jensen sorriu novamente, tentando passar confiança. Entendia o que Jared estava sentindo. Embora estivesse louco de vontade de beijá-lo outra vez, não ia forçar a barra.

\- Lindo... Eu? – Jared deu um sorrisinho acanhado.

\- Porque a dúvida? Você nunca se olhou no espelho?

\- Ora, já olhei, mas... – Jared estava o tempo todo de cabeça baixa. Não conseguia encarar o detetive. Tinha medo do que seus olhos poderiam mostrar. Se mirasse aqueles olhos verdes, não conseguiria disfarçar seu desejo. Era melhor ir embora.

\- Mas...? – Jensen insistiu.

\- Eu nunca tive muito tempo para pensar nisso...

Jensen, que tinha se afastado um pouco, aproximou-se novamente de Jared e segurou em seu queixo de leve, levantando seu rosto para encontrar seus olhos.

\- Jared, você é lindo demais! Por dentro e por fora. Te conheço tão pouco, mas já te acho uma pessoa admirável. Não importa se gosta de ficar com garotas ou homens, ou os dois, quem sabe? Você é ainda muito jovem, vai descobrir com o tempo, mas nunca se esqueça de gostar de você mesmo. Atualmente, eu não sou um bom exemplo de autoestima, sou complicado, minha cabeça é... difícil de lidar. Mas sei que ter amor próprio, é muito importante para enfrentar as encrencas da vida. – Com carinho, levou sua mão às mechas de cabelo que caíam no rosto do rapaz e arrumou-as atrás da orelha. – Gosto do seu cabelo. E onde você conseguiu esses, incríveis, quase dois metros de altura, hein?

Jensen brincou com Jared tocando com seu ombro no dele e sorriu, apaziguando a aflição nos olhos do mais novo. O rapaz soltou a respiração, que estava mantendo presa mesmo sem sentir, e relaxou um pouco. Se é que era possível fazer isso estando tão perto daquele loiro. Ficaram em silêncio por uns instantes.

\- Err... acho que eu vou indo mesmo. – Jared precisava respirar. Colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Nunca havia tido tantos sentimentos diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

\- Tudo bem, então. – As emoções de Jensen também estavam reviradas. Mas ele tentava manter um ar confiante, por causa de Jared. Não queria que o rapaz saísse dali mais confuso do que entrou. – Olha, traga os documentos das crianças para eu poder encerrar o caso. E aí, se você quiser, podemos sair para tomar uma cerveja... como amigos, é claro. Aproveitamos para conversar sobre como eu posso ajudar melhor a você e ao pessoal lá do acampamento. Que tal?

As palavras de Jensen tiveram o efeito de uma marretada na cabeça de Jared e o fizeram voltar à difícil realidade.

Ele nunca mais o veria.

Doeu demais.

Agora mesmo era que precisava sair dali. Não queria ir, mas não podia ficar.

"Que droga!" "Eu quis tanto chegar perto dele e agora..." Respirou fundo.

\- É... quem sabe? – Jared, sorriu desanimado, caminhou até a porta e voltou-se para Jensen - Valeu por tudo. Você foi... incrível! Nunca vou esquecer... Eu... vou fazer o que é preciso. Tchau. – Não queria mentir ainda mais, dizendo que traria os documentos. Abriu a porta, mas antes de sair, virou-se novamente para ver o rosto de Jensen uma última vez. Ele parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas Jared achou melhor não ouvir, pois seria mais doloroso ter que ir embora. – Jensen, você estava certo. Um beijo é... um beijo. – Deu um sorriso triste, passou pela porta, fechou-a e se foi.

Jensen, que estava encostado na mesa, contornou-a e sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira confortável que o capitão usava. Não entendeu muito bem porque Jared ficara triste.

"Eu senti que ele gostou tanto do beijo quanto eu." "Mas posso ter me enganado, ando meio destreinado com esse negócio de sentimento..."

Entenderia, se ele ficasse com raiva pela sua ousadia, ou se ele esboçasse algum nojo por ser hetero e ter beijado a boca de um homem, e até mesmo entenderia um pouco de indiferença, pelo o beijo não ter sido o que ele esperava. Porém, definitivamente, não entendeu a tristeza nos olhos de Jared.

"Que merda!" "Porque fui beijá-lo?" "Talvez tenha confundido ainda mais a sua cabeça... ou talvez ele tenha se descoberto gay e não queira assumir. Afinal isso não é uma decisão fácil de ser tomada." "O que será que o entristeceu?" "Eu deveria ir atrás dele!" "Não. Melhor dar espaço, um tempo para ele pensar."

Jensen arrumou a sala do capitão, o melhor que conseguiu e foi para casa.

Sua mente fervia.

Pensava em Jared, pensava em Ty, pensava no beijo.

Sentia emoção, sentia saudade, sentia desejo.

"O que será que eu fiz de errado, para que ele ficasse tão triste?"

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jared foi caminhando para o acampamento, com um batalhão de pensamentos marchando em sua mente.

Era tanta coisa que ele pensava ao mesmo tempo, que não era possível concluir um pensamento para começar outro. Então ficava tudo pela metade e ele não chegava à conclusão alguma.

Parou de andar, sentou-se na calçada junto ao meio-fio e fechou os olhos por um instante. Estalou dedo por dedo das mãos, bem devagar. Fazia isso quando precisava se acalmar. Esta foi a mania que pegou, quando começou a ter que tomar decisões em meio ao caos. E, neste momento, sentia-se no olho do furacão.

O tempo estava passando e ele tinha que organizar tudo para ir embora de NY. E por organizar, ele queria dizer juntar suas poucas coisas, seus irmãos e sair andando sem nem mesmo saber para onde. De novo.

Era impossível prever pelo que eles passariam e como conseguiriam se virar em um lugar diferente, sem nenhum apoio.

E agora com o agravante de que Jared estava com os pensamentos tomados por um sentimento especial pelo detetive Jensen Ackles.

"Eu não sei o que fazer. Ou melhor, eu sei, mas não é o que quero."

Respirou fundo, buscando paz dentro de si mesmo. Jared estava acostumado a resolver seus problemas, mas nunca havia se interessado tanto por alguém e isso o estava fazendo perder o norte.

Ficou ali sentando por um tempo e quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, voltou a caminhar. Em sua mente, a imagem do detetive lhe oferecendo a oportunidade de beijar aqueles lábios tentadores. Não dava para esquecer aquilo...

"Eu não tenho dúvidas de que gostei do beijo" "Teve um momento em que já nem sabia onde eu estava." Jared sorriu. A lembrança de estar agarrado a Jensen, beijando-o e sendo beijado, era deliciosa.

"Nunca pensei que ele me beijaria." "E ele foi tão paciente, me deixou à vontade..." Jared começou a rir sozinho, lembrando que Jensen quase batera no entregador de pizza por sua causa. "Por minha causa?" "Por - minha - causa..." Nesse momento Jared teve um estalo. "Espera aí! Ele ficou com ciúmes de mim de verdade?"

\- Caramba! Será que ele está interessado em mim? Mas... não, isso não é possível! Bem, ele disse que gostava do meu cabelo... e... foi tão... carinhoso... – Jared falava consigo mesmo, procurando evidências do interesse de Jensen.

Foi andando, lembrando-se de cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido.

"Como posso sentir algo tão forte por alguém em tão pouco tempo?"

"Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele..." Aqueles olhos... aquela boca... aquele jeito gostoso de rir... aquela cara de safado... e ele tem um cheiro tão bom!

De repente parou de andar e se perguntou em voz alta: - Se eu beijei um cara e gostei então... quer dizer que eu sou gay? E se eu for, tenho que contar isso para as crianças? Como se conta isso para alguém? – Por um momento, ficou um pouco aflito, mas depois relaxou. Não era da personalidade de Jared remoer muito as coisas.

"Não importa. Não tem jeito fácil de encarar uma situação assim. Vou resolvendo isso no caminhar da vida."

"O que eu queria mesmo era me encontrar outra vez com o Jensen e poder sentir tudo de novo." "Seria tão bom poder conversar com ele, conhecê-lo melhor, entender porque ele disse que a cabeça dele é difícil de lidar..."

\- Eu poderia tentar vê-lo pelo menos mais uma vez antes de ir... Será que devo?

Continuou seu caminho.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

Jensen chegou em casa e se enfiou num banho demorado. O aconchego daquela água deliciosamente quente, era tudo que seu corpo precisava para relaxar um pouco.

Ali, no box cheio de vapor, se encostou na parede e tocou-se, até encontrar alívio para a tensão sexual, que estava maltratando seu corpo. Já fazia um bom tempo que não transava com ninguém e sentia falta de sexo. Vinha andando tão recluso ultimamente, que não havia conhecido alguém sequer para uma transa ocasional. O beijo trocado com Jared havia despertado em Jensen desejos que ele, muitas vezes, procurava ignorar, para não ter que lidar com eles.

Saiu do banho com o corpo mais relaxado, mas seus sentimentos estavam em rebuliço. Vestiu apenas um roupão, macio e confortável, serviu-se de uma dose de uísque e tomou-a de uma só vez. Tornou a abastecer o copo e sentou-se na cama. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, pegando o porta-retratos com a foto de Ty. Ele lhe sorria lindamente e Jensen trouxe a foto ao peito, apertando-a com força contra si, na tentativa de sentir a presença de seu companheiro.

\- Oi amor, que saudade! – O loiro começou a conversar com a foto de Ty, como fazia nas vezes em que a saudade apertava demais. – Minha cabeça está uma bagunça, sabe? Só você me entende, querido.

Jensen deitou-se e colocou a foto no travesseiro ao lado.

\- Eu sempre te contei tudo, do trabalho na delegacia, da minha vontade de voltar a lecionar, de um cara ou outro com quem eu fiquei quando não consegui segurar o desejo de transar enfim, nunca escondi nada de você. Você sabe disso, não é? – Jensen pega a foto e a encara. – E sabe também que eu sempre vou te amar, não sabe? Sempre. – Beija a foto e a coloca de volta no travesseiro.

\- Olha amor, a sua ausência modificou tudo em mim, não sei mais voltar ao que eu era. Fico aqui nesse mundo tentando sobreviver sem você e isso é difícil demais. – Jensen enxuga uma lágrima teimosa que insistiu em cair. Era difícil pensar em Ty.

\- Mas eu queria te contar sobre um cara que eu conheci. É uma situação diferente, entende? Ele é uma pessoa tão simples, mas tão forte e me parece um cara muito legal. Embora eu ache que ele esconda alguma coisa, parece que tem uma peça que não se encaixa na história dele. Ou talvez seja só mania de policial desconfiar de tudo mesmo, sei lá. – Jensen fica um tanto pensativo, tentando se lembrar de tudo que sabe sobre Jared.

\- Bem, eu não vou negar, tenho o maior tesão nele, mas é algo mais do que só atração. Ele me comove, me desperta admiração, eu tenho vontade conhecê-lo melhor, de saber do ele precisa, de como posso ajudá-lo, essas coisas... Se bem que eu estou aqui falando isso, mas ele nem me quis. Eu o beijei e ele ficou triste, não entendi muito bem por quê. Achei que ele tinha gostado, fiz até aquela cara de sem vergonha que você tanto gostava e dizia que era linda, mas acho que não funcionou muito com ele. Será que eu estou enferrujado?

Jensen levantou e serviu-se de outra dose de uísque. Dessa vez, dupla. Era isso ou tomar um remédio para dormir. Já sabia que a noite seria longa se não tivesse uma ajudinha para pegar no sono. Continuou a falar com Ty.

\- Ele foi embora chateado e provavelmente não vai mais querer me ver. Não sei porque fui cismar logo com esse cara. A vida dele já é bem dura sem ter que lidar com a possibilidade de ser gay. - O loiro volta a sentar-se na cama e pega a foto, encarando-a. O uísque já fazendo efeito.

\- Não vai ficar com ciúmes Ty, mas tenho que te dizer, ele é lindo! É alto à beça e tem covinhas quando sorri. E que sorriso! Se você visse, também ia se apaixonar... Quer dizer, eu não estou apaixonado nem nada ... eu... sei lá... é só uma coisa diferente... Ele é tão... tão... – Terminou sua bebida e deitou-se abraçado ao porta-retratos.

\- Porra, Ty! É muito difícil pensar em abrir minha vida para alguém outra vez. Pare de me perturbar com isso! Eu sei que prometemos um para o outro, que refaríamos a vida no caso de um de nós faltar, mas eu não quero sofrer de novo como sofri quando você se foi. Eu não aguentaria. Não dá. Só quero voltar para minha toca e não ver mais ninguém... ninguém. – A essa altura, Jensen já não pensava com nitidez. Adormeceu sob o efeito do álcool.

J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2J2

No sábado, Jared levantou bem cedinho e preparou o café para seus irmãos. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito. Ficara pensando em Jensen. No seu cheiro, no seu beijo, no seu toque. Queria tanto encontrá-lo novamente...

As crianças acordaram e ficaram pulando ao redor de Jared, ansiosas para saírem para o passeio. Alice, que era mais observadora, percebeu que Jared estava um pouco aéreo, mas ele disse que estava bem, quando ela perguntou se havia algo errado.

Jared arrumou uma mochila com algumas coisas que iriam precisar, chamou as crianças e fez todos os tipos de recomendações possíveis. Queria que elas se divertissem, mas não queria abusar da gentileza do professor Penniket.

Foram caminhando e chegaram por volta das 9 horas, quando o sol já estava quente, dentro do possível para o outono. Jared olhava a animação de seus irmãos e sentia pena de ter que ir embora e fazê-los começar a vida em outro lugar mais uma vez.

Tahmoh veio recebê-los no portão, ele era todo sorrisos para Jared.

\- Que bom que vieram! Então esses são seus irmãos? Sejam bem-vindos! – Entraram e as crianças foram logo trocar de roupa para caírem na água.

Tahmoh, então, chamou Jared para conversar e os dois sentaram-se nas espreguiçadeiras que ficavam próximas à piscina. Mas Jared ficava o tempo todo olhando as crianças na água, tomando conta delas e isso incomodou ao professor, pois este queria sua atenção toda para si. Então, Tahmoh sugeriu ao rapaz que passassem para parte de trás da casa, onde havia um bonito jardim, com uma grande mesa redonda toda branca, com cadeiras almofadadas e um guarda sol vermelho e branco enorme. Mal podia esperar o dia em que estaria a sós com o rapaz que tanto desejava.

\- Não se preocupe com as crianças. Pedi a Sra. Miranda que ficasse de olho nelas. Pode ficar tranquilo, seus irmãos vão ficar bem.

Jared então olhou para Tahmoh e sorriu. – Obrigado, professor. O senhor é sempre muito atencioso. Eu me preocupo porque sei que elas não estão acostumadas a brincar em piscinas, ainda mais uma tão grande.

\- Eu sei o quanto você é zeloso com seus irmãos e o admiro por isso. Mas Jared, por favor, pare de me chamar de senhor. Assim eu me sinto um velho! – Tahmoh riu e segurou a mão de Jared sobre a mesa. – Me chame de Tahmoh. Já nos conhecemos há algum tempo e já podemos ser mais íntimos, não é?

\- Vai ser difícil me acostumar chamá-lo assim... – Jared tirou a mão.

\- Mas você vai ter tempo para isso durante a nossa viagem. – Tahmoh anunciou inesperadamente e ficou observando a reação de Jared. Tinha certeza que ele iria pular de alegria. E isso contaria muitos pontos a seu favor.

\- Viagem? Que viagem?

\- Eu fui convidado, para fazer uma série de palestras na Espanha, deve ser uma viagem de um mês, mais ou menos, e quero você comigo como meu assistente. – Tahmoh demonstrava animação e falou de um modo definitivo, como se Jared já tivesse aceitado a proposta. Jared estranhou o jeito dele falar.

\- Professor eu agradeço muito sua boa vontade, mas não posso aceitar. Eu não tenho como viajar por todo esse tempo porque tenho as crianças para cuidar e... –

\- Eu não acredito que você esteja recusando uma oportunidade dessas! - Tahmoh interrompeu Jared já com alguma veemência na voz. – Quando você terá outra chance como essa? Você sempre disse que queria uma melhoria na vida. Então? Como pode recusar...

\- Professor, entenda...

\- Não! Eu não entendo. – Tahmoh levantou-se e ficou em pé atrás de Jared, pôs as mãos em seus ombros, abaixou a cabeça junto a lateral de seu rosto e falou lentamente num tom baixo. – Jared, eu te acho uma pessoa muito interessante, um jovem inteligente, cheio de potencial. Acredito que você já deve ter percebido o quanto eu gosto de você e se viajássemos juntos, teríamos um tempo para nos conhecer melhor. Eu não sei se você entende o que eu...

Jared também levantou-se e virou de frente para Tahmoh.

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente, professor. – Jared viu que não dava mais para ignorar o interesse de Tahmoh e resolveu deixar tudo bem claro. – Eu gostaria de lhe dizer que não tenho nenhum preconceito, nada mesmo, quanto ao seu interesse por mim. Me sinto até muito honrado. E eu também gosto muito do senhor, digo, de você, mas o que eu sinto é apenas uma grande amizade. – Tahmoh ameaçou a dizer algo, mas Jared não permitiu, fazendo um sinal com a mão pedindo para que o professor não o interrompesse.

\- Me deixe terminar, por favor. Sou muito grato por tudo que você fez por mim. Sempre que me contou sobre algum lugar que visitou, ou que me ensinou alguma coisa sobre a história da nossa língua, ou as vezes que passamos horas conversando sobre as possibilidades de um futuro melhor para mim e para meus irmãos. Você me ajudou a não deixar de sonhar. E eu agradeço muito por isso. Mas gostaria que entendesse que não posso corresponder ao seu interesse e, mesmo que essa sua oferta de trabalho, represente uma melhoria de vida, eu também não posso viajar com você de repente e deixar meus irmãos sozinhos. Eles ainda são crianças, e nós sequer temos uma casa para que eles fiquem em segurança. Eu espero que entenda...

\- Mas Jared, para tudo tem um jeito. Se você quiser seus irmãos podem ficar aqui na minha casa. Eu peço a Sra. Miranda para tomar conta deles e serão muito bem tratados, com certeza. Nós podemos nos conhecer e você pode descobrir que o que sente por mim é mais que amizade. Eu posso lhe proporcionar muitas experiências e te mostrar um mundo que você nem imagina existir. Isso seria muito bom para você. É uma proposta irrecusável!

Jared escutava a tudo calado, tentando achar as palavras certas para deixar claro sua decisão, sem ofender ou magoar o professor que ele julgava ser tão seu amigo.

\- Tahmoh, eu sinto muito, mas não é possível ir com você. – Jared não podia contar que estava com os dias contados naquela cidade. – Se eu não tivesse ninguém sob minha responsabilidade seria diferente, eu até poderia cogitar a ideia de ir com você, a trabalho, nesta viagem, mas eu tenho meus irmãos e eles contam comigo, não posso deixá-los. Por favor, entenda que nós somos uma família, e não dá para largar tudo de uma hora para outra e simplesmente ir viajar contigo por um mês. Eu agradeço muito você ter pensado em mim, mas não vou.

\- Tudo bem. Eu posso entender, apesar de não concordar com você. – Tahmoh falou com voz e sorriso cordiais, disfarçando a frustração que sentia. Desde de que conheceu Jared, o professor havia percebido, que não poderia usar a mesma abordagem usada com outros rapazes que lhe despertaram interesse, pois Jared tinha uma história de vida bem diferente da deles. O que não esperava, era que Jared fosse tão decidido. Achou que poderia manipulá-lo, acenando com a expectativa de uma vida melhor. Pensou que a difícil situação em que Jared vivia, o faria agarrar com unhas e dentes a primeira chance que fosse jogada para ele. Enganou-se. Teria que ter mais jogo de cintura e jogar melhor com as armas que tinha. "Darei um jeito de convencê-lo a ir."

Continuaram a conversar e Tahmoh direcionou o assunto para amenidades e coisas que despertavam o interesse de Jared. O rapaz sentiu-se aliviado por ele não ter insistido no assunto da viagem. Era muito ruim não poder dizer a Tahmoh a real condição das crianças e o medo que ele tinha de que algo os separasse. Ainda não sabia se podia contar com a ajuda dele para tentar resolver a situação em que se encontrava. Queria poder pedir-lhe auxílio, mas ainda não tinha certeza se devia lhe contar toda verdade.

Depois de algum tempo, voltaram para a piscina. O professor sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira e incentivou Jared a cair na água com as crianças. Aproveitou para ficar observando discretamente, os movimentos do rapaz e a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Era uma bela visão. Não diria que estava apaixonado, mas sim, que estava louco de vontade de se apossar daquele moreno, que desconhecia o quão bonito e desejável era.

Jared sorria e brincava com as crianças, mas seus pensamentos não estavam assim tão leves. Gostava do professor, o admirava. Porém a partir do momento em que ele explicitou seus sentimentos, Jared sentiu-se menos à vontade em sua presença. Talvez, com o passar do tempo, tudo ficasse normal outra vez e voltasse a sentir-se bem com ele novamente. Era uma pena não poder aceitar o trabalho. Seria ótimo poder viajar, conhecer pessoas e lugares diferentes, mas no momento atual, não era possível. Entendia tudo que essa oportunidade podia lhe trazer e o que estava perdendo em não aproveitá-la, mas o que poderia fazer? Sequer podia contar a Tahmoh todas as implicações que o levaram a dizer não.

Lembrou-se de Jensen e torceu para o tempo passar rápido, encerrando logo o dia, para que assim, pudesse ir procurá-lo. Não sabia o que iria acontecer, não sabia nem mesmo se deveria fazer isso, mas seu coração batia forte só de pensar em vê-lo mais uma vez.

À tarde, na volta para casa, resolveu pegar o metrô, pois as crianças estavam cansadas e a caminhada até o acampamento era longa. Também teriam que andar da estação até lá, mas seria bem menos.

Soltaram na estação da Fifth Avenue e Jared percebeu um tumulto na rua. Muita gente, policiais, fumaça. Era uma manifestação contra o racismo e pelo que pode perceber, não estava sendo pacífica.

Colocou Liz em seus ombros, pegou a mão de Alice, pediu que Devin se mantivesse próximo e continuou caminhando para o acampamento a passos rápidos. Com sorte, passariam por fora da confusão sem problemas. Mas infelizmente não era dia de sorte.

Quando menos esperavam, uma quantidade grande de pessoas veio correndo em direção a eles e separou Devin do grupo. Jared correu para tentar resgatar o menino e quando perceberam estavam no meio de um conflito violento entre policiais e manifestantes.

 _ **Continua...**_

 ** _A todos um 2018 cheio de coisas boas e que possamos estar juntos nesse novo ano!_**


	9. Chapter 9

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Obrigada meninas! Beijinhos

* * *

Capítulo 9

Sem lugar no mundo

" _...A gente não quer só comida/ A gente quer a vida/ Como a vida quer..."_

 _Comida – Titãs_

Loretta estava inquieta. Andava de um lado para o outro com o coração acelerado e uma angústia inexplicável na alma. Não sabia bem porque estava assim, mas algo lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com Jared. Por várias vezes foi até sua barraca, mas nada dele nem das crianças chegarem.

"Eu quis tanto dizer a ele que não fosse nesse passeio..." "Eu não tinha como explicar por que era melhor não ir, então me calei." "Eu devia ter dito." "Tudo no dia de hoje estava estranho para ele..." "Do que adianta um dom que não me permite ver claramente o que vai acontecer?" "Só essa agonia, esse aperto no coração e esse saber sem clareza, sem certeza..."

Loretta fechou os olhos e fez uma oração em silêncio.

J2

\- JAY! ME AJUDA!

\- Calma! Eu vou pegar você!

Devin, com os braços levantados, tentava alcançar a mão de Jared, mas ia sendo levado aos empurrões por um grande número de pessoas que corriam em desordem, fugindo de alguns carros que aceleravam contra os manifestantes.

O início da manifestação havia sido pacífico, mas no decorrer do dia tudo tinha se transformado num forte distúrbio, diante a intolerância de um grupo violento de manifestantes.

A polícia tentava colocar alguma ordem, mas também agia com truculência e em pouco tempo o pandemônio estava formado.

A tentativa de controlar a multidão atirando bombas de gás lacrimogêneo e desferindo golpes de cassetete, definitivamente, não estava funcionando.

As crianças estavam apavoradas e Jared desesperado para tirá-las dali. Viu que não conseguiria chegar até Devin, carregando Liz em seus ombros e segurando Alice pela mão. E também seus olhos ardiam muito e mal conseguia enxergar para onde o menino estava sendo empurrado. Eles estavam no meio do tumulto e Jared não conseguia ver uma saída.

J2

Chegaram ao acampamento no fim da tarde, com as crianças ajudando Jared a caminhar. Loretta, que estava sentada em frente à barraca deles, aguardando que chegassem, assim que os avistou, correu para ajudar.

\- O que aconteceu? Você está ferido? – perguntou bastante aflita. Mas quando viu que Liz estava com uma carinha de choro, tentou adicionar um tanto de calma à sua voz para que a menina não se abalasse ainda mais.

\- Jared, o que foi isso, meu menino?

\- Está tudo bem... ai... é menos grave do que parece. Alice cuide de Liz, tente acalmá-la. – Jared falou, apoiando-se em Devin e Loretta.

O levaram para dentro da barraca e deitaram-no o melhor possível. Suas costas estavam bastante machucadas e Jared sentia muita dor no peito também. Loretta saiu para verificar o que poderia conseguir de remédios entre os outros moradores. Eles nunca tinham muita medicação, mas talvez conseguisse algo que pudesse usar. Deixou Devin fazendo companhia à Jared, que gemia de dor toda vez que se mexia.

Ao voltar para barraca Loretta pediu a Devin, para buscar um balde com água limpa e começou a revirar o local a procura de uma toalha ou algo parecido.

Não havia conseguido medicamentos adequados, mas iria limpar os ferimentos e lhe dar um analgésico, depois pensariam no que fazer.

\- Tome esse comprimido, ele vai ajudar a diminuir a dor. Consegue me contar o que aconteceu? – Jared tirou a camisa com dificuldade e Loretta passava a toalha com cuidado.

\- As crianças estão bem?

\- Sim, estão. Não se preocupe. Apenas alguns arranhões. Estão assustadas, é claro, mas vão ficar bem.

\- Nós encontramos uma manifestação contra o racismo, no caminho para cá. Mas já nem era mais uma manifestação. Era um tumulto violento, brancos e negros se enfrentando como numa guerra e a polícia... ai... ...a polícia agredindo a todos e... carros atropelando os manifestantes... o Devin foi empurrado na confusão e eu não consegui... ai... alcançá-lo. Eu tive que proteger as meninas... com meu corpo... e acabei levando muita porrada da polícia nas costas... até chegar onde Devin estava e conseguir puxá-lo de volta.

\- Eu estou vendo os hematomas...

\- Está muito ruim? Sinto muita dor...

\- Não tem muitos cortes, mas alguns lugares estão inchados e bem arroxeados. Continue deitado de lado.

\- Ai... Loretta dê uma olhada nas crianças para mim. O Devin machucou um pouco o braço... ai... veja o que pode fazer, por favor. E as meninas estão assustadas...

\- Jay, fique tranquilo. Já mandei que ele lavasse o ferimento. Não é nada grave e as meninas foram tomar um banho e vão descansar um pouco lá na minha barraca. Assim ficamos com mais de espaço aqui. Você é quem tem se cuidar, grandão. Deixe-me ver suas mãos, também estão um pouco feridas, precisam de cuidado.

\- Com as crianças eu tive que ser forte, mas... ai... ai... – Jared virou-se de bruços para facilitar o trabalho de Loretta, que aplicava o pouco antisséptico que tinha conseguido, nos cortes maiores que havia em suas costas. - ...mas para você eu posso contar, tive muito medo hoje.

\- Tinha que ter, poderia ter acontecido coisa pior.

\- Não Loretta, não estou falando exatamente do tumulto que enfrentamos. Foi algo horrível, é claro. Mas teve algo pior que a confusão e a violência...

\- Como algo pode ser pior que isso, Jay? Olha como você está. E as crianças estão realmente perturbadas com tudo que passaram. Como pode uma luta por igualdade e justiça se transformar numa arruaça pavorosa dessas? Assim não se chega a lugar algum.

\- Muitas pessoas que nem estavam na manifestação se machucaram hoje, Loretta. Não foi fácil sair de lá. Mas o que mais me deixou preocupado, foi quando no meio da confusão, um policial me puxou e perguntou o que duas meninas negras estavam fazendo abraçadas a um homem branco e me pediu documentos. Eu fiquei enrolando por um instante e quando tivemos oportunidade, saímos correndo e nos disfarçamos junto aos manifestantes. De certo modo, ainda bem que estava um caos, pois isso impediu que policial viesse atrás de nós.

\- Eu sei que foi difícil, querido. Procure descansar, agora. Vocês vão ficar bem.

\- Não Loretta, não dá mais para ficar desse jeito. Depois que pegamos o Devin, eu... ai... ai... está doendo muito aqui do lado esquerdo...

\- É, está bem inchado. – Loretta falou, apalpando o local, com ar de preocupação.

\- ...mesmo com dor, enquanto vinha para cá eu só pensava em uma coisa: preciso encontrar um jeito de resolver a vida das crianças. – Jared fazia caretas de dor e mordia o lábio inferior enquanto sua amiga cuidava de seus ferimentos e o ouvia dizer a decisão que tomara.

\- Loretta, vou contar tudo ao professor e pedir ajuda. Ele é uma pessoa influente, conhece muita gente, vai ter como me indicar um caminho. Não posso mais esperar. Ele sempre foi um bom amigo, apesar de hoje de manhã ter me dito que tem interesse por mim e eu ter dito que não posso corresponder, acredito que isso não vá impedi-lo de me ajudar.

\- Jared você está de cabeça quente. Passou por um sufoco hoje, e se sentiu impotente para proteger seus irmãos, mas isso iria acontecer em algum momento. Você não é nenhum super-homem. Agora sossegue e descanse, menino.

\- A questão não é ser um super-homem, minha amiga. É que os vejo crescendo nessa vida sem nenhum futuro. Como se não existissem, não fizessem parte do mundo. Não têm sequer um documento de identidade. E se algo me acontecer? O que vai ser dos meus irmãos?

Jared estava realmente chateado e muito preocupado.

\- Há sempre uma espada sobre nossas cabeças: se vamos para uma cidade pequena, as pessoas nos olham com estranhamento e desconfiança. Pensam que eu estou me aproveitando das crianças, sei lá. E ninguém me dá trabalho. Se vamos para uma cidade grande, a todo momento temos pressão da polícia para apresentarmos documentos. Eu já não sei o que fazer.

\- Eu entendo suas preocupações, querido. Mas faça tudo com muito cuidado. Não se precipite. Sei o quanto vocês sofreriam se fossem separados.

\- Nem me fale nisso! Mas a situação extrema de hoje, o medo que tive de não conseguir defendê-los, me fez pensar no quanto essa vida que levamos é prejudicial a eles. Vou abrir o jogo com o professor Penniket e se ele não puder me ajudar, vou procurar alguém que possa. Caso eu não encontre mesmo ninguém, que me aponte uma saída para ficarmos juntos e em paz, aí sim, fugimos de novo. Isso já ia ter que acontecer mesmo, por causa do detetive Ackles que insiste na apresentação dos documentos. – Jared já quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, estava muito cansado. - Loretta, você pode cuidar deles para mim? Vou descansar só um pouco.

\- Claro, meu bem. Não se preocupe. Descanse. - Loretta saiu da barraca e foi ver as crianças. Devin conversava com os netos dela e as meninas dormiam à sono solto em sua barraca. Olhou para as crianças com carinho e preocupação. Não tinha certeza se o que Jared queria fazer, era uma boa ideia. Mas talvez ela estivesse enganada e esse fosse o caminho certo a ser seguido para que, essa família formada de maneira tão incomum, tivesse uma vida melhor. "Que os anjos os protejam!"

J2

Uns quarenta minutos depois, Loretta voltou à barraca de Jared para ver como ele estava e o encontrou tremendo muito. Ao encostar nele para cobri-lo viu o quanto sua pele estava quente.

\- Oh, meu Deus! Você está queimando em febre. – Loretta chamou Devin e pediu que ele procurasse por Frank.

Frank era um ex-fuzileiro naval que havia passado por várias guerras, atuando como enfermeiro no campo de batalha. Infelizmente nunca se recuperou dos horrores que viu e mergulhava na bebida para esquecê-los. Havia deixado sua casa e família, pois não conseguia mais conviver com eles. Na verdade, eles também não conseguiam mais conviver com Frank. Então, foi para as ruas. Atualmente morava no acampamento e de vez em quando ajudava um ou outro sem-teto diagnosticando suas doenças. Ele acertava mais ou menos sessenta por cento das vezes e era o mais perto de um médico que eles tinham. O difícil era encontrá-lo sóbrio. Mesmo assim, Loretta resolveu arriscar.

Frank chegou à barraca de Jared e encontrou Loretta colocando compressas de água fria em sua testa enquanto ele tremia e gemia de dor.

\- Deixe eu dar olhada nesse gigante, pra ver se consigo descobrir o que ele tem. O menino me explicou o que aconteceu. – O homem chegou perto de Jared e ao tocá-lo viu o quanto sua febre estava alta.

\- Você está bem Frank? – Loretta quis conferir o nível de sobriedade do ex-fuzileiro.

Ele olhou pra ela entendo bem pergunta e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Melhor você esperar lá fora para que eu tenha mais espaço. – Frank também era um homem grande, não dava mesmo para ficar os três ali dentro. Loretta saiu e ficou aguardando ansiosamente junto com Devin.

Frank saiu da barraca e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Começou a falar com sua voz extremamente grossa e arrastada que, muitas vezes, até dificultava o entendimento do que ele dizia.

\- O rapaz precisa de um hospital. Suspeito que tenha quebrado uma ou duas costelas. Dê a ele um antitérmico se você tiver, e um banho frio é recomendável, se ele aguentar. Se não, continue com as compressas, mas ponha também embaixo dos braços e nas virilhas. Ele não pode ficar aqui. Tem ir que ir ao médico.

\- Obrigada, Frank. - Loretta falou e entrou na barraca. Ele mal ouviu o agradecimento, saiu andando, reclamando do frio e sumiu no emaranhado de barracas que era o acampamento.

Loretta conseguiu um antitérmico, deu a Jared e começou as fazer compressas como Frank havia dito. Depois de aproximadamente uma hora, a febre cedeu um pouco e isso deixou Jared mais consciente.

\- Como se sente? – Loretta perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

\- Como se tivesse sido pisoteado por um elefante. – Jared tentou fazer graça. Mas não se sentia nada bem. – A situação não está nada boa, não é minha amiga?

\- O Frank veio aqui e, pelo que ele pode apurar, você deve ter quebrado uma costela ou mais. O que vamos fazer Jay? Você precisa ir para um hospital.

\- Que hora são?

\- Quase nove.

\- Vou lhe dar o endereço do professor Penniket. Por favor, vá até lá. Não é longe. Você sabe onde eu guardo dinheiro, não é? Pegue dinheiro de passagem e vá de metrô.

\- Jared...

\- Por favor, Loretta. Eu não estou me sentindo bem. E ele pode me ajudar. Depois que eu estiver melhor, resolvo o que for preciso.

\- Eu pensei que poderíamos chamar o detetive Ackles? Ele me parece uma boa pessoa.

\- Por um instante eu também pensei nele, mas... não. Eu tenho medo que ele queira resolver o problema das crianças de uma vez e, claro, isso implica em ter a documentação delas, e como você sabe, eu não tenho. E também eu não sei o quanto, me ajudar, pode complicar a vida dele, então... Eu te peço, vá até o professor, explique tudo o que aconteceu, tenho certeza que ele vai ajudar, afinal somos amigos apesar de tudo.

Loretta pegou o dinheiro da passagem e saiu da barraca de Jared com vários pensamentos rondando sua mente.

Foi até sua própria barraca, trocou de roupa, procurou um pedaço de papel e escreveu um bilhete. Chamou seu neto mais velho, um rapazinho de dezessete anos, e pediu que fosse até a delegacia e entregasse o bilhete ao detetive Ackles.

\- Joseph, só entregue se for em mãos. Caso não o encontre, não entregue a ninguém e nem deixe recado. Certo? - O menino confirmou ter entendido e se foi.

Loretta cogitou a ideia de Jensen estar de folga ou mesmo de já ter ido para casa, mas algo lhe dizia que deveria tentar. Não iria ignorar sua intuição duas vezes no mesmo dia.

Ela, por sua vez, iria até a casa do tal professor como Jared pedira. Independente do que ela sentia ou pensava, o mais importante no momento era a saúde de seu amigo. Ele precisava de atendimento médico e Jensen poderia não ser encontrado então, era melhor ter outra opção.

 _ **Continua...**_

Review não logado:

Oi, Cléia!

Desculpe não ter respondido seu comentário do capítulo 7. É que este é meu primeiro rodeio e ainda não sabia como responder um review não logado. Respondo agor de uma vez, tá? O Jared é mesmo uma graça (em todos os sentidos, rs, sou doida nesse guri, rs). Ele cresceu e viveu a vida toda assim meio largado, né? Então ele nunca teve muito com quem conversar e aí cresceu com dúvidas e perguntas que nunca foram respondidas. Ao se ver com o Jensen numa situação mais à vontade, desandou a matar a curiosidade. Até que foi bom, né? rs E você tem razão, Jared tem coisa demais na cabeça, mas seria difícil não ter, criando três crianças na situação em que eles vivem. Vamos ver o que pode ser feito para melhorar a vida dele mais pra frente, ok? Você dizer que está amando a história, me deixa muito feliz! De verdade. Obrigada por compreender que nem sempre dá para atualizar com rapidez, mas saiba que eu sempre vou procurar atualizar o mais rápido que eu conseguir e abandonar a fic, nem pensar. Obrigada também por ler e comentar. Beijos.


	10. Chapter 10

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Eu tenho muuuita sorte em tê-las comigo. Obrigada meninas! Beijocas!

* * *

Capítulo 10

Nem tudo são pedras

 _Hoje eu estou sozinho/ Você no caminho/ Não adianta se esconder/ Já não tem mais jeito/ Tudo está perfeito/ Agora é só eu e você/_

 _Juntos na mesma estrada/_ _Atravessando a madrugada/ Para ver o sol nascer..._

 _-_ Namora comigo – Paulinho MosKa –

Loretta chegou à casa de Tahmoh e foi atendida assim que disse que estava ali a pedido de Jared. O professor se prontificou a ajudar, e foi tirar o carro para irem.

Não gostou muito da mulher. Ela lhe olhava como se quisesse enxergar sua alma. Contudo não podia negar um chamado de Jared, pois com certeza, conseguiria tirar proveito dessa aproximação. Em pouco tempo estava dirigindo rumo ao acampamento com Loretta a seu lado.

J2

O neto de Loretta chegou à delegacia e perguntou pelo detetive Ackles, à atendente no balcão.

\- Ele acabou de sair. Foi embora nesse minutinho. É urgente?

\- Um pouco. – Respondeu o rapaz um tanto decepcionado por não ter conseguido encontrá-lo, apesar de ter vindo quase correndo.

\- Bem, dê a volta por fora, e veja se ele ainda está no estacionamento que fica nos fundos do prédio. Quem sabe você dá sorte?

J2

Loretta e Tahmoh chegaram ao acampamento e ela o levou até a barraca de Jared, onde três crianças apreensivas a esperavam.

Liz, elétrica como sempre, passou à frente dos irmãos e foi tratando de dar as notícias, falando tudo de uma vez, em disparada.

\- Loretta, Loretta! Aquele amigo do Papi que é um policial, chegou aqui, colocou ele no carro e disse que ia levá-lo para o hospital. Ele foi muito, muito bonzinho, pegou o Jay no colo com carinho e disse pra gente não se preocupar que ele ia cuidar dele direitinho e que o Papi vai ficar curado bem rapidinho.

Loretta olhou para Tahmoh, que prestava atenção ao que a menina falava, e viu uma mudança de expressão. Alice puxou Liz para dentro da barraca, enquanto Devin explicava tudo com detalhes para Loretta.

\- ...E, por fim, ele deixou este celular e disse para te entregar. Falou que assim que puder, liga para dar notícias. O Jay nem estava acordado direito, mas o detetive disse que era por causa da febre. Então, depois de carregar ele até o carro, foi embora bem rápido.

Loretta olhou para Tahmoh um pouco sem graça, mas, intimamente, estava satisfeita por Jensen ter sido encontrado e ter chegado antes deles.

\- Professor Penniket, mil desculpas por tê-lo feito vir até aqui, desnecessariamente.

\- Se nós não tivéssemos entrado naquela rua errada, não tínhamos dado aquela volta imensa e poderíamos ter chegado a tempo de ajudá-lo. – Tahmoh respondeu visivelmente irritado.

\- Mais uma vez, lhe peço mil desculpas. É que eu nunca havia vindo para o acampamento de carro e ainda mais à noite. Como sempre ando de metrô, acabei me confundindo com o caminho. – Loretta realmente havia se confundido. Na hora ficou até aborrecida consigo mesma, porém agora estava começando a achar que o engano não tinha sido assim tão ruim.

\- Me perdoe por favor, por fazê-lo perder seu tempo. Mas fique tranquilo, que o detetive é um bom amigo do Jared e vai cuidar muito bem dele, eu lhe garanto que ele está em boas mãos. E no fim é só isso que importa, não é? A saúde do nosso Jay. - Loretta procurou ser diplomática.

\- Claro, Sra. Devine. Tem toda razão. Isso é o mais importante. – Tahmoh disse tentando controlar sua frustração. – Por favor, me dê notícias do Jared. Aqui está meu número. – Entregou à Loretta um pequeno e elegante cartão. – Boa noite. – E foi embora com as palavras de Liz ecoando em seus pensamentos: "...ele foi muito, muito bonzinho, pegou o Jay no colo com carinho..." "Que merda! Quem esse cara pensa que é, para pegar o moreno que eu escolhi pra mim, no colo?" "Não gostei disso... não gostei mesmo."

Loretta ficou cuidando de seus netos e dos irmãos de Jared, enquanto aguardava notícias do grandão, de quem tanto gostava. O fato de Jensen estar com ele já a deixava bem mais tranquila.

J2

Jensen levou Jared para seu apartamento, dirigindo devagar para evitar que solavancos o deixassem desconfortável. Jared dormiu quase o tempo todo, porque havia tomado, no hospital, uma injeção com medicação forte para dor, que lhe causava sonolência. O ferimento na costela não era grave, embora doesse bastante, e os locais onde tinham hematomas também estavam realmente doloridos. Mesmo dormindo, o rapaz volta e meia, gemia de dor ao se mexer. O loiro achou melhor mesmo, que ele dormisse um pouco e assim pudesse descansar.

Um Jared entre o acordado e o adormecido, foi levado por Jensen até o elevador e, ao chegar em casa, deitado na cama, onde simplesmente apagou.

Jared dormiu profundamente por mais ou menos três horas. E Jensen zelou por seu sono o tempo todo. Aplicou-lhe compressas de água fria na testa para manter sua temperatura estável e deixou um lanche preparado para que o moreno recuperasse as forças quando acordasse.

Assim que Jared acordou, não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas sentia-se confortável. Piscou os olhos várias vezes e quando os abriu de vez, viu Jensen parado à porta, aguardando que ele despertasse por completo.

\- E aí, cara? Como está se sentindo? – O loiro perguntou enquanto caminhava devagar até a cama.

\- Um pouco dolorido, mas estou bem. Onde estamos? – Jared olhou em volta tentando se localizar.

\- No meu apartamento.

\- E porque estamos aqui? – Jared ainda estava um pouco perdido.

\- Bem, você não precisou ficar internado, mas precisa de cuidados. Achei que fosse melhor te trazer pra cá, assim você teria mais espaço e ficaria mais confortável.

\- Mas... como você soube?

\- Eu sou um policial. Sei de tudo. – Jensen sorriu. Jared gostou e sorriu de volta - Quem você acha que me avisou?

\- Loretta! Ela é...

\- É sim. Então eu fui até lá e te resgatei. – Jensen estava bem humorado, contente porque o moreno estava melhor. Quando o neto de Loretta o encontrou no estacionamento e lhe entregou o bilhete, Jensen ficou muito preocupado e pensamentos terríveis passaram por sua mente. Então quase voou até o acampamento para ajudar Jared. Agora, estava calmo e feliz por vê-lo bem e por tê-lo tão perto.

\- Oh! Meu herói! – Ambos riram, mas ao se mexer Jared gemeu de dor.

Jensen chegou mais perto e ajeitou os travesseiros. – Calma aí, rapaz. Não é nada grave, mas você tem que se cuidar.

\- Ainda sinto bastante dor. Eu quebrei mesmo a costela?

\- No pronto-socorro eles te examinaram e fizeram uma radiografia. Disseram que não está quebrada, que foi apenas uma incisura numa costela inferior esquerda, então te medicaram e te deram alta. Você tem que tomar um anti-inflamatório por uns dias, não pode pegar peso e tem que fazer repouso.

\- Porra! Não quebrou e dói desse jeito? Imagina se estivesse quebrada! – Jared sorriu apesar da dor. Depois olhou bem dentro dos olhos verdes de Jensen. – Obrigado por tudo que fez. Eu sei que devo ter te dado um trabalhão. E agora estou aqui espalhado em sua cama.

\- Isso não importa. Fiquei tão preocupado, que fico feliz de ver que você está melhor. – Jensen falou com sinceridade.

\- Obrigado de verdade. – Jared estava muito grato, mas também um pouco sem graça pela situação. Não lembrava muito bem da sequência dos acontecimentos, mas alguns flashes vinham a todo instante à sua mente. – Eu tenho uma lembrança meio vaga de você me carregando no colo... isso aconteceu mesmo? – O moreno perguntou um pouco envergonhado.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Não foi nada que manche sua reputação. Apenas alguns vizinhos nos viram entrando, pensaram que tínhamos nos casado e desejaram felicidades. – Jensen respondeu rindo e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

Jared também riu e deu de ombros. - Pelo menos cumprimos a tradição. - falou e depois ficou com um semblante mais sério. – Jensen, não quero parecer ingrato nem nada, mas tenho que voltar ao acampamento.

\- Por que?

\- Eu preciso ver como as crianças estão.

\- Admiro muito a dedicação que você tem aos seus irmãos, porém não acho que seria uma boa ideia ir até lá agora, você precisa repousar. Mas pode falar com eles se quiser. Deixei meu celular com a Senhora Devine. Inclusive já liguei para ela e a tranquilizei sobre o seu estado.

\- Jura? Eu posso ligar agora? – O rapaz perguntou ansioso.

\- Claro. Pode ligar deste aqui. – Entregou outro celular a Jared, já com o número do aparelho particular digitado. – É o que eu uso na delegacia. Só apertar a tecla verde. – Jensen falou e saiu do quarto.

Jared fez o que Jensen disse e não demorou a ouvir a voz de sua amiga.

\- Jay? Oh, graças aos céus! Como é bom ouvir sua voz, meu querido! – Loretta estava feliz e emocionada por falar com Jared pessoalmente e ouvir de viva voz que ele estava bem.

\- E então Loretta, como estão as crianças? Eu estou preocupado com elas. Vou pedir ao detetive que me leve para o acampamento...

\- Não Jay. – Loretta o interrompeu - Você não precisa vir para cá. Fique onde está e se recupere. Elas estão bem e até já estão dormindo. Você pode ficar tranquilo eu estou cuidando de tudo. Fique aí e melhore. Estou rezando para ficar tudo bem, querido.

\- Tem certeza que não é melhor...

\- Jay! Sossegue! – Loretta o interrompeu mais uma vez. – E só me apareça aqui quando estiver melhor. Senão eu mesma vou tratar de lhe quebrar umas costelas! – Ameaçou brincando, mas torcia para que Jared aceitasse ficar.

\- Está bem, minha amiga. Obrigado por tudo. Eu ligo amanhã novamente e se estiver me sentindo melhor volto para casa. - Jared ficou pensativo, distraído com o telefone na mão.

\- E então? Ficou mais tranquilo agora ou ver ter que te algemar à cama para que você não fuja? – Jensen perguntou, entrando no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos. - Se quiser ligar pra mais alguém...

\- Não quero ligar pra mais ninguém, obrigado. Só precisava mesmo saber se eles estavam bem. Acho que não vai precisar das algemas. – Sorriu - E o que é isso aqui? – Jared perguntou passando a mão sob sua camiseta.

\- É uma bandagem, que colocaram no hospital, para ajudar a diminuir a dor. O médico perguntou se seu peito doía ao respirar e você disse que sim. Não está mais doendo? – Jensen depositou a bandeja na cama e sentou-e.

\- Não. Consigo respirar sem dor. Será que já posso tirar?

\- Por que quer tirar?

\- Porque gostaria de abusar um pouquinho mais e te perguntar se poderia tomar um banho – Jared falou meio sem jeito.

\- Claro que pode. Fique à vontade. Me deixa ver se você ainda tem febre. - Falando isso, Jensen levou a mão ao rosto de Jared e este fechou os olhos, como se fosse receber um carinho. Ao vê-lo assim, o detetive pensou que talvez aquele rapaz estivesse precisando mais do que só curativos para seus ferimentos e remédios para dor. "Quais aflições lhe iriam à alma?" Jensen tirou a mão devagar, segurando a vontade de acariciar seu rosto. Não era o momento para aquilo e mesmo que fosse, lembrou-se que ele saiu triste da delegacia no dia anterior.

\- Por enquanto está sem febre. Você não prefere comer primeiro antes de tomar banho? Eu vou pegar toalhas e alguma roupa para você trocar. Já volto para ajudar você a se levantar. – Saiu do quarto antes que cedesse ao desejo de pegá-lo no colo e confortá-lo, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

Jared ficou um pouco decepcionado. "Mas o que mesmo eu esperava?" Perguntou-se enquanto começava a comer.

Jensen providenciou toalhas e uma calça de moletom, que talvez ficasse um pouco curta, mas serviria por uma noite. Também pegou uma camiseta branca e meias. A noite estava fria, talvez Jared quisesse aquecer os pés.

\- Você comeu pouco. - Jensen comentou ao entrar no quarto e perceber que Jared quase não mexera na bandeja.

\- Tem muita comida. Eu não como muito.

\- Mas deveria comer um pouco mais, para repor as forças.

\- Me acha muito magro? - Jared perguntou de repente.

Jensen olhou para ele, caminhou até a cama e sentou a seu lado.

\- Acho que você está um pouco magro para sua altura. Mas isso não te impede de ser lindo. – Mal Jensen terminou de falar, Jared abriu um sorriso entre tímido e feliz. Não sabia bem porque, mas era tão bom ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. E o detetive, por sua vez, gostava muito de ver aquele sorriso! – Você não queria tomar banho? Então vamos lá.

Jensen ajudou Jared a tirar a camisa e a bandagem. Depois o apoiou para que ele ficasse de pé e o levou até o banheiro.

\- Cara, você tem uma banheira!

\- Eu comprei este apartamento exclusivamente por causa dela. - Jensen riu do jeito de menino do moreno. – Quer tomar um banho de banheira?

\- Acho que seria muito abuso da minha parte...

\- Pode abusar. – Jensen deu uma piscadela para o moreno e foi abrir as torneiras – Não vai demorar para encher. Vai ser bom para você relaxar. Fique à vontade e me chame se precisar de alguma coisa. – Saiu e fechou a porta.

Jared tirou o restante da roupa devagar, enquanto a banheira enchia, depois entrou e sentou-se na água morna. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo escutando o barulho da água que vinha da torneira aberta acima de seus pés. Estava adorando ser cuidado pelo loiro.

Enquanto isso no quarto, Jensen trocou os lençóis e colocou mais travesseiros na cama. Queria dar uma olhada para ver se estava tudo bem no banheiro, mas estava em dúvida se devia fazer isso. "E se ele não gostar que eu entre? Não quero constrangê-lo." "Mas, por outro lado ele pode estar precisando de alguma coisa." "Ai que droga! Por que eu estou tão agitado?" "Jensen, deixe de história. Você está louco para ir até lá, então vai logo!"

Jensen deu uma batidinha na porta e abriu. Colocou a cabeça para dentro e perguntou, como quem não quer nada, se estava tudo bem.

\- Bem até demais. Essa água morna está uma delícia! – Quando Jensen sorriu e se virou para sair, Jared pensou rápido em alguma coisa para fazer com ele ficasse. – Jensen, já que estou abusando, você se incomodaria de lavar as minhas costas? É que está um pouco difícil de movimentar os braços... - E encarou o loiro com uns olhinhos pidões mais encantadores que Jensen já vira. É claro que ele ficou. Na verdade, queria muito ficar. E o grandão queria muito a companhia de Jensen. Sentia-se muito bem com ele.

Jensen, sentou-se à beira da banheira, pegou o sabonete e ensaboou cuidadosamente as costas de Jared enquanto conversavam como se conhecessem um ao outro há muito tempo. Quando terminou, pegou o shampoo e pediu que Jared fechasse os olhos. Com as pontas dos dedos massageou toda cabeça, enquanto esfregava delicadamente seus cabelos. O mais novo estava completamente entregue àquele carinho. Quando Jensen terminou, Jared não queria que ele parasse. Ficaria ali, sentindo as mãos de Jensen em seus cabelos, a noite inteira. Quando abriu os olhos, pegou no flagra, o detetive lhe observando com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

\- Eu vou sair para você se secar e se vestir. Pode chamar se precisar de algo.

Quando Jared saiu do banheiro, Jensen não estava no quarto, e como ele havia dito que passaria antisséptico nos ferimentos em suas costas, nem vestiu a camiseta, a jogou no ombro e saiu andando pelo apartamento, procurando pelo loiro.

O encontrou na sala, falando ao celular, já ia voltando quando Jensen o chamou.

\- Espere um pouco, já estou terminando. – Jared sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá e ficou observando o local. Enquanto terminava a ligação, Jensen olhava para Jared ali sentado a seu lado, sem camisa, com os cabelos ainda úmidos, e a vontade de que ele não estivesse machucado e que a situação fosse outra, invadiu seus pensamentos. Então balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais ideias, e desligou o celular.

\- Eu estava tentando conseguir alguém para trocar meu plantão de amanhã.

\- Por minha causa? Não precisa. Não quero te atrapalhar.

\- Você não me atrapalha. E além disso, eu quase sempre trabalho aos domingos, mereço uma folga.

\- Você se mudou para este apartamento há pouco tempo?

\- Não. Já moro aqui há quase cinco anos. Por que?

\- Tem alguma coisa contra mobília? – O mais novo perguntou em tom divertido.

Jensen olhou em volta e deu de ombros. – É, eu sei que é meio vazio, mas pelo menos é prático para limpar.

\- Desculpe ter reparado. Não quis ser intrometido, você pelo menos tem onde morar...

\- Ei, tudo bem. Não me aborreci. Vem, eu passo o antisséptico e te ajudo a colocar a camiseta.

Depois de ajudar Jared, Jensen tomou um banho e arrumou o sofá para passar a noite. Deu o anti-inflamatório do moreno e verificando que a febre estava de volta deu-lhe também um antitérmico. Quando saía do quarto, Jared o chamou.

\- Jensen, onde você vai dormir?

\- No sofá.

\- Mas esta é sua cama. Eu posso dormir no sofá.

\- Não. Você está se recuperando e precisa de conforto. Não se preocupe, eu fico bem no sofá.

\- Mas... eu é que não vou ficar bem... se você não ficar aqui comigo. – Jared simplesmente falou. Sentia ainda muita dor, porém isso não o impedia de estar gostando dos cuidados de Jensen e também da sua companhia. Percebeu os olhares do loiro, vez ou outra, e sabia que ele também estava pensando no beijo trocado na delegacia.

Jensen que já ia saindo do quarto, voltou, sentou-se à beira da cama e colocou a mão na testa de Jared.

\- A febre deve ter aumentado, acho até que você está delirando. – Jensen tentou brincar, mas Jared estava sério. - Quer mesmo que eu fique aqui?

\- Quero. Muito.

Jensen chegou bem perto de Jared e tocou em seu rosto. O moreno esfregou carinhosamente o rosto na palma de sua mão e o olhou mostrando que não só aceitava o carinho, mas também o desejava.

\- Você enfrentou uma barra hoje, não foi?

\- É... foi um dia bem pesado. Nem acreditei quando acordei e vi você me olhando.

\- Seus irmãos me disseram que a Sra. Devine tinha ido buscar um amigo seu. Ainda bem que cheguei primeiro. – Jensen piscou para Jared, sorrindo.

\- Sim, eu pedi que ela fosse chamá-lo, mas pelo que presumi ela resolveu tentar te chamar também. Eu nem sabia que era uma corrida. – Abriu um sorriso - Ela gosta de você.

\- E você?

\- Te quero perto de mim. Dorme aqui.

\- Jared, acho melhor eu dormir na sala.

\- Por que?

\- Porque eu não vou resistir a você se ficar aqui.

\- Você não precisa resistir...

\- Mas você saiu tão triste da delegacia quando nos beijamos...

\- Não foi porque nos beijamos, foi... por outro motivo.

\- Eu sei que se descobrir gay é algo complicado, mas...

\- Também não foi por isso, Jensen. Sei que não é uma coisa fácil, mas acredite, eu seguro essa. Sempre tive dúvidas e conviver com elas é mais difícil do que saber.

\- Não quero que pareça que estou forçando a barra, Jared...

\- Você não está. Eu gosto de estar perto de você. Olha, eu tive outros motivos para ficar chateado, prometo que te conto num outro momento. Mas juro, não foi contigo.

\- Então você gostou de beijar um cara? – a pergunta foi num tom divertido e os dois riram.

\- Bem... eu gostei de beijar você. E gostaria de beijar de novo. – Jared ficou um pouco tímido, mas já que tinha começado, falou de uma vez o que estava sentindo.

Jensen ficou olhando para o moreno e percebeu que quando estava perto de Jared tinha mais vontade de sorrir, mesmo sem motivo algum. E também gostava de dizer coisas que provocassem um sorriso no outro. Estranhamente, a companhia daquele rapaz que ele conhecia há tão pouco tempo, o fazia se sentir vivo.

Aproximou-se de Jared e o beijou suavemente. Apesar das dores e do cansaço o moreno quis aprofundar o beijo, mas Jensen lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos e separou suas bocas.

\- Amanhã, continuamos. – Falou, encarando Jared com promessas no olhar. - Você precisa descansar. Dorme. Fico aqui até você pegar no sono.

\- Eu vou cobrar isso que estou vendo nesses olhos verdes, Sr. Detetive Jensen Ackles. – Jared falou e os dois riram. O moreno se aconchegou aos travesseiros e dormiu com Jensen lhe fazendo um gostoso cafuné. Ao ver que ele dormia, o loiro foi para sala, tomou uma dose de uísque e deitou-se. "Nota dez, Jensen, pelo auto controle!"

J2

Jared acordou bem cedo, como de costume. Ainda tinha bastante dor nas costas, mas, provavelmente, a febre havia passado, pois sentia-se bem disposto. Não se levantou para não acordar Jensen. Ficou deitado pensando em um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo, como sempre.

Achava incrível estar na casa de Jensen, deitado em sua cama. "Como poderia imaginar isso há vinte e quatro horas atrás?" Estava inquieto, então resolveu tomar uma ducha, não sabia mesmo ficar parado. Quando saiu do banho sem camisa e secando os cabelos com uma toalha, encontrou Jensen sentado na cama, com as costas na cabeceira, as pernas esticadas displicentemente, uma xícara de café fumegante em uma das mãos e os olhos semi fechados numa carinha de sono.

Jared ficou parado, simplesmente encantado com a beleza de Jensen.

Seu cabelo curto estava úmido e ele havia feito a barba. Também não estava mais com roupa de dormir. Vestia uma calça jeans velha, cheia de rasgos, que parecia muito confortável e uma camiseta azul marinho. Com certeza havia tomado banho no banheiro do corredor, pensando que Jared ainda dormia.

Quando o loiro percebeu que estava sendo observado, abriu os olhos e viu aquele rapaz alto, com os lindos cabelos ainda molhados, caindo em seu rosto, ocultando seus olhos de menino. Jensen sorriu, imaginando coisas deliciosas para fazerem juntos.

\- Bom dia! Dormiu bem? Eu trouxe café e torradas com requeijão. – Jensen apontou para a bandeja sobre a cama. – Gosta?

\- Oi... Gosto demais... quer dizer, adoro torradas. – Jared sentou-se ao lado de Jensen, comendo com gosto.

\- Como você está se sentindo?

\- Ainda sinto dores. Mas estou melhorando. Veja, não tenho mais febre. – Pegou a mão do loiro e colocou em seu rosto.

E não foi possível negar a eletricidade entre os dois. O olhar de um caiu no do outro e seus rostos se aproximaram devagar, sem desviar o olhar, até que seus lábios se encontraram num beijo calmo, que buscava conhecer um ao outro. Não durou muito. Em pouco tempo já se beijavam de forma tão quente que até respirar ficou difícil.

Jensen separou suas bocas, tirou a pequena bandeja de cima da cama, colocando sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Deitou-se e puxou Jared pra si, devagar, para não machucá-lo. O moreno ajeitou-se em cima de Jensen e recomeçaram os beijos, sem dizer nada um para outro. Só olhares e sorrisos.

Não tinham a menor intenção de parar, para considerar qualquer ponto, que os impedissem de ficar ali, agarrados um ao outro. Estavam aos beijos, e Jensen percorria o corpo de Jared, com algum cuidado, por causa dos locais ainda doloridos.

Jared adorou as sardas que se espalhavam pelo rosto de Jensen, inclusive pelas orelhas, que ele beijava e mordia arrepiando todo corpo do loiro. Enquanto sentia as mãos do outro lhe acendendo o corpo inteiro.

De repente Jared parou e falou um pouco tímido.

\- Jensen... eu não sei...

\- Você quer parar? Eu me empolguei um pouco, não foi? – Jensen falou e já ia se levantando, separando seus corpos, quando Jared o segurou e sorriu de leve.

\- Volte aqui. Não quero que vá a lugar algum. – O loiro olhou para Jared sem entender nada. - Jensen, eu não sei... o que fazer com você. Como te tocar. Do que você gosta. É que... bem... é a primeira vez com um cara. Você sabe... – Jared estava ligeiramente sem graça, mas não que tivesse dúvidas, queria estar exatamente onde estava. Queria ficar com aquele loiro lindo, queria tê-lo em seus braços. Apenas não sabia bem o que fazer e queria muito agradá-lo, fazer com que ele sentisse prazer em estar com consigo.

\- Ah! É isso? – Jensen abriu um grande sorriso de alívio e deu um selinho demorado em Jared. – Isso não é nenhum problema. A gente vai se conhecendo aos poucos. Eu também não sei do que você gosta...

\- Bem, o que você estava fazendo era muito gostoso... eu estava... adorando. – sorriu lindamente para Jensen e mordeu o lábio inferior. O loiro quase derreteu. E falou com Jared numa voz baixa, ao mesmo tempo enrouquecida e suave.

\- Você pode fazer comigo tudo que tiver vontade. – Sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios. - Se eu não gostar de alguma coisa... – Jensen colou sua boca na orelha do moreno e falou bem devagar. - ...eu reclamo no seu ouvido. – e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Jared.

\- Mas e se eu for algum maluco e quiser fazer coisas... esquisitas? – Jared perguntou só de implicância, enquanto se recuperava do arrepio que sentiu por todo corpo, quando Jensen lhe falou daquele jeito e mordeu a pontinha de sua orelha.

O loiro gargalhou, achando graça de alguém tão gentil, querer parecer perigoso.

\- Talvez eu goste de coisas esquisitas. Vai saber... – Segurou o rosto de Jared entre as mãos e olhou bem dentro de seus olhos – Você é uma graça, sabia? Chega a ser... fofo! – Falou, brincando. Depois o beijou de um jeito faminto, sendo correspondido com a mesma fome.

Quando interromperam o beijo, Jared perguntou fingindo-se indignado – Fofo? Mas isso é gay demais! – E sorriu de um jeito travesso. – Vem cá. Vou te mostrar quem é fofo...

Jared então deitou-se de lado com o loiro de frente para ele e desceu a mão pelo corpo de Jensen até chegar em sua bunda redondinha. Com a mão enorme que tinha, capturou um tanto daquela carne firme para si e apertou com força. Ouvindo o gemido de Jensen, sorriu, sabendo que tinha agradado a ele. Continuou explorando seu corpo, massageando suas costas e suas coxas grossas com prazerosos apertos, deslizando as mãos pela pele quente do loiro, enquanto sentia os beijos molhados e as pequenas mordidas que Jensen lhe dava no pescoço, ombro e peito.

Gemiam juntos, demonstrando o prazer que estavam tendo um com outro. A essa altura, a camisa de Jensen já estava no chão, junto com o lençol com que Jared tinha se coberto durante a noite. Tudo que estava entre eles e os impedia de sentir o calor de suas peles, ia sendo eliminado aos poucos.

Jensen se deitou de costas na cama e abriu o zíper da calça jeans, sob o olhar curioso de Jared. Quando viu nos olhos do grandão o quanto seu ato estava despertando o desejo dele, foi tirando a calça devagar para que o outro pudesse apreciar o que fazia. Jogou a calça no chão e ficou só com a boxer preta que pelo tecido fino delineava sua ereção, exibindo seu desejo.

Quando Jared percebeu que estivera hipnotizado pelo corpo de Jensen, ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas o loiro o puxou para si colando seus corpos e unindo sua boca à de Jared num beijo deliciosamente molhado, quente e vigoroso. O beijou longamente, até o ar ficar rarefeito. Nenhum pensamento em suas mentes, apenas o prazer daquele beijo, esquentando o corpo inteiro.

\- Você não quer tirar sua calça também? – Jensen falou para Jared que usava a calça de moletom emprestada por ele.

\- Mas eu não estou usando nada por baixo dela. – Jared falou meio em dúvida do que fazer.

\- Olha só que sorte a minha! – Disse Jensen com um sorriso e um olhar tão safado, que deixou Jared completamente aceso. Abaixou as mãos até o cós da calça e, antes que pudesse pensar em desistir, a tirou rapidamente, jogando longe. Os dois riram do jeito que o mais novo fez isso e se agarraram aos beijos esfregando-se um no outro, sentindo os músculos, o calor e a textura da pele.

Jared estranhou um pouco seu membro já duro roçando no do loiro, mas não dava para negar que era bom demais e dava um tesão louco!

Beijavam. Tocavam. Mordiam. Apertavam. Perdiam o ar. Recuperavam-se e começavam tudo outra vez. Enlouqueceram juntos com tantas carícias e já nem pensavam em nada, apenas sentiam.

O mundo ao redor já nem existia. E a cama estava deliciosamente quente. Nada passava por suas cabeças, a não ser poucas palavras, que sequer formavam frases.

\- Jensen... ahr... gostoso... hmmm...

\- Quero... delícia... você... aaah...

Jensen desceu a mão e envolveu o pau extremamente duro do moreno começando um vai e vem lento, mas firme. Jared puxou o corpo e encostou-se na cabeceira da cama. Jensen aproveitou para beijar seu peito, e alternar com pequenas mordidas em seus mamilos. Jared estava no céu. Ofegava e mantinha a cabeça virada para trás apoiada na cabeceira. Tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Queria dizer algo, mas parecia que tinha desaprendido a falar. Só gemia. Nunca tinha sido tão gostoso com alguém.

Jensen continuava sua tarefa de masturbar Jared e lhe provocar arrepios com seus beijos. Então, percebeu que o outro já estava no limite e parou de tocá-lo. Só queria que ele gozasse quando estivesse dentro dele. E não esperava a reação do rapaz que o olhou como um leão selvagem, prestes a devorar sua presa. Segurou Jensen pela nuca e puxou para seu colo, beijando-o com voracidade.

\- Calma grandão! Eu não vou fugir. – Jensen sorriu e falou assim que separaram os lábios. O loiro apoiou as mãos no peito de Jared e este fez uma careta de dor quando suas costas foram forçadas na cabeceira da cama.

Então, Jensen viu que não podia levar a frente, o desejo de se enterrar naquele corpo moreno, como se não houvesse amanhã, pois ele ainda não estava recuperado o suficiente para tal esforço. O loiro pensou por apenas um segundo e então proibiu-se de pensar uma segunda vez. Apesar de nunca mais ter se entregado a alguém, desde que perdera seu amor, naquele momento, era isso que faria. Jared tinha conseguido atingi-lo totalmente. E fosse como fosse queria viver um momento de prazer extremo, junto dele.

Abriu a gaveta da mesinha ao lado da cama e muniu-se de lubrificante e preservativo, sob o olhar atento de Jared.

O moreno sentiu seu membro ser acariciado, beijado, lambido e chupado por um Jensen totalmente entregue a essa deliciosa tarefa. Sentiu um prazer tão grande que seus gemidos ultrapassaram as paredes do quarto e encheram todo o apartamento. Quando o loiro parou, subiu pelo corpo do moreno beijando cada pedacinho de sua pele. Enlouquecendo-o.

Jared puxou Jensen para um beijo intenso, enquanto lhe acariciava a nuca e as costas. Quando apartaram as bocas, o loiro mirou os olhos escuros de desejo do rapaz a sua frente e quis confirmar se estavam na mesma estrada.

\- Eu quero ir em frente, vem comigo?

\- Não vou negar o meu receio, mas vou contigo aonde você me levar.

Sorriram, cúmplices, e beijaram-se uma vez mais. Suas bocas já sabiam o caminho que levava uma a outra.

Jensen pegou a camisinha e a vestiu no membro de Jared bem devagar, provocando o moreno e recebendo um olhar faminto em troca, mas com um quê de interrogação. Afinal, Jared achou que Jensen vestiria camisinha em si próprio. Depois o loiro pegou a mão de Jared e colocou um pouco de lubrificante em seus longos dedos, não esquecendo de espalhar também, uma boa quantidade sobre o membro duro do outro.

Sorriu sedutoramente, tirou a boxer, e sentou-se no colo de Jared com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Guiou a mão do moreno até sua entrada e fechou os olhos aguardando o contato do gel frio com sua pele quente.

\- Devagar. - Falou baixinho.

Jared, apesar de surpreso, entendeu exatamente o que Jensen queria e começou uma massagem bem gostosa, enquanto olhava as expressões prazerosas que surgiam no rosto do homem sobre si.

Quando sentiu o primeiro dedo entrar, o loiro, apertou um pouco os olhos e respirou fundo, acostumando-se com a invasão. Depois, disse no ouvido de Jared que podia colocar o segundo dedo e ao invés de manter os olhos fechados, os abriu para olhar o moreno, enquanto ele o preparava. E como imaginou, o mais novo continha com dificuldade, o tesão absurdo que lhe dava, a tarefa inesperada da qual Jensen lhe incumbira. Sorriu satisfeito.

Ao beijarem-se, sentiu sua boca ser invadida profundamente pela língua de Jared assim como ele o fazia também, com os dedos em seu corpo.

Apesar de estar adorando aqueles dedos longos, entrando e saindo de si, cada vez mais rápido e forte, o loiro já estava pra lá de excitado e queria mais, queria tudo. - Eu estou pronto. – Jensen falou assim que o beijo foi interrompido.

\- Jen, tenho medo de machucar você. – O desejo de Jared era insano, mas sabendo de seu tamanho, preocupava-se com o loiro.

\- Não vai. Deixa comigo. Eu encaro essa delícia. – Falando isso o loiro apoiou uma das duas mãos na cabeceira da cama e com a outra segurou o pau duro e quente de Jared. Ajeitando-se sobre ele e descendo devagar. É claro que sentia doer a cada centímetro que avançava. Afinal, fazia tempo que não se deixava invadir, mas não desistiu, sabia que o prazer viria. Ainda lembrava-se da sensação.

E olhar Jared com a respiração suspensa e os olhos vidrados em si, enquanto aguardava que ele se encaixasse por completo, era de um prazer indescritível. Ao mesmo tempo em que se entregava, também regia a ação.

Conseguia sentir a expectativa de Jared e então para provocar e chamar o moreno para jogo, o encarou bem safado e passou vagarosamente a língua pelos lábios como se tivesse se deliciando com aquele momento.

Para Jared foi o suficiente. Apertou as coxas de Jensen e depois foi até sua bunda e encheu as duas mãos, massageando bem gostoso. O loiro adorou e pediu que ele o segurasse assim, o abrindo um pouco para ajudar no início da cavalgada, começando a subir e descer num ritmo cadenciado.

Jared subiu as mãos para sua cintura e apertou com força, passando a língua de vez em quando nos lábios tentadores de Jensen.

O loiro continuava subindo e descendo loucamente e vez ou outra dava uma reboladinha sobre as coxas de Jared, que gemia alto, por ter seu pau completamente envolvido por aquele canal apertado e quente.

Em um segundo de distração do loiro, Jared já estava se movimentando, querendo ir mais fundo em seu corpo. Ele metia rápido e forte e só o que Jensen podia fazer era gemer e xingar palavrões quando a dor ou o prazer eram demais.

Depois de alguns movimentos de Jared, Jensen retomou o controle da cavalgada e colocou a mão do moreno em seu ao membro rijo, que pedia por atenção. Jared o encarou para ver sua reação e começou a tocá-lo no mesmo ritmo que ele se movimentava. Jensen quase gritou de tanto prazer tendo seu ponto mais sensível sendo atingido e seu pau envolvido pela grande mão de Jared, sendo massageado intensamente.

Para mostrar a Jared que ainda podia lhe dar mais prazer, Jensen se contraiu com força, apertando o membro do grandão dentro de si. O moreno gemeu alto e jogou a cabeça para trás.

\- Jensen, assim eu... não aguento...

\- Não tem que aguentar, vem comigo... – Jensen também estava em seu limite e Jared não conseguia desviar os olhos da expressão de prazer em seu rosto. O moreno por sua vez estava com o corpo completamente afogueado e Jensen podia sentir seu membro inchar dentro de si. Estava adorando ver aquele gigante enlouquecido com o que ele fazia. Esforçou-se para segurar seu prazer e disse entre dentes no ouvido de Jared. – Goza bem gostoso para mim. Vem, eu quero sentir... – E intensificou ao máximo seus movimentos.

Para o moreno foi o que bastou. Explodiu num gozo forte, com um gemido alto. Sendo seguido pelo loiro, que sujou o peito e a barriga de Jared com seu líquido. Jensen continuou com as mãos apoiadas na cabeceira e repousou a cabeça no ombro do mais novo, mas Jared segurou seu rosto e encostou suas testas. A respiração de ambos ainda estava bem acelerada e os corações ainda batiam forte. Estavam suados, exaustos, satisfeitos.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, então beijaram-se carinhosamente. Jensen saiu de cima de Jared e deitou-se de bruços no colchão macio. Jared, livrou-se da camisinha e se limpou um pouco com a toalha que estava embolada num canto da cama. Escorregou o corpo e deitou de lado, virado para Jensen. Se olharam e sorriram. As mãos se procuram e se entrelaçaram levemente. E um sono suave os envolveu devagar.

 _ **Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Meninas vocês são um arraso! "Brigadinha" mais uma vez. Muitos beijos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Brisas e vendavais**

" _Tu é trevo de quatro folhas/ É manhã de domingo à toa/ Conversa rara e boa/ Pedaço de sonho que faz meu querer acordar..."_

 _Trevo - Anavitória_ _  
_

Foi um cochilo breve. Mais ou menos uns quarenta minutos depois, Jensen acordava, estranhando aquele homem grande e nu dormindo a seu lado. Há bastante tempo, só dormia sozinho e nunca levava ninguém para seu apartamento. Sua casa era seu refúgio, seu esconderijo. Porém para aquele homem de olhar de menino e jeito simples, abrira sua casa e sua vida sem pensar muito no que aconteceria depois.

Como um gato dengoso, espreguiçou-se lentamente e então uma dorzinha veio lhe incomodar. "Estou um pouco dolorido, mas que se dane! Valeu à pena pra caramba!" Sorriu para si mesmo. Estava saciado e contente.

Jared, deitado de bruços com os braços sob o travesseiro, ressonava baixinho. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e cobriam parte de seu rosto.

Jensen virou-se de lado e ficou por uns instantes a observá-lo dormir. Bem de leve, afastou o cabelo de seu rosto e o olhou com atenção. "O que você está fazendo no meu caminho, menino lindo?" "Eu não sou pessoa fácil de lidar e sua vida já é tão ferrada!" "Como você conseguiu espicaçar minhas defesas tão rapidamente, se é você quem parece ser indefeso?"

Jensen até podia entender a atração imediata que sentiu por aquele rapaz, afinal quem resistiria a um sorriso daqueles, contudo não compreendia como podia sentir tanto carinho por ele em tão pouco tempo. Queria poder nunca mais deixá-lo dormir na rua, desprotegido.

Observou com cuidado as costas de Jared, constatando que ainda tinham hematomas bem evidentes. Provavelmente ainda ficariam doloridos por dias. Não fosse isso, o loiro atacaria aquele corpo moreno vorazmente, pois estava louco de vontade de prová-lo inteiro, do jeitinho que gostava. "Sou uma alma bondosa. Vou esperar que você melhore." E abriu um sorriso safado, rindo da própria piada, e imaginando o momento que teria Jared todinho para si.

O rapaz se mexeu, despertando vagarosamente. Abriu os olhos e ali estava Jensen, o encarando com aquela imensidão verde. Jared nunca mais queria acordar de outro jeito. Abriu um sorriso luminoso, desnorteando os sentidos do loiro, que se aproximou e tocou-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Você sempre acorda assim, sorrindo?

\- Eu sou bem humorado, mas abrir os olhos e ver você assim tão perto, dá vontade de sorrir feito bobo.

Beijaram-se sem nenhuma pressa.

Jared sentia-se eufórico e feliz ao lado de Jensen. Enxergava no mundo ao seu redor, possibilidades que antes não via. Nem sabia direito o que era ser feliz, levava um dia após o outro da melhor maneira que conseguia. Sim, era uma pessoa alegre e positiva, mas a dura realidade sempre o fizera ter os pés no chão, limitando seus sonhos e seus desejos à necessidade de sobreviver. Agora, contudo, quando Jensen lhe olhava com aqueles incríveis olhos verde- esmeralda, conseguia se ver neles e enxergava além de um amanhã.

Tinha vontade de sorrir para ele e também de beijá-lo o tempo inteiro. Jensen era muito cheiroso e tinha uma pele branquinha com todas aquelas sardas, que davam vontade de beijar uma a uma. O achava tão bonito!

\- Pelo desejo que vi em seus olhos, pensei que você me tomaria sem pensar duas vezes, mas você se entregou a mim... – Jared comentou baixinho, segurando o rosto de Jensen entre suas mãos e olhando-o com carinho, assim que encerraram o beijo.

\- Eu sei que pensou, mas a primeira vez já é... difícil e você está cheio dores, não seria legal de minha parte ignorar isso. Não gostou? Ficou decepcionado? – Jensen perguntou, mas sabia a resposta. O grandão tinha demonstrado todo prazer que havia sentido.

\- Decepcionado? Você tá brincado comigo, não é? – Jared sentou-se. – Jensen, foi incrível! Nunca me senti tão completo com alguém. Podemos repetir quando você quiser. Agora mesmo seria demais! – Falou empolgado e com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Jensen riu também. - Eu não tenho nada contra repetirmos a dose, porém tem outras coisinhas que podemos experimentar juntos. E assim que você estiver melhor... – O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu bem sacana, olhando para Jared cheio de intenções indizíveis.

O moreno gargalhou, fazendo aquele seu típico gesto de jogar a cabeça para trás, balançando os cabelos. Jensen adorava vê-lo fazer isso.

\- Você não pense que me assusta, receio sim, mas não tenho medo de encarar. – O moreno falou com um olhar desafiador.

\- Ainda bem! Porque eu encarei isso tudo – Jensen passou a mão pelo membro de Jared que já estava bem animado – e não reclamei! – E o quarto ficou cheio de gostosas risadas dos dois.

E assim ficaram: rindo e falando deliciosas bobagens um para o outro, durante mais algum tempo. Estavam tão leves, que nem percebiam a passagem da hora ou mundo girando fora daquele quarto. Jared nunca soubera o que era estar assim com alguém e Jensen quase havia esquecido a maravilhosa sensação de leveza que habita o coração, quando se está com quem se quer.

\- Vamos tomar um banho? – Jensen queria mais ação e o chuveiro lhe parecia perfeito para isso.

\- Juntos? Oba! – Jared levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro. De repente, parou e voltou quase tropeçando no loiro, que vinha logo atrás apreciando a vista. – Depois posso ligar para as crianças? Quero saber como elas estão.

\- Claro que pode! Vem, vamos tomar logo esse banho e depois falar com a criançada. – Puxou Jared para o banheiro.

A ducha tinha uma pressão possante e a água, morna numa temperatura sensacional, era como um bálsamo escorrendo pelas costas doloridas de Jared. As mãos de Jensen o ensaboavam deliciosamente, com um sabonete líquido muito cheiroso, cujo aroma, parecia inebriar os sentidos. Diante daquele excesso de prazer, o moreno fechou os olhos e ficou curtindo os carinhos que o loiro fazia por todo seu corpo.

Era como se mãos, o tocassem em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Peito, braços, coxas, bunda, costas, abdômen. "Céus! Que delícia! Quantas mãos tem este homem?" Pensamentos passavam como vento pela mente de Jared. De vez em quando sentia beijos, mas nem abria os olhos, só correspondia, numa entrega prazerosa.

Às vezes sua mente funcionava por cinco segundos e então se perguntava: como podia se sentir tão à vontade com aquele homem em tão pouco tempo? Depois desligava novamente e todos seus sentidos focavam nas carícias, que estava recebendo de Jensen.

Quando sentiu o loiro massageando seu membro com mais vigor, Jared abriu os olhos e o encarou. Jensen, sem desviar o olhar, intensificou o que fazia e calou os gemidos de Jared com um beijo ardente.

O moreno retribuiu todo prazer que estava sentindo, envolvendo o sexo rijo de Jensen, com sua mão grande, o masturbando com força e adorando ouvir os gemidos daquele homem, que ele achava tão sensual. O loiro estava por um fio de ignorar as dores de Jared, virá-lo contra a parede do box e enfiar-se nele até matar seu desejo de fazê-lo seu. Mas, vez ou outra ao se movimentar Jared fazia uma careta de dor e isso fazia com que Jensen refreasse sua vontade de devorá-lo.

Continuaram com os beijos molhados e com a masturbação mútua até gozarem juntos e sentirem o prazer do outro escorrer por seus dedos. Jensen encostou-se à parede e puxou Jared para apoiar-se em si. O moreno espalmou as mãos no peitoral do loiro e descansou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Aguardaram as respirações se acalmarem e beijaram-se mais uma vez, lentamente, só sentindo o gosto um do outro. E ainda continuaram por algum tempo naquele box, se conhecendo, experimentando sensações, aproveitando o prazer de estarem juntos.

J2

Como muita energia fora gasta durante o banho, estavam famintos. Jensen entregou o celular à Jared, disse para que ele ficasse à vontade e saiu para comprar algo gostoso para comerem.

O rapaz ligou para Loretta, que logo de primeira, pode sentir em sua voz, o quanto o tempo passado com o detetive estava fazendo bem a Jared.

Conversaram um pouco e ela contou que havia ligado para o professor Penniket, pois ele havia deixado o número e pedido para receber notícias de Jared. O moreno gostou de saber que Thamoh, havia sido informado que ele estava bem, afinal ele tinha pedido ajuda ao amigo e tinha sido atendido prontamente.

Jared falou com cada um de seus irmãos. Contou que estava melhorando e que estava sendo muito bem cuidado por Jensen. Devin quis saber se o detetive era bravo como parecia, Alice perguntou se ele sabia fazer curativos e cuidar dos ferimentos e se Jared ainda sentia muitas dores e Liz, bem, com ela o moreno teve que falar por um tempo maior, para conseguir responder todas as perguntas da tagarela. Prometeu a todos que no dia seguinte estaria de volta, pois estava morrendo de saudade deles.

Enquanto esperava o retorno do loiro, Jared, que não sabia ficar parado, arrumou a cama, lavou uma pouca louça que estava na pia e depois ficou olhando pela janela da sala, apreciando o silêncio da cidade num domingo, enquanto pensava em Jensen e no momento que estavam vivendo.

Jensen demorou um pouco, pois resolveu comprar um pouquinho de cada coisa, já que não sabia do que Jared gostava. E queria agradá-lo, mimá-lo um tantinho. Além, é claro, de toda hora se distrair com a imagem de um certo moreno no pensamento.

Algum tempo depois, Jensen chegou com várias sacolas e Jared o olhou curioso.

\- Convidou mais alguém para almoçar? – perguntou achando um exagero a quantidade de comida que Jensen trouxera.

\- Não mesmo. É que eu quero descobrir o que você gosta de comer.

\- Mas Jensen, sendo comida...

\- Não Jared! É para curtir, experimentar e me dizer do que você mais gosta. Você também precisa descobrir. E não se preocupe que nada será desperdiçado.

\- Você não precisava se preocupar e nem gastar tanto dinheiro comigo. – O moreno estava sem graça e Jensen percebeu. Apoiou as sacolas no chão e chegou perto de Jared tocando-lhe o rosto.

\- Ei! Eu não estou fazendo nada porque preciso. Fiz pra te agradar, porque gosto de você. E eu posso até estar enganado, mas acho que você também gosta um pouquinho de mim...

\- Sim, eu gosto, mas não posso fazer nada para agradá-lo...

\- E quem disse que você não pode? – Jensen sorriu lindamente. Então Jared o enlaçou pela cintura e o beijou bem gostoso.

Quando apartaram as bocas, Jared ainda ficou segurando o loiro junto a seu corpo, acarinhando suas costas e beijando seu pescoço.

\- Huummm...você é muito beijoqueiro...

\- Não gosta? – O moreno perguntou baixinho no ouvido de Jensen, que se arrepiou todinho.

\- Adoro... – O loiro respondeu num suspiro e Jared sorriu com o jeito que Jensen falou. – Acho que vou desmaiar... de fome! – E se aconchegou ainda mais em Jared.

\- Então vamos à degustação! Também estou faminto.

\- Ah, e já vou avisando que a louça é sua. – Jared o olhou fingindo não gostar da ideia. – Você não disse que queria me agradar? Olha aí a sua chance! – Jensen completou sorrindo e pegou as sacolas indo para cozinha.

O loiro espalhou as embalagens com comida sobre a mesa da cozinha e pegou talheres e pratos para que pudessem experimentar uma porção de cada uma. Iam comendo e comentando o que mais estavam gostando. Quando um comia algo que achava muito saboroso, fazia questão de dar o alimento na boca do outro, para que provasse. E assim almoçaram entre garfadas e risos.

Depois de um almoço inusitado, sentaram-se no sofá saboreando uma xícara de café fresquinho. Jared nunca havia comido tanto assim em sua vida. Na verdade, nem Jensen. Tinha sido divertido experimentar tantas coisas gostosas de uma vez só e no final, embalaram com cuidado a comida que sobrou e colocaram na geladeira. Limparam a bagunça e até lavaram a louça juntos.

\- Se quiser posso cuidar de seus ferimentos agora.

Jared tirou a camisa e virou de costas para Jensen, que alcançou o antisséptico e um remédio para dor em spray, que estavam na mesinha ao lado do sofá. Estava empenhado em sua tarefa, quando a pergunta de Jared veio lembrá-lo de algo que ainda mexia muito com suas emoções.

\- Já se apaixonou alguma vez?

Jensen ficou em silêncio por um instante e o momento em que ele e Ty se conheceram veio-lhe à mente.

\- Imensamente. – Foi a única palavra que encontrou para definir o que sentiu quando se apaixonou por Ty.

\- E eu... posso perguntar o que aconteceu? – Pelo tom de voz usado por Jensen, Jared percebeu que era melhor abordar o assunto com cuidado. Queria saber, mas não queria que o loiro se chateasse.

Jensen parou o que estava fazendo e falou, pausadamente, uma espécie de resumo, que parecia ser mais para si mesmo, que para Jared. Sua voz bambeou entre emotiva e revoltada.

\- Bem... nós nos encontramos, nos apaixonamos... enfrentamos uma barra do cassete para ficarmos juntos, construímos um amor sólido... vivemos felizes por sete anos e depois... enfim , depois... do nada e sem nenhum aviso prévio, a vida... ou... o filho da puta do destino, como você quiser chamar, simplesmente o levou de mim. Após sua morte... sei lá... ficou tudo... cinza e... nada... absolutamente nada... conseguiu me trazer de volta a vontade de viver.

Jared olhou para Jensen, sentindo muita admiração por aquele homem, que apesar de ter um coração machucado e a alma amargurada, por uma perda que não conseguia superar, ainda assim era um ser humano incrível. Ele pode constatar isso nesse tempo que passara com ele.

O moreno se aproximou e o puxou para um abraço forte. Envolveu Jensen com seus braços longos e o apertou junto a seu corpo. O loiro ficou ali, aconchegado naquele abraço e Jared ficou ali, abraçando com força.

Jay, não disse nada, porém era como se dissesse: Eu estou aqui, você não está sozinho.

Jensen sentiu-se estranhamente bem por ter falado sobre Ty com Jared e aquele abraço, que quase lhe quebrava as costelas, lhe trouxe uma sensação de bem estar que a muito ele não sentia. Lembrou-se então de Loretta: "...Um dia alguém vai te abraçar tão forte que todos os pedaços quebrados dentro de você se juntarão..." Fechou os olhos, entregando-se inteiramente àquele momento e sentiu-se inteiro de novo.

"...essa dor que você carrega dentro do peito, vai passar..." "... a saudade vai ficar... mas a dor vai ter fim..." Se houvesse alguma possibilidade disso ser verdade, seria nos braços daquele rapaz, pois só ali, Jensen se sentia em paz.

A campainha da porta tocou e Jensen levou alguns instantes para identificar de onde estaria vindo aquele som, pois estava fora da órbita da Terra, envolvido naquele abraço poderoso, que conseguia destruir qualquer traço de solidão existente em sua vida.

\- Jared...

\- Huumm...

\- Acho que campainha está tocando...

\- E daí?

\- Eu também não quero sair daqui, mas tenho que ver quem é.

\- E por que não vai?

\- Bom, você tem que me soltar. – Jensen riu.

\- Mas eu não quero soltar você.

\- E eu não quero que me solte... nunca mais.

A campainha tocou outra vez.

\- É, seja quem for, parece que não vai desistir, então acho que vou ter soltá-lo. – Jared falou, mas não liberou Jensen do seu abraço. Queria muito que ele soubesse o quanto era um cara legal e o quanto merecia ser feliz.

\- Jay, eu estou bem. – O loiro falou suavemente. - Obrigado por você me entender... e me acolher. Não sabe quanto significa para mim.

Jared foi afrouxando o abraço, soltando Jensen devagarzinho. O loiro, por sua vez, quase se arrependeu e pediu para voltar para aqueles braços acolhedores, porém a campainha insistia em se manifestar e Jensen resolveu ir ver logo quem o estaria incomodando em pleno domingo à tarde sem prévio aviso. Levantou-se e foi atender.

\- Misha?

\- Jensen! Ainda bem. Assim você me deixa preocupado!

\- O que você faz aqui? – Jensen estranhou, Misha ter ido até seu apartamento sem avisar, pois não era seu costume.

\- Eu tenho um compromisso em NY amanhã de manhã bem cedo e vim hoje para me adiantar. Liguei para você tentando avisar que eu estaria na cidade, mas quem atendeu foi uma senhora, que começou a me dar uma explicação meio confusa do porquê ela estava com seu celular e a ligação caiu logo após ela me dizer que houve um tumulto numa manifestação. O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui? Fiquei preocupado. Vim saber como você estava. E aí? Posso entrar?

\- Claro! – Só então Jensen percebeu que estavam parados à porta. Afastou-se para que Misha entrasse. Neste mesmo momento, Jared levantou-se do sofá indo em direção à cozinha, para deixar o loiro mais à vontade com sua visita. Misha o viu e reparou nos vários hematomas em suas costas.

\- Jensen, me desculpe! Não imaginei que estivesse acompanhado. Por isso resolvi vir mesmo sem conseguir avisar.

\- Está tudo bem, Misha. Não tem problema.

\- Espero que todos aqueles hematomas não tenham sidos feitos por você. – Misha falou brincando e sorriu.

\- Claro que não! – Jensen também riu. - É uma longa história. Venha, vou lhe apresentar ao Jared e te conto o que aconteceu.

\- Tem certeza que não é melhor eu ir embora? Já vi que você está bem. Aliás, me parece ótimo!

\- De jeito nenhum, meu amigo. Fique e tome um café com a gente ou pode ser uma cerveja se você quiser.

\- Ok. Um café, eu aceito.

Jensen entrou na cozinha, seguido por Misha e encontrou Jared sentado à mesa com o celular que o loiro havia lhe emprestado na mão.

\- Ei, Jared! Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. É que eu acho que o celular que você deixou com a Loretta deve ter descarregado, porque tentei falar com ela agora, mas a ligação não se completou.

\- Se você quiser podemos ir até lá.

\- Obrigado, mas não é preciso. Vou embora amanhã cedo mesmo.

\- Então deixe eu te apresentar o meu amigo Misha. – Jensen afastou para que os dois se aproximassem. – Este é o Jared. Nós estamos... nos conhecendo. O loiro não quis ser mais específico para não constranger o rapaz. Afinal, um relacionamento com um homem era novo para ele.

Jared levantou-se, apertou a mão de Misha e deu um daqueles seus lindos e simpáticos sorrisos. O psicólogo gostou dele na hora.

\- Como vai? Desculpe ter chegado sem avisar. Eu liguei para o Jensen e não consegui falar com ele. – Misha falou ao cumprimentar o moreno.

\- Cara, explica logo para ele porque seu celular não está contigo. – Jared falou para Jensen que ligava a cafeteira e colocava mais café para fazer.

Sentaram-se à mesa e começaram uma conversa agradável, Misha estava muito satisfeito com o que estava vendo. Jensen parecia outra pessoa perto de Jared, ou melhor, Jensen parecia, o Jensen que ele conheceu há anos atrás.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando, ele estava falante e... sorridente. Jensen estava sorrindo! Misha nem queria saber quem era Jared. Já era seu fã, só pelo que ele conseguia fazer por Jensen. Ele o fazia sorrir abertamente, outra vez.

E ficou observando os dois juntos, enquanto lhe contavam o porquê do celular de Jensen não estar com ele quando havia ligado. Pareciam estar num mundo só deles. Trocavam olhares e sorrisos que eram somente de um para o outro. Jensen tocava em Jared com naturalidade, como se sempre tivera feito isso. O rapaz, por sua vez, retribuía os toques nas mãos, ombros, rosto, de forma carinhosa e espontânea.

Misha entendeu que Jared era o rapaz que Jensen mencionara na conversa que tiveram antes, embora ele não tenha entrado em muitos detalhes, e estava com vontade de dar um abraço em Jared, pela transformação que fizera em Jensen.

Conversaram por mais ou menos uma hora e Misha se despediu. Havia ganhado o dia, só por tê-los visto juntos. Estava feliz porque gostava muito desse amigo e se condoia por ele ainda não ter se recuperado e retomado sua vida após a morte de Ty. Ele merecia muito ser feliz depois de tudo que havia passado. E, pelo que foi possível entender, já que a história lhe foi contada por alto, Jared também merecia. E o rapaz era lindo! Além de muito simpático e bem humorado. Dava para ver o quanto Jensen estava encantado por ele.

Quando o loiro fechou a porta de seu apartamento despedindo-se, Misha levantou uma das mãos e socou o ar, em comemoração aos sinais de retomada de vida que viu em Jensen. Torcia para que tudo ficasse bem e os dois pudessem viver um grande amor.

J2

Depois que Misha se foi os dois voltaram para sala e apesar de Jensen ter ligado a tv, nenhum deles prestava atenção à ela.

Jared deitou-se no sofá com a cabeça no colo do loiro e ficaram conversando sobre coisas diversas. Falavam de coisas do dia a dia e de coisas que gostariam de fazer ou de viver. Perguntavam um para o ouro sobre suas vidas.

Jensen, contou que era professor de matemática, antes de ser policial e que gostava muito de dar aulas. Falou, sobre como foi doído perder Ty de modo repentino e, mesmo sem querer falar no assunto, contou como essa perda o levara a ter uma depressão difícil de debelar, contra a qual lutava dia após dia. Jared ouvia a tudo atentamente e enchia Jensen de carinhos e beijos, fazendo o possível para demonstrar, que compreendia seus sentimentos e que estava ali, para confortá-lo e animá-lo e quem sabe fazer com que ele visse a vida em cores novamente.

Também contou como sua família reagira ao ficarem sabendo que era gay e isso causou muita indignação em Jared, que disse que um dia ainda iria encontrá-los e dizer a eles o quanto haviam perdido por não terem o homem maravilhoso que Jensen era, ao lado deles. O loiro, vendo Jared falar de modo tão decidido, achou encantador ele querer defendê-lo. Inclinou-se e beijou apaixonadamente seus lábios tão doces.

As horas foram passando sem que eles sentissem, a conversa fluía fácil e ainda tinham os intervalos recheados de beijos e muito carinho. A noite chegou, trazendo o frio consigo e o loiro apanhou um edredon para se esquentarem no sofá.

Jensen admirava cada vez mais a determinação daquele jovem à sua frente. Cada vez que Jared falava, das dificuldades que passava morando na rua com três crianças, o loiro tinha ímpetos de juntar todos eles e trazer para morar em seu apartamento. "Como esse rapaz, ainda tão novo, consegue encontrar forças para segurar uma barra tão pesada e ainda assim se manter íntegro, com uma alma leve, um humor saudável e esperança no futuro?" Jensen o achava um ser humano raro.

Sem contar, que era emocionante ouvir o jeito que Jared falava de cada irmão, como ele conhecia as particularidades de cada um e como cuidava de todos com carinho e imenso amor.

O moreno também disse a Jensen do sonho de reencontrar a irmã de sangue, que fora separada dele quando ainda era bem pequena. Talvez ela nem se lembrasse dele, mas ele se lembrava dela e gostaria muito de revê-la.

Apesar de tudo isso, Jensen percebia pequenos furos, quando enxergava a história que Jared contava de forma mais geral. Os fatos narrados separadamente faziam sentido, mas quando juntos, era possível perceber que faltavam pequenos pedaços. Ao questionar o moreno, sobre essa ou aquela parte que não havia entendido, ele assumia uma posição defensiva e ficava evasivo.

Esquentaram a comida e jantaram tomando cerveja. Viram um pouco de tv e então Jensen, que havia pensado num jeito de fazer a pergunta durante toda tarde, resolveu que não tinha jeito certo. Era perguntar e torcer para que Jared saísse do módulo defensivo, confiasse nele e lhe contasse a verdade. O instinto de detetive do loiro apitava cada vez que Jared dizia que tinha sido adotado pela mãe das crianças, de quem agora cuidava. Desde a primeira vez que ouviu isso, Jensen achava que faltava uma pecinha na história. Então resolveu arriscar e ser direto. Esperava que fosse algo possível de resolver, pois queria ajudá-lo independente do que fosse. Encarou os olhos verde-azulados de Jared e torceu para que ele lhe contasse a verdade.

\- Jay, eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa, mas não quero que você se zangue.

\- E por que eu me zangaria?

\- Porque eu quero pedir a você que me conte a sua história... a de verdade. Seja qual for, pode confiar em mim.

Jared levantou-se, andou até a janela e a abriu, deixando uma lufada de vento frio entrar. Sabia que em algum momento teria que encarar Jensen com esta questão. Tentava avaliar se deveria se abrir com ele. Virou-se e encarou o loiro.

\- Por que você não acredita no que eu te contei? O que exatamente você quer saber?

\- Eu acredito no amor que você sente por seus irmãos, não tenho dúvidas disso. O que quero saber é por que você não tem a documentação deles? Por que vocês não têm nenhum parente? Por que vocês, até hoje, não se fixaram em uma cidade? A impressão que eu tenho com o que você me contou, é que vocês estão sempre em fuga. Por que Jared? Do que vocês estão fugindo? Confie em mim com a verdade e eu farei tudo que puder para te ajudar.

\- Eu vou contar, mas sei, pelo pouco que lhe conheço, que você não vai concordar com o que eu fiz. Só quero que você saiba que na hora me pareceu a decisão correta a tomar e desde então, eu me pergunto se caso eu tivesse outra chance, se faria igual. Quase sempre respondo que sim, mas há uma parcela minha que sente uma grande culpa por ter exposto as crianças a uma vida tão cruel. Eu me preocupo o tempo todo com isso e faço tudo que posso por elas.

Jared respirou fundo, sentou-se e começou a falar, contando a Jensen, em detalhes, tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia em que completara 18 anos. Desde o dia do incêndio no abrigo em Lawrence. Jensen ouviu a história com atenção e achou inacreditável que Jared tivesse tomado tal atitude.

\- Espera aí, você está com essas crianças desde então? Peregrinando de cidade em cidade, sem nem ao menos tentar resolver o problema? Jared isso é uma loucura!

\- Jensen não é assim tão simples. Durante todo esse tempo o que mais fiz foi tentar pensar numa solução para essa situação, porém tudo que eu consegui foram becos sem saída.

\- Como assim becos sem saída? Era só procurar um abrigo. Para começar você nem deveria ter tirado as crianças da onde estavam. Devia tê-las entregue para assistência social. Elas teriam tido uma vida melhor, mais segura! Você também teria tido melhores chances. Isso era a coisa certa a se fazer. – Jensen não conseguia entender porque Jared não enxergava o óbvio.

\- Você não consegue entender que...

\- Não há o que entender nessa história Jared!

\- É claro que há! Mas talvez você não consiga ver porque sua vida é vazia, você não ama ninguém! – A voz de Jared soou magoada. Jensen estava sendo implacável. Até achou que ele não concordaria com o que fizera, mas nunca pensou que seria assim tão duramente criticado. Acreditou que ele entenderia todas as emoções envolvidas na situação. Se enganou. – Você perdeu o sentido de família. Não sei se foi por tudo que aconteceu contigo ou se você sempre foi assim...

\- A questão não é essa. – Jensen o interrompeu, pois lhe doía ouvir o que o moreno falava. – As crianças poderiam ter tido uma família de verdade!

\- Nós somos uma família de verdade! Você é que não consegue ver isso! Eu sei que elas teriam mais conforto, se eu simplesmente tivesse ignorado o amor que as unia e as levado direto até um abrigo. Mas elas teriam crescido longe uma da outra e não manteriam o laço emocional saudável que têm. E você não sabe o que está dizendo, porque não tem a mínima ideia do que é viver num abrigo!

\- Jared, entenda que isso é mais uma carência sua do que delas. O que elas precisavam era de um lugar seguro para crescer. E de alguma forma, teriam criado outros laços com outras pessoas. É assim que é a vida.

\- Você só diz isso por que não teve coragem de procurar sua família em todos esses anos. Você vive sozinho, num apartamento vazio, sem conseguir lidar com suas próprias emoções. Você precisa de mais coração!

\- E você precisa de mais cérebro!

Se encararam por um instante e Jared saiu em direção ao quarto. Jensen serviu-se de uma dose de uísque e sentou no sofá tentando acalmar-se.

Jared se trocou, colocando as suas roupas que já estavam limpas e secas. Calçou seus chinelos e pegou a caixa com o anti-inflamatório que estava tomando. Iria levar, depois pagaria Jensen.

Entrou na sala e viu o loiro sentado no sofá, com a cabeça para trás apoiada no encosto e os olhos fechados. Teve vontade de pedir desculpas por tudo que disse, nem de longe pensava tudo aquilo sobre Jensen, mas estava com as emoções a flor da pele e achou melhor evitar mais discussões. Não iria fazer bem a nenhum dos dois.

\- Eu agradeço pela acolhida, vou levar o remédio, eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro aqui, mas te pago assim que possível.

\- Ei, ei! Aonde você vai?

\- Vou voltar para o acampamento, é claro. São só alguns quilômetros, dá para ir andando.

\- Jared, não precisa sair assim. Já é tarde e está muito frio. Fique. Amanhã eu tenho que estar bem cedo na delegacia, mas estarei aqui na hora do almoço e levo você de carro até lá. Posso também te ajudar a resolver o problema das crianças.

\- Não Jensen, você não pode. Para isso, você teria que compreender o sentimento que nos une.

\- Tudo bem, então. Conversamos mais sobre isso depois. Mas durma aqui, amanhã eu levo você ou se preferir te dou o dinheiro para que pegue um táxi. Você já está um pouco melhor, porém não deve fazer o esforço de andar até lá. Pode prejudicar a sua recuperação.

\- Eu não quero dinheiro. E estou acostumado a caminhar, não é tão longe assim. Eu posso ir andando devagar. Em umas duas horas estarei lá. Não precisa se preocupar. – Jared foi falando e se encaminhando para porta.

\- Jay, não vá. – Jensen segurou o moreno pelo braço e amansou a voz. – Seja sensato, não vá prejudicar sua saúde por causa de teimosia. Durma aqui e amanhã bem cedo você vai. Por favor, fique.

Jared respirou fundo buscando calma e alguma clareza de pensamento. Sua vontade, naquele momento, era de ver seus irmãos e abraçá-los. Sentir-se protegido pelo amor deles e reafirmar-lhes que nunca os abandonaria. Porém, sabia que Jensen estava certo. A caminhada até ao acampamento no frio da noite não lhe faria nada bem. Ainda sentia dores e, para ser sincero, não queria ir embora brigado com Jensen. Mesmo que não fossem mais ficar juntos, não precisavam se separar com brigas.

\- Ok. Eu durmo aqui e vou embora amanhã bem cedo.

\- Ótimo. – Jensen não sabia bem o que dizer. Só queria que ficassem bem. – Eu vou buscar algo mais quente para você vestir e ligar o aquecedor no quarto. – E saiu da sala deixando Jared sozinho com seus pensamentos.

O loiro demorou no quarto, tentando controlar uma certa aflição que estava querendo se apossar dele. Respirava fundo e soltava o ar devagar. Dizia a si mesmo para ficar calmo que toda aquela situação teria jeito. Não queria perder Jared, mas não concordava com o modo que ele havia agido na história com as crianças. "Vou me manter tranquilo e vou convencê-lo a fazer a coia certa."

Jared, de repente, sentiu-se cansado. Era como se o fato de ter contado a história para Jensen, tivesse escancarado a porta de algo que ele só olhava por uma greta. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que resolver aquela situação, mas como não queria separar as crianças e nem se separar delas, seguia tentando encontrar um jeito que não fosse entregá-las em um abrigo qualquer.

Deitou-se no sofá e ficou quieto, estalando os dedos das mãos e pensando no que fazer. A descarga de conflituosas emoções, o exauriu. Então, adormeceu.

Jensen demorou um tanto para voltar à sala. Quando o fez encontrou Jared dormindo encolhido no sofá. Queria chamá-lo para dormir no quarto onde ficaria mais aquecido e confortável, mas achou melhor deixá-lo descansar. Ajeitou sobre ele o edredon e lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos. "Você é um jovem forte e decidido. Ainda não consegue ver o engano que cometeu, mas vamos conversar de cabeça fria e vou convencê-lo a fazer o melhor para todos."

Quanto a si próprio, sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo. Pegou a garrafa de uísque e levou para o quarto.

J2

Quando Jared acordou, ainda estava escuro. Dobrou o edredon e deixou sobre o sofá. Foi até a cozinha, serviu-se de um pouco de leite e também pegou uma maçã. Iria caminhar por mais de duas horas, não tinha como fazer isso de estomago vazio. Pegou o anti-inflamatório, tomou um comprimido e colocou o frasco, com o restante do remédio, no bolso da bermuda. Procurou uma caneta e um pedaço de papel para deixar um bilhete para Jensen.

 _ **Lamento por não concordarmos.**_

 _ **Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim, nunca esquecerei.**_

 _ **Jay**_

Deixou o bilhete sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Foi até o quarto e ficou na porta vendo Jensen dormir por um instante. Teve vontade de entrar e lhe fazer um carinho, mas achou melhor não, ele poderia acordar e então seria muito difícil ir embora. Jogou-lhe um beijo de longe e se foi.

Jared viu o sol nascer enquanto andava para seu destino. Em seu pensamento, apenas o desejo de encontrar seus irmãos e abraçá-los. Estava bastante difícil caminhar naquele frio, seus pés estavam congelando. Ainda bem que não viera à noite, teria sido pior. Procurou caminhar bem rápido, quase correndo um pouco, para se aquecer. Ficou aliviado quando chegou à última quadra antes do acampamento. Agora faltava pouco. Já deviam ser umas sete horas.

Ao virar a esquina da rua, Jared viu algo que o fez correr desesperadamente em direção ao acampamento. Chegando ao local exato onde ficavam as barracas, levou as mãos à cabeça completamente desnorteado. Não havia mais acampamento. O lugar onde estavam cerca de cinquenta barracas, encontrava-se completamente vazio.

 _ **Continua...**_

A você Mary, minha linda beta, um abraço bem apertado, daqueles que se consegue sentir o coração do outro batendo. Você sabe porque.


	12. Chapter 12

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Beijos minhas lindas!

* * *

Capítulo 12

Doendo demais

" _...Lágrimas e chuva/ Molham o vidro da janela/ Mas ninguém me vê/ O mundo é muito injusto/ Eu dou plantão no meus problemas/ Que eu quero esquecer..."_

Lágrimas e chuva – Kid Abelha

Loretta dormia na barraca de Jared com Alice e Liz, enquanto Devin e seus netos dormiam na outra barraca. Acordou sobressalda e conferiu as horas num antigo relógio de pulso, que tinha sido de sua filha e do qual ela nunca se separava, eram quase duas horas da madrugada. Verificou se as meninas estavam bem cobertas, pois a noite estava muito fria, enrolou-se em um cobertor, saiu da barraca e sentou-se num banco improvisado em frente à mesma.

Respirou fundo e tentou serenar mente e coração. Estava com uma aflição inexplicável e um medo pungente que não sabia de onde vinha. Uniu suas mãos e fez uma oração, buscando paz e clareza para seus pensamentos.

Depois de alguns minutos, mesmo ainda não sabendo o que a afligia, resolveu seguir sua intuição que gritava para ser ouvida. Algo lhe dizia que vinha problema dos grandes, então decidiu tomar algumas providências. Voltou para a barraca onde as meninas dormiam, pegou alguns pacotes de bicoito, uns sachês de açúcar e duas maçãs que estavam guardados dentro de uma caixa e colocou tudo dentro de uma pequena mochila lilás, que Liz carregava para todos os lados. Foi até onde Jared guardava o pouco dinheiro que tinha, pegou todo ele e também colocou na mochila.

Com cuidado para não acordar as meninas, vestiu-lhes um casaco e colocou gorros em suas cabeças. Vestiu também mais um par de meias por cima da que elas usavam, para que seus pés ficassem bem protegidos do frio.

Foi até a sua própria barraca e acordou os meninos. Esperou que eles estivessem bem despertos e explicou-lhes que havia tido um pressentimento de que algo ruim iria acontecer. Os netos de Loretta já estavam acostumados com essas coisas que a vó sentia de vez em quando e sabiam que ela quase nunca errava. Devin ficou meio confuso, mas ouviu com atenção o que ela lhe dizia.

\- Devin, querido, eu sei que você ainda não é adulto, mas, às vezes, a vida cobra decisões da gente ainda muito cedo. Seja forte. Mesmo que demore e pareça impossível, tudo vai ficar bem. – Loretta não tinha certeza disso, mas precisava passar segurança para o menino.

\- Do que você está falando? O que vai acontecer? É alguma coisa com o Jay? – O menino perguntou preocupado e já um pouco assustado.

\- Eu não sei ao certo, Devin, mas sei que você terá de ser forte e tomar decisões que não deveriam caber a alguém tão jovem. Por isso esteja atento. Me dói demais dizer isto, mas seja o que for que estiver para acontecer, eu não posso ficar com vocês. O fato de eu não ter como apresentar documentos, mandaria vocês direto para um abrigo. E sei o quanto vocês lutam para que isso não aconteça. Acredite em mim, vocês terão melhores chances sozinhos. Agora, pegue esta mochila e não a perca de jeito nenhum. Vá para sua barraca, vista um casaco, um gorro e calce mais um par de meias, se tiver. Depois deite-se e, se conseguir, volte a dormir. É bom que esteja descansado.

Loretta abraçou Devin com carinho.

\- Pode ser que eu esteja errada e que nada de mal aconteça, vamos torcer para isso, ok? Agora vá e faça como eu lhe falei.

Loretta e seus netos arrumaram mochilas e bolsas com o que era preciso levar, em caso de emergência. Os meninos voltaram a dormir, mas Loretta apenas sentou-se e retornou às orações, embora estivesse angustiada demais para se concentrar nelas. Mais uma vez estava emaranhada no destino, sentindo sem saber, sabendo sem certeza. Naquele momento, sentia-se amaldiçoada por esse dom, que não a permitia proteger os que amava e nem impedir que algum mal os alcançasse. Nem as orações acalmavam seus pensamentos, nem sua fé sossegava seus sentidos. Sentia uma dor quase física e o cheiro de tempestade invadia-lhe a alma.

J2

Uma grande frustração era o que definia estado de espírito do professor Penniket enquanto ele dirigia para casa, no dia em que fora até o acampamento, prestar socorro a Jared. E um mundo de pensamentos, de como trazer o moreno para si, invadiu sua mente, fazendo-a ferver. Não havia gostado nada do fato de Jared ter um amigo policial. Se bem que não era um obstáculo intransponível.

Tahmoh era um homem muito bonito, exalava sensualidade. Sua vida sexual era intensa e variada. Mesmo antes de seu talento profissional lhe trazer certa notoriedade e algum dinheiro, sempre conseguiu os rapazes que queria sem muito esforço. Nunca havia sido problema para ele atrair esse ou aquele e fazer algum tipo de jogo de sedução, para que seu escolhido da vez estivesse bem rápido em sua cama. Geralmente suas garras caiam sobre rapazes jovens, bonitos e desprovidos de experiência de vida, o que sempre facilitava seu intento.

O problema era que Tahmoh enjoava rápido de suas conquistas e as descartava com agilidade, assim que outra caça entrava no radar. A presa da vez era Jared. Porém o que ele contava como uma conquista certa, estava lhe escapando das mãos, sem nem mesmo ter estado nelas, e ele não ia permitir que isso acontecesse. Afinal, apesar de ser lindo e ter personalidade, aquele rapaz era apenas um morador de rua miserável, e não tinha os recursos para enfrentá-lo. "Talvez seja melhor afastá-lo desse amigo policial que ele arrumou. Se ele estiver fragilizado, vai ser mais fácil de ser manipulado."

Queria aquele rapaz em sua cama, à sua mercê e iria tê-lo a qualquer custo. Nunca havia recebido um não e, definitivamente, esse não seria o primeiro. Só ia precisar de um pouco mais de empenho de sua parte do que havia imaginado e, claro, de pedir uns favores a alguns conhecidos.

Só esperava que Jared fosse quente e receptivo, como sua imaginação o desenhava e que toda essa manha e pose de bom moço fossem passageiras. Gostava de um desafio, por isso faria de tudo para ter aquele moreno lindo gemendo seu nome e fazendo loucuras para lhe agradar, sem muita demora. Estava faminto e queria saciar-se naquele corpo.

Assim que chegou em casa o professor Penniket, entrou em contato com algumas pessoas, usando toda sua habilidade de convencimento e seu prestígio, para por em prática seu plano de arrasar, a já ferrada vida de Jared e ser o único a quem ele poderia pedir ajuda.

J2

Um pouco antes das quatro horas da manhã, Loretta estava sentada em sua barraca completamente desperta e com todos os seus sentidos aguçados. Foi até onde os irmãos de Jared dormiam e acordou as crianças. Liz esfregou os olhos, perguntando se já estava na hora da escola. Devin já se colocou de pé querendo saber o que estava acontecendo e Alice, ainda muito sonolenta, olhava tudo um tanto confusa.

\- Devin, é melhor que você não volte a dormir. É preciso estar atento, querido. Você se lembra do que eu lhe falei há pouco?

\- Sim, mas ainda não entendo.

\- Eu sei querido, também não tenho certeza de nada. Estou só tentando ser prevenida. Tome conta de suas irmãs. Lembre-se, você vai precisar ser forte. Agora eu tenho que ir. Mas em breve estaremos juntos novamente.

Loretta beijou e abraçou as crianças com o coração espremido dentro do peito.

Ao sair da barraca de Jared, Loretta sentia muita tensão e expectativa, decidiu então ir buscar baldes d'água para encher o tonel, pois achou que talvez um trabalho braçal pudesse aliviar sua cabeça, que estava repleta de pensamentos pesados.

Apesar do dia ainda não ter clareado, apanhou dois baldes e foi caminhando em direção à única torneira que abastecia de água o acampamento, e que ficava bem perto da calçada do outro lado da rua. Foi quando avistou um pequeno trator virando a esquina, acompanhado de dois carros pretos da prefeitura e mais três carros de polícia.

Loretta então, largou os baldes e sem fazer barulho, entranhou-se em meio às barracas até chegar à de Jared.

\- Devin! É a polícia. Fuja com as meninas pelo lado de trás do acampamento. Vá e faça o menor barulho possível.

O menino estava desperto, mas Alice e Liz cochilavam. Devin pegou a mais nova no colo, acordou a outra e saiu puxando-a pela mão. Embrenharam-se entre as barracas, tentando achar o caminho no escuro.

Quando Loretta chegou à sua própria barraca, os sem-tetos já estavam sendo acordados e abordados pelos fiscais da prefeitura e por assistentes sociais. A polícia conferia alguns documentos, como se estivesse à procura de alguém. As pessoas eram orientadas a retirarem rapidamente seus pertences, pois as barracas seriam removidas. O acampamento estava irregular, visto que a ocupação de um terreno da prefeitura sem licença prévia, era ilegal .

Alguns moradores eram imigrantes ilegais e saíram correndo com a roupa do corpo. Outros tinham algum vício e não queriam ser obrigados a irem para alguma unidade de tratamento e também fugiram, causando grande confusão. Alguns policiais tentaram alcançá-los, sem muito sucesso.

As pessoas tentavam argumentar com os fiscais da prefeitura, mas eles diziam que estavam apenas cumprindo ordens e que nada poderiam fazer quanto à remoção imediata do acampamento. Houve uma grande comoção, com famílias inteiras sendo despejadas.

\- Vocês têm que entender que nós sem-teto temos uma vida, assim como vocês também têm. Não queremos estar nas ruas, mas não temos alternativa. – Um casal com seus dois filhos tentava argumentar.

\- Senhor, estes aglomerados são proibidos e recebemos ordens para remover este aqui. – Respondeu um fiscal da prefeitura.

\- As pessoas não têm outro lugar para ir! Aqui todo mundo cuida de todo mundo e nos sentimos mais seguros. É melhor estar aqui do que deitada na rua ou na calçada. – Loretta também tentou dizer algo que sensibilizasse os fiscais, mas de nada adiantou.

\- Senhora, temos vagas em alguns abrigos para o pernoite e os menores de idade podem ser levados para abrigos definitivos. Isto é o melhor para todos. Não há segurança aqui e esse não é um lugar para crianças viverem. – Foi o que disse educadamente uma das assistentes sociais.

\- Mas deste jeito as famílias ficam separadas... – Outra mulher com dois filhos pequenos disse agarrada às crianças, que choravam junto com ela. – Não quero ir para abrigo nenhum e nem ficar longe de meus filhos.

\- Eu entendo e sinto muito, mas aqui a senhora não poderá ficar. – Repetia a assistente social com uma voz neutra.

Entre choros e lamentos, em uma grande confusão, os sem-tetos foram saindo e abandonando suas moradias improvisadas. Carregavam consigo seus poucos pertences, mesmo sem saber para onde ir. Os que se recusavam a sair, eram imediatamente intimidados pela polícia e obrigados a cumprir a ordem, sob ameaça de serem presos por desordem e desacato a autoridade.

Loretta pedia aos céus que os irmãos de Jared tivessem conseguido fugir, e ao mesmo tempo, auxiliava outros moradores no que era possível, uma vez que suas coisas já estavam prontas e seus netos só a esperavam para partirem em direção a um destino incerto.

Na verdade, ela estava enrolando um pouco para ver se conseguia ficar naquele local, depois que removessem as barracas, na esperança de encontrar-se com Jared, que disse que viria pela manhã. Porém os policiais não permitiram. Marcaram duramente todos os moradores para que estes, realmente, deixassem tanto o local quanto às redondezas.

O burburinho causado pelos desabrigados havia facilitado à fuga das crianças, contudo quando estavam quase chegando ao final da rua de trás, depararam-se com um carro da polícia parado numa posição transversal, impedindo a passagem. Devin pensou em voltar discretamente e tentar outro caminho, mas neste instante, apesar de bem estar longe, foi visto pelos policiais.

\- Ei, rapazinho! Ei! Espere aí um momento. – Gritaram para o menino.

Devin começou a correr, puxando Alice pela mão. Ela tropeçava e não conseguia acompanhar seu ritmo, mas ele não a largava. Um policial ficou próximo ao carro para que eles não pudessem seguir em frente, enquanto o outro corria atrás das crianças gritando para que parassem.

Devin conhecia tudo naquele local, então entrou num beco estreito onde era possível pular uma cerca dos fundos de uma casa e sair pelo portão da frente. A cerca era bem alta, mas dava para ser feito. Pensou ter despistado o policial, mas quando olhou pra trás viu que ele estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Encostou-se junto à cerca, subiu e ajudou Liz a descer do outro lado. Alice tentava subir sozinha, mas escorregava e tinha que recomeçar a subida. Devin gritava para que ela subisse logo e a menina foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa e aí mesmo, não conseguia sair do lugar. Liz chorava sem parar e o menino resolveu subir de volta para buscar Alice.

\- Ei vocês! Esperem! Fiquem parados aí. Não fujam. Só quero falar com vocês. – O policial tentava dissuadi-los da fuga, gritando com eles antes de conseguir chegar onde estavam.

Devin e Alice viram o policial se aproximando cada vez mais e se desesperaram. Ele escalou a cerca de volta e ficou apoiado no alto, com a mão estendida para que ela se apoiasse.

\- Eu não vou conseguir! Corre. Vai embora. – A menina chorando, gritava para que ele se fosse.

\- Alice vem, segure a minha mão! Agora! – O menino gritava também.

\- Devin, não dá mais tempo! Desça, pegue a Liz e vai.

\- Alice... por...favor... pegue a mão do Devin. – Liz pediu soluçando de tanto chorar.

\- Alice venha... – O menino implorou.

Mas não havia mais tempo.

Devin desceu da cerca, pegou Liz que, chorando muito, gritava o nome de Alice e pedia para que ele não a deixasse para trás. Olhou para menina do outro lado da cerca com lágrimas descendo por seu rosto e resolveu ir.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou te achar. Prometo. – gritou para Alice.

\- Se cuida e tome conta da Liz. – Alice, em prantos, falou bem alto, enquanto acenava um adeus e os olhava partir por uma pequena greta na cerca.

Enquanto Devin corria feito louco, com Liz em seus ombros, o policial conduzia Alice para o carro no final da rua e chamava por uma assistente social. Ainda foi atrás das crianças, mas não as encontrou.

Nesse meio tempo, no acampamento, todo material esmagado pelo mini trator e recolhido pelos funcionários da prefeitura, foi sendo jogado por uma retroescavadeira em um caminhão-caçamba.

Restos de barracas quebradas, bancos, tonéis de água, mesas improvisadas, pedaços de lona plástica, velhos tapetes de borracha que serviam para isolar o frio vindo do chão, caixas de papelão e tudo que os antigos moradores do local não conseguiram levar. Havia também restos de sonhos, de vida e de dignidade. Tudo aos cacos, misturados à dor e lágrimas.

Por volta das seis horas da manhã, não havia mais acampamento e nem sem-tetos no lugar. Apenas lama, vazio e um silêncio ensurdecedor.

J2

Olhando aquele espaço sem vida, de repente Jared sentiu faltar-lhe o fôlego. Estava tão difícil respirar, que suas pernas ficaram bambas e seus olhos viram tudo escurecer. Caiu de joelhos sobre a lama do local, com as duas mãos no rosto. Puxava o ar e tentava se concentrar para organizar os pensamentos que giravam em alta velocidade em sua mente.

Perguntava-se onde estava o acampamento e onde estariam as crianças, porém nada lhe ocorria. Nenhuma ideia do que fazer. Nada. Sua cabeça parecia rodar e ele procurava alguma direção a seguir, mas nenhum de seus pensamentos fazia sentido.

Foi quando se lembrou do ponto de encontro.

Em todas as cidades por onde passavam, Jared e seus irmãos sempre escolhiam um lugar para se encontrarem, no caso de precisarem se separar por algum motivo. Nunca tinha sido preciso usar o ponto de encontro, porém naquele momento, era a única coisa que dava a Jared um fio de esperança de rever seus irmãos. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas se eles tivessem escapado do que quer que fosse, estariam lá a sua espera.

Levantou-se e iniciou o caminho de volta até o centro de NY. Andava o mais rápido que podia e no percurso, aplainou seus pensamentos tentando saber o que fazer, caso elas não estivessem no local combinado.

Não cansava de se perguntar o que teria acontecido. "É claro que foi um despejo, mas em pleno domingo?" "Ainda ontem falei com Loretta. Será que as crianças estariam com ela?" "Será possível que Jensen tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo?" "Jensen... o que foi que você fez?" "Talvez não devesse ter contado a ele sobre as crianças... era tudo culpa sua."

Jared sentia-se muito só. Não tinha com quem dividir a dor imensurável que lhe esmagava o peito. Pela primeira vez, uma revolta pela vida que levava, tomou conta de seu coração e grossas lágrimas, por tudo que já sofrera, inundaram seu rosto, enquanto seus pés já doídos, avançavam firmes em direção ao local, em que seus irmãos talvez estivessem.

Próximo a uma das entradas do metrô na Jackson Av., havia uma lanchonete com bancos de vários tamanhos e formatos, todos em lilás com bolinhas brancas. Liz, que adorava esta cor, havia ficado encantada por eles, quando pararam para lanchar assim que chegaram à cidade. Foi então, que decidiram que aquele lugar seria o ponto de encontro da vez. E era para lá que Jared se encaminhava o mais rápido que seus pés permitiam.

J2

Jensen acordou por volta das sete horas, com um gosto horrível na boca e com uma incomoda dor de cabeça. No travesseiro ao lado, a garrafa de uísque vazia, explicava o seu estado. Tinha dormido muito mal. Levantou-se e se arrastou até o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e escovou os dentes. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, dirigiu-se até a sala na intenção de chamar Jared para tomar café, mas não o encontrou. Já deveria imaginar que ele não o esperaria acordar.

Respirou fundo, foi até a cozinha e preparou a cafeteira. Precisava de um café bem forte para enfrentar o dia. Iria até a delegacia e se tudo estivesse calmo por lá, daria uma escapada até o acampamento pra ver como Jared estava. Queria muito vê-lo e conversar com ele até se entenderem e ficarem bem. Sentia saudades daquele sorriso aberto, daqueles olhos de menino travesso...

Jensen pegou uma xícara e quando se virou para colocá-la na mesa, viu o bilhete deixado por Jared.

\- Droga, Jay! Não precisa ser assim! – Desapontado, amassou o papel e jogou no lixo. Serviu-se de café e tomou dois analgésicos para diminuir sua dor de cabeça, que acabara de aumentar. Não mudou de ideia sobre o que faria. Ia trabalhar e assim que desse procuraria por Jared e resolveria essa questão entre eles. Não ia deixá-lo ir embora de sua vida, logo no primeiro desentendimento.

J2

Devin correu até cansar, depois achou um lugar para se esconderem. Liz não chorava mais, porém estava quieta e assustada. Olhava para o irmão sem dizer nada, mas ele sabia que ela estava sentida por ele ter deixado Alice. Liz era ainda muito pequena para entender, que aquela decisão difícil, que quebrara seu coração, tinha sido a única possível naquele momento.

Pensou um pouco no que fazer e antes que sentasse a beira da calçada e se entregasse ao desespero, resolveu abrir a mochila e ver o que tinha dentro. Deu biscoito para Liz comer e se obrigou comer um pouco também, pois não sabia o que ia acontecer dali para frente. A menina ficou olhando para o biscoito sem nada fazer.

\- Come Liz, por favor. Eu vou comprar água pra gente, tá? – Devin falava com a menina de um jeito bem carinhoso, pois via o quanto ela estava abalada com o que acontecera.

\- Você não vai voltar para buscar a Alice? – Liz perguntou baixinho, com os olhos cheios d'água, fazendo com que Devin não conseguisse segurar as suas lágrimas também. Choraram juntos abraçados e ele tentou convencer a menina, que a irmã ficaria bem e que eles se veriam em breve. Liz chorou tanto que acabou adormecendo nos braços de Devin, que simplesmente encostou-se a uma árvore e ficou ali, ninando a garotinha e pensando no que fazer.

Quando Liz acordou, meia hora depois, Devin já sabia onde estavam e agora o que tinha que fazer, era chegar ao ponto de encontro e ficar lá até Jared aparecer. Pensou também que podia procurar por Jensen, mas teve medo de ir à delegacia e complicar ainda mais a situação.

Viu que havia dinheiro na mochila, então pensou em ir de metrô até o local combinado. Não conhecia muito bem o metrô de NY, mas achou que não deveria ser nada tão difícil. Pegou o dinheiro para passagem, também para comprar uma garrafa d'água e guardou o restante com cuidado. Colocou a mochila nas costas de Liz, segurou firme sua mão e foram andando. Devin desviava de todo carro de polícia que via, assim também como dos policiais.

Chegou à estação, olhou o mapa das paradas, comprou os bilhetes e embarcou. Algumas pessoas os olhavam, reparando que estavam calçados apenas com as meias, mas não os abordaram. Ao chegar à estação que julgava ser a certa, Devin desceu, contudo não reconheceu o lugar. A lanchonete deveria ficar próxima, mas eles andaram para um lado e para o outro da rua e não a encontraram.

\- Devin, era aquela que tinha um monte de banquinhos lilás com bolinhas brancas, lembra? -

\- Eu sei Liz. Talvez a gente tenha descido no lugar errado.

\- Então estamos perdidos? – A menina perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Não, nós vamos encontrar. E o Jared vai estar nos esperando. Eu sei que vai. – Na verdade, Devin tentava passar para a irmã, uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

Devin voltou para estação, mas como não estava acostumado à complexidade do metrô nova-iorquino, não conseguia encontrar a saída correta. Sem saber, passou várias vezes pela estação certa, porém pela saída errada. As horas foram passando e eles estavam exaustos. Então Devin resolveu encontrar um lugar para descansarem um pouco. Estava nervoso e com vontade de chorar, contudo não queria que Liz percebesse então se fazia de forte.

J2

Jared chegou à lanchonete, mas não entrou, pois não tinha sequer um centavo para comprar alguma coisa e ficar fazendo hora até que as crianças chegassem. Pelas grandes portas de vidro constatou que elas ainda não estavam lá. Então ficou do lado de fora em um lugar que dava para ver a entrada.

Sentia dores nas costas e nos pés, estava com frio e com fome. Porém nada disso o incomodava tanto, quanto o fato de não saber onde seus irmãos estavam. Era alto o nível de ansiedade em que se encontrava, torcia para poder revê-los o quanto antes.

A tarde foi adentrando o dia e nada das crianças aparecerem. O coração de Jared estava tão apertado que mal batia. Decidiu que esperaria até o dia seguinte, pois cogitou que, talvez, não fosse assim tão fácil para elas chegarem até ali. A verdade é que Jared agarrava-se à esperança de que seus olhos, de repente, vissem as três pessoinhas que mais amava na vida, surgirem na esquina da estação, encaminhando-se para a lanchonete. Neste momento apostava todas as suas fichas na desenvoltura de Devin, apesar de reconhecer que ele quase não tinha andado de metrô, sabia que se ele tivesse uma chance de chegar, ele daria um jeito.

Uma chuvinha fina começou a cair e Jared procurou uma marquise para se proteger. Esfregava os braços, tentando se aquecer um pouco e pensava no que faria para conseguir algo para comer. Olhou ao redor, verificando as possibilidades, pensando que poderia ser qualquer coisa, só queria se manter de pé para rever seus irmãos. Lembrou-se do almoço com Jensen, repleto de risadas e de ficarem abraçados no sofá sob edredon quentinho. Tinha sido tão bom! Os beijos, o carinho com que Jensen o tratara, os cuidados... Sentiu pena daquela relação recém-começada não poder ir adiante.

Abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e chorou. Saudade, raiva, fome, cansaço, preocupação. Tudo misturado às dores físicas e emocionais. Desespero. Como será que seus irmãos estavam? Pelo que estariam passando? Agachou-se rente à parede, sem forças para ficar em pé.

O quase nada que tinha na vida, já não existia mais. Mas se pelo menos conseguisse reencontrar sua família, daria um jeito de resolver tudo. Ia procurar o professor Penniket e, se preciso, implorar por sua ajuda. Faria o que tivesse que fazer para ficar em segurança junto com as crianças. Não importava o que fosse.

J2

Jensen mal chegou à delegacia pela manhã e teve que sair em diligência, acompanhando o capitão. Quando retornou já passava do meio-dia, o que o deixou irritado, pois não imaginou que fosse demorar tanto e já queria ter ido ver Jared. Engoliu um lanche rápido para não perder tempo almoçando, pegou o carro e foi direto para o acampamento.

Em menos de vinte minutos, o detetive estacionava no mesmo lugar da primeira vez que estivera ali. Saiu do carro sem entender porque não conseguia enxergar as barracas como da outra vez. Foi andando em direção ao acampamento constatando que não havia mais ninguém no local, o que o deixou atônito e sem saber o que pensar. Parou diante do nada e ficou olhando, levantou os braços como se questionando o que teria acontecido e deixou que caíssem livremente sobre as laterais de seu corpo, denotando sua total perplexidade diante daquela cena vazia.

Pensou por um instante, pegou o celular e ligou para a delegacia.

\- Kane, descobre uma coisa pra mim. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com aquele acampamento que nós estivemos outro dia.

\- Por que? O que houve?

\- Ele não existe mais. Investiga e me diz qual foi a ocorrência. Eu vou pra casa, me liga, eu vou ficar esperando, ok? Obrigado.

Foi andando devagar de volta para carro. Não queria admitir, pois já não era nenhum jovenzinho inexperiente, mas estava muito magoado de Jared ter partido assim, sem falar com ele. Pensou que haviam tido uma ligação, algo mais que sexo. Achou que se pudessem conversar, conseguiriam resolver as divergências e talvez até encontrassem alguém para ajudar Jared na questão com as crianças. "Ele nem esperou. Foi embora. Não procurou por mim." "Por que ele fez isso?" Todos os fantasmas de Jensen começaram a rondá-lo e ele reiniciou sua luta contra a imensa solidão que habitava dentro de si.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

Review não logado:

Oi, Luanna!

Que bom saber que está acompanhando e gostando da história! Para quem escreve, é muito legal receber um comentário e saber a opinião de quem está lendo. Dá aquele incentivo para continuar. Espero te ver por aqui mais vezes, tá? Obrigada por comentar. beijos.


	13. Chapter 13

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Um obrigada do tamanho da distância entre o Pará e Santa Catarina! rs Beijos aos montes, meninas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Os anjos pelo caminho

" _Não me deixe só/ Eu tenho medo do escuro/ Eu tenho medo do inseguro/ Dos fantasmas da minha voz..."_

Não me deixe só – Vanessa da Mata

Thamoh passou a noite com um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e músculos trabalhados. Afinal, tinha que esperar o resultado da denúncia que fizera ao seu amigo delegado de polícia, sobre umas crianças que estavam sendo abusadas por um rapaz, num certo acampamento a uns quilômetros do centro de NY. E pensando na melhor maneira de aguardar o desenrolar de sua trama, esbaldou-se de prazer com um jovenzinho idiota e gostoso qualquer, que caíra em sua rede.

Por volta das sete da manhã, recebeu um telefonema que o deixou bastante irritado.

\- Como assim não acharam o rapaz que eu falei e nem as crianças? Eles estão lá, eles moram lá! – Tahmoh logo exasperou-se.

\- Você tem certeza que era o acampamento certo? – O delegado manteve-se calmo.

\- É claro que eu tenho certeza! Eu estive lá! – O professor praticamente gritava. – Era para ele estar preso agora e as crianças num abrigo.

\- Levamos algumas crianças para abrigos, mas três irmãos negros, morando com um rapaz branco com as características que você me deu, não foram encontrados, Pennikett. Tudo foi feito exatamente como eu disse que seria. Mas eles não estavam lá como você disse que estariam. Eu instruí dois policiais especificamente para procurá-los. Agora vai ser muito difícil de encontrar esse rapaz, porque todos já se dispersaram e o acampamento não existe mais.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês estragaram tudo! – Tahmoh desligou na cara do delegado e jogou o celular longe. Estava furioso. Andava pela casa, falando e alto e descontando toda sua raiva e frustração nos móveis e objetos que encontrava.

\- E agora? Como vou achá-lo? Mas que merda! – Chutava e jogava longe tudo que encontrava em seu caminho. Nem mesmo Tahmoh estava percebendo que seu interesse sexual por Jared estava se transformando em obsessão. Como sempre teve quem quis, o fato de não conseguir ter o moreno o estava deixando completamente descontrolado. Sempre descartou seus amantes com extrema facilidade, mas não aceitava ser descartado ou ignorado. Ainda mais por um miserável qualquer.

"Será que Jared não havia voltado para o acampamento?" "Aquela senhora tinha dito que não era nada grave, então por que será que ele não estava lá?" "Será que ele ficou na casa do amigo policial?" "Mas ele nunca se separava daquelas crianças." "Tem alguma coisa aí. Ah, tem!"

A cabeça de Tahmoh fervilhava de pensamentos.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim! – Pronunciou essas palavras quase num rosnado. Derrubou a mesinha de canto que ficava perto do sofá, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, enfurecido.

J2

As horas passaram e um casal com dois filhos veio juntar-se a Jared sob a marquise, após o fechamento da loja. Jared os ouviu chegar e começar a organizar um jeito para passar a noite, mas sequer os olhou.

Estava encolhido em um canto, entregue ao sofrimento. Enfraquecido pela fome, acuado pelo frio. Sentia a esperança de rever seus irmãos diluindo-se aos poucos, conforme o tempo passava. Queria tanto saber como eles estavam. Queria tanto tê-los protegido...

Começou a sentir um misto de raiva e arrependimento, de ter se permitido passar aquele tempo com Jensen. Tinha sido especial, a melhor experiência de sua vida, mas ele não estava onde deveria quando seus irmãos precisaram dele.

A culpa corroía suas entranhas, já reviradas pela fome. Sua alegria, seu bom humor, seu jeito positivo de encarar a vida, estavam sendo esgarçados por aquela separação estúpida e abrupta de sua família. A única família que um dia tivera.

Seu corpo inteiro doía, mas esforçou-se a levantar a cabeça e olhar para cima ao sentir algo suave tocar sua pele. Viu o rosto de uma mulher que jogava sobre ele um lençol.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou a mulher mantendo alguma distância.

\- Você está drogado? – Desta vez foi uma voz de homem que fez a pergunta. – Você nem se mexia, achamos que estivesse morto. Mas quando começou a tremer...

\- Eu... não estou drogado, não... uso... – A voz de Jared era um fiapo.

\- Você está passando mal? Está doente? – A mulher perguntou se aproximando um pouco mais de Jared.

\- Não...eu... eu... estou esperando... eles não chegaram... – Jared se enroscou no lençol, tremendo de frio. Ficou quieto novamente. Tão encaramujado, que parecia uma trouxa de roupa velha, aguardando pelo caminhão do lixo.

\- Ei, rapaz! Eu não entendi o que você disse, mas espere, vou te dar um pouco de café e você vai se sentir melhor. – A mulher insistiu. Apanhou uma garrafa térmica e colocou um pouco de café num copo plástico.

\- Tome, ainda está quentinho.

Jared estendeu a mão e alcançou o copo com avidez. Sua tristeza era tão grande, que lhe roubara as forças até mesmo para procurar comida. Havia ficado ali, parado, congelando, com os olhos vidrados na entrada daquela lanchonete, esperando ver seus irmãos surgirem. Com medo de se ausentar daquele local e perdê-los. Porém a noite havia chegado e nada deles aparecerem.

Bebeu o café de um único gole, sentindo o líquido quente reanimar seu corpo gélido. A mulher o olhava, tentando entender o que havia acontecido com aquele rapaz.

\- Obrigado. Muito obrigado senhora. – A voz de Jared estava um pouquinho mais firme, agora.

\- Por nada. Se sente melhor? Desculpe perguntar, mas por que você estava num frio desses, parado num canto sem mexer e sem nenhum agasalho? – A mulher perguntou num tom de bronca. – Tem que se cuidar, menino!

\- Eu... não sei dizer. Só... esperando. Não tive vontade de... fazer mais nada. - Jared respondeu baixinho.

\- Mas você ainda é muito jovem para se entregar assim. Vem, está com fome? Eu ainda tenho um pouquinho de sopa instantânea, mas já está fria. Se você quiser assim mesmo...

\- Quero. – Jared falou imediatamente, com seu estômago apertado pela fome.

\- Não temos muito para oferecer. – O homem falou, entregando a Jared umas bolachas salgadas para comer junto com a sopa. – Mas minha mulher não ia sossegar enquanto não soubesse por que você estava congelando naquele canto. Ela diz que ninguém deve ficar sozinho. Você não tem família?

\- Eu tenho. Estava esperando eles chegarem. – Jared falou enquanto comia, avidamente, o alimento oferecido.

\- Ah, você vai ter que nos contar essa história. - A mulher sentou-se perto de Jared aguardando que ele acabasse de comer.

Jay devorou a sopa fria e as três bolachas como se fossem a melhor comida do mundo. Depois contou por alto sobre seus irmãos e que estava esperando por eles, mas que já quase não tinha esperança de revê-los. O homem lhe serviu mais um pouco de café, enquanto a mulher verificava se seus filhos estavam bem aquecidos nos sacos de dormir.

\- Você não deve perder a esperança. – Ela voltou-se para Jared. - E muito menos se deixar morrer como estava fazendo. Isso é burrice, menino! Se ainda há chance deles aparecerem, você tem que ficar firme. Eu posso compreender sua dor. Minha família também é tudo que tenho. E você tem que ficar vivo para encontrar a sua, não pode procurar a morte.

\- Eu não estava querendo morrer, eu só não queria...

\- Viver? Dá no mesmo! Tem que manter a esperança em alguma coisa, é o único jeito de sobreviver nas ruas e na vida. E não pode ficar sozinho, solidão depois que toma conta, arrebenta com a alma, é doença que não tem cura. O ser humano não foi feito para viver só. Amanhã tudo vai ser melhor, eu digo isso todo dia. Vamos lá, repete comigo: Amanhã tudo vai ser melhor! Vamos fale, fale.

\- Se você não falar, ela não vai te deixar em paz. – O homem disse a Jared e riu.

\- Vamos lá, vamos lá! – A mulher insistia, batendo as mãos.

\- Amanhã... tudo vai ser... melhor. – O entusiasmo de Jared não era dos melhores.

\- Isso! Não está lá grandes coisas, mas já é um começo. E agora acredite nisso com todas as forças. Levante daí e vá procurar um papelão para você se deitar. Eu te empresto o lençol por essa noite, mas você não pode deitar no chão frio.

Jared levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, pois sentia muitas dores pelo corpo e foi procurar no lixo algo que pudesse usar para diminuir o frio do chão. Acabou encontrando um tapete velho e algumas caixas de papelão. Levou tudo para debaixo da marquise e arrumou da melhor forma possível. Lembrou-se dos comprimidos no bolso da bermuda, ao sentir uma dor mais forte nas costelas. Tomou um deles, mesmo sem água.

\- Obrigado pela comida, pelo lençol e por suas palavras. – Jared agradeceu ao casal antes de se deitar.

\- Não foram palavras, foi um puxão de orelha mesmo. – A mulher sorriu.

\- Eu estava precisando, obrigado.

\- Não foi nada, não precisa agradecer. Reaja. Fique vivo. E sempre que puder, faça algo por quem mora nas ruas. Qualquer coisa serve você sabe, toda ajuda é bem vinda. – A mulher colocou seu saco de dormir bem encostado ao do seu companheiro e foi deitar-se.

Jared também se deitou. Sentia-se um tanto melhor, mas isso não resolvia seus problemas. Ficou pensando no que a mulher lhe disse. Reagir. Manter-se vivo. Ter esperança. "Eu consigo fazer isso. Eu consigo." "Se as crianças não aparecerem, vou dar um jeito de encontrá-las." "Céus, como será que eles estão agora?" Enrolou-se no lençol, cobrindo-se o melhor que podia e ficou esperando o sono e o cansaço vencerem a torrente de pensamentos em sua cabeça.

J2

Devin cansou-se de tanto procurar a lanchonete. Estava muito abalado com tudo que aconteceu e seu estado nervoso o impedia de pensar direito. Também, em vários momentos, teve que carregar Liz no colo ou nos ombros e isso o exauriu. Quando a menina começou a se queixar de sono, resolveu achar um lugar para passarem a noite.

Não ia desistir de chegar ao ponto de encontro, pois para não deixar que o desespero tomasse conta de si, precisava acreditar que Jared estaria lá, esperando por eles. Contudo não podia continuar tentando naquele momento. Estavam, os dois, muito cansados.

Encontrou um prédio abandonado, onde já estavam várias pessoas, mas teve medo de entrar porque algumas ficaram olhando de modo estranho para eles. Então, catou alguns pedaços de papelão, e começou a procurar uma marquise. Numa estreita rua transversal à avenida principal, achou uma pequena igreja com uma cerca baixa, fácil de pular. Atravessou o diminuto gramado até chegar às escadas e ali, embaixo da pequena marquise nos fundos da igreja, ajeitou-se sobre as caixas de papelão, abraçado à Liz para se esquentarem do frio. Adormeceram quase imediatamente, de tão exaustos que seus corpos e mentes estavam.

J2

Mal tinha amanhecido, quando Devin despertou sobressaltado, não reconhecendo de imediato o lugar onde estava. Depois de se localizar, acordou Liz o mais suavemente que pode, para que a menina não se assustasse. Comeram o que restava de biscoito e tomaram água. Devin então resolveu partir logo à procura do ponto de encontro. Estava preocupado em achar o mais rápido possível o local combinado, porque não saberia o que fazer da vida, caso não encontrasse Jared. Estava a ponto de desabar e só se mantinha em pé por causa de sua irmã.

Ao saírem da rua transversal, Devin, ao invés de voltar por onde veio, decidiu seguir em frente até o fim daquela rua. Foram andando, dobraram a esquina e deram de cara com a estação de metrô na Jackson Av. Devin não se lembrava se tinha ou não passado por ali, parou e ficou olhando a entrada da estação. Foi quando, bem próximo a ela, dois funcionários abriram as portas de uma lanchonete e começaram a arrumar vários banquinhos na cor lilás com bolinhas brancas. Os irmãos viram ao mesmo tempo. Olharam-se e sorriram como se tivessem encontrado um oásis no deserto.

\- A lanchonete! – Falaram juntos, com as vozes repletas de alívio.

Atravessaram a rua e correram para o local.

J2

Jared acordou bem cedinho, dobrou o lençol e colocou junto à família, que dormia. Os olhou com o coração cheio de gratidão, teve vontade de acordar o casal para agradecer mais uma vez e se despedir, mas não o fez, os deixou dormir.

Ficou parado, em pé à beira da calçada, olhando para a porta da lanchonete fechada, até ver que dois funcionários abriam o local para mais um dia de trabalho. Esperaria ali, até à tarde. Depois procuraria pelo professor e pediria ajuda. Ia achar seus irmãos. "Eles estão em algum lugar, não viraram fumaça." Então os encontraria, tinha certeza disso. Não ia aceitar, placidamente, mais esta rasteira da vida. Não ficaria sem sua família e não os deixaria à mercê da própria sorte.

Seus olhos estavam fixos na entrada da lanchonete, observando a movimentação dos funcionários, quando viu tudo o que mais queria.

Devin e Liz atravessando a rua de mãos dadas em direção ao ponto de encontro.

Jared correu ao encontro deles e quando os alcançou, surpreendeu as crianças que estavam de costas e ainda não o tinham visto, com um imenso abraço desajeitado e apertado. Todos choravam e riam ao mesmo tempo. Em meio a tanta emoção as palavras se embolavam na garganta e não conseguiam sair. Jared olhava de um lado para o outro a procura de Alice e como não a viu, começou a sentir um aperto no coração. Segurou Devin pelos ombros e forçou-se a pronunciar as primeiras palavras daquele reencontro comovente.

\- Onde está Alice? – Sua voz estava apreensiva.

O menino não disse nada. Só balançou a cabeça em negação e em seus olhos molhados, Jared viu uma grande tristeza.

\- Devin o que houve? Cadê ela? – Jared colocou Liz, que estava em seu colo, no chão e segurou o rosto do menino para que ele lhe encarasse. – Devin...

\- Eles pegaram ela, Papi. A polícia levou a Alice. – Liz contou chorando muito, agarrada às pernas de Jared.

Devin agachou-se com as mãos no rosto e desatou a chorar de um jeito tão desesperado, que Jared preocupou-se com o menino. Sentou-se no meio-fio e o puxou para seus braços, acolhendo-o e acalmando-o. Mesmo sem entender muito bem o que tinha acontecido, disse a ele que não se preocupasse, pois iria encontrá-la.

Depois que se acalmou um pouco, Devin contou a Jared o que tinha se passado desde o momento em que foi acordado por Loretta na barraca em que dormia com os netos dela, até o instante em que chegara ao ponto de encontro.

Liz, sentada bem agarrada a Jared, chorava baixinho dizendo estar com saudades de Alice e tinha seus cabelos afagados com carinho por ele, na tentativa de confortá-la.

\- Foi minha culpa, Jay. Não consegui tomar conta dela... – Devin recomeçou a chorar.

\- Ei! Não foi sua culpa, de jeito nenhum. Não se sinta mal pelo que aconteceu. Você fez o que podia. – Jared falava a Devin, mas seu coração estava em frangalhos, pois ele sim, se sentia muito culpado por não estar junto de seus irmãos para protegê-los.

\- Se alguém é responsável por tudo que vocês passaram, esse alguém sou eu que não estava lá quando foi mais preciso. Você é só um menino... um menino muito valente. De quem eu tenho muito orgulho.

\- Você também não tem culpa, estava machucado. – Devin falou ainda com a voz chorosa.

\- É sim. Você está melhor? Ainda está com dor? – Liz perguntou, fazendo um carinho no rosto de Jay.

\- Não se preocupe, minha princesa, eu aguento firme. E vocês podem ter certeza de uma coisa: nós vamos encontrar Alice e vamos trazê-la de volta para nós, porque ela é nossa. E não existe D'Artagnan e os dois mosqueteiros. Têm que ser três. Se lembram? - Jared precisava de alguma coisa para animar as crianças.

Os dois irmãos balançaram a cabeça em confirmação. Então Jared estendeu a mão e eles empilharam as mãos sobre a dele, demonstrando que estariam juntos na busca por Alice.

\- Jay, como vamos...

\- Eu ainda não sei, Devin, mas vamos.

\- Por que você não fala com o detetive Ackles? Ele parece legal.

\- E é. Mas acho que, acima de tudo, ele é um policial, e isso não nos favorece. – A voz de Jared soou triste e Devin percebeu.

\- Jay, eu sabia que você estaria aqui, no ponto de encontro, que você não ia abandonar a gente. – Devin falou, abraçando Jared. A presença do irmão mais velho fazia com se sentisse seguro novamente, independente do que estaria por vir.

\- Eu tive muito medo de não vê-los nunca mais. Mas confiava que, se você pudesse, viria até aqui. Sei o quanto você é esperto.– Piscou para Devin, que ficou se sentindo todo bobo. A felicidade de Jared só não era completa, pela falta de sua doce irmã Alice. Mas lutaria até o limite de suas forças para encontrá-la. Nem que tivesse que revirar NY inteira. Nunca iria desistir.

Apesar de ainda estarem emocionados pelo reencontro e tristes pela ausência de Alice, seus corações estavam um pouco mais em paz, porque estavam novamente em família.

\- Estou com fominha. – Liz alisava a barriga.

\- Bom, vamos ver quanto dinheiro ainda temos e comer alguma coisa. Também estou com fome. Depois eu vejo o que faremos.

J2

Jensen tinha muita dificuldade de lidar com a perda. Mas não fora sempre assim. A mudança ocorrida após a morte de Ty, ao invés de se atenuar com o tempo, se acentuou, tornando difícil debelar a depressão e trazendo junto uma ansiedade sufocante, que a cada dia era maior e mais complicada de lidar.

E, independente de como essa perda se dava, Jensen sentia-se sempre responsável por perder as pessoas de quem gostava. Família, Ty, amigos... Jared. O último então, ele cismou que havia sido o culpado. E isso estava arrasando o seu coração.

Estava em casa, jogado no sofá. No chão, ao alcance de sua mão, uma garrafa de uísque, já quase vazia. Na mesinha de canto, uma cartela de ansiolítico com quatro comprimidos faltando.

Queria se levantar, sair daquela inércia e ir procurar por Jared, mas não conseguia. Algo mais forte que ele o mantinha ali, subjugado, sem forças.

Ainda estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior e com a barba por fazer. Seu estômago doía, por não ter se alimentado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, mas nada disso parecia lhe importar. Já eram quase dez horas da manhã e a noite insone trazia seus efeitos, o deixando imensamente cansado. Mantinha o celular sobre o peito, esperando que Kane lhe desse uma notícia concreta sobre o que acontecera com o acampamento.

Não tinha voltado para delegacia no dia anterior e nem ido trabalhar nesta manhã. Respondeu a ligação do capitão com evasivas e desligou sem se explicar direito. O celular tocou várias outras vezes, mas como não era Kane ele sequer atendeu. Não queria falar com ninguém.

Ficava elaborando hipóteses para o que havia acontecido, porém nada se encaixava direito. Sua mente não conseguia sossegar. Parecia que a qualquer momento enlouqueceria de tanto pensar.

Queria muito descansar, mas não conseguia adormecer de vez, nem com os remédios misturados à bebida. Só se sentia em paz, quando o sono vencia seus pensamentos e permitia-lhe cochilar por alguns minutos. Então ficou com raiva quando a campainha tocou, atrapalhando seu leve cochilo. Pensou em deixar pra lá, mas de repente, bateu-lhe uma esperança louca de que fosse Jared. Então, levantou-se cambaleando, e foi atender.

\- Misha? – A voz de Jensen estava arrastada.

\- Jensen, o que você... Você está bêbado?

\- Misha, me ajuda... me ajuda por favor... eu preciso ficar de pé... eu... tenho que ir procurá-lo...eu estou... – Jensen quase desfaleceu e apoiou-se na parede.

\- Cara, o que aconteceu? – Misha entrou deixando sua pequena mala de viagem atrás do sofá e foi acudir Jensen, ajudando-o a sentar-se.

\- Eu... eu não tava legal... minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir... eu não conseguia parar de pensar... então...- Jensen, claramente desorientado, não estava falando nada que fizesse sentido.

Misha começou a olhar ao redor tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, para saber o que podia fazer para ajudá-lo, tropeçou na garrafa de uísque já, praticamente, vazia.

\- Por que bebeu desse jeito? Você estava ótimo há dois dias. – Alcançou a cartela de remédios sobre a mesinha de canto. – Você tomou isso aqui também? Remédios e álcool, Jensen? Olhe para mim, você tomou os quatro comprimidos de uma de vez só? – Jensen balançou a cabeça negativamente. Misha respirou fundo, estava preocupado.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... mas é que eu perdi ele... foi minha culpa... perdi de novo... não aguentei. – A voz de Jensen estava muito rouca e pastosa, mal se entendia o que ele dizia.

\- Como assim? Perdeu quem?

\- Jay... perdi... ele quer as crianças... não estavam... não estavam mais lá... – Sua mente também já não pensava com clareza.

\- Acho que já entendi. Vocês devem ter brigado. Mas não dá para conversar com você nesse estado. - Foi até a cozinha, buscou um copo d'água bem gelada com bastante açúcar e fez com que Jensen bebesse o líquido doce para ajudar no metabolismo do álcool em seu corpo. – Agora vem tomar um banho frio, enquanto eu faço um café bem forte. Vamos ver se a cafeína diminui um pouco essa sonolência para podermos conversar direito.

Misha levou Jensen até o banheiro e o ajudou a tirar a roupa. O colocou embaixo da água fria e ficou segurando. Jensen queria sair, mas Misha foi firme e não permitiu. Então ele escorregou pela parede e sentou-se no chão do box, mas permaneceu embaixo do chuveiro.

Misha o deixou no banho e preparou a cafeteira, voltou e o ajudou a se secar e vestir um roupão preto que estava pendurado atrás da porta. O trouxe para sala e o deixou sentado no sofá enquanto foi buscar o café. Jensen não dizia nada. Apenas resmungava alguma coisa ininteligível de vez em quando. Mesmo estando meio fora do ar, sabia que seu amigo estava ali, tentando salvá-lo de si mesmo.

Enquanto Jensen tomava o café em silêncio, Misha abriu a janela para renovar o ar dentro do apartamento.

\- Por que você veio até aqui? – A voz de Jensen já estava um pouquinho melhor.

\- Passei na delegacia para dizer um tchau antes de ir para o aeroporto e soube que você não voltou para o trabalho ontem e não tinha ido trabalhar hoje. Ninguém sabia dizer o porquê, nem o Sheppard. Liguei um monte de vezes, mas você não atendeu então, fiquei preocupado e vim ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Fiz você perder seu voo... desculpe.

\- Sim eu perdi o voo e o Mark vai me matar porque tínhamos um compromisso, mas tudo bem, agora já foi, liguei para ele avisando que ia me atrasar. Como está se sentindo?

\- Estou com uma puta dor de cabeça e meu estômago está muito embrulhado.

\- Quanto tempo tem que você não come nada?

\- Não sei bem, acho que desde ontem de manhã. – Jensen, de olhos fechados, apertava as têmporas com os dedos, enquanto Misha o observava pensando no que faria para ajudá-lo a sair daquela crise.

\- É melhor você não tomar nenhum remédio por enquanto. Nem analgésico. Só muita água. E também deveria comer alguma coisa.

Jensen o olhou desanimado. Colocou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo.

\- Cara, eu... não aguento mais me sentir assim. Tão sem ânimo! Eu quero levantar, agir, mas minha cabeça não permite. Meu cérebro grita para eu ficar quieto, parado, em silêncio. – Jensen olhou para Misha e seus olhos suplicavam por ajuda. Era possível ver o quanto ele se debatia em agonia. A depressão o estava destroçando por dentro.

Misha sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa para tirá-lo daquela apatia. Era triste demais ver seu amigo daquele jeito.

Resolveu fazê-lo falar um pouco. Colocar pra fora o que estava sentindo com certeza ajudaria.

\- Então vocês brigaram e Jared foi embora?

\- Não foi bem uma briga. Foi só um desentendimento. Nós discordamos em algo que é importante para ele.

\- E você não tentou se explicar? Não o procurou para conversarem? Nada?

\- Claro que procurei, mas... ele não estava mais no acampamento. Aliás, o acampamento inteiro não existe mais.

\- Como assim?

\- Não sei o que aconteceu. O acampamento foi despejado do terreno em que estava e Jared sumiu. Depois do que rolou entre a gente e de como nós estávamos nos entendendo, eu pensei que ele me procuraria se precisasse de ajuda, mas ele não fez isso.

\- E o motivo da discussão foi algo tão grave assim?

Jensen contou brevemente a história da vida de Jared e a discussão por causa das crianças. Ainda estava com a fala enrolada, mas Misha conseguiu acompanhar o que ele dizia. Falou de como Jared fora embora chateado e que havia ido atrás dele encontrando apenas, lama e um vazio que lhe atingiu a alma.

\- Caramba, Jensen!

\- Eu sei, Misha. Não deveria ter sido tão incisivo no que eu disse a ele, mas você não sabe como é ou como era aquele acampamento. Completamente precário. E eu tenho vontade de... sei lá... só de imaginá-los dormindo nas ruas. É desumano! Eu só tentei mostrar a ele que as crianças ficariam mais bem assistidas em um abrigo permanente, que teriam chance de serem adotadas por famílias que lhe dariam segurança, conforto.

\- Acontece que quando se trata de sentimentos, o correto nem sempre é o certo a fazer. Entenda, eu concordo contigo, enxergo esta situação do mesmo modo que você, porém Jared as ama. E devido ao histórico de vida dele, ele acredita que estarem juntos é o mais importante. Se está certo ou errado não nos cabe julgar. Já foi feito, não adianta mais questionar. O importante agora é tentar resolver a situação. Saber o que pode ser feito para ajudá-lo regularizar tudo isso.

\- Eu sei! Fiz merda! Me sinto tão culpado...

\- Não é uma questão de culpa. Sossegue seu coração e faça algo para ajudá-lo.

\- Eu quero ajudar! Mas quando fui procurá-lo ele tinha ido embora. Todos foram. Da noite para o dia. Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

\- E por que não é você que está investigando isso? Você é o interessado! E que eu saiba é um bom detetive.

Jensen balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Eu não sei... não consigo.

\- Jensen, no dia que vi vocês dois juntos, eu fiquei tão feliz. Eu olhava pra você e sabe o que eu via? O meu amigo de volta. Com um sorriso que chegava aos olhos, receptivo à vida. Você estava leve, liberado de toda essa carga que você carrega. Era você no mundo outra vez. – Misha falou com entusiasmo, querendo contagiar o amigo.

\- Eu estou lutando, Misha, contra algo que eu nem sei definir. Me sinto acorrentado no fundo de um poço. Mal consigo respirar...

\- Quando vai aceitar que o que você tem é uma doença? Tem que procurar tratamento, Jensen. E parar de fugir de terapia, tomar seus remédios com regularidade e não só quando está em crise. É claro que não vai acabar com sua dor, mas isso vai ter ajudar a ficar forte, equilibrado, para conseguir suportar os momentos ruins.

\- Dessa vez eu não vou fugir. Eu te prometo que vou procurar tratamento. Mas primeiro eu vou procurar o Jared. E socorrê-lo no que for preciso.

\- É a sua única direção, Jensen. É o caminho que você tem que seguir se quiser se encontrar de novo com você mesmo. Ty dizia sempre que você era a razão da alegria dele. Que depois de muita coisa ruim que ele havia passado, você o ajudou a se encontrar. Eu não estou falando de depender de alguém, mas de aproveitar o que esse alguém te oferece de bom...

\- Ele foi quem me ajudou.- Jensen interrompeu Misha já com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ele cuidou de mim, me amou...

\- Pois ele sempre dizia o contrário, que você era quem cuidava dele. - Misha sorriu e Jensen sorriu também entre lágrimas. – Ele te amou muito. Quando te conheceu, falava tanto em você que eu e Mark quase ficamos doidos de tanto ouvir o seu nome.

Jensen sorriu de olhos fechados lembrando-se do rosto de Ty.

\- O que vocês viveram foi muito bonito e é claro que o fim precoce desse amor foi doloroso para você, mas chega de se esconder, Jensen. Este rapaz trouxe teu sorriso de volta. Te resgatou no meio da tua angústia. O Ty, infelizmente, não vai voltar, meu amigo, mas o Jared está vivo em algum lugar e talvez esteja precisando muito de você neste momento. Até mais do que você precisa dele.

\- Mas ele sabe onde eu moro e onde trabalho, por que não me procurou?

\- Eu não sei. Talvez por causa da situação irregular das crianças...

\- Mas eu jamais faria nada contra ele nem contra os seus irmãos.

\- Ele não sabe disso. Não te conhece tão bem. Só deve estar querendo protegê-los.

\- E se ele for embora também? Minha cabeça é tão ferrada, eu não sei se aguento outra perda...

\- Jensen ninguém tem garantias de nada na vida. Ele pode não te querer, você pode sofrer, o mundo pode acabar amanhã esmagado por um asteroide que ninguém previu. Enfim, há infinitas possibilidades do que pode acontecer.

\- Eu sei...

\- Contudo, de uma coisa você pode ter certeza, se não tentar, se não se arriscar, não escancarar sua alma pra vida, a única coisa que vai acontecer é você ficar aqui, anestesiado. Sem sentir dor, nem amor, nada. E não há nada pior do que não sentir nada. Não faça isso com você mesmo e não faça isso com o Jared. Não negue a ele a chance de ser feliz com você, que é um cara incrível, e só precisa enxergar isso.

Misha andava para lá e para cá, gesticulando.

\- Ele já sofreu demais e você também. Vocês podem se ajudar, tornar possível esse relacionamento que mal começou.

Misha abriu a porta do apartamento, como um último ato para estimular Jensen.

\- Saia por esta porta agora e faça alguma coisa para encontrá-lo. Ele está lá fora em algum lugar precisando de você.

O loiro ficou olhando para Misha por um instante.

\- Deixa de ser teatral! – E sorriu, um pouco mais animado. – Eu preciso de mais café. – Levantou-se e foi se vestir.

Misha respirou aliviado. Talvez devesse usar seu lado dramático também no trabalho. Sorriu com esse pensamento.

\- E porque você me fez perder o voo, hoje eu durmo aqui. – Misha gritou da sala. Depois foi para cozinha fazer mais café e sanduíches.

J2

Jensen foi até a delegacia e passou direto por todos, indo até a sala do capitão. Achou melhor falar pessoalmente com ele e não por telefone. Bateu na porta e pediu licença para entrar.

\- Capitão eu preciso me afastar por três ou quatro dias para resolver um problema pessoal. – Foi direto ao assunto.

\- Alguma coisa grave, Ackles? Está doente?

\- Não estou doente. Não se preocupe.

\- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa, Jensen? – Sheppard demonstrou preocupação.

\- Acho que sim, ainda vou ver. Mas me dê esses dias de folga, já vai ser de grande ajuda.

\- Tudo bem. Você nunca me pede nada mesmo. Se precisar de mim...

\- Obrigado, Mark.

Antes de sair, a policial que atendia na recepção o chamou.

\- Detetive Ackles, esteve aqui a sua procura uma senhora chamada Loretta Devine.

\- Ela deixou algum recado? Disse se volta? – Jensen perguntou ansioso.

\- Ela disse que voltava assim que encontrasse um lugar para passar a noite e deixou isso para te entregar.

\- Obrigado. – Jensen pegou o celular descarregado e respirou fundo. Talvez Loretta soubesse onde Jared estava.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

Review não logado:

Oi, Luanna!

Demorei um pouquinho desta vez, né? É que tive um mês meio complicado. Mas tenha certeza que não vou abandonar a fic por nada, viu? Se eu demorar um pouco é por falta de tempo mesmo. Que bom que você está gostando. Fico muito feliz. A vida do Jared é uma dureza, mas vamos torcer que o amanhã traga algo de bom para aliviar o sofrimento dele. Muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos.


	14. Chapter 14

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Muito, muito obrigadinha pelo carinho de vocês! Mil beijos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Onde você está?

" _...No brilho dos olhos/Na luz da visão/No peito dos homens/No meu coração/Vou te encontrar..."_

Vou te encontrar – Nando Reis

Alice estava sentada num velho balanço, movendo-se lentamente e olhando para o nada. Estava sendo muito bem tratada, mas sentia-se só. Seus pensamentos se revezavam entre seus irmãos em fuga e Jared, que ela nem sequer sabia se havia ou não se recuperado totalmente.

"Tomara que eles tenham ido até o ponto de encontro e estejam juntos."

Alice era uma menina quieta e tímida, mas tinha amadurecimento e sensatez acima da média para seus 12 anos. Jared sempre dizia que ela era a mais equilibrada da família. Apesar de seu jeito calado, tinha uma alma alegre e esperançosa. Ela e Jared dividiam o amor pelo conhecimento e pelo estudo e, por vezes, liam por horas, sentados lado a lado, nos confortáveis sofás da biblioteca pública ou sob a luz dos postes de iluminação, próximos aos locais onde se abrigavam.

Naquele momento, a menina duvidava um pouco de seu bom senso, pois lhe parecia que, depois do que fizera, estava ainda mais longe de reencontrar sua família.

Sua mente trouxe de volta os acontecimentos daquela manhã de segunda-feira quando, através de uma fresta na cerca que não conseguira pular, viu seus irmãos fugirem.

O policial que os perseguiu, havia se aproximado dela e a encaminhado até o carro de polícia. Deixando a menina aos cuidados do policial que lá se encontrava, voltou para verificar se as outras crianças realmente não estavam mais por perto. Alice foi levada ao local do antigo acampamento, aonde uma assistente social veio recebê-la. A mulher havia feito várias perguntas na tentativa de preencher um papel que tinha em mãos, mas Alice simplesmente as ignorou. Estava angustiada e nervosa demais para responder a qualquer coisa que fosse. Só queria estar junto dos seus.

A assistente social resolveu então conduzi-la a um abrigo. Sentou-se a seu lado no banco de trás do carro de polícia e disse um endereço ao policial que iria dirigir. Alice tentou prestar atenção ao que a mulher dizia, mas sentia-se um pouco tonta. Fechou olhos e respirou fundo, porém ao abri-los a tontura havia piorado, então os fechou novamente.

O carro começou a andar e conforme iam se deslocando, um enjoo forte tomou conta do estômago da menina e por mais que ela respirasse fundo repetidas vezes, ele só aumentava. Durante alguns minutos, enquanto avançavam em direção ao abrigo, Alice tentou bravamente se acalmar para ver se sentia melhor, entretanto, não foi possível evitar que seu corpo colocasse para fora todo mal que aquela situação estava lhe causando.

A assistente social a seu lado, recebeu um jato de vômito inesperado sobre si, sujando-a completamente e também a todos os papéis que estava lendo distraída, sem perceber o estado da menina.

O susto fez com que a mulher gritasse e o policial vendo a situação pelo retrovisor, resolveu parar o carro no acostamento. Alice a olhava assustada, enquanto ela dizia palavras nada simpáticas, encarando-a irritada e com cara de nojo.

Tentando, em vão, se limpar de alguma forma, a mulher abriu a porta do carro passando as mãos pela roupa e pedindo ajuda ao policial, que desceu também e abriu a mala do carro procurando algo que pudesse ajudá-la.

Nenhum dos dois perguntou como Alice estava. Nenhum dos dois preocupou-se com a menina e também nenhum dos dois viu, quando Alice abriu a porta do lado em que estava sentada e fugiu, andando a passos largos e rápidos.

Atravessou a avenida principal e entrou em uma rua secundária. Nem olhou para trás. Parou um instante apenas para recuperar o fôlego e continuou a andar rápido. Não tinha forças para correr e também não queria chamar atenção das pessoas que passavam. Continuou andando até não poder mais. Encontrou um comércio de produtos orgânicos com muitas pessoas circulando pelo lugar e resolveu ficar por ali para descansar um pouco e se misturar àquela gente toda, dificultando assim, a missão de quem estivesse à sua procura.

Alguns minutos depois a assistente social e o policial deram falta da menina e saíram a procurá-la, mas já não conseguiram mais encontrar.

Depois do breve descanso, Alice voltou a andar. Foi entrando em uma rua após a outra, procurando um lugar seguro onde pudesse se esconder e com isso, perdeu a referência de onde estava. As horas passaram e ela então resolveu comer uma maçã, que havia ganhado da dona de uma barraca no mercado de orgânicos, onde esteve. Tinha poupado a fruta para a hora em que a fome apertasse mais. Comeu devagar para demorar a terminar e assim se sentir mais saciada, mas não adiantou muito. Tinha gasto muita energia e estava realmente com faminta.

Sentou-se no banco de uma praça, pensando no que faria. Nem sequer sabia onde estava. Seus pés, calçados apenas com meias, doíam, pelo tanto que caminhou. Seu estômago reclamava por uma refeição. A tarde de fim de outono caia rápido e a noite se aproximava trazendo o frio. A menina teve medo de ficar sozinha na rua.

Reparando ao redor, viu que estava em um bairro residencial, até bastante agradável. Havia umas casas que pareciam antigas, perto de outras mais modernas. Era uma rua sem prédios altos. Estranhou, pois não conhecia lugares assim em NY. Sabia que precisa de um lugar para passar a noite, então começou a observar o local a fim de encontrar onde se abrigar.

Foi então que viu quando um senhor entrou com um velho jipe na garagem de uma casa antiga, e a esqueceu aberta. Caminhou até lá sorrateiramente e esgueirou-se para dentro, escondendo-se embaixo do jipe.

Alguns minutos depois, o homem voltou e fechou a porta da garagem.

Ficou ali, quieta. Ainda sentia fome e frio, mas pelo menos não estava na rua. Não era muito tarde, entretanto com tudo que lhe acontecera naquele dia, estava exausta. Acabou por adormecer.

Ainda era noite, quando acordou com um cachorro lambendo seu rosto e com um homem e uma mulher discutindo sobre como tirá-la de debaixo do carro. Como não perceberam que ela havia acordado, ficou escutando a discussão dos dois por um instante. Eles eram engraçados. Pareciam dois velhos turrões.

O cachorro começou a latir, indo e vindo entre seus donos e Alice, tentando mostrar que a menina estava acordada. A mulher curvou-se e olhou novamente embaixo do jipe.

\- Jim, ela está acordada! – Estendeu a mão para Alice – Venha querida. Não tenha medo. Eu te ajudo a sair daí.

Alice observou o tom amigável e gentil que aquela mulher usou com ela. Sentiu-se um pouco mais tranquila e então se arrastou até sair de debaixo do carro. Ficou em pé, esperando o que fariam. E surpreendeu-se com o jeito carinhoso e preocupado do casal.

\- Você está bem? Como veio parar aqui? E como se chama, meu bem? – A mulher segurava sua mão e a olhava gentilmente.

\- Alice. – Foi a única coisa que a menina falou. Não respondeu mais nada, pois não sabia com quem estava lidando.

\- De onde você é? Por que entrou aqui? Você está sozinha? Onde estão seus pais, menina? – O homem tinha uma voz preocupada, porém Alice nada falou.

\- Jim, ela deve estar assustada. – Abaixou-se na altura de Alice. – Você está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa, meu bem?

A menina, que estava faminta, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Então Samantha a levou para a cozinha e lhe serviu um lanche. Enquanto Alice comia, o casal conversava baixinho sobre o que fazer com a criança.

Jim Beaver e Samantha Ferris estavam juntos há 15 anos. Quando eles se conheceram, ela era viúva e tinha uma filha de 5 anos. Gostaram-se de imediato e, em menos de três meses já moravam juntos.

A filha de Sam era adotada, pois ela não podia engravidar. Para Jim era como se fosse sua, tamanho o amor que tinha pela menina. Sempre quiseram adotar mais filhos, contudo a saúde de sua filha era delicada e tiveram que se dedicar a ela. Porém agora, ela estava bem e até já iria para a universidade. Os dois, então, sempre conversavam em adotar mais uma criança. A chegada de Alice fez o coração de Sam ansiar por ser mãe novamente. E ela, imediatamente, quis ficar com a menina.

\- Nós nem sabemos de onde ela veio. Não é que eu não queira, mas não podemos simplesmente ficar com ela, Sam.

\- Eu sei querido, mas também não podemos mandá-la embora. Deixá-la desprotegida por aí. Temos que fazer algo para ajudar e se ela não tiver ninguém podemos tentar adotá-la. Acho que ela pode ser a resposta para as minhas preces...

\- Sam, você não tem culpa do que aconteceu no passado. Foi seu marido que não permitiu que você trouxesse o menino também. Nós tentamos encontrá-lo, fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance. Pare de se culpar, querida.

\- Não é isso. É claro que eu nunca vou me perdoar por tê-los separado, mas a verdade é que ela tem uns olhinhos lindos e eu já me apaixonei. – Sam olhava encantada para Alice.

Samantha já estava derretida por aquela menina tão calada. Seu coração estava pronto para amar aquela criança. Então, Jim que era um pouco mais comedido, mas não menos amoroso, começou a pensar num jeito de ajudar a menina e também a sua mulher.

Não tinha, exatamente, conhecimento do que fazer quando se encontrava uma criança perdida. Imaginava que, se ela tivesse família, estariam à sua procura. Mas e se não tivesse? Não queria deixá-la sozinha, afinal era só uma menina. E, com certeza, se a levasse direto a um juizado de menores, não a deixariam ficar com ela.

O fato dela não responder a nenhuma pergunta, dificultava muito as coisas. Então, uma ideia lhe veio à mente: ia procurar seu amigo policial. Talvez ele pudesse lhe dar alguma orientação.

\- Amanhã pela manhã vamos resolver isso. Agora temos que acomodar a menina e dormir para estarmos bem amanhã, pois será um dia cheio.

E assim, estava Alice, naquela manhã, sentada ao balanço nos fundos da casa daquelas pessoas, pensando no que fazer. Sentia-se cada vez mais distante de seus irmãos e achava que, provavelmente, nunca mais iria encontrá-los ou ser encontrada por eles.

J2

Já que Loretta disse que voltaria, Jensen decidiu permanecer na delegacia, pelo menos na parte da manhã. Pensou em ligar para alguns conhecidos a fim de se informar como poderia ajudar Jared com relação às crianças. Não bastava só encontrá-lo, queria regularizar a situação de seus irmãos para que ele pudesse ter uma vida melhor, mais tranquila. Todos eles, enfim. Mesmo que ele e o moreno não ficassem juntos, faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para que Jared pudesse ficar com sua família, mas desconfiava que isso não fosse uma tarefa fácil.

Assim que sentou, o ramal de sua mesa tocou e a policial da recepção avisou que um homem chamado Jim Beaver queria vê-lo.

\- Mande-o entrar, por favor.

Jensen caminhou até a porta e recepcionou o amigo com um abraço.

Se conheciam desde que o loiro se mudara para NY. Gostava de fazer compras no mercado de produtos orgânicos e Jim tinha uma grande barraca de frutas e legumes fresquinhos. Vindos diretamente de um sítio que tinha fora da cidade. Ele e Samantha trabalhavam três dias por semana no mercado e nos outros, cuidavam do sítio.

Jensen virou seu freguês e logo os dois ficaram amigos.

\- Que bom encontrar você aqui. Desculpe não ter ligado antes, mas estou com a cabeça fervilhando.

\- Não tem problema. Mas você deu sorte de me encontrar aqui, eu também estou com a cabeça a mil tentando resolver umas coisas bem complicadas e o pior é que nem sei direito por onde começar. Mas me diga, qual é a questão? Se eu puder ajudar...

\- Acho que pode sim.

Jim contou, em detalhes, a Jensen, sobre o aparecimento de Alice em sua casa.

\- E você sabe como Samantha é, já caiu de amores pela menina e quer muito ficar com ela. Por isso não procurei o juizado de menores diretamente. Nós temos medo deles a levarem e não termos chance de ficar com ela, caso não haja uma família para quem voltar.

\- Ela não falou mais nada?

\- Não. Só mesmo o nome. Parece estar com medo de nós.

\- Eu posso ir até sua casa e conversar com ela, mas esse não é o procedimento correto. Nós vamos ter que encaminhá-la ao juizado, porque pode ter alguém procurando por essa menina. E fique tranquilo que eu falo com a Sam também, e explico porque não é possível ficar com uma criança sem autorização da justiça, mesmo que se tenha as melhores intenções.

\- Obrigado, Jensen.

O detetive deixou todos avisados, que se Loretta aparecesse na delegacia, não a deixassem sair, antes que ele chegasse, de jeito nenhum. Prometeu não demorar e saiu com Jim.

J2

Tahmoh foi à academia naquela manhã e malhou por duas horas seguidas, jogando toda sua frustração nos exercícios. Cansou seu corpo na tentativa de aliviar sua mente.

Era uma pessoa que não fazia muitas amizades, aliás, nenhuma era mais exato. Tinha aliados que, quando lhe convinha, chamava de amigos.

Desde que conhecera Jared, vivia irritado, insatisfeito. E, por mais que tentasse evitar, seus pensamentos sempre voltavam a ele.

Não era dado a paixões, mas tinha que admitir, estava meio fixado em Jared. A princípio era só desejo por aquele rapaz deliciosamente alto, de corpo esguio e cabelos revoltos. Apenas tesão mesmo. Contudo sentia que agora queria vê-lo por perto, meio que à mão. Queria ele livre de todos os entraves que atrapalhassem a possibilidade de ficarem juntos. Talvez só para dispensá-lo e colocá-lo de volta em seu lugar insignificante.

Mas agora ele desaparecera. Não tinha nenhuma ideia de como encontrá-lo. Porém a vontade de tê-lo em sua cama não havia sumido e a ideia fixa de devorar aquele rapaz de sorriso bonito não o deixava em paz.

"Que se dane se parece loucura, eu o quero e pronto. E ninguém tem porra nenhuma a ver com isso! Vou contratar novamente o detetive e mandar procurá-lo. Depois penso em como trazê-lo pra mim."

Tão absorto em seus pensamentos estava Tahmoh, que nem percebeu que estava sendo observado há um bom tempo, enquanto fazia seus exercícios com exagerado empenho.

\- Está pegando pesado hoje, hein? – Jake Abel aproximou-se e falou de um jeito debochado exibindo um sorriso cafajeste. – Você já está malhando há horas! O que está descontando nesses aparelhos?

\- Nada que te interesse, Jake. – Na voz de Tahmoh, certo mal humor.

\- Já sei! Fez uma armadilha para algum franguinho que queria pegar e ele escapou! – Jake falava provocando o outro e ria, sabendo que estava conseguindo irritá-lo.

\- O que você quer, Jake? Ser demitido desse seu empreguinho vagabundo?

\- Calma! Não precisa ficar nervoso. – Jake não largava o ar de deboche. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Afinal, lobo mal, em várias vezes já te ajudei a capturar seus porquinhos.

Tahmoh direcionou um olhar fuzilante à Jake.

\- Não adianta me olhar assim! Eu não tenho culpa de nada. – Jake levantou as mãos, mas não deixou o jeito implicante de lado.

A verdade era que ele se ressentia por ter sido descartado. Há uns dois anos, Jake caíra na lábia de Tahmoh e deixara o namorado de quem gostava e todos os planos que tinham para trás, acreditando nas promessas que o mais velho lhe fizera, de se divertirem muito viajando juntos pela Europa e da grande oportunidade de terminar sua graduação por lá.

Sim, ele tinha sido ambicioso e idiota por se deixar levar por promessas tão vazias e nunca se perdoaria por isso, mas precisava de grana para terminar a faculdade de medicina, então, quando Tahmoh o procurou novamente oferecendo dinheiro para que ele ajudasse a enrolar outro desavisado ambicioso, como ele próprio fora, a cair na sua rede, ele aceitou sem nenhuma dor na consciência. Não era mesmo nenhum santo.

Não entendia muito bem qual era o lance de Tahmoh, pois não se tornaram amigos nem nada, apenas interesse mútuo: idiotas na teia dele, dinheiro no seu bolso.

Contudo era possível perceber que, além de seu caráter duvidoso e obsessivo, ele também apresentava um comportamento compulsivo em relação ao sexo. Era como se nunca estivesse satisfeito. E quando alguém se tornava objeto de seu desejo, ele não desistia enquanto não arrastasse o infeliz para sua cama, para depois de pouco tempo, enjoar e descartá-lo como um algo sem qualquer importância.

Quando o alvo era difícil de atingir, ele passava a se comportar como um animal caçando. Concentrava-se totalmente em como conseguir realizar seu intento de capturar a caça. E como um animal, ele também caçava para se alimentar, ele também tinha fome, só que de sexo e de poder sobre o escolhido.

Socialmente era alguém agradável e simpático, mas quando se interessava por alguém e a criatura em questão não aceitava sua cantada de primeira, usava métodos agressivos e nada ortodoxos para ter o que queria. Ele, Jake, colaborava pela grana e nunca tinha visto ninguém, resistir por muito tempo. Jamais soubera de que aquele professor houvesse recebido um não definitivo. "Seria interessante assistir." Pensou com leve sorriso vingativo.

\- E então, toda essa carga de exercícios é só por causa de uma bundinha bonita que não se rendeu a você? – Jake seguiu provocando com o deboche de sempre. – Ah, qual é? Tem um monte de bonitinhos dando mole por aí e você não teria nenhum problema em conseguir um. O que aconteceu? Ele disse não? – Jake sorria provocativamente, pois percebera o estado alterado de Tahmoh.

\- Isso não é da sua conta! Saia daqui. – A irritação do professor era gritante.

\- Aha! Ele disse não! Você ganhou um não bem redondo! – Jake falava pausadamente e debochava do outro rindo e batendo palmas. – Quando você me chutou eu te disse que isso um dia iria acontecer! Eu sabia que em algum momento alguém ia te dizer um não enorme! – Jake continuava rindo enquanto Tahmoh o olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Pronto. Já se divertiu? Agora cale a boca e faça seu trabalho. Traga-me algo para beber.

Jake se afastou, ainda rindo, e foi pegar um suco gelado para Tahmoh. Trabalhava em meio período na academia, atendendo aos usuários.

\- Aqui está meu querido professor Pennikett. – Entregou-lhe a garrafa de suco. - Se precisar da minha ajuda para faturar esse rapaz de ouro, já sabe onde me encontrar. – Deu um largo sorriso. – Se bem que eu não sei devo te ajudar desta vez. Nem sei quem é o cara, mas já estou gostando dele, só por ter te deixado nesse estado de tesão suspenso, já é quase meu herói. – Jake continuava a se divertir com a cara de Tahmoh e não dava sinais de que iria parar tão cedo. Era sua pequena vingança.

Tahmoh o olhou sério.

\- Fique tranquilo. Se eu precisar de você, te jogo umas moedas. – Virou as costas e foi tomar um banho.

J2

Jared havia contado o dinheiro que estava com Devin e tentado pensar num jeito para fazê-lo durar o maior tempo possível, já que não sabia como seria dali para frente.

Depois de se organizar junto com as crianças, começou o caminho até a casa do professor Pennikett, decidido a lhe contar toda sua historia e pedir ajuda. Ele estava cansado de peregrinar pelas ruas e não queria mais expor sua família a isso. O despejo do acampamento e seus irmãos tendo que se virar sozinhos, no perigo da ruas, tinha sido a gota d'água. Não dava mais para viver assim.

O professor conhecia muita gente e Jared torcia para que ele tivesse como indicar alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar. Já havia decidido que faria de tudo para deixar as crianças em segurança. E era isso que faria. Mesmo que tivesse que aceitar a proposta de ir trabalhar longe deles. Acreditava que o professor era um homem decente, compreenderia sua situação e o ajudaria em nome da amizade que tinham.

Ao chegar à casa de Tahmoh, tocou a campainha e esperou. Ninguém veio atender, então ele e as crianças sentaram-se na calçada e ficaram esperando.

Algum tempo depois, Tahmoh teve a melhor surpresa de sua vida ao descer do carro e ver o seu lindo objeto de desejo, sentado bem em frente ao portão de sua casa. Sorriu sem acreditar em tamanha sorte.

J2

Jim voltou para casa acompanhado de Jensen onde Samantha os esperava ansiosa. Veio recebê-los e abraçou o detetive carinhosamente.

\- Que saudades, meu bem! Por que está há tanto tempo sem aparecer por aqui?

\- Desculpe, Sam. É falta de tempo misturada com falta de vergonha na cara. – Jensen sorriu para mulher que o olhava sorrindo também.

\- Sam, onde está a menina? – Jim quis saber para poder apresentá-la a Jensen. – Ela falou mais alguma coisa?

\- Não, querido. Apenas sorriu, quando eu lhe trouxe algumas roupas para que ela pudesse tomar um banho. Não acho mais que ela esteja assustada. Acho que está somente sendo cautelosa. Agora ela está no quintal, sentada ao balanço. Não tirei os olhos dela com medo de que pudesse fugir.

\- Venha Jensen. Vamos ver se você consegue fazê-la falar mais alguma coisa.

O detetive acompanhou seu amigo até os fundos da casa. Logo avistou a menina sentada de costas. Caminhou até ela devagar, enquanto o casal os olhava apreensivo.

\- Olá! Podemos conversar um pouquinho? – Jensen usou uma voz suave.

Quando a menina se virou para olhá-lo, ficou estampada no rosto dos dois a surpresa.

\- Detetive Ackles!

\- Alice?

 _ **Continua...**_

Resposta a reviews não logados:

 **Luanna**

Olá!

Desculpe a demora na atualização. A vida complicou um pouco e foi difícil me dedicar a escrever. Mas aqui estou, voltando aos pouquinhos.

Você tem razão em gostar das histórias da Mary. São mesmo fanfics maravilhosas e eu também sempre viajei lendo-as. Me sinto prestigiada em tê-la como beta.

Quanto ao capítulo, adorei escrever o reencontro dos irmãos, acho que juntos eles são mais fortes, né? Fique na torcida para o que Jensen também possa encontrá-los, tá?

Obrigada pelo carinho e por você sempre comentar. Isso me alegra de verdade. Beijos

 **G 1970**

Olá!

Seja bem vinda a essa fanfic cheia de angust, rs. Que bom que você gostou da história. Dessa vez eu demorei um pouco a atualizar, mas vou tentar diminuir o tempo entre um capítulo e outro, oK? Não conte pra ninguém, mas sou Padackles de carteirinha e também prefiro meus lindinhos juntos. rs Porém nem sempre é possível, às vezes, aparecem pessoas para atrapalhar e acontecem coisas que os separam, então temos que ver o que o amanhã reserva para os dois.

Obrigada por comentar e espero vê-la mais vezes por aqui. Beijos


	15. Chapter 15

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Beijos muito fofos para minhas betas lindas! Obrigada meninas!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Entre a cruz e a espada

 _Se perdeu, procure/ Se é seu, segure/ Se tá mal, se cure/ Se é verdade, jure/ Quer saber, apure... / ...E quer dever, prometa/ Pra moldar, derreta/ Não se submeta..._

Do it - Lenine

 _ **...Quando a menina se virou para olhá-lo, ficou estampada no rosto dos dois a surpresa.**_

 _ **\- Detetive Ackles!**_

 _ **\- Alice?**_

Jensen ficou parado um instante, enquanto sua mente buscava imagens dos irmãos de Jared. Não havia tido muito contato com eles, mas aquela menina era, com certeza, uma das suas irmãs e o tinha reconhecido. "Como era possível que ela estivesse ali?"

\- Isso, sou eu mesmo, que bom que você se lembra de mim! – Jensen falou da forma mais calma que conseguiu, pois foi incrível a rapidez com que a ansiedade tomou conta de si e deixou seu coração aos pulos. De um momento para o outro, inúmeras emoções inundaram sua cabeça e, por um segundo, parecia que sua mente ia apagar.

"Se Alice está aqui, então talvez haja uma possibilidade real de encontrar Jared."

Respirou fundo, controlando a respiração e se aproximou da menina, que o olhava tão surpresa quanto ele.

\- Alice, como você veio parar aqui? – O detetive formulou a pergunta pausadamente. A menina não respondeu. Apenas o encarava intensamente com uma expressão que Jensen não conseguia definir. E de repente, ela se levantou do balanço, venceu o pequeno espaço entre os dois e o abraçou bem apertado, começando um choro aflito.

Apesar de ter sido surpreendido com a atitude da menina, Jensen a envolveu num abraço terno e lhe disse, baixinho, palavras de acalanto, para que ela se acalmasse. Foi então que percebeu que ao tranquilizá-la, seu próprio coração se aquietou e a ansiedade que sentia foi ficando mais branda.

Permaneceram abraçados por apenas alguns poucos minutos, contudo para suas almas aflitas, o abraço funcionou como um bálsamo. Era como se, em uma noite escura, encontrassem uma luz. A verdade, é que tanto para Alice quanto para Jensen, aquele encontro inesperado trazia a esperança de achar Jared e, naquele momento, esperança era tudo que os dois precisavam.

Jim e Sam assistiam a tudo, confusos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando o abraço terminou, o casal se aproximou dos dois, para enfim saber o que estava havendo.

Samantha puxou delicadamente a menina para si e secou suas lágrimas.

\- Vamos entrar e conversar tomando uma xícara de café fresquinho. E para você, minha menina linda, eu faço um chocolate com bastante marshmallow. – Esse era o jeito de Sam acalmar a todos e reuni-los para um papo esclarecedor.

Sentados à mesa, cada um com seu café quentinho nas mãos e Alice com uma exagerada caneca de chocolate quente, ouviam Jensen contar toda história até ali. Depois, foi a vez da menina calada que, timidamente, respondia às perguntas e fazia com que o quebra-cabeça começasse a se encaixar.

\- Mas isso é uma coincidência incrível! – Jim estava mesmo admirado de como tudo aquilo poderia ter acontecido.

\- Parece que é mais do que um acaso. É como se algo estivesse para acontecer, algo maior... – Samantha também estava espantada, mas começava a achar que tudo aquilo era coincidência demais, para ser só coincidência. – Melhor nem entrar nesta questão...

\- E agora, Jensen, o que vamos fazer?

\- Vamos ver se Alice pode nos dar algum ponto de partida que ajude a encontrar Jared e as crianças, e sair à procura. - Jensen queria perguntar logo para Alice se ela tinha ideia de como encontrar Jared, mas falava cuidadosamente com ela, com receio de assustá-la ou de deixá-la nervosa por não saber responder alguma coisa.

\- Alice, não há nenhum problema caso você não saiba responder, ok? Nós já temos alguns itens que podemos investigar para tentar encontrá-los. Mas você acha que saberia dizer algum outro lugar, além desse ponto de encontro, onde poderíamos procurar seus irmãos? E se o Jared não estiver com as crianças, ele tem algum amigo, que você saiba, a quem pediria ajuda numa emergência?

\- Tem um professor que é amigo dele. Se chama... é um nome diferente... deixa eu lembrar... – Alice buscava na memória. – Lembrei! Penniket. Eu não sei o primeiro o nome dele, mas o Jared comentou que ele dá aulas na universidade de Nova York. Acho que ele gosta muito do Jared, porque nós até fomos tomar banho de piscina na casa dele. – Olhou para Jensen esperançosa. - Isso ajuda, detetive Ackles?

\- Claro que ajuda, Alice. – Sorriu aberto para a menina. – Foi ele quem a Loretta chamou quando Jared se machucou?

\- Sim, ele esteve no acampamento, mas você tinha chegado primeiro e levado o Jay para o hospital.

\- Alice, onde o Jared conheceu este homem? Ele sabe de toda a história de vocês? – Jim quis saber, pois algo apitou em sua mente. Não sabia exatamente o que, apenas um estranhamento.

\- Acho que o Jay o conheceu na biblioteca pública e não sei se ele lhe contou sobre o nosso segredo. Nós nunca contávamos isso a ninguém. Só a Loretta sabe, porque ela é muito nossa amiga. Cuida tão bem de nós! Estou com saudades dela... – Os olhos de Alice se encheram d'água e Sam se levantou para abraçá-la.

\- Ei, Alice! Não chore. Eu sei como encontrar a Loretta. – Jensen ficou feliz com o olhar cheio de esperança que a menina lhe deu. - Ela procurou por mim na delegacia, eu não estava no momento, mas ela disse que voltaria. Vou ligar para lá e saber se ela já voltou, ok? Aí vocês poderão se ver. E então vou a procura de seus irmãos e do Jared.

\- Detetive, o Jared também é meu irmão! – Alice corrigiu com firmeza o jeito de Jensen falar.

\- Claro que sim! Você tem toda razão! Nunca mais vou me esquecer disso. – Sorriu lindamente para a menina se desculpando por sua distração. E Alice lhe sorriu de volta, aceitando as desculpas. – E você pode me chamar de Jensen, certo? – Alice balançou a cabeça confirmando. Tivera mesmo muita sorte em encontrar aquelas pessoas. Ao acordar naquela manhã, sentia-se completamente longe de seus irmãos e agora, só precisava de um pouquinho mais de sorte para ter de volta sua família.

J2

Jensen voltou à delegacia, chegando quase ao mesmo tempo em que Loretta. Ao vê-la, segurou suas mãos e beijou-as agradecendo aos céus por reencontrá-la.

\- Como você está? E seus netos? Como é bom revê-la!

\- Eu queria ter estado antes com você, mas as coisas aconteceram tão depressa, foi tudo tão confuso. Eu tinha que achar um lugar para meus netos ficarem, entende? – Loretta sentia-se aliviada por encontrar Jensen.

\- Entendo sim, o importante é que vocês estão bem.

\- Como está o Jared? Vocês conseguiram encontrar as crianças? Eu estou tão aflita por notícias...

\- Calma, venha comigo e podemos conversar.

Jensen levou Loretta até sua mesa e conversaram por algum tempo. Ela lhe contou tudo que acontecera pouco antes do despejo e de como, de repente, todos foram retirados do acampamento e tudo foi colocado abaixo de uma hora para outra, em plena madrugada de domingo. E ficou aliviada ao saber que Alice estava bem.

\- Graças aos céus por você e Alice terem se encontrado! Eu não podia ficar com as crianças, senão Jared iria perdê-las, eles seriam separados definitivamente. Foi muito difícil decidir pela fuga delas, mas tinha que ser feito, para que eles tivessem uma chance. E acredite, apesar de ter passado por apuros, Alice está exatamente onde deveria, eu posso sentir isso. – Loretta estava feliz por Alice, porém muito preocupada com os outros.

\- Olha Jensen, eu já estive em outros acampamentos e nunca fomos despejados dessa forma. Geralmente recebemos várias visitas dos assistentes sociais antes, e eles tentam nos remanejar para abrigos ou outras instituições. Só depois é que nos tiram do lugar. Dessa vez foi tudo muito estranho.

\- Eu não conheço os procedimentos para despejos de acampamento como de vocês, Loretta, mas posso pedir para o capitão Sheppard tentar sondar o que foi que aconteceu de diferente.

\- Não se preocupe com isso agora, meu bem, vamos procurar nosso grandão. Estou tão preocupada com ele e as crianças.

\- Sim, eu também prefiro ir logo atrás deles. Você acha que consegue se lembrar de como chegar à casa desse professor amigo de Jared? Se não souber não tem problema, tendo o nome dele eu consigo o endereço sem demora.

\- Como lhe contei foi uma confusão no dia em que Jared estava mal, era noite e eu já não sou tão boa para achar lugares, mas sim, acho que consigo chegar até lá. – Loretta estava agitada, inquieta. Sabia que estavam precisando de ajuda.

\- Então vamos. O tempo está passando e eles podem estar precisando de ajuda. Não precisa ficar nervosa, nós vamos conseguir encontrá-los. – Jensen tentava acalmar aquela senhora que demonstrava gostar tanto de Jared e também de seus irmãos, porém também estava preocupado. As pistas que tinham eram poucas e podiam não dar em nada.

J2

Quando saiu da academia, Tahmoh havia decidido passar em casa rapidamente para trocar de roupa e ir pessoalmente falar com o detetive que mandaria procurar por Jared, por isso nem abriu a garagem para estacionar o carro.

Assim que parou, avistou o moreno e, definitivamente, teve a certeza de que era um cara de sorte.

\- Jared! Que bom vê-lo! Já está melhor? O que faz aqui? Veio terminar de pintar a cerca? Não precisava se preocupar.

\- Como vai professor? – Jared se levantou e caminhou até Tahmoh cumprimentando-o. – Sei que não terminei meu trabalho e posso fazer isso hoje ainda se você quiser. Mas na verdade estou com um grande problema e vim lhe pedir ajuda.

\- Claro! Vamos entrar e conversamos. Hoje, a Sra. Miranda está de folga, mas podemos ligar para algum lugar e pedir um lanche para as crianças. Venham.

Todos entraram na casa. Jared com esperança de conseguir ajuda, as crianças alegres por se sentirem abrigadas e Tahmoh planejando como tiraria proveito da situação.

Como já era quase hora do almoço, o professor ligou para um restaurante e pediu uma farta refeição para todos. Antes que a comida chegasse aproveitou para ser bem simpático e demonstrar total empatia por eles, quando Jared contou do despejo do acampamento.

"Ele está bastante arrasado com tudo isso." "Não foi como eu queria, mas deu certo do mesmo jeito." "Agora tenho que pensar rápido em como segurá-lo aqui."

Tahmoh não cabia em si de tanta satisfação. Ia conseguir o que tanto queria. Sempre conseguia. Mal almoçou, pensando nas coisas que gostaria de fazer com Jared. E vendo a situação em que ele se encontrava tinha certeza que desta vez ele iria ceder sem pensar em nada. E ainda ficaria grato.

"Que delícia!" "Esse já é todinho meu." "E quando eu enjoar é só devolver para as ruas, afinal ele já está acostumado mesmo, não será nenhuma novidade."

\- Jared, que tal deixar as crianças assistindo tv e conversarmos no escritório?

\- Claro, é melhor mesmo.

\- Crianças, fiquem à vontade. Eu vou ligar o aquecedor porque hoje o dia está muito frio, não é? E se vocês quiserem podem até cochilar no sofá. – Tahmoh nunca fora tão gentil com ninguém, mas como não queria deixar dúvidas à Jared de que ele era o seu melhor e único caminho, estava se esforçando.

\- Obrigado por tudo isso. Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer.

\- Nem precisa. Você sabe o quanto aprecio sua companhia. Venha, vamos ao nosso papo.

Jared contou sua história desde o início. Tahmoh ouviu tudo bem quieto, interrompendo apenas para esclarecer um ponto ou outro. Era tudo muito melhor do que ele esperava. O moreno lhe dera um material excelente para trabalhar.

Não precisava de mais nada. E também não precisava mais fingir que o ajudaria por amizade. Podia, finalmente, abrir o jogo e deixar tudo às claras, já que Jared não tinha mesmo outras opções.

\- E esse policial que lhe ajudou? Por que você não recorreu a ele agora? – Quis confirmar que o moreno não tinha mesmo a quem pedir auxílio.

\- Porque ele, certamente, iria querer fazer tudo por meios estritamente legais e tenho medo que assim afastem meus irmãos de mim. Eu não sei como pode ser feito, mas sei que existem algumas brechas na lei, que um advogado vai saber usar melhor que um policial. Além disso, se ele não seguisse a lei à risca, poderia se prejudicar no trabalho, e eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse de jeito nenhum. Ele é um cara muito legal e me ajudou num momento difícil.

\- E como se chama mesmo, esse seu amigo? – Tahmoh perguntou como quem não quer nada.

\- Jensen Ackles. – Jared pronunciou o nome com certo carinho na voz, o que não passou despercebido à Tahmoh. - Na hora do desespero eu cheguei até a pensar que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com o despejo do acampamento, mas agora mais calmo, sei que ele jamais faria isso. Não depois de tudo que ele fez para ajudar a todos e, principalmente a mim.

\- E o que você quer de mim, Jared? No que você acha que eu posso ajudar? – A pergunta estava longe de ser para saber de que ajuda Jared precisava. O que ele queria era saber o quão desesperado o outro estava e como iria conduzir as negociações para chegar onde desejava.

\- Bom, você conhece tanta gente, pensei que pudesse indicar alguém que me ajudasse a ficar com as crianças. Eu sei que é uma situação difícil, mas talvez alguém com conhecimento em direito de família possa me apontar um caminho.

\- Sei...

\- E também, se aquele emprego que você me ofereceu, pra viajar como seu assistente por um mês deixando as crianças aqui com a Sra. Miranda, ainda estiver de pé, eu aceito...

\- Mas você se lembra exatamente o que eu te propus? – Tahmoh levantou-se, deu a volta na mesa e encostou-se a ela com os braços cruzados.

\- Sim, eu me lembro com exatidão da sua proposta...

\- E?

\- Tahmoh, como disse antes, eu lhe tenho uma grande admiração e te considero um bom amigo, mas não tenho nenhum interesse amoroso em você. Então acho que não seria possível...

\- Quem aqui falou em amor? - Na voz de Tahmoh, nenhuma alteração. Apenas uma leve erguida na sobrancelha esquerda. - Eu também não tenho nenhum interesse amoroso em você. Nunca tive. O que eu quero com você é apenas sexo. Simples assim. Não há amor envolvido nisso. Apenas dois adultos curtindo o melhor da vida. – Resolveu ser direto e deixar claro, precisamente, o que queria. Jared não tinha mesmo para onde correr.

\- Mas é que...

\- Não tem nenhum "mas" nessa história, Jared. – A voz do professor continuava calma e relaxada como se falasse sobre algo banal. - Eu posso te ajudar. Até bem mais do que você imagina, contudo nada nessa vida é de graça. Nem amizades, nem amores, nem favores. Nada.

Jared o olhava completamente pasmado. Queria dizer algo, porém as palavras não saiam de boca. Estavam presas na garganta, de tão surpreso que se encontrava.

\- Ora, não me olhe com essa cara de espanto. Eu não sou nenhuma aberração. Apenas estou sendo direto e objetivo, dizendo a você o que quase ninguém tem coragem de dizer: Tudo tem um preço.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja sugerindo que eu pague pela sua ajuda, com sexo...

\- E por que não? O que mais você teria a me oferecer? Você é lindo demais, desejável... Desde que bati os olhos em você naquela biblioteca, te quis na minha cama. Me insinuei, você se fez de desentendido. Falei claramente, você se fez de difícil. Agora você quer algo de mim e eu estou lhe dizendo o quero de você. O que há de tão aviltante nisso?

\- Você nem sabe se eu sou gay. Como pode propor que eu vá para cama com você... e mesmo que eu fosse isso não quer dizer que teria que ir... – Jared já nem sabia o que responder. Jamais se imaginou numa situação como aquela.

\- Ah, não venha com essa! Você não precisa ser homossexual para me dar o que eu quero. – Sorriu com sarcasmo. - E além do mais, nós sabemos que você é gay. Inclusive deve até ter uma paixonite por esse seu amigo policial. Quando fala dele, há brilho em seus olhos.

\- Isso... não... não tem nada... nada... a ver com a nossa conversa.

\- Olha só, ficou até nervoso. Já rolou alguma coisa entre vocês? Com certeza que sim. - O tom de Tahmoh era um tanto debochado. Jared o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Definitivamente não estava sabendo lidar com a esquisitice daquela situação. Talvez por ter sido pego de surpresa por um homem muito mais experiente que ele.

\- Tahmoh, depois de tudo que lhe contei, pensei que você me ajudaria pela amizade que demonstrava ter por mim e eu estou disposto a trabalhar pra você o tempo que for preciso para pagar por toda ajuda que você venha me dar, mas eu não sou um... um...

\- Garoto de programa? Prostituto? Ora, Jared! Se você fosse um puto seria bem mais fácil. Você me diria seu preço, eu abriria a carteira e você abriria as pernas. E nós não estaríamos tendo esse longo papo chato aqui. Cheio de moralismo inútil e de melosidades idiotas. Amizade... Tudo na vida é uma troca, se você não tem nada a me oferecer, como podemos ser amigos?

\- Caramba! Ouvir você falar assim é surreal! Eu nem sei o que te responder... Eu... vou embora agora. – Jared levantou-se para sair, porém Tahmoh o impediu, colocando a mão em seu ombro e fazendo-o sentar-se novamente.

\- Senta aí Jared. Não acha que já está na hora de começar a usar essa cabeça privilegiada que você tem sobre esse corpinho gostoso? Pense. Eu tenho meios para te ajudar e a única coisa que quero em troca, é que você esteja disponível para sexo toda vez que eu te quiser, e nem estou te exigindo exclusividade, até por que acho isso uma bobagem.

Jared não gostou de Tahmoh não tê-lo deixado sair, mas resolveu ouvir tudo que ele tinha a dizer, antes de partir para uma atitude mais agressiva. É claro que não ia se deixar prender ali contra a sua vontade.

Tahmoh sentou-se e colocou os pés sobre a mesa, numa atitude displicente e despreocupada. Jared não entendia como ele conseguia falar tão tranquilamente sobre algo tão sério.

\- Se você se sente assim tão ultrajado, então ok! Volte para as ruas com seus irmãos. Submeta-os aos perigos e a miséria. Antes, ao menos, você tinha uma barraca e agora? Onde vão se abrigar? Embaixo de alguma marquise, no frio de um quase inverno? Eles são apenas crianças, você que é tão... correto, não vê o quanto está lhes fazendo mal? E por quê? Por causa de um moralismo sem sentido?

As palavras de Tahmoh eram como socos no estômago de Jared. E ele, mesmo se fazendo de forte, começava a acusar os golpes.

\- Não... não é uma questão de moralismo...

\- Se não é isso, então significa que você só pensa em si mesmo. Prefere levá-los de volta para indignidade, para o desamparo e penúria das ruas, do que relaxar e curtir a vida com um pouco de sexo casual.

\- Eu não tenho nada contra sexo casual. Esse está longe de ser o problema...

\- Então o problema sou eu? Relaxe, não tenho tido reclamações, não. – Tahmoh debochou.

\- Tahmoh, por favor! – Jared exasperou-se. - A questão aqui é a obrigatoriedade desta troca. Para que você me ajude eu tenho que transar contigo e mais que isso, ficar a sua disposição, como se eu fosse seu escravo sexual. Isso é completamente indigno! Eu não quero levá-los para rua novamente, só de pensar nisso fico arrasado, mas como vou encará-los se me sujeitar a... a... isso que você quer?

\- Vai encará-los com, pelo menos, três refeições diárias e um lugar quente e seguro para dormir. Já pensou nisso?

Jared estava muito nervoso e sentia-se pressionado não só por Tahmoh, mas por si mesmo. Achava um absurdo aceitar a proposta do outro, porém sentia-se culpado por carregar seus irmãos, mais uma vez, para uma vida sem rumo pelas ruas a fora. O que ia fazer agora? Como poderia protegê-los? Não tinha absolutamente nada, apenas seu amor por eles.

Ele negava veementemente para si mesmo, porém já conseguia ouvir dentro de si uma pequena voz que perguntava: Qual sua opção?

Levou as duas mãos ao rosto e passou os cabelos para trás.

Tahmoh apenas o olhava tamborilando, tranquilamente, os dedos na mesa.

Tinha que admitir, aquele rapaz era forte. Todo aquele jogo de culpa que estava fazendo, e ele ali, firme. "Que aperitivo delicioso!" Minar as defesas e as virtudes dele e ver em seus olhos, a luta sendo travava consigo mesmo para se manter íntegro, apesar de ter do outro lado da balança, a sobrevivência dos irmãos e de si próprio.

Chegava quase a respeitá-lo por isso e talvez até quisesse ficar com ele um tempo a mais do que com os outros. Seria um desafio domá-lo.

Jared, por sua vez, estava quase sendo engolido pela enxurrada de pensamentos que passava velozmente em sua cabeça.

"Céus, como vamos sobreviver?"

"Essa proposta é um total absurdo, mas o que eu vou fazer?"

"Como vou achar Alice?"

"Como vou cuidar de Devin e Liz?"

"Eu não tenho mais nada, a não ser as roupas do corpo, alguns poucos dólares e muita dor na droga da costela trincada!"

"Será que eu deveria procurar pelo Jensen?"

"Será que ele me ajudaria sem separar as crianças de mim?"

"Ou será que ele também vai querer algo em troca para me ajudar?"

"Não, ele não pediria nada em troca. É tão digno, jamais faria isso. Como eu gostaria de vê-lo agora..."

"Mas se ele me ajudar, pode ser que se prejudique no trabalho como detetive. E ele já tem problemas demais, não posso fazer isso de jeito nenhum."

"Ai, que droga! Eu não quero aceitar essa proposta absurda do Tahmoh, mas não sei o que fazer."

"Isso tudo está tão pesado para carregar sozinho."

"Se ao menos Loretta estivesse aqui..."

A cabeça de Jared parecia que ia explodir. Como há cinco anos, ele tinha que tomar uma decisão que afetaria a vida de todos e tinha medo de decidir errado e se arrepender. Não queria aquilo para si e se fosse só por sua causa, voltaria para ruas sem pensar duas vezes, contudo era sua responsabilidade cuidar das vidas que estavam em suas mãos. E, naquele momento, não via alternativa. Tinha apenas 23 anos, mas a vida não estava nem aí para isso.

\- Se eu cogitasse aceitar esse absurdo, você me daria algum tempo para me acostumar com a ideia? – Levantou-se e encarou Tahmoh de frente. Lançou mão desse último apelo pensando em ganhar algum tempo extra para resolver o que faria.

O mais velho também se levantou.

\- Claro que sim. – Tahmoh sorriu com um ar de vitória. "Touché!" - Você tem o tempo de tomar um bom banho e se apresentar bem limpo e cheiroso no meu quarto.

\- Mas Tahmoh...

\- Já disse, Jared, sem "mas". E eu já perdi muito tempo com você. É pegar ou largar. – Tornou a sentar-se, cruzou as pernas, relaxadamente, e desferiu o golpe final. - Tem um banheiro no corredor, você tem 15 minutos para tomar seu banho e aparecer no meu quarto sem essas roupas imundas que você está usando ou... acordar seus irmãos na sala e voltar para calçada de onde vieram.

Jared respirou fundo e saiu do escritório sem dizer uma palavra. Passou pela sala e parou por um instante olhando com carinho, Devin e Liz ressonando tranquilamente no sofá. Então, dirigiu-se ao corredor e entrou no banheiro, olhou em volta reparando como era limpo e bonito, todo decorado em preto e branco. Tirou, lentamente, suas roupas sujas das ruas, ligou o chuveiro e entrou embaixo da água morna.

 _ **Continua...**_

Respondendo a review não logado:

G 1970

Olá! Não haveria nenhum problema responder com seu nome, mas como você tem um nick, vamos continuar usando-o. E já que me disse seu nome, me chamo Denise.

Fico feliz por estar gostando da história e agradeço por estar comentando, pois saber a opinião de quem está lendo é muito importante para quem escreve. Quanto aos nossos lindinhos terminarem juntos, só o amanhã dirá, rsrs. bj.


	16. Chapter 16

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e Mary SPN. Valeu mais uma vez meninas! Muitas beijocas para vocês!

Ana, querida, nós já nos falamos, mas é só para lembrar que essa fic é sua e que ela fez um aninho de vida no dia do seu níver. Felicidades aos montes é o que desejo a você! beijos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Enfim nós

 _"É só pensar em você/ Que muda o dia/ Minha alegria dá pra ver/ Não dá pra esconder/ Nem quero pensar se é certo querer/ O que vou lhe dizer/ Um beijo seu/ E eu vou só pensar em você..."_

Pensar em você – Chico Cesar

Jared passou cinco minutos sob a água morna e procurou afastar todas as preocupações de sua mente, antes que sua cabeça fervesse de vez e acabasse por tomar uma decisão errada, apenas por estar se sentindo extremamente pressionado.

Buscou um momento feliz para repousar seu coração e tudo que viveu com Jensen, voltou com a força de uma onda gigante e a suavidade de uma brisa marítima.

Como ele queria estar em seus braços novamente!

Sentir seu cheiro, ouvir aquela voz rouca em seus ouvidos, as mãos fortes passeando pelo seu corpo, e colar sua boca na dele, beijando-o até perder o ar. "Foi tudo tão bom, tão gostoso!"

Para Jared, sentir esse tipo de saudade era novidade. Ele nunca se apaixonara por ninguém, mas só de pensar em Jensen, sentia seu coração disparar dentro do peito.

"Ainda vou reencontrá-lo e lhe dizer o quanto me senti bem ao seu lado e o quanto quero sentir tudo aquilo outra vez." "Eu me aborreci por ele não me entender e fui embora, mas quero muito revê-lo." "Será que ele vai querer me ver?" Respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

Com tudo que aconteceu, não tiveram tempo de ficar bem um com o outro novamente depois da discussão, porém sabia que era possível se entenderem, porque o que rolou entre eles tinha sido mais do que apenas sexo casual. O carinho e o cuidado com que Jensen o tratara, e a sensação de pertencimento que Jared tinha tido ao lado dele, era algo único e não devia ser desperdiçado.

Enfim, passados os cinco minutos, Jared fechou o chuveiro e alcançou uma toalha. Enquanto se secava, só pensava que queria poder expurgar de sua mente tudo que ouvira de Tahmoh, mas, com certeza, nunca mais esqueceria aquelas palavras.

Sabia que estava completamente ferrado e não sabia o que ia fazer, contudo tinha certeza do que não faria. Não iria para cama com Tahmoh por abrigo e comida.

Daria a vida por seus irmãos, os amava incondicionalmente, mas não ia se prostituir. Precisava manter intactos os sonhos de ter uma vida digna, pois sem eles, esmoreceria e não conseguiria suportar a barra pesada que era sua vida.

Ia sair dali e bater de casa em casa, se oferecendo para trabalhar em qualquer coisa decente, em troca de algo para alimentar a si e seus irmãos. Não seria fácil, mas de cem casas que dissessem não, uma haveria de lhe dar algum trabalho.

Reviraria cada lata de lixo, até encontrar alguma roupa ou agasalho que eles pudessem usar para se proteger do frio. Iria a cada instituição no centro de NY, que oferecesse alguma ajuda a quem não tinha teto e depois de tanto tempo nas ruas, já sabia onde tinha sopa quente toda noite.

Sobreviveriam.

Não era uma vida confortável e protegida. Era uma droga de vida! Era, na verdade, um horror, mas ia sempre poder olhar para seus irmãos e dizer: Não se submetam a ninguém por nada.

"Ter o mínimo de dignidade é importante pra caramba!" "E é só o que nos resta."

Estava devastado com tudo que Penikett havia lhe dito e muito preocupado com seu destino e de seus irmãos. Sentia-se quebrado por dentro por não poder proteger e amparar sua família como devia, contudo estava decidido a não desistir de lutar. Iria encontrar forças, até porque não era como se tivesse escolha, seus irmãos contavam com ele.

Pegou suas roupas e vestiu-as. Sim elas estavam sujas, mas ao entrar naquele banheiro, pensou que não havia motivo para desperdiçar um banho morno. Aproveitou aqueles poucos minutos para se acalmar e clarear as ideias.

Saiu para o corredor, foi até a sala, acordou Devin e disse que tinham que ir. Quando o menino perguntou por que, respondeu apenas que o professor não era tão amigo como ele pensava. Pegou Liz no colo e saiu pela porta da frente, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

J2

Mal estacionou o carro próximo ao portão da casa do professor Penikett, Jensen avistou Jared saindo com as crianças. Ele e Loretta caminharam ao encontro deles com seus corações completamente aliviados, por enfim, encontrá-los.

\- Jensen? Loretta? – Jared não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ele não estava sozinho, afinal. Seus amigos estavam bem ali na sua frente.

\- Oh, meus Deus! Vocês estão bem! Graças a tudo que é sagrado! – Loretta não cansava de beijá-los e abraçá-los. Até Liz acordou e participou daquele reencontro emocionante.

Jared desceu Liz de seu colo e encarou Jensen, que os olhava em silêncio. Chegou perto do detetive e lhe sorriu de leve. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. O loiro abriu os braços e Jared se jogou neles, como se fosse o lugar que mais gostaria de estar no mundo todo. Foi um abraço de pura saudade que, infelizmente nem pode durar muito.

\- Vamos embora daqui. Pra qualquer lugar serve. Depois eu explico tudo. – Jared pediu e Jensen levou todos para o carro, dando a partida imediatamente.

J2

Assim que Jared saiu do escritório, Tahmoh foi para seu quarto esperá-lo tomar banho. Estava bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. Havia finalmente conseguido o que queria. E ia começar a desfrutar de seu prêmio agora mesmo, enquanto aquelas crianças grudentas dormiam na sala. Depois daria um jeito definitivo nelas, fazendo uma denúncia para que as levassem para algum abrigo.

Trocou de roupa, colocando algo confortável e deitou-se na cama já bem animado, só de imaginar tudo que faria com seu mais novo brinquedo.

Depois que os quinze minutos estipulados para o banho passaram, começou a estranhar a demora de Jared. Impaciente, andou um pouco pelo quarto, olhou-se no espelho, abriu a cortina da grande janela que havia neste cômodo e olhou distraidamente por ela.

Foi quando avistou Jared abraçado a Jensen na calçada e depois todos entrando num carro, que logo partiu.

Socou a parede com raiva.

\- Filho da puta! Indigente, filho da puta! Essa merda não vai ficar assim! – Vociferou.

J2

No carro, se ouvia, apenas, a voz das crianças, falando aos montes com Loretta. Mais a de Liz, para ser exato. Jensen dirigia calado, meio sem saber o que dizer. Queria muito conversar com Jared, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento adequado. Jared, sentado ao seu lado, estava ainda sob o efeito da surpresa daquele reencontro e sentia-se tão aliviado, que nem tinha vontade de dizer nada, só curtir a paz do momento.

Quando Jensen ouviu Liz falar o nome de Alice, tocou em Jared que lhe olhou e sorriu tímido.

\- Eu sei onde está a Alice. Desculpe não ter dito antes, é que foi tudo meio confuso até agora. – E sorriu um pouco sem graça por não ter se lembrado de falar algo tão importante, logo de cara.

\- Como assim? Você a achou? Onde? – Jared ficou atônito e imensamente feliz com a notícia. Num impulso, deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Jensen e só depois se lembrou das crianças no banco de trás, que faziam a festa com a notícia.

\- Ela está na casa de um casal de amigos. E não fui eu que a encontrei, foi tudo uma grande coincidência. Quando chegarmos lá, você vai ficar sabendo de tudo e também vai poder me dizer por que estava tão nervoso ao sair da casa do seu amigo. – Não havia passado despercebido por Jensen o estado emocional de Jared.

\- Eu nem acredito que vocês nos encontraram. – O alívio de Jared era evidente. – E que Alice está bem...

\- Nunca abandonaríamos vocês, Grandão! – Loretta subiu a voz acima da algazarra das crianças, para falar com Jared.

Jensen olhou rapidamente para o moreno, confirmando o que Loretta havia dito e então levou a mão em seus cabelos e enrolou os dedos numa mecha, lhe fazendo um carinho.

Depois disso, o clima ficou leve dentro do carro, as crianças sossegaram um pouco e Loretta aproveitou para contar a Jared o que tinha acontecido no dia do despejo e o porquê de não ter ficado com as crianças. O rapaz compreendeu seus motivos e sendo conhecedor do dom que sua amiga possuía, aceitou que, apesar de todo sofrimento que passaram, aquele havia sido, como ela disse, o único jeito de permanecerem juntos.

J2

Jensen levou todos para a casa de seus amigos. Ao chegarem, houve mais uma dose gigante de emoção ao reencontrarem Alice. Ninguém conseguiu segurar o choro, nem mesmo Jim que o era mais durão. Abraços, beijos, perguntas, explicações, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E quando parecia que nunca mais iam parar de rir e chorar, Sam trouxe um bolo chocolate e colocou sobre a mesa, chamando todos para um lanche e, com isso, acalmando um pouco a fervura das emoções.

Jensen não ficou para o lanche. Foi de carro até o abrigo onde Loretta havia conseguido duas vagas em beliches, para passar a noite com seus netos, buscar os meninos, pois Jim e Sam insistiram que ficassem com eles, até resolverem uma melhor forma de se ajeitarem. A casa não era tão grande, mas também não era tão pequena que não pudessem abrigá-los.

Samantha, particularmente, havia simpatizado muito com Loretta. Era com se a conhecesse uma vida inteira. Elas ficaram paradas na porta da cozinha vendo Jim, Jared e as crianças devorarem o bolo de chocolate que Sam havia preparado.

\- Como tudo isso pode ter acontecido? É impossível ter sido tudo obra do acaso! – Samantha comentou com Loretta, pois não conseguia acreditar em tamanha coincidência.

\- Eu não acredito muito em destino, porque muito podemos fazer para mudar nosso caminho, mas acredito que as vidas nesse mundo, são entrelaçadas e que, em algum momento, a história de uma se completa com a história da outra. Olhe para nós! Veja quantas vidas estão aqui hoje, e quantas histórias estão se completando.

\- É realmente fora do comum o modo como tudo se encaixou!

\- E vai se encaixar ainda mais. Não sem dor ou sem dúvidas, mas, com certeza, ainda haverá mais entrelaçamentos. Afinal você espera por seus filhos há muito tempo, não é? – Loretta resolveu falar o que estava sentindo, pois pode perceber que Samantha a entenderia.

Sam olha para Loretta, com olhos cheios d'água.

\- São eles não são? Eu tive certeza no momento que os vi, porém eles já são uma família e eu jamais os atrapalharia ou...

\- Se seu coração de mãe já sabe, então agora é só ter calma e aguardar.

\- Como você... sabe? Como pode saber o que eu tanto esperava?

\- É só no que você pensa desde que abraçou aquela menininha elétrica ali. E eu consigo sentir ou ver, sei lá, um pensamento tão forte assim. É um dom que me acompanha a vida toda e me faz bem e mal, mas que não posso controlar, ele aparece de vez em quando. Então decidi, apenas... conviver com ele. – Loretta sorriu ao falar. Nunca expunha seu dom para ninguém, porém sentiu que podia confiar naquela mulher tão forte e generosa. Sam apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando que podia entender.

\- Liz é a pessoinha mais linda que já vi. E Alice é tão doce e inteligente! Porém achei Devin meio arisco. Acho que ele ainda tem muitas reservas.

\- Ele já passou muitas coisas e como é mais velho, já está mais calejado. Mas ainda não é tarde para conquistar sua confiança.

\- E Jared? Que rapaz excepcional! Depois de tudo que passou, está ali, com o sorriso mais lindo mundo, cuidando dos irmãos. Ele é tão jovem ainda e já foi tão maltratado pela vida! Se ele não fosse tão grande o pegaria no colo!

\- Eu também!

As duas riram, olhando com carinho para Jared. Ficaram conversando e ali, entre as aquelas mulheres, começou a brotar uma grande amizade.

Quando Jensen chegou com os netos de Loretta, a farra ficou completa. As crianças não cabiam em si de felicidade.

Jim preocupava-se em como iam acomodar a todos, mas ao ver sua esposa tão animada e alegre, ignorava todos os detalhes, pois vê-la assim, era o que mais lhe importava.

Assim o dia foi passando. As crianças se divertindo juntas e os adultos tentando elaborar uma logística que atendesse as necessidades de todos.

\- E ainda tem a nossa menina, que está vindo para casa. Ela foi visitar umas universidades para as quais pretende se inscrever, mas em breve estará de volta. – Samantha não poderia deixar de inserir a filha, no novo contexto que estavam vivendo, pois ela haveria de estranhar tantas pessoas hospedadas em sua casa de uma hora para outra.

\- Ela é uma boa menina e tem um grande coração! Pode estranhar a princípio, mas vai querer colaborar também, querida.

\- Eu prometo que vai ser por pouco tempo. Nós não queremos atrapalhar a vida de vocês. – Jared preocupava-se em não incomodar. Não queria ser um estorvo.

\- Deixe de se preocupar rapaz. Vocês não estão atrapalhando, apenas estamos tentando ver qual o melhor jeito para nos arrumarmos. – Jim falou dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Jared. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Jared mal podia acreditar que sua família estava reunida outra vez, incluindo Loretta e seus netos e que, pelo menos naquela noite, não precisariam dormir na rua. Não sabia como agradecer a Sam e Jim, que mal os conhecia, mas mesmo assim os tinha acolhido.

Quando a noite chegou, Jensen começou a despedir-se para ir embora. Na verdade, não queria voltar para seu apartamento vazio, queria mesmo era ficar ali, junto com todos, naquela atmosfera de aconchego, naquele ambiente alegre e cheio de afeto. Contudo, não ia complicar mais as coisas, fazendo com que os donos da casa, tivessem que providenciar lugar para mais um.

Havia oferecido seu apartamento para Jared e as crianças, mas Samantha não quis nem cogitar a ideia, então só lhe restava ir embora.

\- Bom, hoje foi um dia cheio de emoções e todo mundo precisa descansar. Eu volto amanhã para pensarmos juntos, uma solução mais definitiva para todos.

\- Ah, detetive Ackles, não vá. Vou ficar com tanta saudadinha de você! E o papi também. Não é Jay? – Liz falou lhe dando um abraço afetuoso. Ela estava no melhor dos mundos, com todos que amava ao seu redor e mais a Sam que ficava lhe paparicando todo o tempo.

\- Claro, minha princesa. Eu também vou sentir saudades. – Jared olhou para Jensen tentando disfarçar a vontade de abraçá-lo e pedir que ficasse. – Mas, se o Jensen disse que vai voltar amanhã, pode confiar. – Sorriu para menina.

\- Venha Liz, vamos tomar banho. A Sam já está montando uma cama quentinha para nós. – Alice deu um sorrisinho e um tchauzinho para Jensen e saiu com Liz. Todos estavam ajudando e a casa estava em grande transformação.

Loretta, que ajudava Sam em um dos quartos, voltou à sala para apanhar algumas almofadas no sofá e parou na porta observando os dois que apenas se olhavam, sem nada dizer. Jensen com as chaves do carro nas mãos mexendo para lá e pra cá e Jared com os braços cruzados, em um claro sinal de autoproteção.

"Ah, não! Eu não vou deixar esses dois se separarem sem uma boa conversa. Eles precisam se entender e já passou da hora!"

\- Já está indo Jensen?

\- Sim. Já me despedi de todos. Só faltava você. – Jensen aproximou-se de Loretta e segurou sua mão. – Estou feliz porque todos vocês estão aqui, protegidos. Vou fazer tudo que puder para ajudá-los. Prometo.

\- Eu sei que vai, querido. – A mulher soltou a mão e lhe abraçou. – O que fez, hoje, já foi de grande ajuda. E acho que nem em uma semana vamos dar conta do exagero de mantimentos que você comprou. Meus netos disseram que eles quase não couberam no carro junto com a comida e Sam mal conseguiu arrumar tudo na cozinha. – Loretta riu e Jensen ficou um pouco sem graça.

\- É que eu não sei como é... ter tanta gente em casa. – E os dois riram. – Eu vou indo então, Loretta, nos vemos amanhã. Tchau Jared. – Caminhou-se em direção à porta, mas voltou e dirigiu-se ao moreno. – Você não quer mesmo vir comigo? Prometo que amanhã de manhã bem cedo estaremos aqui.

\- Jensen, depois de tudo que aconteceu, não acho que seria bom me separar das crianças agora. Você entende?

\- Eu entendo. É que não tivemos tempo para conversar e eu queria muito falar com você. Mas tudo bem. Fica para outro momento. Tchau. – E saiu fechando a porta.

Quando Jared virou-se para ir ajudar os outros nos quartos quase tropeçou em Loretta.

\- Porque não vai com ele Jared? Vocês precisam mesmo conversar. E eu sei que você quer. Vocês se olharam disfarçadamente o dia todo.

\- Não vou mentir para você, Loretta, eu quero muito estar com ele, mas as crianças passaram por um mau pedaço, precisam que eu esteja perto agora, para se sentirem seguras.

\- Elas estão seguras Jay! Estão protegidas aqui. Pode confiar no que lhe digo. Droga, menino, pense um pouco em você!

\- Da última vez que eu fiz isso, deu tudo errado e eu quase perdi minha família!

\- Eu sei, meu bem. O que você e as crianças passaram não foi fácil, mas agora é diferente. – Loretta se aproxima de Jared e segura as suas mãos. - Ainda tem pedras no caminho de vocês, mas você precisa dar uma chance para solidificar o que vocês sentem um pelo outro. Vá com o Jensen. Nesse momento ele está lá fora pensando em voltar e pedir para dormir aqui, só para ficar perto de você. – Loretta entendia a insegurança de Jared, mas não podia permitir que os dois nem sequer tentassem se entender. E não poderia esperar. Eles tinham que enfrentar o que vinha pela frente juntos e para isso tinham que fortalecer os laços.

\- Ah, minha amiga, você é demais, sabia? Eu nem sei o que faria sem você.

\- Você tem uma boa cabeça e um bom coração. Encontraria seu caminho, com certeza. Só que talvez demorasse um pouquinho mais. – Loretta sorriu e piscou para Jared, dando-lhe um empurrãozinho em direção à porta.

Jared abriu a porta a tempo de impedir Jensen de sair com o carro.

\- Jensen! Me espera!

O detetive, que acabara de dar partida no carro, freou e olhou pela janela com o rosto iluminado, recebendo do moreno o mais lindo dos sorrisos.

\- Você vem? – A voz cheia de esperança.

\- Então... eu vou falar com as crianças. Se eu sentir que elas estão bem...

Jensen saiu do carro. - Tudo bem, não tenha pressa. Eu te espero o tempo que for.

Jared entrou e foi falar com seus irmãos.

As meninas aceitaram bem, mas Devin não gostou muito da ideia de se separarem novamente. Sentia-se inseguro num lugar estranho e não queria ficar longe do irmão mais velho.

\- Mas por que você tem que ir com ele, Jay? Tem lugar pra você dormir aqui.

\- Eu sei Devin. É que a gente quer um lugar mais tranquilo pra conversar e ver o que vamos fazer pra eu encontrar um emprego e um lugar pra gente ficar.

\- E por que ele não pode dormir aqui? – Devin estava resistente.

\- Porque aqui já tem um montão de gente. Não tá vendo, bobo? – Desta vez foi Liz quem respondeu.

\- Não sei não, Jay. E se acontecer alguma coisa e você não estiver aqui? Da última vez...

\- Ei, Devin, calma! Eu sei que você passou por um mau pedaço e se não quiser que eu vá, vou ficar, mas não deixe o que deu errado, mandar no seu coração. Eu entendo sua insegurança e não vou deixá-lo sozinho outra vez. Está tudo bem. Eu vou lá fora dizer a Jensen que não vou com ele. – Encaminhou-se para a porta.

\- Espera, Jay. – Alice pediu a Jared que esperasse e puxou Devin de lado, cochichando algo em seu ouvido. Devin arregalou os olhos e olhou para ela, avaliando a informação recebida.

\- Tem certeza disso? Mas...

\- Claro que tenho seu bobo! Quer dizer, quase. – Alice sorriu

\- O que vocês dois estão sussurrando aí? – Jared perguntou e eles sorriram sem graça.

\- Não é nada, Jay. Olha, você pode ir. Nós vamos ficar bem. Loretta está aqui. – Alice falou pelos irmãos.

\- Devin...

\- Vai sim, cara, na boa. Como Alice falou, Loretta está aqui e você vai voltar amanhã de manhã, não é?

\- Vou sim. E vou ligar para vocês quando chegarmos ao apartamento de Jensen. Você tem certeza que vai ficar tranquilo? Não quero que você fique mal.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, Jay.

Jared abraçou cada um de seus irmãos e disse para Alice que no dia seguinte ia querer saber o que ela falou para Devin que o convenceu tão rapidamente. A menina apenas sorriu.

Jared despediu-se de todos na casa e foi ao encontro de um Jensen feliz da vida à sua espera.

J2

No caminho falaram pouco, havia certa tensão entre eles. Ao entrarem no apartamento, por um instante ficaram se olhando, mas no momento seguinte já estavam nos braços um do outro. Falavam entre beijos, um monte de coisas que nem precisavam mais ser ditas.

\- Me desculpe... me desculpe, por favor. – Jensen beijava Jared com os dedos emaranhados em seus cabelos. – Eu fui um idiota... perdoe esse meu coração duro...

\- Desculpe ter ido embora... sem... falar com você. Me desculpe... eu... senti tanta vontade de te ver... – Jared segurava o rosto do loiro entre as mãos e quase não conseguia respirar, entre falar e beijar aquela boca que tanto gostava.

Beijaram-se até saciar a vontade que os torturou o dia inteiro.

Beijaram-se até sentir que não estavam mais zangados ou magoados um com o outro.

Beijaram-se até só restar um bem-querer crescente entre eles.

Depois, Jensen acendeu as luzes e abriu as janelas para que o ar circulasse pelo apartamento, que de repente ficou muito quente.

Foram para cozinha e o loiro ligou a cafeteira para que pudessem conversar bebendo um café fresquinho.

Perguntou, então, a Jared o motivo dele ter saído tão nervoso da casa do amigo e o moreno lhe contou tudo. Na verdade, ele precisava mesmo desabafar com alguém sobre o que acontecera, pois aquela situação ainda o estava afetando, entalada na garganta, deixando um amargo em sua alma tão gentil.

\- Desgraçado! Como ele pode fazer isso com você? Querer se aproveitar do seu desespero pra conseguir sexo! – Jensen ficou indignado com a atitude de Thamoh e com um pouco de ciúmes também. – Que cara filho da puta! Querer exercer poder sobre alguém que pouco tem como lutar...

\- Eu fiquei tão mal com tudo que ele me disse sobre ter que voltar pra rua. Me sinto tão culpado de não poder cuidar dos meus irmãos...

\- Cara, você sempre fez tudo que pode...

\- Mas não é o suficiente. Aliás, está extremamente distante de ser ao menos o básico. Eu não dou conta! – Jared levantou e foi para sala. Ficou olhando pela janela, o movimento da rua. Jensen foi atrás dele.

\- Jared, não pode se culpar assim. Você sempre procurou fazer o seu melhor. Eles são ótimas crianças porque você as criou. Porque você se dedicou a eles, os amou de verdade.

\- Mas ninguém vive só de amor, Jensen. Eles estão crescendo nessa vida miserável. O inverno está chegando e eu nem tenho onde abrigá-los...

\- Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou te ajudar...

\- Você não entende, eu sou grato, mas não dá pra viver de favor o tempo inteiro! E eu nem tenho nada a oferecer. - Jared olhou triste para Jensen e abriu os braços. – Quer dizer, Thamoh disse que eu tenho meu corpo. Mas vamos combinar que isso nem é uma grande coisa. Eu nem sei por que ele queria tanto transar comigo. Talvez porque eu tenha dito não, isso deve ter instigado ele.

\- Pare com isso. Você tem muito a oferecer. É inteligente, é trabalhador, é abnegado. Largou a própria vida pra cuidar de três crianças e faz isso com responsabilidade, amor, dedicação...

\- Mas o Thamoh nunca quis saber disso. Eu fui muito burro de não perceber o que ele queria o tempo todo!

\- Você não foi burro, Jay! Apenas acreditou na amizade dele porque você tem fé nas pessoas. E isso faz de você um cara incrível! – Jensen levou a mão ao rosto do moreno e fez um carinho. – Não deixe o que aquele idiota disse te atingir. Você é uma pessoa forte e quanto mais conheço sua história, mais te admiro.

\- Não sei até quando conseguirei manter essa força. Tenho medo de perder minha família. Hoje, quando Thamoh despejou tudo aquilo em mim, por um instante, fiquei tão desesperado que pensei até em aceitar a proposta e ir pra cama com ele, apenas para não ter que levá-los novamente para as ruas. Da próxima vez que acontecer algo assim, será que vou conseguir continuar sendo forte? Qual será o tamanho do meu desespero? Quanto vai valer minha dignidade?

\- Jared, isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Agora você está entre amigos.

\- Até quando? As pessoas vão e vem. Mas nunca ficam. Nós somos um pacote bem grande, é difícil achar quem nos queira. Eu tenho consciência disso.

\- Eu estou aqui... e quero o pacote todo.

\- Hoje você está e amanhã? E se não der certo entre nós? Como posso contar com isso? O que eu preciso é dar a eles um pouco de segurança.

Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared com as duas mãos e o fez olhar bem dentro de seus olhos.

\- Eu te prometo que vou ajudá-lo até você resolver toda situação das crianças e conseguir um emprego que permita sustentar sua família de modo digno, e farei isso mesmo que você não queira me dar nem mais um beijo. Eu não vou te abandonar.

Jared viu tanta sinceridade naquele olhar, que abraçou Jensen pela cintura e o beijou demoradamente. Não entendia muito de declarações de amor. Mas as palavras de Jensen, lhe pareceram uma.

\- E, por favor, nunca mais duvide da sua capacidade nem da sua inteligência. E não se desfaça do seu corpo. Acredite, você é lindo! - Pegou Jared pela mão e o puxou em direção ao quarto. – Vem comigo. - O colocou em frente ao grande espelho que havia ao lado da cômoda.

\- Veja!

\- O que?

\- Olhe-se no espelho.

\- Estou olhando. E?

\- Não, assim não. Olhe para você e se veja de verdade.

\- Eu estou me vendo...

\- Não está. Você nem olha direito para o espelho. – Jensen segurou firme o queixo de Jared e virou seu rosto para o espelho, fazendo-o encarar seu reflexo. – Jay, olhe como você é lindo.

\- Ah, Jensen...

\- Veja. Seu rosto, assim com a barba por fazer, a cor dos seus olhos... O verde costuma predominar, mas, às vezes, dependendo da luz ou do seu humor, eles ficam azuis acinzentados. Eu nem sei que cor prefiro, as duas são lindas!

Jared iniciou um sorriso, mas estava meio sem graça com Jensen falando daquele jeito.

O loiro contornou com os dedos os lábios de Jared e também seu maxilar.

\- Você tem lábios macios, perfeitos para beijar e...

\- A sua boca é que é perfeita. – Jared interrompeu, querendo desviar o assunto de si.

\- Não estamos falando de mim... Olhe. Seu sorriso é maravilhoso! É o mais lindo que eu já vi. Já reparou nas covinhas? Elas me derretem toda vez que as vejo. – Jared achou engraçado ele falar assim e sorriu lindamente para Jensen, através do espelho. – Seu pescoço é esguio e quando começo a beijá-lo não quero mais parar. – Jared virou-se e ficou olhando para o loiro com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

\- Não olhe para mim, olhe para você. – Jensen tornou a virar delicadamente o rosto do moreno para o espelho. Posicionou-se atrás de Jared e foi levantando sua camiseta devagar. – Agora olhe seu corpo. Veja a cor da sua pele e os pelos que formam uma trilha instigante aqui no finalzinho de sua barriga. Só de pensar aonde essa trilha leva... – Suspirou... e terminou de tirar a camiseta.

\- Jensen, cara, assim eu... não aguento...

\- Sshhh... Olha seu peito.

\- Estou magro...

\- Sim, está um pouco. Mas nada que uma alimentação correta não resolva. Teu peito é largo, naturalmente definido, com certeza pelo trabalho duro, e é um ótimo lugar pra se aconchegar e quando eu acabar de mostrar você para você, vou beijá-lo inteiro. E morder, e lamber e...

\- Jensen, por favor... – O desejo de Jared já estava se manifestando. A bermuda apertando sua ereção.

\- O que foi? Nunca se olhou num espelho quando estava excitado? – O loiro ficava passando a mão suavemente pelo peito e abdome de Jared. – É isso que você precisa. Se olhar e ver como é maravilhoso, de corpo e coração, e parar de se achar pouca coisa.

Falando isso, Jensen, ainda posicionado atrás de Jared, entrelaçou suas mãos com as dele por um instante e depois subiu lentamente arranhado seus braços de leve. O moreno se arrepiou inteiro e quis se virar para beijar o loiro, mas este não deixou. – E que mãos e braços são esses? Enormes...

\- Você gosta?

\- Eu? Adoro! Mas isso não importa. Você é que tem que gostar. Se souber usá-las, suas mãos podem levar alguém à loucura. – E piscou para Jared pelo espelho.

Pela primeira vez Jared olhou com vontade para seu reflexo, observando seu corpo em detalhes. E viu as mãos de Jensen passear por ele como que mapeando cada centímetro. Já estava endoidecendo com o que o mais velho fazia.

O loiro levou a mão ao zíper da bermuda do mais novo e a abriu, deixando-a escorregar por suas pernas. E quando viu o volume que a cueca guardava, não pensou duas vezes antes de baixá-la também. Jared estava excitado e Jensen quis mostrá-lo inteiro no espelho. Abaixou-se e tirou as peças de roupa dos pés do moreno, jogando-as de lado, e subiu passando as mãos por suas longas pernas.

Chegou até suas nádegas e apertou com força, o fazendo gemer alto. Ajeitou-o para que ele se olhasse de perfil, no espelho.

\- Olha essa bunda! Empinadinha. Uma delícia! Nem pense em falar mal dela, hein? – Sorriu bem sacana.

Jared virou um pouco e deu uma boa olhada. Nunca tinha feito isso, mas gostou do que viu. E gostou mais ainda das mãos de Jensen lhe provocando sem parar.

\- Tá, minha bunda é legal. – E sorriu meio sem vergonha. – Mas...

\- Mas o quê? – Jensen o interrompeu e falou em seu ouvido enquanto o tocava lentamente. – Vai dizer que não tem orgulho desse pau? Vai querer me convencer que não sabe o quanto ele é gostoso? – O loiro usava uma voz baixa, meio safada, enquanto o masturbava bem devagar.

Jared já estava no limite com Jensen o tocando daquele jeito. Já respirava com dificuldade.

\- Seu conjunto é perfeito! Me prometa que nunca mais vai esquecer disso. – E continuava tocando e provocando o moreno. De vez em quando dava mordidinhas em seu pescoço e orelha.

\- Aaii... você está me deixando louco... – E tentava virar-se para tocar o outro, mas Jensen não deixava, apesar de já não está mais aguentando de vontade de partir para algo mais vigoroso, quente.

\- Prometa. – E intensificou as carícias.

\- Huummm... aah... eu prometo.

\- Ótimo! - Afastou-se do moreno. - Agora nós dois precisamos urgentemente de alívio. – Sorriu, tirando a própria roupa, às pressas, sob o olhar faminto de Jared – Vem, vou encher a banheira...

 _ **Continua...**_

Resposta aos reviews não logados:

 **Anaas**

Oi! Que bom vê-la por aqui! Você foi muito gentil, comentando capítulo por capítulo mesmo começando a acompanhar a história já bem adiantada. Por isso, agradeço, fiquei muito feliz em ler cada comentário e aqui estou para responder a todos.

Cap.1 - Também sou viúva. Há algum tempo, perdi o amor da minha vida. Talvez por isso, esse capítulo tenha sido escrito com tamanha propriedade. E você tem razão, só quem viveu essa dor, sabe o estrago que ela faz na alma. Na história, Jensen vai sofrer muito com a perda de seu amado.

Cap.2 - A vida de Jared não é e não será moleza!

Cap.3 - Jensen já é detetive há algum tempo, é esperto.

Cap.4 - Que bom que está gostando. Isso me alegra!

Cap.5 - Sim, esse professor não é boa coisa. Que bom que Jared tem uma amiga como Loretta, né?

Cap.6 - Tahmoh se interessou por Jared e vai fazer de tudo para ficar com ele. Sim, a Loretta é demais!rs

Cap.7 - Jared tem que ficar esperto com esse professor! E foi bonitinho o encontro dos lindinhos, né? Eles sempre ficam lindos juntos!

Cap.8 - A vida de Jared é mesmo uma confusão.

Cap.9 - O Jared não consegue enxergar que Tahmoh não é seu amigo de verdade. Ele confia na boa fé das pessoas porque tem um grande coração.

Cap.10 - Finalmente ficaram juntos. Vamos ver se agora firma essa história dos dois.

Muito obrigada por você ler e comentar. É muito importante saber a opinião de quem lê a história. Dá um gás e tanto para continuar escrevendo. Beijos.

 **Helena Candido**

Oi! Que bom saber que está acompanhando a história!

A essa altura até o Jared já sabe que o Tahmoh não vale nadinha. Afinal ele foi bem claro com as intensões dele, né? O que temos que ver é o que Jared vai fazer agora que sabe de tudo. Ele está numa situação de desespero e nessas horas as pessoas, às vezes, agem sem pensar. Será que Jensen chega a tempo? Será que Jared vai precisar de um herói? Só o amanhã dirá! rs

Muito obrigada por comentar. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos e abraços.

 **G 1970**

Olá de novo!

Você deve ter várias histórias divertidas assim, uma vez que seu nome é tão diferente! Que bom que você leva com bom humor!rs

Quanto ao capítulo, torça aí para que algo aconteça para impedir Tahmoh de se dar bem em cima do Jared. Afinal ele está desesperado, se aceitar a proposta do professor será que podemos culpá-lo? Enfim, tomara que seu pensamento positivo seja bem forte! Por via das dúvidas, tome um calmante. rsrs

Obrigada por seus comentários. Beijos.


	17. Chapter 17

O que será do amanhã?

Betas: Ana Ackles e MarySPN. Meninas muito obrigada por não terem me abandonado, apesar do tempo que precisei para por a vida em ordem. Vocês são demais! Beijo estalado!

* * *

 _Nota do autor:_

 _Queridos leitores, mil desculpas a cada um de vocês por tanta demora na atualização desta história. Sei que para quem estava acompanhando é frustrante a espera e alguns até acharam que a fic estava abandonada, mas não estava. Eu jamais faria isso. Por amor a história e por repeito a vocês. A vida mudou e surgiram coisas que precisaram muito do meu tempo a da minha atenção, mas me organizei e estou de volta. Quem ainda estiver por aqui, espero que goste do capítulo quentinho que estou postando. Agradeço a todos que leram e em especial a cada um que dedicou um tempinho a me deixar algumas palavras nos comentários. Muito obrigada mesmo. Continuemos, então! Beijos a todos._

* * *

 _... - Prometa. – E intensificou as carícias._

 _\- Huummm... aah... eu prometo._

 _\- Ótimo! - Afastou-se do moreno. - Agora nós dois precisamos urgentemente de alívio. – Sorriu, tirando a própria roupa, às pressas, sob o olhar faminto de Jared – Vem, vou encher a banheira..._

Capítulo 17

Livre a seu lado

" _O seu amor me iluminou/ Da solidão nada restou/ Foi tudo embora de uma vez.../ ...Baby, eu não vou pedir mais nada/ Se tiver você pra mim/ Vou te dar tudo que eu tenho/ Te fazer feliz..."_ Baby - Banda Malta

O banho morno, com espuma perfumada, foi imensamente prazeroso. Carinhos intensos, carícias ousadas, beijos demoradamente deliciosos e um deixando o auge de seu prazer nas mãos do outro.

Mal terminaram de se enxugar e já se olhavam com desejo renovado. Não tinham como impedir a paixão de se expandir e fazer seus corpos, ainda úmidos do banho, se quererem outra vez. Então, não se esquivaram, apenas deixaram acontecer.

\- Vem cá... vem ser meu. – Jensen puxou Jared para si, tomando posse de sua boca.

O moreno, de olhos fechados, retribuía o beijo intenso de Jensen. Iria com ele onde quer que fosse e seria dele sem nem pensar muito, pois quem estava no comando era seu descompassado coração. Tudo que Jared queria era ficar nos braços fortes daquele loiro, desfrutando da paz e do desejo arrebatador que sentia quando estava ao seu lado.

Interrompeu o beijo por um instante e segurou entre as mãos o rosto bonito de Jensen.

\- Olha... não sei exatamente como você se sente com a relação a nós dois, mas... eu preciso te dizer, antes de... de... - Jared começou a falar timidamente, porém bastante decidido a revelar à Jensen o que lhe ia à alma, sem medo do que viria depois. - ...quero que saiba que apesar de nos conhecermos há pouco tempo... quando estou com você, parece que não há outro lugar onde eu devesse estar. Eu nem sei como isso vai ser possível... tantas coisas podem nos afastar... mas quero muito ficar contigo. Quero muito mesmo. - Estava apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida.

\- Eu também quero... quero tudo com você... tudo que você quiser. – O coração de Jensen, que durante vários anos trancou-se em si mesmo, negando-se a amar, aos poucos abria as portas para que Jared entrasse e fizesse morada.

Uniram-se num abraço apertado, que dizia muito do que estavam sentindo um pelo outro. Começaram um beijo suave, mas logo estavam em chamas, beijando-se avidamente.

Não era mais possível esperar. Foram andando agarrados até à cama onde o mais velho sentou, puxando Jared para seu colo. O moreno segurou o rosto de Jensen e desenhou sua boca carnuda com a ponta dos dedos, seguindo o mesmo caminho com a língua quente e úmida, enlouquecendo-o.

O loiro enfiou as mãos nos cabelos macios de Jared, puxando-os levemente para traz e afastando um pouco seus rostos. – Tem certeza que quer? Estou louco por você, mas posso esperar. Não quero te forçar a nada, eu...

\- Shhhhh. Me sinto tão livre a seu lado! Não vou negar que dá uma puta ansiedade, mas... não tenho medo de nada quando estou contigo. – E deu um daqueles seus sorrisos que derretiam o coração de Jensen.

Então o loiro, parou de pensar e agiu. Umedeceu seus dedos com bastante saliva e, enquanto suas línguas se embolavam em suas bocas, acariciou a entrada quente do moreno, iniciando a preparação para estar dentro dele, de preferência, em um tempo brevíssimo.

Jared recebeu com certa estranheza o toque tão íntimo, porém a excitação que já tomava conta de seu corpo, só aumentava, pois apesar de algum incomodo, sentia muito prazer com as carícias que Jensen lhe fazia.

Rolaram pela cama com mãos e bocas vorazes, experimentando cada pedacinho um do outro e falando coisas inebriantemente indecentes.

Jensen aproveitava para deixar Jared bem relaxado, pois queria que ele sentisse o máximo de prazer e o mínimo de dor. Ás vezes, via um tantinho de apreensão nos olhos outro, então o beijava mais, o apertava mais em seus braços e com sua língua, fazia o corpo de Jared estremecer de puro tesão.

O moreno ia se entregando às carícias e deixando que Jensen o tocasse sem restrições. Estava adorando sentir a boca deliciosa daquele loiro em torno do seu pau completamente duro e quando sentiu a língua atrevida de Jensen brincar no lugar mais íntimo de seu corpo, gemeu alto e soltou um palavrão, fazendo o mais velho dar um sorrisinho satisfeito e pensar de modo bem safado: "Parece que ele gostou..."

Lambeu um pouco mais aquela parte quente de Jared, enquanto o masturbava com uma das mãos, até deixá-lo com a respiração tão ofegante que seu peito subia e descia muito rápido, em movimentos irregulares.

Depois apanhou o lubrificante e o preservativo na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e ajeitou-se entre as pernas do mais novo, que o olhava atento, procurando não ficar nervoso.

Jensen já estava no auge do autocontrole. Mesmo assim, sabendo ser a primeira vez do moreno, procurava agir com tranquilidade, pois queria que Jared confiasse nele, ou mais ainda, se confiasse a ele, sem medo de experimentar. Parou por um instante o que fazia e prendeu seus olhos nos do outro.

Jared já nem conectava mais os pensamentos. Várias sensações inundavam seus sentidos, mas olhou para Jensen e sorriu. Entendeu que o outro estava pedindo sua permissão para continuar.

\- É só isso? – Falou num falso tom de desdém, com uma voz rouca e um jeito atrevido, divertido. – Juro que pensei que tinha mais alguma coisa...

Jensen sorriu de volta, gostando do atrevimento do outro. – Ah, tem mais sim, a brincadeira ainda nem começou... . - Lambuzou os dedos com bastante gel e lubrificou bem a entrada de Jared, que prendia o lábio inferior entre os dentes, enquanto se deixava preparar. Em seguida, o loiro espalhou um pouco de lubrificante também no próprio membro, já com o preservativo e rijo de tanta excitação. Empurrou suavemente os joelhos de Jared em direção ao peito, para que ele ficasse bem exposto e facilitasse a penetração. Jared fechou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado pela exposição, mas logo sentiu a boca irresistível de Jensen sobre a sua. Foi um beijo forte, profundo, preliminar do que viria a seguir.

Jensen, então, começou a entrar em Jared. Como era a primeira vez que ele se entregava a alguém, Jensen podia senti-lo muito apertado, apesar de toda preparação que havia feito, por isso ia penetrando bem devagar, se enfiando em pequenas quantidades e se mexendo de forma suave, para que ele pudesse se acostumar aos poucos com a sensação de ser tomado e sentisse prazer, além da dor que certamente estaria presente.

Os olhos de Jensen não deixavam os Jared, atento a cada expressão feita pelo outro, a cada gemido de prazer ou de dor que escapava de seus lábios e a cada vez que ele remexia vagarosamente o quadril, tentando ajeitar melhor o encaixe para se sentir mais confortável.

Totalmente dentro do corpo delicioso daquele moreno, Jensen estirou-se sobre ele e brincou com beijinhos em seu pescoço. Mordeu sua orelha e o ouviu gemer seu nome bem baixinho.

\- Tudo bem? – A voz de Jensen estava rouca de tanto desejo.

\- Não... – Fez uma pequena careta. - Sim. Dói um pouco... mas eu pensei até que doesse mais. – Jared falou mordendo os lábios.

\- Estou tomando cuidado para não machucar você, mas a dor inicial não tem muito como evitar. Vem, enlace suas pernas em mim e pode confiar, vou te fazer sentir tanto prazer, que você vai até mesmo se esquecer da dor.

Jared encarou Jensen um tantinho desconfiado, porém atendeu ao seu pedido e o envolveu com suas longas pernas, respirando fundo enquanto Jensen se movia um pouco mais forte e tomava para si a sua boca, num beijo ardente que nada permitia pensar.

O moreno apertava as costas de Jensen com força extrema e mordia seu ombro, marcando a pele, provavelmente, por dias, enquanto o loiro entrava e saía de seu corpo em movimentos intensos.

Em um determinado momento, Jared sentiu o loiro alcançar um lugar dentro de si que o fez gemer alto, tamanha a intensidade do prazer que sentiu. Então Jensen repetiu várias vezes e mais rápido e mais profundamente, deixando Jared completamente fora si.

A entrega de Jared e as suas mãos apertando o corpo de Jensen estavam levando o loiro a perder o pouco autocontrole que ainda tinha, afogado num mar de delícias. Quando percebeu, arremetia com força sobre aquele homem enorme, que agora era inteiramente seu.

Os corpos iam e vinham num movimento aquecidamente vigoroso. O moreno sentia seu membro sendo massageado entre seus abdomes e o pau de Jensen devidamente encaixado em sua abertura quente e estreita. O suor dos corpos indicava que um êxtase físico invadia os dois homens, e os amantes sabiam que não aguentariam segurar o gozo por muito mais tempo.

Jensen, então, levantou um pouco o corpo e alcançou o membro duro de Jared, o masturbando no mesmo ritmo em que investia dentro dele, fazendo o moreno gozar com um longo e alto gemido, se despejando dentro do outro quase em seguida, pois não conseguiu conter-se ao senti-lo se contraindo ao chegar ao clímax.

Jensen deixou seu corpo cair sobre Jared, que o abraçou e segurou sua nuca apertando-o contra si.

Seus corações ainda batiam forte, enquanto a respiração retornava pouco a pouco ao ritmo normal.

Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, depois Jensen retirou-se do corpo de Jared, livrou-se da camisinha, limpou mais ou menos a si mesmo e ao outro, com uma toalha que encontrou na cabeceira da cama e deitou de lado encarando o mais novo com um olhar sonolento e feliz. O moreno também sentia seus olhos pesados e seu corpo totalmente relaxado, parecia afundar na cama. Puxou o braço de Jensen para cima de seu peito e segurou-o ali. Olharam-se mais uma vez cheios de carinho e lentamente adormeceram. O dia tinha sido exaustivo e um cochilo veio bem a calhar.

J2

Jared estava deitado de bruços com os braços sob o travesseiro e Jensen, deitado de lado bem junto a ele, com um dos braços e uma das pernas sobre o corpo do moreno, dormiam angelicalmente após o vigor do sexo.

A noite havia sido longa e cheia de experimentos deliciosos. O dia já clareara, porém seus corpos ainda pediam um pouquinho mais de lânguido e prazeroso descanso.

J2

Longe dali, Tahmoh aguardava inquieto, por notícias sobre a denúncia que fizera na 7ª delegacia do NYDP no centro do Queens, onde tinha alguns conhecidos, enquanto se consumia em pura frustração.

Nem mesmo ele entendia por que queria tanto aquele rapaz. Afinal, apesar de lindo, ele era apenas um miserável. Mas o que Thamoh sentia quando o via não podia ser considerado normal. Saber que ele estava se negando a ficar consigo era imensamente frustrante e o deixava raivoso, já que era obsessivo com o que lhe despertava a atenção. Acontecera algo parecido no passado e tinha sido impossível lidar com o insucesso daquela conquista. Ainda bem que o objeto do seu desejo não estava mais presente neste mundo, pois só de pensar que alguém que o havia rejeitado ainda respirava, despertava-lhe ímpetos de vingança. "E daí que eu fique parecendo um vilão de novela?" "Foda-se!" "Não vou dar moleza pra viadinho nenhum que me rejeite." "Quero esse indigente e o policialzinho dele tão ferrados que se arrependam do momento que resolveram ficar juntos."

J2

Um tanto antes das 8:00 horas da manhã a campainha tocou no apartamento de Jensen, quebrando a atmosfera de paz que envolvia os amantes.

O detetive acordou, levantou-se e vestiu rapidamente uma calça de moleton, indo logo atender. Não queria que a campainha tocasse novamente, para que Jared não acordasse e pudesse descansar um pouco mais.

"Quem será assim tão cedo?"

\- Bom dia. Sr. Ackles?

\- Sim. Bom dia, no que posso ajudá-los?

\- Detetives Sterling Brown e James Stuart da 7ª delegacia do Queens. Nós recebemos uma denuncia que cita seu nome e queremos que nos acompanhe até a delegacia.

\- Denuncia? Do que se trata?

\- O senhor tomará ciência na delegacia. E, a propósito, também queremos falar com seu amigo Jared... – O detetive conferiu o nome no celular – Padalecki.

\- Eu não sei onde ele...

\- Por favor, senhor Akles, não dificulte as coisas. Sendo também um policial, já sabe como tudo funciona. Sabemos que ele está aqui em seu apartamento. Chame-o e vamos até a delegacia para que vocês possam prestar os devidos esclarecimentos. Sem demora, por gentileza.

O detetive Brown foi educado, porém taxativo, não deixando espaço para réplicas. Jensen aquiesceu. Achou melhor não entrar em um embate. Foi até o quarto e acordou Jared suavemente, enquanto pensava num jeito de lhe falar da situação, sem desesperá-lo. "Que droga! Ele já passou por tanta coisa, merecia um pouco de paz..."

\- Jay...

\- Huumm...

\- Jay... você precisa acordar agora, meu Grandão. Temos que resolver um problema. – Fazia carinho em seus cabelos enquanto o chamava. Jared virou de frente, afastou os cabelos do rosto e esfregou os olhos, tentando despertar.

\- Bom dia. Já é tarde? Temos que ir? – A voz ainda sonolenta.

\- Ainda é cedo, mas apareceu uma questão que precisamos resolver. Não quero que você se preocupe, ok? Vai dar tudo certo.

Jared sentou-se imediatamente. Agora com a mente já mais desperta. Olhou para o loiro e percebeu que algo estava errado.

\- Jensen, que cara é essa? O que aconteceu?

\- Tem dois policiais na sala e estão esperando por nós para irmos até a delegacia no Queens. Há uma denúncia contra nós. – Jared se pôs de pé num estalo. Passou as mãos no cabelo ajeitando-os para traz e tentou visualizar onde estavam suas roupas. Jensen percebeu que ele havia ligado a "função fuga", então tentou acalmá-lo. – Jared fique tranquilo, a gente vai resolver isso.

\- Eu prometi estar com as crianças agora pela manhã. Tenho que ir para lá. Elas já passaram por coisas demais, não vou deixá-las. – Enquanto falava, andava agitado pelo quarto, procurando o que vestir. Jensen via que Jared parecia um animal enjaulado, os instintos todos em alerta. – Como eu posso sair daqui sem passar pela sala?

\- Jared, não podemos deixar de acompanhá-los. Seja lá o que for essa denúncia, a gente tem que encarar. Vamos à delegacia ver do que se trata e aí tomamos as providências necessárias. – Jensen tentava agir com a razão. – Pegue no armário algumas roupas minhas, se vista e jogue uma água no rosto, bem rápido. – Jared ia fazendo o que Jensen falava, mas a cabeça estava com um só pensamento: como sair dali. Definitivamente não queria ir até a delegacia.

\- Jensen, quem a fez a denuncia?

\- Não sei. Eles não quiseram dizer. – O detetive já estava quase pronto para sair quando ouviu a voz de um dos policiais apressando-os apesar de ter passado pouquíssimo tempo desde que fora chamar Jared.

\- Se eu entrar numa delegacia eles não vão me deixar sair de lá e...

\- Termine de se vestir e fique calmo. - Foi até a sala.

\- Por que a demora senhor Ackles? Já devíamos estar a caminho.

\- Só mais uns minutos, por favor. Já estamos quase prontos. – Voltou ao quarto e começou a revirar lençóis e travesseiros procurando algo. – Onde está?

\- O que você quer? O que está procurando?

\- Meu celular. Não consigo encontrá-lo e não temos tempo. – Continuou revirando tudo e então avistou o aparelho debaixo da calça que vestia na noite anterior. – Ah! Aqui está. Caramba só tem 1% de bateria, tenho que ser rápido. – Jensen conseguiu enviar uma curta mensagem antes que o celular desligasse. Certamente, os policiais na sala não esperariam ele colocar o aparelho para recarregar.

\- Jensen eu ainda acho que eu não deveria ir... me ajude a fugir daqui.

\- Jay, você não pode passar a vida fugindo, confie em mim vai dar tudo certo. E escute, não diga nada, mantenha-se em silêncio, ok? Eles vão se apegar a qualquer coisa para acusá-lo seja lá do que for. Entende? – Jared fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então, independente do que seja, fique calado. Você já pensou em alguma coisa? Faz alguma ideia do que pode ser?

\- Não sei... Só posso pensar no professor Penniket, ele sabe de tudo. Se for ele... Jensen, eu preciso fugir.

\- Isso não é nada bom, mas vamos manter a calma e nada de fuga. Assim você nunca vai ter paz. – Tocou o rosto de Jared e o fez encará-lo. - Agora você não está mais sozinho. Eu estou aqui, certo? Vou te ajudar a solucionar essa história de uma vez por todas. Prometo. – O moreno assentiu nervosamente com a cabeça e respirou fundo. – Vamos, então.

Os dois entraram no carro dos detetives, rumo à delegacia.

J2

Mitch Pileggi era o capitão da 7ª delegacia do Queens. Tinha ambições políticas e aguardava ansiosamente por um caso que pudesse promover sua imagem e colocar seu nome na mídia. Ainda mais agora que estava sendo investigado pela corregedoria, acusado de desobedecer a normas de conduta, desrespeitar direitos individuais e cometer abuso de poder. Tudo um "grande exagero", segundo ele. Então achou muito interessante quando um assíduo parceiro de golfe, Thamoh Penniket, ligou e jogou uma bomba em suas mãos. Ainda não tinha certeza de nada, mas iria investigar esse caso com muita atenção, pois talvez fosse a chance que estava esperando para mostrar sua competência e ficar conhecido do grande público, afinal casos com crianças envolvidas, sempre rendiam muitas reportagens e isso seria bom para expor seu nome positivamente e tirar os corregedores de seus calcanhares.

\- Com licença, capitão. – O detetive Brown entrou na sala de Michi e fechou a porta. – Os dois sujeitos que o senhor pediu para buscar estão na sala de espera. Quer que os traga para cá?

\- Como eles reagiram à abordagem?

\- Só falamos diretamente com o Ackles e ele tentou negar que o outro estava no apartamento, mas logo depois admitiu a presença dele e foi chamá-lo. Já o tal de Jared ficou o tempo todo em silêncio e parecia... um tanto agitado. Cá entre nós acho que esses dois estão se pegando.

\- Então temos um casal? Bom... muito bom... Vamos ver se conseguimos pegar uns ratinhos, ou melhor, uns pombinhos. Talvez essa história possa render... – O capitão Pileggi, sentado em sua confortável cadeira atrás de uma grande mesa, falava mais para si mesmo que para o detetive, pensando em como tirar proveito daquela situação. - Mande o detetive Ackles entrar. O tal de Jared, você acomode na sala de interrogatório e deixe... marinando um pouco. Eu mesmo vou interrogá-lo.

\- Sim senhor.

J2

Um cheiro de bolo sendo assado espalhava-se pela casa e misturava-se a um delicioso aroma de café fresquinho.

Ainda era cedo, mas um a um, os atuais habitantes da casa foram sendo acordados e tendo seus apetites despertados por aquele cheirinho que dava água na boca.

Devin havia dormido como uma pedra. Há dias não dormia tão bem. Fora vencido pelo cansaço, físico e emocional, do dia intenso que passara. Não sabia para onde iriam, mas aquela noite tinha sido reconfortante. Ainda sentia-se bastante inseguro e um tanto arisco com os donos da casa, apesar de ser muito bem tratado por eles. Estava ansioso para conversar com Jared e saber o que fariam e para onde iriam quando saíssem dali.

\- Bom dia senhora... – Devin foi entrando de mansinho na cozinha.

\- Bom dia! E me chame apenas Sam, querido. – Samantha o cumprimentou com um largo sorriso. – Venha, sente-se. Vou lhe servir um grande pedaço de bolo de laranja e um copo de café com leite quentinho.

\- Muito obrigado. – Devin ensaiou um leve sorriso, estava um tanto sem graça, afinal não estava acostumado a sentar-se em uma mesa e ter tanta fartura no café da manhã.

A casa virou um burburinho com todos acordando, falando, comendo, rindo. Samanta e Jim se desdobravam para atender a todos e nem se importavam com todo o trabalho que estavam tendo, a casa estava viva, alegre, uma bagunça deliciosa.

Jim olhava para Sam e via seu sorriso feliz. Era o que lhe bastava, não precisava de mais nada.

\- Loretta, o Jay já não deveria ter chegado? – Devin falou um pouco acima do ruído no ambiente.

\- Querido, ele vai chegar. Talvez se atrase um pouco, mas não precisa se afligir, mesmo que demore, ele vai voltar pra nós.

O menino olhou para Loretta com ar preocupado, mas não disse nada. Ela, por sua vez, sorriu para ele e fez, mentalmente, um pedido aos céus para que tudo desse certo.

J2

Mark Sheppard acordou com o toque do celular. Apanhou o aparelho que estava sobre mesinha de cabeceira e leu uma mensagem que não compreendeu muito bem à princípio: _Mark, eu estou sendo levado à 7ª delegacia do Queens. Vou precisar da sua ajuda._

Sentou-se na cama e releu a mensagem.

"No que você se meteu Jensen?"

Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar sua esposa, que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, e foi se trocar. O dia prometia ser difícil e nem daria tempo para fazer seus trinta minutos de meditação matinal. "Deveria ser proibido alguém ficar encrencado antes das 8 da manhã..."

 _ **Continua...**_

Resposta a reviews não logados:

Sarah

Olá! Como é bom reler seu comentário carinhoso agora que consegui voltar a postar! É esse tipo de incentivo que faz a gente jamais desistir de escrever, mesmo que a vida fique enrolada em algum momento. Sei que estou longe de ser mestre na escrita, mas agradeço por suas palavras. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história e desejo que possa voltar a acompanhá-la. Nossos meninos ainda vão ter que enfrentar uns obstáculos, mas a vida é feita de desafios, né? Vamos torcer para que o amanhã permita que eles fiquem juntos. Muito obrigada mesmo por ler e deixar um comentário tão gentil. E mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Um beijo!

G 1970

Olá! Sim, se passou muito tempo, mas como sempre disse, nunca abandonaria uma história sem terminá-la. É que a vida quase nunca avisa quando as mudanças vão chegar e muitas vezes levamos um algum tempo até colocar tudo nos eixos novamente. Mas aqui estou atualizando a fic e lhe agradecendo por ler e comentar. Desculpe pela demora. Espero que goste do novo capítulo. Um beijo.

Lena

Olá! Que coisa boa saber que você está gostando da história! Sim, há muito sofrimento na vida dos nossos meninos, mas quem sabe juntos eles consigam apoiar um ao outro e ter um pouco mais de paz, né? Desculpe-me pela demora em atualizar. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Tomara que você possa voltar a lê-la e conhecer o final dessa história de amor. Um beijo!

Luana

Olá! Não Luana, a fic não foi abandonada! Eu jamais faria isso! A vida ficou complicada e outras coisas tomaram meu tempo e exigiram minha atenção, porém aqui estou de volta e atualizando a história. Que bom saber que você estava gostando! Tem capítulo novinho a sua espera, tomara que goste. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Desculpe a demora. Um beijo!

Guest

Olá! Sim, me chamo Denise. É uma pena não saber como lhe chamar. Coloque um nome ou apelido para eu poder direcionar melhor minhas respostas aos seus comentários. Que, aliás, são muito gentis! Fico muito feliz mesmo por você estar gostando da história. Eu consegui finalmente colocar a vida em ordem e voltar a postar, então tem capítulo quentinho para ler. E você tem razão, os nossos meninos merecem um pouco de paz, será que vão conseguir? A cena do espelho tinha exatamente o objetivo de fazer os leitores sentirem o que você sentiu. Bom saber que deu certo! rs Desculpe-me pela demora em atualizar. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Um beijo!


End file.
